Remember Me, Hana!
by QiQiAirin
Summary: Luhan, seorang gadis polos yang harus menjalani kehidupan baru setelah ibunya meninggal. Sehun, namja populer yang mendadak jadi seorang kakak untuk adik yang belum ia kenal. Ada lagi masa lalu sang ibu yang baru terkuak, membuat hidup Luhan bagai di neraka. HunxHan. GS. Dont like dont read! Chap 17 up!
1. Chapter 1

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

" _Dengar, Hana! Mulai sekarang kau bukan Hana, tapi Luhan. Jangan pernah menoleh pada orang yang memanggilmu Hana, karena dia pasti orang jahat. Kecuali Mama. Hanya Mama yang boleh memanggilmu Hana, kau mengerti?!"_

.

 **_HunxHan_**

.

Sehun memandang lekat namja di depannya yang sedang mempresentasikan agenda festival sekolah mereka besok. Joon Myeon, tak henti-hentinya nyerocos, menjelaskan gambar di slidenya dengan perkataan yang mudah dipahami, walau ia sadar sahabat sekaligus atasannya di OSIS sama sekali tak mendengarkan meski matanya tampak fokus.

"Sehun-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Joon Myeon menutup laptopnya.

Bola mata Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap lurus mulai memutar memandang Joon Myeon. Dua tangannya terangkat mengusap wajahnya, dan berakhir mengusap rambutnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera punya adik," jawab Sehun singkat, namun berhasil membuat Joon Myeon terbelalak. Joon Myeon lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya setelah beberapa saat tadi terpana mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Sehun menoleh heran. Ia tahu masalahnya ini sedikit lucu dan mustahil, tapi tawa Joon Myeon berlebihan.

" _Yaa_!" tegur Sehun dengan nada pelan. Ia seperti tak memiliki tenaga.

Joon Myeon menghentikan tawanya secara bertahap. "Apa ayahmu akan menikah lagi?" tanyanya mulai serius. Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Ayah tak menjawab saat ku tanya begitu," jawab Sehun. Matanya menerawang ke meja. Percakapan dengan ayahnya tadi ketika sarapan kembali terngiang.

.

 **_HunxHan_**

.

"Aku akan membawa seorang adik untukmu."

Suara datar itu membuat Sehun tersedak roti panggang yang baru melalui tenggorokannya. Ia menatap ayahnya yang santai membaca koran. Matanya merah akibat tersedak.

" _Aboeji_ , kau hampir membunuhku," ucap Sehun masih terbatuk-batuk.

Ayah Sehun, Oh Hyuk, melipat korannya lalu menyeruput kopi panasnya. "Aku serius. Bukankah kau menginginkan seorang adik dari dulu?"

Sehun menelan ludah. Ekspresi datar itu tak seberat perkataannya. Lagipula, Keinginan itu sudah lama hilang sejak ibunya tiada.

"Apa kau menginginkan seorang istri yang akan mengurus rumah dan anakmu ini?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik. Keinginan itu memang wajar untuk ayahnya yang terbilang belum terlalu tua untuk menikah lagi, Sehun tahu itu. dan ia tak bisa melarang. Tapi kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini? Sehun bahkan tak pernah melihat ayahnya berkencan.

"Aku tak bilang akan menikah lagi," jawaban Oh Hyuk seketika mematahkan dugaan Sehun.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang akan membawakan adik untukmu. Nanti aku akan atur jadwal kita bertemu."

.

 **_HunxHan_**

.

Joon Myeon kembali terbahak setelah mendengar cerita Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah, membiarkan dirinya ditertawakan oleh sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu adik kecilmu nanti," ujar Joon Myeon di sela tawanya.

"Itu dia masalahnya," ujar Sehun lagi-lagi dengan wajah pasrah. Mata sayunya menatap Joon Myeon serius, "ayah bilang mungkin dia seusia denganku. Perempuan."

"APAAAAA!"

Joon Myeon spontan berdiri dengan teriakannya yang keras. Sehun terkekeh. Seperti itulah ekspresinya saat mendengar ucapannya barusan keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Sehun-ah," Joon Myeon meraih pundak Sehun dan menatap matanya, memastikan bahwa pria berambut sedikit pirang itu tidak sedang bercanda. Dan nyatanya, Sehun sangat serius. "Apa kau yakin 'perempuan' itu akan menjadi adikmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ayahmu berkata 'aku akan membawa seorang ibu padamu.' Kau pasti salah dengar karena sangat ingin punya adik."

" _Ya_!" Sehun menjitak kepala Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kau ini sudah gila! Mana mungkin ayahku akan menikah dengan gadis seusiaku!" omel Sehun. Ia menyambar tasnya dan bergegas berdiri. "Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi. Biar waktu yang akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Sehun. Joon Myeon tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang sedikit dramatis.

Joon Myeon mengikuti langkah Sehun keluar dari ruangan. "Kau ini sok puitis!" gerutunya sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang OSIS, menyusuri koridor gedung yang dipenuhi para siswa. Semuanya sibuk. Beraneka ragam dekorasi menghiasi pintu ruang kelas, untuk menyambut para pengunjung yang datang saat festival esok, karena siswa dari luar maupun orang umum yang membeli tiket akan menghadiri.

Dan di sela kesibukan itu, khususnya para siswi, menyempatkan diri mereka menyapa sang ketua OSIS saat menghampiri kegiatan mereka. semuanya tampak senang saat Sehun datang.

Joon Myeon tak hentinya tersenyum. Berkat ketampanan Sehun sang Ketua OSIS, dan jabatannya sebagai sekretaris, membuatnya ikut dikenal para penghuni EXO High School.

Sehun memang terkenal. Bahkan sebelum dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua dan hanya anggota biasa, Sehun sudah tampak menonjol. Keaktifannya. Keramahannya. Ketegasannya. Dan yang paling menjadi favorit para siswi adalah _killing smile_ dari wajah tampannya itu.

"Sehun-ah!" suara lembut nan riang menyapa Sehun saat ia sedang memperhatikan dekorasi kafe di salah satu ruang kelas. Sehun, Joon Myeon, dan bahkan semua yang ada di ruang itu ikut menoleh. "Sedang kontrol ya?" tanya si pemilik suara lembut itu. Senyumnya sempurna, dipadu bentuk wajah yang oval mempesona dan rambut pirang sebahu.

Baek Hyun.

Semua mata memandang, terpana. Dua muda-mudi itu, Sehun dan Baek Hyun, disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan serasi. Mereka sangat akrab, satu kelas, walau tak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Kehadiran Baek Hyun di sisi Sehun cukup membuat para siswi patah hati. Mereka terlalu serasi.

" _O_. Aku hanya melihat sudah sejauh mana persiapan untuk besok," jawab Sehun singkat. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Sehun tampak biasa-biasa saja dengan kehadiran Baek Hyun. Mungkin karena mereka sudah berteman sejak lama.

"Kau pasti sibuk sekali," ucap Baek Hyun lagi. Joon Myeon hendak ikut nimbrung, sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari sebelah. Suara bentakan seorang gadis. Seperti sedang marah-marah. Sehun dan Joon Myeon saling pandang, lalu segera menuju asal suara gaduh itu, melupakan kehadiran Baek Hyun yang baru saja datang.

Suara gaduh itu berasal dua kelas dari tempat Sehun dan Baek Hyun sebelumnya. Para siswa ramai berkerumun karena suara bentakan itu begitu mencolok, terdengar sangat tidak ramah.

"Dari awal sebenarnya kau memang sudah menolak peran ini kan!"

Sehun dan Joon Myeon menyerobot masuk di sela para siswa yang berkerumun, disusul Baek Hyun kemudian. Tampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang dimarahi oleh seorang gadis lain.

"Baek Hae-ya, ada apa ini?" Baek Hyun langsung maju mendahului Sehun karena dari awal mendengar ia sudah tahu suara itu milik siapa. Sehun dan Joon Myeon pun langsung mengenali gadis bertampang garang itu.

"Seperti biasa, Eonnie, gadis menyebalkan ini lagi-lagi berulah," ucap Baek Hae kasar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis yang sedang ia marahi. Baek Hyun mengalihkan wajahnya pada gadis yang sedang dimarahi adiknya. Benar. Gadis itu lagi. Baek Hyun sudah sering mendengar tentang gadis itu dari Baek Hae, tentang gadis itu yang tak pernah disukai oleh teman-temannya. Gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Gadis pendiam dengan wajah datar menyebalkan, walaupun cantik‒Baek Hyun pun mengakui itu. Gadis aneh yang bahkan tak pernah benar melafalkan namanya sendiri. Gadis sombong yang tak hafal nama teman-teman sekelasnya. Gadis bernama Luhan.

"Dia tak berulah, _Sunbae!"_

Yah, tentu saja gadis cupu berkacamata ini yang muncul setelahnya, satu-satunya teman si gadis aneh, batin Baek Hyun jengah.

"Dia hanya ingin melihat ibunya di rumah sakit," sambung gadis berkacamata itu lagi. Ia tak hanya memandang pada Baek Hyun, tetapi juga pada Sehun, untuk mendapat pembelaan atas temannya, Luhan, yang sedang disudutkan.

Baek Hyun dan Baek Hae saling pandang. Tentu isi kepala mereka sama. Dan alurnya pun mudah ditebak. Satu-satunya teman Luhan ‒si gadis aneh‒ yang berkacamata itu, Kyung Soo, pasti akan muncul sebagai pahlawan yang membela Luhan, karena hanya dia satu-satunya teman Luhan di kelas ini, bahkan di sekolah ini.

"Dia bohong, Sehun _Sunbae!"_ Baek Hae maju ke hadapan Sehun, membelakangi tubuh Kyung Soo. "Dari awal Luhan memang menolak peran ini," telunjuknya masih menuding-nuding wajah Luhan.

Sehun memandang mereka satu persatu, Baek Hae, Kyung Soo, dan 'tersangka utamanya', Luhan. Sebagai ketua OSIS Sehun memang sering dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Namun kali ini ia merasa sedikit aneh. Biasanya, si 'tersangka' akan melakukan pembelaan, menyangkal semua tuduhan yang diberikan padanya. Tapi gadis bernama Luhan itu sama sekali tidak. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja. Wajah Luhan aneh. Ia sedang di sudutkan oleh Baek Hae, tapi wajahnya tampak tenang-tenang saja, atau lebih tepatnya tak ada ekspresi. Datar. Hanya matanya yang hampir tertutup poni yang memandang lurus. Bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Memang apa perannya?" tanya Sehun pada Baek Hae.

Baek Hae terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Dia, dia jadi hantunya, semacam Sadako."

 _Ppppffffffttttt!_

Sehun langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Hampir saja tawanya meledak keluar jika tak teringat dirinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan lucu. Sehun sempat melirik Joon Myeon, dan sepertinya sahabatnya itu juga sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Sehun lalu memandang wajah Luhan. Harus diakui wajah datar penuh rambut itu memang pantas mendapat peran Sadako. Wajah tak berekspresi dan rambut panjangnya. Sehun masih tetap mengontrol rasa gelinya sambil berharap semoga Sadako yang asli tak menghantuinya nanti malam.

"Kemarilah kau, Luhan!" panggil Sehun. Luhan maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan Sehun dan berdiri sedikit di depan Baek Hyun. Sehun sempat merinding, karena ia merasa seperti ada hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang melewati tengkuknya dan menghambur ke wajah gadis di depannya. Mirip adegan film horor. Namun ketakutan itu segera hilang, setelah poni lebat itu tersingkap oleh angin. Walau hanya sepersekian detik, wajah Luhan berhasil ter _capture_ dalam ingatannya melalui bola matanya yang melihat dengan jelas. Untuk lelaki normal sepertinya yang sangat bisa membedakan antara wanita cantik dan biasa-biasa saja, Luhan memang berbeda. Gadis itu memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Cantik, ia akui itu. Sehun pun tak menampik dirinya terpana, sama seperti lelaki lain yang pada umumnya akan terpana melihat wanita cantik. Hanya saja, gadis dihadapannya itu terlihat tak menyenangkan. Mungkin karena sorot mata yang kosong dan tak bercahaya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau kan bisa menjenguk ibumu," Sehun memberi usul.

"Aku sudah bilang begitu, dia tak mau mendengar," Baek Hae cepat mendahului Luhan menjawab.

"Sabar dulu, Baek Hae, kita dengar jawabannya dulu."

"Kau tak perlu membelanya, Sehun-ah," kali ini Baek Hyun bersuara. "Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang gadis ini dari Baek Hae. Dia memang menyebalkan," imbuhnya.

Walau tampak tak menggubris jawaban Baek Hyun, Sehun tetap memandang wajah Luhan untuk memastikan apakah kata menyebalkan yang dimaksud Baek Hyun terdapat pada wajah datar itu. Ia sengaja menunggu Luhan yang bicara.

"Kondisi ibuku buruk. Aku baru mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit. Ibuku gagal dioperasi. Pulang sekolah nanti belum tentu aku bisa menjumpainya dalam keadaan hidup," jawab Luhan, pelan, lancar, tanpa nada. Datar. Sedatar wajahnya yang dingin. Sedatar tatapan kosongnya. Namun kalimat itu terdengar begitu menyayat di telinga Sehun. Ia menatap wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya. Tak ada wajah yang bersimpati mendengar penjelasan Luhan barusan, kecuali Kyung Soo, gadis yang dari tadi terus membela Luhan. Ia sempat menganggap remeh saat Kyung Soo bilang Luhan ingin melihat ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia pikir itu hanya alasan klise yang dibuat-buat hanya untuk menolak peran Sadako itu. Entah kenapa Sehun langsung merasa percaya saat Luhan yang mengatakannya sendiri, walau tanpa irama yang meyakinkan. Mungkin karena dirinya juga pernah dalam posisi yang sama. Ya. Sehun telah kehilangan ibunya. Oleh karena itu ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Lagipula menurutnya seseorang tak akan berbohong mengenai ibunya. Mendadak Sehun merasa menyesal telah menertawakan Luhan tadi.

"Aku siap menggantikan Luhan, _Sunbae._ Aku sudah bilang pada Baek Hae tadi, tapi dia menolaknya," Kyung Soo angkat bicara. Sehun langsung menatap Baek Hae, gadis itupun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia sadar, kali ini kedoknya terbongkar. Baek Hae sengaja memberikan peran hantu pada Luhan untuk membuatnya semakin terlihat konyol. Dan ia pun tahu kakaknya, Baek Hyun, tak akan mampu menolongnya, karena mereka sama-sama tahu Sehun akan sangat sensitif jika menyangkut seorang ibu.

"Pergilah, Luhan. Semoga ibumu baik-baik saja. Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun terdiam. Lagi-lagi mereka menyaksikan kebaikan hati Sehun.

"Tidak perlu," Luhan menggeleng. "Aku naik bis saja."

Permasalahan selesai. Setelah Luhan keluar, satu persatu orang yang berkerumun di ruang itu mulai bubar, kembali pada kesibukan mereka.

"Kau memang baik hati, Sehun-ah," puji Baek Hyun, walau sebenarnya ia tak berniat memuji.

"Kau memang hero," Joon Myeon menimpali sambil merangkul bahu Sehun dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Kau akan menjadi kakak yang hebat nanti."

"Ya!" tegur Sehun cepat. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar ceplosan Joon Myeon barusan. Sayangnya Baek Hyun yang berada di sebelah mereka terlanjur mendengar.

"Adik? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baek Hyun penasaran. Joon Myeon melirik Sehun, meminta izin untuk menceritakan percakapan mereka tadi. Lagipula, Baek Hyun juga berhak tahu. Bukankah mereka sudah berteman sejak lama?

"Sehun akan punya adik. Oh Hyuk Ahjusshi akan menikah lagi," jawab Joon Myeon cekikan. Ia langsung lari dari sisi Sehun karena tahu sesaat lagi jitakan Sehun akan menuju kepalanya.

Sehun mendengus kesal karena jitakannya hanya melayang di udara. Joon Myeon secepat kilat mengelak. Sahabatnya yang satu itu suka melebih-lebihkan cerita, dengan dibumbui sedikit kebohongan.

"Benarkah Ahjusshi akan menikah? Selamat ya. ." ucap Baek Hyun dengan mata berbinar. Sehun menggaruk pipinya. Gadis ini terlanjur salah paham.

 _Biarlah!_

Sehun pun tak ingin menjelaskan. Lagipula sebentar lagi semua orang juga tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki adik. Entah adik angkat atau adik tiri. Dengan posisi Sehun di sekolah, tak sedikit siswa yang mencoba mengorek kehidupan pribadinya.

.

 **_HunxHan_**

.

 _Ibumu sudah tak ada harapan lagi._

Luhan terduduk lemas di samping Miwa, ibunya, satu-satunya keluarganya. Berbagai macam alat medis menancap ke tubuh kurus itu, selang infus, selang pernafasan, dan lain-lain. Kepalanya dibalut perban, bekas operasi.

Pendarahan otak fatal. Stroke.

Walaupun operasi sudah dijalankan, keadaan kritis Miwa tak kunjung berakhir. Sejak pingsan beberapa hari yang akibat sakit kepala yang dieluhkannya, hingga keluar dari ruang operasi, Miwa sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Dan hari ini, Luhan mendapat kabar terburuk.

 _Otaknya tak berfungsi lagi._

Bahasa kasarnya, tubuh itu tak lagi memiliki jiwa. Ia hanya seonggok daging kurus yang terbaring dengan bantuan pernapasan untuk menopang hidupnya yang tak lagi berarti. Tak ada harapan. Mati. Dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat dokter mendesaknya untuk menyetujui pencabutan alat bantu nafas, satu-satunya penopang hidup ibunya.

Luhan berdiri di sudut ruangan saat para perawat mulai melepas penopang hidup Miwa satu persatu. Bulir-bulir air menggantung di bulu mata lentiknya saat berkedip, seolah tak ingin lepas meninggalkan mata indah itu. Mata indah tanpa cahaya. Luhan bahkan tak menjerit, meronta, memanggil-manggil nama ibunya, walau ia tak tahu setelah ini harus berbuat apa. Yang ia rasakan saat ini pun bukanlah hal yang baru lagi.

Sepi. Hidup Luhan memang selalu sepi. Hanya 'dunia'nya, tempat dirinya, Kyung Soo, dan Miwa, yang selama ini menemaninya. Sedih. Tentu saja ia sedih kehilangan ibunya. Dan segera, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kesedihan itu akan hilang. Memori Luhan seolah tak ingin menyimpan ingatan pilu. Ia pasti akan lupa. Dan wajah ibunya pun juga akan luput dari ingatannya jika saja 'dunia'nya itu tak ada. 'Dunia' yang membantunya menyimpan wajah-wajah yang ingin terus ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya. Hanya wajah-wajah orang yang menyayanginya.

"Luhan-ah!"

Seorang pria berjas putih tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, memancarkan rasa simpati.

 _Siapa orang ini? teman mama-kah?_

Luhan tak tahu. Ia tak bisa mengingat. Ia tak ingin memaksa ingatannya untuk 'mencari' orang-orang yang pernah menghampiri hidupnya, orang-orang yang tak dikehendakinya untuk memenuhi ruang memorinya.

"Tenanglah, kau tak akan sendiri, Luhan!" ucap orang itu lagi.

Luhan diam. Setidaknya ia tahu pria di hadapannya itu bukan orang jahat. Pria itu memanggilnya Luhan. Sesuai dengan wasiat Miwa. Walau di sela rasa sakitnya, detik-detik pingsan yang mengantarkannya pada maut, Miwa sempat memanggil namanya, nama aslinya. Hana.

.

 **_HunxHan_**

.

Sehun baru saja turun dari panggung di depan gedung sekolah, saat tiba-tiba Kyung Soo mencegat langkahnya. Ia masih ingat Kyung Soo, teman gadis aneh pada insiden kecil kemarin. Wajah Kyung Soo terlihat sedih. Namun Sehun sebenarnya tak ingin bicara pada siapapun dulu. Tenggorokannya masih kering usai berceloteh panjang lebar pada sambutan pembukaan festival sekolah.

" _Sunbae,_ kau masih ingat Luhan, kan?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Em," Sehun mengangguk sambil melirik tangan Kyung Soo yang sedang memegang ponsel.

"Luhan, ibunya‒"

Kalimat Kyung Soo terpotong saat ponsel pintarnya berdering keras. Ia pun memohon maaf pada Kyung Soo karena harus segera mengangkat telponnya. Ayahnya menelpon, setelah semalaman tidak pulang. Oh Hyuk memang sering tidak pulang. Terkadang seminggu sekali ia baru muncul di rumah. Kesibukannya bertambah setelah membuka rumah sakit baru, yang dikelola bersama rekan-rekannya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya ayahnya menelpon secepat ini. terkadang malah tak menelpon. Sehun sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana sibuknya sang ayah.

Telpon diangkat. Ia berdiri membelakangi Kyung Soo. Ia sengaja tak pergi karena ingin meneruskan pemberitahuannya mengenai keadaan Luhan. Pembicaraan Sehun di telpon pun tak terdengar, kecuali teriakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Lalu secepat kilat ia melesat pergi, tanpa mempedulikan Kyung Soo yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

.

 **_HunxHan_**

.

Sehun bergegas menunggu bis di halte dekat sekolah setelah mendengar kabar dari ayahnya. Di telpon Oh Hyuk hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus bertemu adiknya sekarang juga, calon adik. Ayahnya menyuruhnya cepat, menuju alamat yang sudah diberitahukan tadi. Alamat rumah duka. Entah siapa yang meninggal. Mungkin salah satu kerabat calon adiknya itu. Sehun tak habis pikir. Ayahnya sungguh aneh. Mengenalkan sang calon adik di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun merasa gugup. Bahkan tangannya gemetar saat mengetik pesan singkat untuk Joon Myeon, menyuruh sahabatnya itu menggantikannya sebentar jika ada yang membutuhkan. Ia penasaran bagaimana rupa gadis yang akan menjadi adiknya. Seandainya adiknya itu adalah gadis kecil, Sehun tak akan merasa segugup ini. Lagipula, lagi-lagi Sehun tak habis pikir. Mengapa ayahnya mendadak ingin mengambil anak angkat dan bukannya menikah lagi. Satu pertanyaan besar yang belum sempat ditanyakan Sehun pada Oh Hyuk.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sehun tiba di tempat yang dituju. Rumah duka. Tempat persembahyangan dan persemayaman orang yang sudah tiada. Tak ada tawa di tempat ini. Hanya wajah –wajah yang tertunduk lesu.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Oh Hyuk begitu mendapati ayahnya itu sedang berada di salah satu ruang persembahyangan. Tak banyak orang di ruang itu. Ayahnya berdiri di dekat pintu, bersama beberapa orang lain. Sementara di depan sana, di depan foto almarhum, seorang gadis berseragam senada dengannya duduk bersimpuh. Sehun semakin gugup. Seragam yang sama. Mungkinkah itu calon adiknya? Dan foto almarhum itu, seorang wanita, cantik sekali. Apakah itu ibunya, yang sebenarnya ingin dinikahi oleh ayah Sehun?

Sehun menggosok-gosok pelipisnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul. Ia bahkan belum sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya dan menyampaikan belasungkawa pada gadis di depan sana.

"Aboeji," sapanya pada Oh Hyuk.

"Sehun-ah, itu adikmu. Beri salam padanya," ucap Oh Hyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

 _Glekk._

Sehun menelan ludah berat. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju gadis berambut panjang itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Gugup sekali. Ia menundukkan badannya, berposisi duduk di belakang gadis itu agar posisinya sejajar. Namun sepertinya suara kecil gesekan kakinya dan karpet membuat gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Sehun di belakangnya. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan, dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya lekat.

Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang, tanpa kata. Hening.

Sehun sendiri tak mampu berkedip. Wajah di hadapannya itu tak asing, walau ia baru sekali bertemu. Pertemuan yang tak sengaja kemarin. Gadis aneh itu. Gadis cantik berwajah datar. Gadis yang mendapat peran Sadako. Luhan.

 **To Be Continued. . .**

N/B : Masih chap satu. Mudah-mudahan ada yang baca dan nungguin chap selanjutnya, hehe. Tapi kalaupun nggak ada yang nunggu :'( saya akan tetap ngepost lanjutan cerita ini, itung-itung buat ngembangin bakat nulis juga (jiaaaaahhh :v ). Ini ff HunHan kedua saya setelah sebelumnya ff yang berjudul Kelopak Sakura berhasil jadi juara dua di event HunHan month (cieee pameerr :v ) oleh karena itu saya sangat berharap kritik dan saran dari para pembaca dan author2 yang keren untuk penyempurnaan ff selanjutnya.

Oh ya, saya mau kasih dikit bocoran tentang karakter Luhan. mungkin ada yang pernah nonton anime Sakurasou no pet na kanojo?(saya anime lover juga :v) Nah saya terinspirasi dari karakter Mashiro Shina dari anime itu untuk menciptakan karakter Luhan.

At Last, saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih bagi yang sudah read, favoritin, ngasih kritik dan saran, apalagi yang koment minta nextnya, hehehe XD


	2. Chapter 2

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 2**

Preview : _Mereka berdua saling melempar pandang, tanpa kata. Hening. Sehun sendiri tak mampu berkedip. Wajah di hadapannya itu tak asing, walau ia baru sekali bertemu. Pertemuan yang tak sengaja kemarin. Gadis aneh itu. Gadis cantik berwajah datar. Gadis yang mendapat peran Sadako. Luhan._

 _ **.**_

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

" _Jangan lupa siapkan makan siang untuknya. Dia belum makan sama sekali, bahkan seragamnya tidak diganti dari kemarin."_

Sehun menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia merutuki Oh Hyuk karena telah menyuruhnya ini itu tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaannya, tanpa peduli bagaimana ia dan Luhan yang tak berucap sepatah kata pun saat di mobil tadi.

Gadis Sadako itu sungguh di luar dugaan, pikir Sehun. Sesaat tadi, ketika mereka saling memandang dalam kondisi terkejut –atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun yang terkejut— Luhan sama sekali tak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Sehun sebentar, lalu kembali memandang foto mendiang ibunya yang cantik itu. Luhan seperti tak mengenal Sehun, 'hero' yang memberinya izin meninggalkan peran Sadako kemarin.

Namun, terlepas dari kejadian kemarin, sikap Luhan yang seperti tak mengenal Sehun sangatlah tidak wajah –masih menurut Sehun. Bukannya sombong, tapi semua penghuni EXO High School tak ada yang tidak mengenal Sehun. Ia juga cukup populer di kalangan adik dan kakak kelas. Bukan karena ketampanannya –walau sebenarnya faktor itu yang sangat mendominasi—. Di sekolah manapun, ketua OSIS pasti akan dikenal oleh semua siswa.

 _Tapi si Sadako itu. . ._

Bahkan setibanya mereka di depan rumah Sehun, Luhan masih beku.

 _Mungkin dia terlalu sedih kehilangan ibunya, makanya sampai lupa padaku._

Sehun mencoba berpikir positif. Kehilangan seorang ibu memang bukan hal sepele. Sosok yang selalu mendukung kita, memberi topangan ketika kita hendak roboh, menatap dengan kobaran semangat di saat kita putus asa, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu? Dan ketika sosok itu menghilang, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Sehun pernah merasakan 'neraka' itu. Dan bekas rasa sakitnya sampai sekarang masih terasa.

 _Tapi si Sadako itu. . ._

Pikiran positif Sehun mendadak runtuh ketika menoleh pada gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Wajah datar itu masih sama. Tak tampak sedih. Wajah itu sama, ketika ia sedang dimarahi Baek Hae kemarin, ketika sedang menatap foto mendiang ibunya, ketika mereka bertemu tadi. Sama sekali tak berubah. Wajah datar yang hanya memandang lurus ke depan, dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Benarkah ia sedang sedih, atau marah? Entahlah, Sehun tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan.

"Masuklah!" Sehun mempersilahkan setelah lama mereka berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumahku," jawab Luhan, kalimat pertamanya. Ya, kalimat pertama setelah beberapa jam mereka lalui dalam diam sejak di rumah duka hingga ke rumah ini.

"Mulai sekarang ini rumahmu juga."

Sehun kembali mundur karena Luhan ternyata tak mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke rumah. Gadis itu malah mematung di depan pintu. Wajah datarnya tampak sedang kebingungan. Dan kali ini Sehun bisa menebak.

"Luhan-ah, apa _Aboeji_ sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Sehun.

" _Aboeji_ itu, apakah paman yang tadi?" Luhan balik bertanya. Sehun cepat mengangguk. Gadis ini bahkan sepertinya belum mengenal ayahnya.

Setelah agak lama terdiam, Luhan menggeleng. Respon menjengkelkan bagi Sehun. Ia geram, bukan pada Luhan, melainkan pada ayahnya yang tidak jelas itu. Bagai pahlawan menolong seorang gadis yang baru kehilangan ibu, tapi malah belum mengenalkan dirinya. Sehun jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu Oh Hyuk yang langsung melesat pergi setelah mengantar mereka berdua. Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Asal-usul si Luhan ini pun masih belum jelas.

 _Dan si Sadako ini, kenapa juga dia mau ikut orang yang tak dikenalnya?_

Tiba-tiba, rasa penasaran terlintas di benak Sehun, mengenai identitas dirinya di mata salah satu adik kelasnya. Dan semoga kali ini tak mengecewakan.

"Anu, Luhan, apa kau mengenalku?" Sehun bertanya sambil menunjuk hidungnya, berharap-harap cemas. Dan tentu saja Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau serius?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

 _Ya ampuuunn,, apa dia benar-benar melupakan orang yang menyelamatkannya kemarin?_ Sehun membatin sambil membuang nafas sebal. _Bahkan aku tahu namamu tapi kau tak kenal si Sehun yang populer ini!_

"Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang kau masuk," Sehun mulai tak sabar dan menarik lengan tangan Luhan, menuntunnya masuk ke rumah. Ia bukan emosi. Hanya sedikit jengkel saja. "Nanti saja kenalannya. Yang perlu kau ingat sekarang hanyalah aku adalah kakakmu, dan orang yang mengantar kita tadi, dia ayahku, juga ayahmu. Mengerti?!"

 _Aboeji brengsek! Bukankah kau yang seharusnya menjelaskan semua pada si Sadako ini!_

Mendadak Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis langkah Sehun pun ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu sedang menatapnya lekat. Mata Sehun membola.

Luhan tak berkedip memandang wajahnya. Mendengar kata kakak tadi, pikirannya mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu lelaki aneh cerewet ini.

"Kau. . . Bukankah kau _Sunbae_ yang kemarin?"

Darah Sehun langsung berdesir. _Akhirnyaaa. . . ._ Ia tersenyum tak jelas.

"Tentu saja itu aku. Kenapa kau baru ingat sekarang?" Sehun mulai bersemangat.

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ bisa menjadi kakakku?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun tersenyum. Gadis ini mulai banyak bicara, walau wajah datarnya sama sekali tak berekspresi.

"Aku sendiri belum menemukan jawaban itu," jawab Sehun. "Kau benar-benar tak mengenal ayahku?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memorinya berputar, mencoba menemukan wajah _ahjusshi_ yang mengantarnya tadi di antara kepingan-kepingan ingatan yang tersisa. Dan ternyata, ia tak menemukan wajah itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin paman itu mengenal mamaku," jawab Luhan.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membereskan kamar. Setelah itu kau istirahat dan aku akan menyiapkan makan."

Luhan mengangguk patuh.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Huaahhhh!"

Sehun meletakkan kardus terakhir. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang terasa nyeri setelah bolak-balik dari kamarnya menuju kamar sebelahnya, dengan membawa serta barang-barangnya. Boyongan. Sesuai perintah ayahnya yang tak bisa ia tolak.

 _Jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu. Kau pindahlah ke kamar sebelahnya._

 _Aboeji—_

 _Jangan manja. Kau punya adik sekarang._

Sehun mendengus kesal mengingat ucapan ayahnya itu. _Bahkan aku tak bisa bernafas di kamar sempit ini,_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Kamar itu memang lebih kecil dibandingkan kamar Sehun sebelumnya. Tempat tidur yang hanya cukup satu orang, satu set meja belajar, dan lemari di sudut. Tadinya kamar ini ditujukan untuk tamu yang menginap, tapi sekarang Sehun resmi menjadi penghuni kamar ini untuk seterusnya.

" _Sunbae!"_

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pelan menakutkan itu. Rasa kagetnya bertambah dua kali lipat begitu menoleh ke pintu. Gelapnya kamar berhasil membuat sosok ditengah pintu itu bagai bayangan hitam. Wajahnya gelap, tertutup bayangan rambutnya yang terurai menjulur ke bawah di sisi kanan kirinya. Sementara poni yang panjang itu menambah keseraman tatapan matanya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sehun beranjak menghidupkan lampu. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa sosok bersuara halus itu. Namun nuansa kematian masih terasa di benaknya. Ia takut yang berdiri di situ adalah arwah wanita di bingkai foto di rumah duka tadi. Mama Luhan. Wajah mereka pun tak jauh beda.

" _Y—Ya!_ Kenapa kau tak mengikat rambutmu yang seperti hantu itu!" omel Sehun sambil bernafas lega, setidaknya wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Sehun dalam diamnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan ke Sehun. Ada suatu benda yang tergantung di tangannya.

Mata Sehun langsung terbelalak melihat benda itu. Baru saja rasa terkejutnya hilang, kini Luhan malah memberinya kejutan baru. Secepat kilat Sehun menyambar benda itu dan menyembunyikannya ke balik punggungnya.

" _Ya!_ K-kenapa kau membawa-bawa boxerku?!" omelnya lagi. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa. Padahal sekuat mungkin Sehun sedang menahan rasa malunya. Barang yang paling privasi miliknya disentuh, dibawa, bahkan diayun-ayunkan oleh gadis di hadapannya. Sehun malu, walau wajah di depannya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Aku mencium aroma tak sedap saat mau tidur, lalu menemukan itu di bawah kasur," jawab Luhan santai dengan nada datarnya yang khas.

Sehun terperangah dengan mata melototnya yang hampir loncat keluar. Gadis Sadako itu benar-benar tanpa beban saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Rasa geram yang ditimbulkan Luhan pada diri Sehun melebihi rasa malunya.

" _Y-ya!_ Kau tahu benda apa ini?" pertanyaan itu refleks muncul, seiring dengan tangan Sehun yang mengayunkan boxer yang ia sembunyikan tadi tepat ke depan wajah Luhan. Ia geram sekali karena Luhan sepertinya tak tahu benda apa yang barusan dibawanya, dan seberapa penting dan privasinya benda itu bagi Sehun.

"Boxer."

Padat, singkat, jelas. Jawaban Luhan cukup membuat tubuh Sehun membeku seketika. Rasa malu, jengkel, kesal, dan lain-lainnya, bercampur aduk mengocok perut Sehun, hingga ia tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Bibirnya yang menganga mulai bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Akhirnya, ia pun masuk kamar dan menutup pintu.

Sehun mengelus-elus dadanya, sementara tangannya yang sebelah lagi masih memegang boxer yang menjadi pemicu masalah. Tak disangka, gerakan singkat menutup pintu barusan cukup menguras tenaganya, membuatnya terengah-engah. Sambil bersandar di pintu, ia memperhatikan boxer berwana biru miliknya itu. Celaka, walau sudah terjadi. Ia baru ingat, beberapa minggu lalu Sehun menyembunyikan boxernya yang kotor ke bawah tempat tidur. Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun mendadak datang ke rumahnya, dan kamarnya dalam keadaan berantakan waktu itu.

Mengingat perkataan Luhan tadi, Sehun jadi mendekatkan boxer ajaibnya itu ke hidungnya. Gerakan mengendus itu tak cukup sekali dilakukan Sehun. Dan ternyata, aromanya tidak sebau yang dikatakan Luhan tadi. Bahkan mungkin baunya sudah hilang karena terlalu lama disimpan.

 _Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini?_

Batin Sehun kebingungan. Tak hanya kejadian barusan, kejadian sebelumnya pun cukup membingungkan Sehun.

Luhan sama sekali tak membantunya memindahkan barang.

Ya. Walaupun gadis itu berada di luar kamar saat Sehun sedang pontang-panting memindahkan barang-barangnya. Bukannya Sehun mengharapkan bantuan. Ia sendiri menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu di bawah, walau gadis itu ternyata menyusul langkahnya ke atas. Tapi tak ada basa basi untuk membantunya sama sekali.

Logikanya, seseorang yang melihat orang lain sedang sibuk, tanpa ada yang membantu, pasti akan menawarkan bantuan, walau hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Tapi gadis Sadako itu tidak.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa kembali berpikir positif. Luhan mungkin kelelahan. Kesedihan batin akibat kematian ibunya juga berdampak pada fisiknya. Dan Luhan menungguinya karena ingin segera beristirahat.

"Lalu kau mengganggu istirahatnya!" omel Sehun pada boxer yang terayun-ayun di tangannya.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Luhan-ah!"

Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, yang kini sudah menjadi milik Luhan. Makan malam yang seharusnya menjadi makan siang tadi baru saja selesai ia siapkan. Jangan kaget, Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan tugasnya mengurus rumah. Mulai dari memasak, mencuci alat dapur, hingga membersihkan rumah. Semua itu ia lakukan sejak ibunya tiada.

"Luhan-ah, aku masuk," Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan setelah beberapa kali ia mengetuk namun tak ada jawaban.

Ternyata Luhan sedang tidur, dalam keadaan lampu menyala. Ia bahkan tak mengganti seragamnya. Padahal Sehun sudah menyiapkan piyama milik ibunya di atas meja.

Sehun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Luhan tampak sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Wajah datarnya tampak polos, seperti tanpa dosa. Sehun tersenyum. Melihat Luhan yang terpejam, rasa jengkelnya mengenai insiden boxer tadi lenyap seketika. Ia lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Luhan sampai batas lehernya.

 _Kau bahkan belum mandi, belum makan, belum ganti baju._

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan. Malam-malam begini. Sehun bergegas turun. Mungkin Joon Myeon yang datang. Festival hari pertama ini pasti baru usai.

Pintu dibuka. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

" _Sunbae_?!"

 _Temannya Luhan?_

Di sela terkejutnya, Kyung Soo malah berjalan mundur kembali ke gerbang, lalu melihat tulisan di tiang samping gerbang. Nama Oh Hyuk tertera di sana. Mungkinkah ia salah alamat? Kyung Soo pun kembali ke hadapan Sehun yang masih terheran-heran melihatnya. Pertanyaannya tak jadi terlontar begitu melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sehun.

"Luhan-ah," Kyung Soo menyerobot masuk menghampiri Luhan. " _Kwencana?_ "

"Kung Soo. . ."

Luhan menatap Kyung Soo dengan tatapan lemah. Bibirnya gemetar. Sesaat kemudian tangisnya pecah, diiringi isakan yang halus. Kyung Soo langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Seperti adik kakak.

Sehun melongo.

Luhan terlihat begitu rapuh. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat dalam pelukan Kyung Soo. Isakannya pun semakin kencang. Seharian ini ia tak merasakan Luhan yang begitu. Luhan datar, Luhan menyebalkan, Luhan menyeramkan. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Tapi sekarang, Luhan benar-benar rapuh, serapuh dirinya saat kehilangan sang ibu. Dan itu baru terlihat saat Kyung Soo, sahabatnya, datang. Apakah seharian ini ia menahan kesedihannya?. Sebegitu kuatkah Luhan menutup diri di hadapan Sehun dan orang lain? Rasa penasaran Sehun akan Luhan semakin bertambah, membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera bertemu ayahnya.

Dan ia hanya bisa mematung melihat dua gadis di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu, Luhan-ah. Baek Hae benar-benar menahanku sampai festival usai," ucap Kyung Soo penuh sesal. Ia melepas pelukan Luhan dan mengusap air matanya.

Festival. Bahkan Sehun tak bisa menikmati hari pertama festival di sekolah, kecuali penampilan pidato pembukanya tadi yang disambut meriah oleh para siswa.

"Mama,,, mamaku sudah tiada," isak Luhan terbata-bata.

"Tenanglah, kau tak akan sendiri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," Kyung Soo menenangkan Luhan yang masih terisak-isak.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Dia sudah tidur?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk. Ia mengambil posisi di hadapan Sehun. "Kasihan sekali Luhan," ucapnya dengan nada simpati. Luhan masih menangis saat Kyung Soo menemaninya mandi, makan, dan tidur. Sampai akhirnya gadis rapuh itu benar-benar tertidur.

"Kalian akrab sekali. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat sedih di depanku," ucap Sehun kembali mengenang satu harinya bersama Luhan.

Kyung Soo tersenyum. "Luhan memang begitu. Dia orang yang tertutup, apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenal," jawab gadis berkaca mata itu. "Jadi, bisakah _Sunbae_ menceritakan padaku, mengapa Luhan ada disini? Apa sebenarnya kau sudah mengenal Luhan?" berondong Kyung Soo. Rasa penasarannya itu menghilang sejenak saat mendapati Luhan berurai air mata tadi.

Kronologinya, sore tadi Luhan mengirimkan alamat padanya melalui pesan singkat. Alamat tempat Luhan berada sekarang. Sayangnya Kyung Soo baru bisa menemui Luhan saat festival sekolah usai, padahal ia sangat ingin menemani sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti. Namun yang sudah pasti adalah, Luhan akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku," jawab Sehun.

Kyung Soo kaget mendengarnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, Sehun langsung menyelanya.

"Ayahku belum menceritakan semuanya. Ia akan mengadopsi Luhan, entah karena sebelumnya ia ingin menikahi ibu Luhan, atau ibu Luhan meminta ayahku untuk mengadopsi Luhan, karena dia tahu hidupnya tak akan lama."

"Aku rasa tak seperti itu," bantah Kyung Soo cepat. Sehun langsung memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tahu tak ada seorang pria dalam kehidupan Bibi Miwa. Artinya Bibi Miwa itu tak punya kekasih. Lagipula, kematian Bibi Miwa sangat mendadak. Dia pingsan karena pendarahan otak beberapa hari lalu," jelas Kyung Soo panjang lebar.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Masuk akal juga. Kunci dari pertanyaan mereka hanyalah ayah Sehun yang sampai sekarang belum muncul batang hidungnya. Sedangkan Luhan pun tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan ibunya dengan ayah Sehun.

"Kau sangat mengenal keluarga Luhan, Kung Soo- _yah._ Apa dia tidak punya sanak lain?"

Kyung Soo memajukan kepalanya. Alisnya berkerut. " _Sunbae,_ kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya heran. "Bukankah Luhan tadi menyebutmu begitu?"

Kyung Soo menghela nafas. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bahu kursi. "Namaku Kyung Soo. Do Kyung Soo. Luhan hanya tak bisa melafalkan namaku dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya ia bisa, tapi ia sudah biasa memanggilku Kung Soo. Lagipula aku tak keberatan."

Sehun manggut-manggut. Penjelasan Kyung Soo menyadarkannya akan keanehan lain pada diri Luhan. Logat bicaranya aneh, dan kadang terbata-bata.

"Iya, Luhan pindah kewarganegaraan dari Jepang ke Korea," Kyung Soo menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang belum terlontar. "Dia pindah kesini saat kelas satu SMP. Kami satu sekolah dulu."

"Jepang?" ulang Sehun dengan sepasang alisnya terangkat. _Bukankah Sadako juga hantu dari Jepang?_ Pikiran usil itu tiba-tiba terlintas. Sehun lalu terbahak tanpa sadar, geli dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Kebetulan yang menggelikan._

"Kau kenapa, _Sunbae?"_ tanya Kyung Soo heran.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang lucu," jawabnya masih sambil tertawa. Tawanya baru berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kyung Soo bangkit dari kursinya dan pamit pulang.

"Oh ya, Kyung Soo- _ya,_ bisakah kau merahasiakan status Luhan dalam keluargaku? Hanya untuk sementara," pinta Sehun saat Kyung Soo baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Kenapa? Kau malu Luhan menjadi adikmu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya tak ingin semua menjadi heboh."

Kyung Soo mendengus. "Tapi kau harus berjanji akan menjaga Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dia kan adikku."

.

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Festival telah berakhir. Ditutup dengan api unggun dan kembang api. Sehun baru bisa bernafas lega. Hari ini pun dia pulang agak malam. Dua hari festival yang melelahkan, setelah satu hari sebelumnya ia kelelahan dengan urusan sang adik baru.

Setiba di rumah Sehun langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Rumahnya gelap, seperti biasa. Bertambahnya satu anggota keluarga lagi pun tak terasa berbeda. Sehun hampir melupakan keberadaan Luhan di rumahnya, karena kesibukannya itu. Luhan memang tak ke sekolah selama festival. Oh Hyuk tak mengizinkan, karena ia masih dalam keadaan duka.

Sehun beranjak menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Kamarnya dan Luhan bersebelahan. Lampu kamar Luhan masih menyala saat ia melintas. Malam-malam sebelumnya pun lampunya selalu menyala. Awalnya Sehun tak terlalu peduli. Tapi malam ini ia penasaran apakah gadis itu tidur dalam keadaan lampu menyala.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban. Sehun pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu. Benar saja. Tubuh Luhan tenggelam dalam selimut. "Tidur dalam lampu menyala tidak bagus untuk otakmu," omelnya sambil mematikan lampu. Lalu ia pun keluar menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja tangan Sehun memutar handel pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar suara rintihan. Sehun tertegun. Kupingnya mencoba menangkap suara itu dengan jelas. Dan suara rintihan itu semakin jelas, menjelma menjadi suara jeritan.

Dari kamar Luhan.

Sontak Sehun berlari menuju kamar Luhan. Tangannya cepat membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Posisi Luhan tak setenang tadi. Selimutnya terlempar ke bawah. Tubuh Luhan meronta-ronta dalam keadaan duduk, namun matanya terpejam. Tangannya melambai-lambai dengan kasar, seolah sedang menepis sesuatu. Kakinya tak henti-hentinya menendang. Bibirnya berteriak-teriak dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti Sehun.

" _TASUKETTE! TASUKETTE! MAMAA!"_

Sehun berlari menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang tak karu-karuan itu. Ia menggenggam lengan Luhan yang masih menepis 'sesuatu.'

"Luhan- _ah,_ sadar! Kau kenapa?"

Mata Luhan masih belum terbuka. Jeritannya pun belum berhenti.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ kali ini Sehun menghentak bahu Luhan sedikit keras. Usahanya berhasil. Mata Luhan langsung terbuka. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Begitu melihat Sehun, Luhan langsung menepis tangan Sehun yang masih di bahunya dan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Sehun keheranan. Luhan seperti takut melihatnya. Apa mimpinya seburuk itu?

"Tenang, Luhan. Ini aku," perlahan Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan. Luhan masih terengah-engah. Bulir-bulir keringat memenuhi wajahnya.

" _S-Sunbae,"_ ucapnya lirih. Matanya membola, memastikan apakah lelaki dihadapannya itu benar-benar Sehun.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau mimpi apa sampai wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab. Ia tenggelam dalam tunduknya. Tangannya melingkari lututnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia berdiri. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Luhan. "Baiklah. Teruskan tidurmu. Besok kau sudah mulai sekolah," ucapnya, mencoba bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik, karena dua hari ini ia sedikit mengabaikan Luhan.

Sampai Sehun berjalan ke pintu, Luhan masih dalam tunduknya.

"Jangan matikan lampu!" teriak Luhan tepat saat tangan Sehun menyentuh saklar. "Aku tak suka," kali ini suaranya rendah.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Sehun kembali menuju kamarnya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menggelantung di atas kepalanya. Apa sebenarnya yang dimimpikan Luhan? Apakah duka kehilangan ibunya masih sangat membekas hingga ia bermimpi sampai begitu?

Tentu saja. Rasa sakit kehilangan seorang ibu tak mudah disembuhkan begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang masih merasakan rasa perih itu. Ketika ibunya meninggal akibat keracunan alkohol. Sehun masih SMP saat itu. Bayangan ibunya yang kejang-kejang di kamar masih teringat jelas di memorinya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Langkah Sehun mendadak terhenti di depan dapur saat ia hendak ke kamar mandi. Terdengar suara khas perdapuran. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu siapa itu. Tapi instingnya sebagai anak menuntunnya untuk memberi salam pada ayah yang bagai siluman itu.

" _Aboeji,_ kapan kau pulang?" Sehun berjalan menuju kulkas. Tenggorokan keringnya ingin segera dibasahi air dingin.

"Semalam. Kau sudah tidur," jawab Oh Hyuk. Tangannya sibuk mengocok telur dan menuangkannya ke wajan.

" _Aboeji,"_ Sehun meletakkan gelas dan berjalan mendekati Oh Hyuk, "kau belum menjelaskan tentang Luhan," nada suara Sehun menuntut. Semenjak Luhan tinggal disini dan Sehun sendiri pun sudah beberapa kali bertemu Oh Hyuk, baru kali ini ia punya kesempatan menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku harus menjelaskan apa? Ibu Luhan dan aku dulu berteman baik saat kuliah. Kau tahu kan ayahmu ini kuliah di Jepang dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?"

Oh Hyuk terdiam. Ujung bola matanya bergerak melirik Sehun, lalu kembali fokus pada masakannya. "Entahlah. Miwa, ibunya Luhan, tak pernah bercerita tentang ayah Luhan."

"Apa dia tak punya keluarga lain?" Sehun masih terus memburu.

"Di Korea ini tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya di Jepang," Oh Hyuk mengangkat telurnya yang sudah matang dan mematikan kompor. "Sehun-ah, apa kau tak suka Luhan tinggal disini? Apa kau tak kasihan dia hidup sebatang kara?"

"Bukan begitu. _Aboeji_ tahu, Luhan sama sekali tak mengenal kita. Kan lebih baik jika dia tinggal bersama orang yang dia kenal."

"Itu bukan masalah. Lama-kelamaan dia akan terbiasa dengan kita."

Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan keanehan Luhan pada Oh Hyuk. Tapi sepertinya tak ada gunanya. Sepertinya ayahnya sangat menyukai Luhan, atau mungkin ayahnya memiliki keinginan mempunyai seorang putri, seperti dirinya yang ingin punya adik. Lagipula, sifat pendiamnya Luhan itu sudah terjawab oleh sepenggal cerita Kyung Soo. Karena Luhan murid pindahan lintas negara. Hanya saja, wajah datarnya itu yang sangat mengganggu Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Yo, Sehun-ah! Sang Ketua OSIS yang populer!"

Joon Myeon tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangnya ketika Sehun baru beberapa langkah turun dari bis.

"Sehun-ah, mengapa si Sadako itu turun dari bis yang sama denganmu?" tanya Joon Myeon. Sehun mengikuti arah mata Joon Myeon yang sedang memandang Luhan yang juga baru turun dari bis.

"Maksudmu Luhan?" tanya Sehun tepat ketika Luhan melintas di sampingnya. Ia hanya lewat begitu saja, tanpa menyapa. Sehun tersenyum. Luhan dapat dipercaya.

" _Aku ingin hubungan kita di sekolah sama seperti sebelumnya—kakak dan adik kelas yang tak saling mengenal. Kau tahu kan aku cukup populer di sekolah, jadi aku hanya tak ingin ada kehebohan. Tapi tenang saja, dimana pun kau berada, kau tetaplah adikku. Aku akan menjagamu."_

Sebenarnya tak ada jawaban memuaskan dari Luhan saat Sehun meminta itu semua. Anggukannya tak cukup meyakinkan hati Sehun. Ia bahkan tak berkomentar apa-apa. Wajah datarnya itu menegaskan ia tak peduli dengan hubungan kakak adik yang baru mereka jalankan.

"Waaahhh, kau bahkan mengingat namanya," ledek Joon Myeon. Sehun mendengus.

"Selamat pagi!"

Baek Hyun tiba-tiba muncul di antara Sehun dan Joon Myeon. Tanpa canggung ia merangkul bahu dua _namja_ itu.

" _O_ Baek Hyun-ah," Sehun membalas sapaan Baek Hyun.

"Kau ini jangan membuat hancur hati para gadis di sekolah ini," tegur Joon Myeon dengan nada bercanda, setengah berbisik. Matanya bergantian melirik para siswa yang sedang menyaksikan mereka. "Apa kau sadar sedang menggandeng dua cowok populer di sekolah ini," sambungnya lagi.

Baek Hyun tertawa. Ia langsung menurunkan tangannya. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Baek Hyun itu menyukaimu."_

"Kau ini bicara apa!"

" _Aku serius. Kau saja yang tidak peka. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Apa kalian sudah bertemu?"_

"Oh, Joon Myeon-ah, sepertinya ayahku pulang. Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Tuuutt.

Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Joon Myeon. Ia bangun dan duduk di tepi kasur setelah melempar ponselnya ke bantal. Setiap kali Joon Myeon bertanya tentang sang adik, Sehun selalu enggan menjawab. Ia masih belum ingin mempublikasikan identitas asli adiknya.

 _Adik, ya?!_

Sehun menghela nafas. Sudah hampir sebulan, tapi tak ada yang berubah dengan kehidupannya. Dalam rumah ini seolah hanya ada dirinya, dan ayahnya yang bagai siluman—kadang ada kadang tidak. Dan Luhan yang jelas-jelas berada dalam satu atap dengannya ternyata lebih dari sekedar siluman. Sehun hampir tak pernah melihat wujud Luhan saat ia pulang sekolah. Saat jam makan malam pun gadis itu tak muncul. Setiap pagi Sehun mengecek meja dapur, dan makan malam sudah lenyap. Entah jam berapa Luhan turun makan malam.

Sehun bertemu Luhan hanya dua kali dalam sehari. Menjelang berangkat sekolah, dan sesekali berpapasan di sekolah. Itu pun mereka tak saling sapa, karena _rules_ yang sudah dibuat Sehun, dan Luhan menyetujuinya.

Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap asbes kamarnya yang gelap. Dulu ia pikir punya adik itu menyenangkan. Ada seseorang yang harus dilindungi, ada seseorang yang selalu berlindung dibalik punggungnya, ada seseorang tempatnya bercerita, ada seseorang yang akan membuatnya tertawa, marah, menangis.

Sehun sadar, pertemuannya dengan Luhan, adiknya, terjadi setelah mereka sama-sama besar, tanpa mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, jika Sehun mau berusaha sedikit, ia dan Luhan bisa akrab layaknya saudara. Tapi setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan, Sehun langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Wajah itu seperti tak ingin menerima orang baru. Luhan seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri.

 _Sial!_

Sehun mendadak bangkit dari kasur. Tergesa-gesa ia berjalan ke luar kamar. Kantung kemihnya serasa ingin meledak setelah ia menahannya tadi, saat Joon Myeon menelpon. Entah sudah berapa kotak susu pisang kesukaannya yang ia habiskan tadi sore.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti Sehun begitu ia melihat toilet di ujung koridor, di bawah tangga. Tanpa buang waktu lagi ia langsung memutar handel dan masuk.

Namun, Sehun tercekat begitu menyadari 'isi' di dalam toilet. Rasa ingin buang airnya mendadak lenyap. Ia bahkan hampir berteriak. Anehnya, dalam keadaan seperti itu, justru tubuh Sehun seolah susah digerakkan. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera keluar, tapi ia malah melongo.

Sepasang mata di balik poni itu juga sedang menatapnya, namun ekspresinya tak sekaget Sehun.

" _Yyyy—YAAA!"_

Teriakan kencang Sehun baru keluar setelah Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang tenang di atas closet. Kesadaran Sehun yang sempat raib kembali datang. Ia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau tak mengunci pintu!" omel Sehun masih sambil berteriak. Ia menggigit bibir, berkacak pinggang, memijit-mijit jidatnya, mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Semua gerakan itu ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan gemetaran di tubuhnya. Tak hanya tubuhnya, jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Memang benar ia sudah keluar dari toilet, tapi bayangan itu masih terus bergerak-gerak di depan matanya. Luhan yang awalnya duduk, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan celananya yang tergantung manis di bawah lutut.

Luhan keluar dengan wajah santai, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia bahkan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

" _Ya!_ Apa kau tidak malu?! Bagaimana jika tadi _aboeji_ yang masuk, hah?" Sehun langsung menyambutnya dengan omelan.

"Dasar mesum!" ejek Luhan dengan nada datar.

Sehun langsung terbelalak. "Mesum? Kau sendiri yang tak mengunci pintu!"

"Kau melihatku sampai ke bawah, dasar mesum!"

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia memutar kembali kejadian yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat. _Tidak._ Sehun menggeleng. Ia yakin tak melihat ke tubuh Luhan setelah gadis itu berdiri. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengingat posisi celana Luhan jika ia tak melihatnya tadi?

 _Ya ampuunnn. . ._

Sehun mulai kalut dengan pikirannya.

"K-kau yang tiba-tiba berdiri! jangan salahkan aku yang melihat celana dalam kuningmu itu!" omel Sehun. Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

Luhan memicingkan mata. Ia melangkah maju ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun kelabakan. Satu langkah maju Luhan adalah satu langkah mundur Sehun. Sampai akhirnya ia terpojok di dinding. Mata Luhan terlihat jelas. Mata memicing itu lebih seram, membuat Sehun bergidik.

" _Sunbae,_ apa kau semesum itu, sampai mengingat warna celana dalamku?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

" _Kemanhaeeee!"_ Sehun berteriak, menerobos tubuh Luhan dan melesat masuk ke toilet. Nafasnya setengah-setengah. Rasanya seperti hampir pingsan. Ia memaki-maki sambil menendang angin. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut, seolah gerakan itu bisa menghilangkan bayangan kejadian tadi. Dan entah kenapa, Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan sedikit pun bayangan kejadian tadi. Celakanya, ia masih sangat ingat pergerakan Luhan mulai saat ia masuk toilet sampai keluar dengan histeris.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Sunbae . . ."_

Sehun langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara lembut mendayu. Ia tahu itu suara milik Luhan. Tapi kenapa sedekat ini?

Setengah badan Sehun terangkat. Tangannya menopang ke kasur. Matanya yang masih setengah melek langsung terbuka lebar.

Luhan berada di ujung kasur, tengah merangkak ke arahnya. Satu tangannya terangkat, mengayun-ayunkan celana dalam berwarna kuning. Wajahnya tak sepenuhnya mendangak, namun seringaiannya terlihat jelas. Rambut panjangnya terurai ke kanan kiri bahunya. Dan layaknya adegan di drama, ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam panjang itu.

"L-Luhan-ah," Sehun mencoba mundur, tapi dinding di belakangnya tak mungkin bisa roboh. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyadarkan Luhan. Ya, Luhan tak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya bahkan berekspresi. Tapi sayang ekspresinya itu malah membuat Sehun ketakutan. Luhan sepertinya sedang kerasukan sesuatu. Mungkinkah Sadako?

"L-Luhan-ah, kita harus berangkat sekolah," Sehun masih berusaha, sementara Luhan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sehun bergantian menatap Luhan dan benda yang tergantung di tangan Luhan.

" _Sunbae,_ kakakku yang mesum, kau pasti masih ingat ini kan?"

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin Luhan. Walau kesurupan sekalipun Luhan tak mungkin seperti ini. Sehun bergegas ingin lari dari kasur. Celakanya tangan Luhan sudah lebih dulu menangkap kakinya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan bahkan menyebut namanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

N/B : akhirnya chap dua berhasil update (fiuuuuuhhhhhhhhh—sambil nyeka keringat). Mudah-mudahan ada yang baca dan nungguin chap selanjutnya, hehe. Tapi kalaupun nggak ada yang nunggu :'( saya akan tetap ngepost lanjutan cerita ini, itung-itung buat ngembangin bakat nulis juga (Loh loh inikan kalimat cuap-cuap di chap satu kemarin "-_-).

Btw, ini ceritanya belum masuk konflik. Chap selanjutnya nanti ada konflik Luhan dengan Baek Hae, yang mana konflik itu membuat Sehun bimbang dengan _rules_ nya ke Luhan -_- (hehehe).

Oh iya, Qi2 mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para readers yg nyempetin review ffnya Qi2 ヽ()/

LSaber, dpramestidewi, Seravin509, yuanita, ino, guest1, salmalulu, misslah, samiyatuara09 : makasih ya udah minta nextnya Qi2 semangat bgt klo ada yg minta next. Ini nextnya udah Qi2 up, mudah2an kalian suka dan minta next lagi :v

mydeer : maunya Luhan jd pacarnya aja ya, bukannya adek, hehehee. Tp kita masih belom tau gimana nantinya. Makasih kak reviewnya, jgn lupa minta next lg yaa :v

guest 2 : waaahhh masukannya banyak bgt, berarti emang banyak yg perlu dibenahi di ff ini. Makasih banyak kak, jgn sungkan2 ngasih kritik dan saran lagi. Dan sepertinya, ane tau ini siapa :v

auliaMRQ : anggap aja wajah Luhan mirip Kuronuma Sawako, heheheheheee.

At last, saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih bagi yang sudah read, favoritin, ngasih kritik dan saran, apalagi yang koment minta nextnya, hehehe XD (Nah ini juga kayaknya kata-kata chap kemarin -_-)


	3. Chapter 3

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Preview : "L-Luhan-ah, kita harus berangkat sekolah," Sehun masih berusaha, sementara Luhan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sehun bergantian menatap Luhan dan benda yang tergantung di tangan Luhan. "Sunbae, kakakku yang mesum, kau pasti masih ingat ini kan?" Sehun menggeleng-geleng. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin Luhan. Walau kesurupan sekalipun Luhan tak mungkin seperti ini. Sehun bergegas ingin lari dari kasur. Celakanya tangan Luhan sudah lebih dulu menangkap kakinya. "Sehun, Oh Sehun!" Luhan bahkan menyebut namanya._

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan masih terus merangkak maju. Celana dalam kuning di tangannya semakin kencang ia ayun-ayunkan. Wajahnya tak henti menyeringai dengan lirikan matanya yang liar. Percuma, Sehun sama sekali tak bisa beralih dari posisinya. Cengkraman Luhan yang kuat terus merambat kakinya hingga perlahan menuju paha.

" _Sehun, Oh Sehun!"_

"AKU BUKAAAANNN MESUUUMMM!"

Akhirnya Sehun bisa berteriak kencang setelah celana dalam kuning itu menyentuh dahinya. Dan seketika, wajah tak senonoh Luhan tergantikan oleh wajah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berkacak pinggang, sementara satu tangannya menyudut-nyudut jidat Sehun.

" _S-Seonsaeng-nim_ ," lirih Sehun terbata-bata. Ia melirik ke depan, kanan, dan sedikit ke belakang. Semua mata sedang memandangnya. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, tertawa, dan yang paling jelas terdengar adalah suara cekikikan milik Joon Myeon dari belakangnya. Sementara wajah Sang Guru garang menatapnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui bahwa dirimu mesum, Oh Sehun?" nada guru wanita itu seperti menginterogasi. Satu hentakan terakhir telunjuknya hampir membuat kepala Sehun melayang. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sering menonton film dewasa," ujar guru itu lagi sambil berjalan kembali ke depan kelas. Dan ucapannya itu berhasil membuat seisi kelas menyoraki Sehun.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Malu. Malu sekali. Setelah semalam tak bisa tidur, pagi tadi ia kesiangan dan hampir terlambat, sekarang ia malah tertidur di kelas, dan sempat-sempatnya bermimpi aneh tentang Luhan.

 _Sial! Semua ini gara-gara Sadako tak tahu malu itu!_

" _Ya, ya!_ Sehun- _ah!"_ suara panggilan Joon Myeon terdengar berbisik. Sehun menjorokkan tubuhnya ke belakang agar telinganya menangkap suara Joon Myeon dengan jelas. Dan tentu saja itu ia lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak ketahuan guru.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa kali Kim _Seonsaeng-nim_ memanggilmu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Empat kali."

Sehun menelan ludah. Ke-tidaksingkronan antara Luhan di mimpi dan kenyataan terjawab sudah. Jelas yang terakhir itu karena _soensaeng-nim_ memanggil namanya hingga mampu menembus mimpinya sehingga seolah Luhan yang sedang memanggilnya. Sementara wajah tak senonoh Luhan itu, untuk sementara Sehun mengakui itu hasil dari pikirannya yang kalut gara-gara kejadian semalam.

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Pelajaran yang dijelaskan Guru Kim sudah terlanjur tak dipahami, membuatnya malas untuk mendengarkan lagi. Wajahnya ia palingkan ke sembarang arah dan langsung fokus pada pemandangan di sebelah kirinya. Kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga dan tempat duduknya di samping jendela membuat Sehun bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan di luar ketika ia sedang bosan dengan pelajaran di kelas.

Ada Luhan di sana, di antara gerombolan siswa kelas satu yang sedang pelajaran olah raga di lapangan. Sehun tersenyum kecut. Gadis yang baru menyelinap mimpinya kini muncul.

 _Itu baru wajah aslimu,_ batinnya masih terbayang mimpi yang baru ia alami. Matanya tak sedikit pun berpaling. Sehun sedikit penasaran bagaimana tingkah Luhan jika bersama teman-temannya.

"Bukannya itu kelasnya Baek Hae?"

Sehun langsung memasang wajah bete. Si usil Joon Myeon ternyata mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau sedang melihat Baek Hae? _Ya,_ yang suka padamu itu Baek Hyun," Joon Myeon menjeda ucapannya sebentar. Ia menoleh ke samping lalu matanya melirik ke belakang—tempat duduk Baek Hyun—memastikan Baek Hyun tak sedang menguping bisikannya. Joon Myeon kembali menghadap Sehun setelah memastikan Baek Hyun tak sedang mendengarnya. "Jangan sampai adik kakak itu berkelahi karena kau."

"Berisik!"

Sehun tengah asiknya memperhatikan kegiatan di bawah sana. Tampak mereka segera memulai olah raga lari. Lima siswi dikomando oleh guru untuk melakukan pemanasan di garis start, lalu setelah guru itu membunyikan peluit, para siswi pun mulai berlari.

Yang menarik perhatian Sehun adalah ada Luhan di antara lima siswi itu. Sementara yang dilihat Joon Myeon adalah Baek Hae, karena ia mengira Sehun tertarik dengan Baek Hae.

 _Gadis bodoh, bahkan rambut Sadakomu itu tidak kau ikat,_ gerutu Sehun geram sekaligus geli.

" _Ya, ya!,"_ Joon Myeon kembali berisik ketika melihat gelagat Baek Hae yang aneh. Gadis berambut sebahu itu berlari di belakang Luhan yang berlari tak terlalu kencang. Baek Hae merapatkan posisinya, lalu mendorong keras bahu Luhan dengan bahunya, hingga Luhan pun tersungkur.

Joon Myeon dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut menyaksikan adegan itu.

" _Ya Sehun-ah,"_ Joon Myeon menepuk pundak Sehun, "bukankah itu sengaja?"

Sehun setuju dengan ucapan Joon Myeon. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia hanya bisa melihat dan memendam kesal. Baek Hae memang jelas-jelas mendorong Luhan. Dan yang ia sesalkan, Luhan bangkit sendiri dan meneruskan lari kecilnya, tanpa menghampiri Baek Hae, setidaknya untuk menuntut permintaan maaf.

Dari wajahnya, Luhan kentara sekali Luhan tak ada keberanian untuk melabrak Baek Hae kembali. Dan Sehun pun teringat kejadian sehari sebelum festival dulu. Wajah Luhan paling tenang walaupun ia sedang dimarahi, tak tampak ada rasa ingin melawan. Malah seolah Kyung Soo, sahabat Luhan, yang sedang dimarahi Baek Hae, karena ia yang terus membela Luhan dan melawan Baek Hae.

 _Apa Luhan sangat bergantung pada orang lain?_

Sehun jadi tak sabar menunggu bel istirahat. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Luhan.

"Sepertinya daritadi kau mengawasi Luhan? ada apa ini?"

"Berisik! Bukan urusanmu!"

 **_HunxHan_**

Bel istirahat, Sehun langsung melesat keluar kelas. Tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Untungnya ia langung dapat menemukan Luhan tanpa masuk ke kelas gadis itu. Entah darimana ia dapat keyakinan tempat keberadaan Luhan saat ini.

Luhan sedang memasukkan sepatu olah raganya di loker yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk gedung. Tak banyak siswa yang berada disana. Kebanyakan para siswa akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin atau di taman, dan di ruang klub bagi yang bergabung di klub-klub tertentu.

Setelah menemukan Luhan, Sehun pelan-pelan berjalan menghampirinya. Tak lupa ia menoleh kanan kiri memastikan tak ada yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Luhan- _ah!"_

Luhan menoleh. Hanya sesaat. Lalu ia kembali memalingkan wajah ke lokernya.

"Kau tidak baik dengan Baek Hae?"

Pertanyaan pertama. Tak ada jawaban. Entah apa yang sedang dilihat Luhan dalam lokernya.

"Apa dia sering mengganggumu?"

Pertanyaan kedua pun sama.

" _Ya,_ kau mengabaikanku?"

Kali ini Luhan menutup lokernya. Ia menghadap Sehun. Bibirnya tergerak sedikit, seperti ingin bicara. Namun ternyata Luhan kembali memalingkan wajah dan berjalan melewati Sehun. Tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan. Ia hampir memanggil nama Luhan saat di waktu yang bersamaan ia pun menyadari kehadiran Joon Myeon.

"Sehun- _ah,_ kau bicara dengannya barusan?"

Joon Myeon berjalan ke arah Sehun seolah-olah ia baru muncul. Padahal begitu Sehun keluar kelas tadi, ia pun langsung menguntit.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Joon Myeon.

" _Ya,_ sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam. Berpikir. Memang tak seharusnya ia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Luhan, baik di depan Joon Myeon atau siapapun. Sepertinya hanya ada satu alasan, yaitu keegoisannya sendiri. Sehun berkilah tak ingin membuat kehebohan, padahal sebenarnya ia masih ingin menikmati statusnya saat ini. Anak tunggal dari salah seorang donatur yayasan EXO, yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Sehun tak ingin kehadiran Luhan sebagai adiknya akan mengganggu kenyamanannya, karena jika semua orang tahu, otomatis mereka akan mengorek informasi dan mengganggu kenyamanan Sehun.

Ya, itu semua untuk kenyamanannya. Tak ada untuk Luhan.

Dan melihat kejadian tadi pagi, membuatnya menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan.

"Joon Myeon- _ah!"_

Joon Myeon memasang wajah serius.

"Sebenarnya— ,"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa disini?"

Baek Hyun tiba-tiba muncul.

Sehun langsung bungkam, tak jadi berbagi rahasia dengan Joon Myeon. Sebenarnya boleh saja Baek Hyun juga ikut tahu. Toh mereka bertiga teman akrab. Namun mengingat Baek Hyun yang menyebut Luhan gadis menyebalkan, Sehun jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Joon Myeon balik bertanya.

"Si Baek Hae bodoh meninggalkan dompetnya di loker sepatu," jawab Baek Hyun sambil menghampiri loker. Tangannya hendak membuka loker yang bertuliskan nama adiknya. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya ganti tertuju pada loker sebelahnya. Nama Luhan tertera disana.

" _Ya-ya,_ bukankah ini loker milik gadis menyebalkan itu?" Baek Hyun menunjuk loker milik Luhan dan memandang dua _namja_ itu. "Aku penasaran apa isinya," tangan Baek Hyun baru menyentuh pintu loker saat tangan Sehun tiba-tiba mencegahnya.

"Baek Hyun- _ah,_ tidak baik melihat barang milik orang tanpa izin," tegur Sehun.

Baek Hyun malah menepis tangan Sehun. "Kau ini serius sekali. Kita kan tidak mengambil apapun," kilah Baek Hyun.

Sehun pun tak dapat lagi mencegah karena tangan Baek Hyun bergerak cepat membuka loker.

"Ya ampuuunn!" Baek Hyun refleks membekap mulut dengan tangannya sendiri. Isi loker Luhan membuatnya terkejut. Merasa penasaran dengan ekspresi Baek Hyun, Joon Myeon dan Sehun juga bergegas melihat isi loker. Dan ekspresi mereka berdua sama.

Sejumput rerumputan beserta tanah dan akar-akarnya memenuhi loker Luhan.

Tak disangka, Baek Hyun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apa ini _,_ apakah gadis itu seekor kambing? Kenapa dia sampai menyimpan rumput segala. Hahahaaaa?" Baek Hyun masih tertawa. Begitu melihat tak ada ekspresi geli di wajah Sehun dan Joon Myeon, Baek Hyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa-apaan ini. Siapa yang tega melakukan ulah konyol begini?" gerutu Joon Myeon geram.

Sehun sendiri menahan geramnya. Terlintas satu nama dalam pikirannya, berdasarkan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, gadis bernama Luhan itu memang menyebalkan. Pantas saja banyak yang tak suka padanya."

Sehun langsung menatap Baek Hyun. Tajam. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana perkataan kasar itu bisa keluar dari bibir Baek Hyun, teman yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"S-Sehun- _ah,_ ada apa?" tanya Baek Hyun, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun. Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah beralih dari posisinya untuk mencari tong sampah terdekat. Setelah dapat ia kembali dan langsung mengeluarkan rumput-rumput itu dari loker Luhan, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Sehun- _ah,_ kau tak perlu melakukan itu," protes Baek Hyun.

"Lalu apa kita harus diam saja menyaksikan ini?" Joon Myeon menimpali. Ia ikut membersihkan tanah yang masih tersisa.

" _Ck,_ kalian ini! Lakukan sesuka hati kalian!" omel Baek Hyun, lalu pergi.

Mata Joon Myeon masih mengikuti tubuh Baek Hyun sampai benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

"Sehun- _ah,_ apa Baek Hyun memang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa sepertinya kita masih belum terlalu mengenal Baek Hyun."

 **_HunxHan_**

Pendar-pendar sisa sinar matahari menggantikan terangnya sang siang, ketika Sehun baru masuk ke rumah. Kegiatan OSIS membuatnya harus pulang lebih sore. Setiap hari ada saja masalah atau pengaduan, apalagi urusan yang menyangkut klub, karena itu semua berada di bawah pengawasannya. Dan Sehun sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Karena setelah kenaikan kelas nanti ia tak lagi menjabat ketua OSIS. Siswa kelas tiga dilarang ikut kegiatan klub apapun.

Tanpa mengganti sarapan, Sehun langsung menyiapkan makan malam—untuknya dan adik tersayangnya. Ia sempat melihat ke atas tangga sebelum masuk dapur. Lampu depan kamar sudah menyala. Tentu Luhan sudah berada di kamarnya. Sehun sebetulnya sudah tahu itu, tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan melihat ke atas saat pulang sekolah dan langsung masuk dapur.

Jasnya ia gantung asal di sandaran kursi. Lengan kemeja ia sisingkan, dan mulai menyiapkan peralatan tempur. Hanya ada telur dan sayuran kering dalam kulkas. Sudah tiga hari ia tak belanja. Bahan yang tersedia hanya cukup untuk membuat _omurice,_ menu yang paling sering yang dibuatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hanya beberapa menit saja, _omurice_ siap dihidangkan. Dua piring, untuknya dan Luhan. Dan seperti biasa, ia makan duluan, tanpa menunggu Luhan yang memang tak pernah turun untuk makan malam.

 _Ah, hampir lupa!_

Sebelum menyantap makan malamnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Apalagi kalau bukan susu pisang favoritnya. Sehari saja tak minum susu pisang, Sehun akan merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada?" gumam Sehun setelah matanya lelah menggerayangi ruang kulkas dan tak menemukan satu pun susu pisang miliknya. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, Sehun mengecek sekali lagi. Dan kenyataan tak bisa berubah. Susu pisang sebanyak lima kotak itu raib.

Sehun mulai memikirkan beberapa dugaan mengenai hilangnya susu pisang kesayangannya. Jelas tak mungkin Oh Hyuk yang melakukan, karena sudah dua hari ayahnya tak pulang. Lagi pula ayahnya itu tak suka pisang. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa hanya Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang berada di rumah ini.

 _Tak salah lagi._

Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun langsung bergegas ke atas. Tak ada toleransi jika menyangkut susu pisang, apalagi Luhan mengambilnya tanpa izin.

Sehun mengetuk pintu sedikit keras.

"Luhan- _ah,_ buka pintu!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Baiklah aku masuk," ujar Sehun tak sabar. Ia langsung menerobos masuk.

Luhan sedang berdiri di tepi kasurnya, seperti tergesa-gesa menyembunyikan sesuatu begitu mendengar kamarnya diketuk.

Sehun geleng-geleng. Pandangannya mengedar memperhatikan isi kamar. _Ck ck ck._ Kamar Luhan lebih tepat disebut kapal pecah. Sangat berantakan. Selimutnya terhampar kusut menutupi kasur. Tas sekolahnya ada di bawah. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Sehun, lima kotak susu pisang berserakan di atas meja. Dari jauh sudah terlihat kosong, namun Sehun tetap menghampiri. Berharap ada sedikit saja sisa untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang gatal karena belum tersentuh susu pisang. Satu-persatu ia angkat kotak persegi panjang kecil itu sambil ia gucang-guncangkan di kuping.

Dan nihil. Semuanya kosong.

Sehun menahan geram. Ia balik menatap Luhan yang berdiri dalam diam, dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Saat itu barulah ia sadar pakaian yang sedang dikenakan Luhan. Matanya langsung terbelalak.

Kaos hijau berlengan pendek miliknya, yang tentu saja kedodoran jika dipakai Luhan hingga menutupi setengah pahanya yang tanpa celana itu.

" _Ya,_ kenapa kau memakai bajuku?" tanya Sehun. Ngomel.

Lagi-lagi Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Wajah datar menakutkannya itu hilang entah kemana ketika Sehun memarahinya.

"A-aku, tak punya baju lagi," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Rasa terkejut dan heran Sehun semakin bertambah-tambah ketika pada saat itu juga matanya bersirobok dengan tumpukan pakaian yang menggunung di belakang pintu. Jelas ia tak menyadarinya tadi, karena Sehun sama sekali tak melihat ke belakang pintu.

" _Ya_ Luhan- _ah,_ kau menumpuk baju kotormu sebanyak itu?" tangan Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan baju, keheranan.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang wajah Sehun dengan mata sayu, berharap agar Sehun tak mengomelinya.

"Setelah kau mengambil susuku tanpa izin—,"

"Aku terpakasa, _Sunbae._ Maafkan aku!" sela Luhan dengan suara halusnya. Ia lalu menunduk. "Aku lapar. Kau tak menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk makan siang tadi," Luhan memaparkan alasannya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Benar juga. Ia bangun kesiangan dan tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan. Sehun hampir saja mengakui kesalahannya sebelum tiba-tiba ia sadar kesalahannya itu tak lain berakar dari ulah Luhan sendiri. Gara-gara siapa Sehun tak bisa tidur semalaman dan akhirnya bangun kesiangan?

" _Ya,_ bukankah kau ada uang? Kau 'kan bisa membeli makan siang di kantin sekolah."

Luhan terdiam, lalu menggeleng.

" _Aboeji_ tidak memberimu uang?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan mengambil tasnya di lantai, merogoh isi dalamnya dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sehun. Selembar kartu kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

" _Aboeji_ hanya memberiku ini. Aku tak tahu cara menggunakannya."

 _Glekkk!_

Wajahnya begitu polos, sampai-sampai Sehun tak tega ingin mengomelinya lagi. Entah gadis ajaib di depannya ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh, ataukah benar pepatah yang ia dengar bahwa kepolosan dan kebodohan hanya berbeda tipis?

"Sebenarnya kau ini berasal dari abad ke berapa, _hm?"_ pertanyaan konyol yang tak memerlukan jawaban.

"Kung Soo juga tak tahu caranya. Untung saja Kung Soo membelikanku roti, jadi aku tak mati kelaparan," jelas Luhan lagi. Bicaranya benar-benar tak berirama. "Kung Soo juga yang mencucikan seragamku selama ini."

Sebulan. Ya, bahkan mungkin sudah lebih sebulan sejak kepindahan Luhan di rumah ini. Sehun geleng-geleng memandang tumpukan pakaian itu. Benarkah pakaian kotor itu selama sebulan? Ia lalu menatap Luhan penuh selidik. Memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Otaknya mulai berpikir yang macam-macam? Tatapan matanya seolah mampu menembus balutan pakaian yang sedang dikenakan Luhan.

 _Bagaimana dengan yang di dalam sana? apa dia juga tak pernah menggantinya?_

"Ada apa, _Sunbae?_ Apa kau berniat mesum lagi?" suara Luhan menyadarkannya.

Sehun langsung bergidik. Ngeri.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan mencuci pakaianmu. Sekarang kau turunlah dan makan malam!" perintah Sehun. Akhirnya ia pasrah. "Oh iya, berikan itu padaku," Sehun menunjuk kartu yang masih dipegang Luhan. "Besok akan kuserahkan uangnya padamu. Dan ingat, jangan terlalu sering bergantung pada orang lain. Kau punya kakak sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk patuh.

 **_HunxHan_**

Tiga kali putaran barulah pakaian kotor milik Luhan selesai dicuci. Berulang kali ia bersyukur dilahirkan di zaman teknologi ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus mencuci pakaian sebanyak itu dengan tangan.

Lebih dari empat keranjang. Dua jam ia habiskan tanpa sempat makan malam, sementara sosok Luhan sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, setidaknya untuk membantu.

 _Sadako itu sama sekali tak peduli pakaian dalamnya disentuh lelaki,_ gerutu Sehun.

Sampai Sehun selesai menjemur semua pakaian Luhan di tengah dinginnya malam, gadis berambut panjang itu sama sekali tak datang untuk membantu.

Sehun geram. Sambil melangkah masuk ke rumah satu persatu keranjang menjadi korban keganasan kakinya. Ia merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku jampernya setelah menutup pintu. Nomor sang ayah ia dial. Tak lama kemudian, suara di seberang sana mulai tersambung.

" _O, Sehun-ah!"_

" _Aboeji,_ kapan kau pulang?"

" _Malam besok aku pulang. Kau mau sesuatu?"_

"Oke, kalau besok kau tidak membawa seratus kotak susu pisang, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan menelantarkan dua anak disini!" omel Sehun dengan suara kencang. Lalu ia langsung memutus sambungan.

"Malam-malam begini kenapa marah-marah?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Tanpa suara tiba-tiba Luhan muncul di belakangnya.

" _Aish!_ Kau memang seperti Sadako!" lagi-lagi Sehun mengomel. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Luhan yang berdiri di anak tangga paling dasar jadi sejajar dengan tinggi Sehun. " _Ya!_ Kau bahkan tak membantuku menjemur pakaianmu sendiri!" Sehun ternyata masih kesal dengan ulah Luhan.

"Aku pikir kau tak suka berada didekatku, _Sunbae,"_ jawab Luhan.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? bukankah selama ini aku baik padamu?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, seolah ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun tanpa berkata ia melengos pergi menaiki tangga dan membiarkan pertanyaan Sehun menggantung, meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo keheranan.

" _YA!"_ teriak Sehun. Namun Luhan mengabaikannya. "Dasar Sadako menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun menggumam.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Luhan tak hanya menyebalkan, tapi juga penuh misteri. Itu menurut Sehun. Beberapa kejadian aneh yang ia alami selama tinggal bersama Luhan mulai ia kumpulkan untuk selanjutnya akan ia selidiki.

Pertama mengenai sifat Luhan yang apatis, seperti tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia perhatikan Luhan saat diganngu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya terutama Baek Hae, Luhan hanya cuek. Ia sedikit bicara, tak pernah bertanya ini itu pada Sehun. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih Sehun yang mencucikan pakaiannya, karena Luhan tak pernah bertanya bagaimana cara memakai mesin cuci. Daripada polos Luhan lebih pantas disebut tak peduli pada apapun.

Saat Sehun mengetuk pintu dan masuk kamarnya, kentara sekali Luhan sedang tergesa-gesa. Tempat tidurnya selalu berantakan dengan selimut yang acak-acakan. Luhan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kedua mengenai mimpi buruk Luhan beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi untuk sementara kejadian itu ia anggap sebagai akibat kehilangan ibunya, karena saat itu Sehun mendengar Luhan menyebut kata mama.

Jawaban dari Oh Hyuk pun tak mampu memuaskannya. _Memang begitu sifatnya, mau bagaimana lagi?_

Dan mulai saat ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengawasi Luhan, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Mengawasi dari jauh sudah cukup baginya, tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan adalah adiknya, adik angkatnya.

Sehun sengaja berangkat bareng Luhan. Ia menunggu Luhan keluar dari rumah, baru kemudian ia pun keluar. Seperti _stalker._ Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana hubungan Luhan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sehun berhenti di persimpangan tangga dan koridor saat Luhan berjalan menuju kelas. Ia melihat dari balik dinding. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Para siswa yang berpapasan dengan Luhan terlihat cuek, atau mungkin memang tak kenal.

"Pagi, Luhan!"

Suara itu jelas tertangkap oleh telinga Sehun. Seorang siswa lelaki—yang tadinya berdiri di depan jendela koridor—menghampirinya saat Luhan sampai di depan pintu kelas dan menyapanya. Sehun tak sabar ingin segera melihat respon Luhan. Ia mengabaikan rasa penasaran terhadap lelaki yang berani-beraninya cari perhatian adiknya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kelas, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan menyapanya.

Sehun terhenyak. Secuek itukah Luhan?

Lelaki itu menuju tempat Sehun berdiri. _Bagus._ Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung mencegat langkah lelaki itu. Dari baret sepatunya yang berwarna merah Sehun tahu ia siswa kelas satu.

" _Sunbae?!"_ siswa lelaki itu terkejut Sehun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. "Seragamku lengkap hari ini," lapornya tanpa diminta.

" _Ya!_ Kau pikir aku bagian keamanan?!" timpal Sehun dengan wajah jengah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencegatku?"

"Kau sekelas dengan Luhan?"

"Luhan? Tidak!" ia menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyapanya?" tanya Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa sebal.

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Kau 'kan bukan teman sekelasnya," Sehun semakin sebal.

"Semua siswa kelas satu mengenal Luhan. _Sunbae,"_ siswa itu sedikit mendekat ke wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun mundur beberapa langkah, "mungkinkah kau juga suka padanya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Juga?"

Siswa itu menggangguk.

"Kau sudah gila? Mau kuhajar?"

Siswa itu terkekeh. "Syukurlah. Kalau _Sunbae_ juga suka padanya, maka tak ada kesempatan bagi siswa sepertiku," ucapnya. Lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menulis banyak surat cinta untuk Luhan, tapi aku tak berani menyerahkan padanya," ucap siswa itu cengengesan.

Sehun sempat menghitung jumlah surat dengan warna amplop yang berbeda-beda itu. Ia menelan ludah. Tujuh surat. Hanya untuk seorang Luhan yang tak peduli pada siapapun itu? Dan Sehun langsung beranjak pergi saat siswa di hadapannya itu seperti hendak bicara lagi. _Sial! Aku bertemu orang yang salah!_

Langkahnya berpapasan dengan Baek Hae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan Baek Hae berdiri di situ, di tempatnya mengintip Luhan tadi.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu, _Sunbae!"_ ucap Baek Hae. "Apa kau tertarik pada Luhan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Urus saja urusanmu!" jawab Sehun cuek. Ia masih merasa jengkel dengan Baek Hae, mengingat sikap kasarnya pada Luhan.

"Luhan tak sepolos yang kau lihat," Baek Hae berteriak karena Sehun tak lagi menoleh padanya. "Kalau kau menghianati _Eonnie,_ aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

Kali ini Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh pada Baek Hae.

"Aku dan Baek Hyun tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu!" jawabnya, lalu pergi.

Baek Hae mengepalkan tangannya. _Bahkan Sehun Sunbae pun melirik pelacur itu!_

 **_HunxHan_**

"Waahh, kau masak sosis lagi?"

" _Ya!_ Lagi-lagi kau mencuri makanan Sehun!"

Sehun tak mempedulikan dua temannya yang sedang ribut. Mereka memang terbiasa merebut bekal yang Sehun bawa, terutama Joon Myeon.

Sehun fokus pada penghuni bangku yang terlatak selang lima bangku di depannya. Luhan dan Kyung Soo duduk di sana. Hari ini sungguh di luar dugaan ada Luhan di kantin. Biasanya ia tak pernah disini. Sehun hampir melempar senyum saat tatapan mata mereka bersirobok. Sayangnya Luhan langsung membuang pandang.

"Sehun! Joon Myeon bisa menghabiskan makananmu!" tegur Baek Hyun yang duduk di depan Sehun.

"Tak apa. Aku sedang tak selera makan. Kau juga boleh ambil," jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Baek Hyun.

Tanpa disadarinya, Baek Hae juga hadir di ruangan itu. Kejadian tadi pagi sangat mengganggunya. Dan keberadaan Luhan di kantin bukan dianggap sebagai suatu kebetulan, karena ia tahu persis Luhan tak pernah makan siang di kantin. Sehun pun berulang kali melihat ke arah Luhan, membuatnya semakin curiga. Hingga niatnya untuk mengisengi Luhan pun timbul. Ia ingin membuat Luhan terlihat bodoh di depan Sehun.

Sambil membawa baki makan siangnya, Baek Hae memilih jalan memutar agar ia bisa melewati bangku Luhan dari belakangnya. Sampai tepat di samping Luhan, ia langsung menjatuhkan bakinya. Suara baki yang jatuh menggema hingga membuat semua orang di ruangan kantin yang besar itu mendengarnya.

Sehun langsung terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Begitu pun Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun yang langsung menoleh.

" _YAA!_ Kau sengaja menyandung kakiku, kan?!" bentak Baek Hae pada Luhan.

Luhan sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya.

Sementara Sehun tak sabar ingin segera menengahi, karena ia melihat sendiri Baek Hae yang menjatuhkan bakinya. Namun tangan Baek Hyun langsung mencegahnya yang hendak berdiri.

"Sudah biarkan saja, bukan urusan kita. Sudah kubilang 'kan gadis itu menyebalkan," ucap Baek Hyun. Ia sendiri lalu kembali memutar kepalanya seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk menyaksikan ulah adiknya, dan penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya pada Luhan.

"Kau mau jadi pahlawan lagi untuk Luhan?" Joon Myeon menimpali. Ia juga tak terlalu peduli. Sehun pun akhirnya kembali duduk.

"Cepat minta maaf dan bersihkan lantai ini!" perintah Baek Hae.

"Baek Hae- _ya,_ kau sendiri yang menjatuhkannya," Kyung Soo yang menjawab.

"Aku tak bicara padamu, culun!"

Luhan langsung memegang tangan Kyung Soo yang hendak bicara lagi. Kyung Soo pun langsung diam. Ia sudah paham jika Luhan menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan Baek Hae.

" _YA!_ Apa kau tuli? Cepat minta maaf!" bentak Baek Hae geram karena Luhan sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Bahkan ia sampai mendorong tubuh Luhan. Teriakan Baek Hae cukup membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Tak disangka, Baek Hae merebut kotak bento milik Luhan dan membuang isinya yang tinggal separo ke atas kepala Luhan. Tak cukup sampai di situ, botol air mineral milik Kyung Soo ia ambil dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah Luhan.

Kyung Soo langsung berdiri dan menutup bibirnya yang menganga dengan tangan. Ia tak menyangka Baek Hae berbuat seperti itu.

Butir-butir nasi kini menghiasi rambut hitam Luhan, dengan satu gulung sosis tersangkut di tengah kepalanya. Air yang membasahi wajahnya membuat helai-helai poninya menggumpal, hingga menampakkan bulu mata lentiknya.

" _Ya-ya-ya!_ Bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan?" tangan Joon Myeon meraba-raba hendak menepuk bahu Sehun, namun ia hanya meraba angin. Joon Myeon spontan menoleh. Sehun baru saja beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan cepat menuju tempat kejadian. Baek Hyun pun baru menyadari. Dan tanpa dikomando, Jonn Myeon dan Baek Hyun ikut beranjak, berjalan di belakang Sehun.

"Sudah cukup, Baek Hae, kau keterlaluan!"

Sehun muncul bak seorang pahlawan. Ia langsung melewati tubuh Baek Hae dengan kasar dan berdiri di samping Luhan. Luhan yang masih duduk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Sehun terkejut, namun kali ini bukan karena terkejut ngeri oleh tingkah Luhan seperti biasanya. Mata indah itu terlihat jelas, menyempurnakan keanggunan wajah polosnya. Tak ada poni yang menghalangi. Sekarang ia baru tahu kenapa siswa tadi pagi sampai tergila-gila pada Luhan.

"Sehun- _ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Tak usah ikut campur!" Baek Hyun menarik lengan Sehun agar Sehun menjauh dari Luhan. Ia bisa menangkap ekspresi wajah Sehun saat memandang Luhan, dan itu membuatnya gelisah.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Luhan! Sekarang!" perintah Sehun pada Baek Hae. Selain tak mempedulikan Baek Hyun, ia juga menepis tangan Baek Hyun.

"Enak saja! Dia yang salah!" Baek Hae tetap kekeh.

Sementara para siswa yang berada di kantin, langsung mengerumuni begitu Sehun ikut turun tangan.

Kyung Soo tersenyum senang. Ia lega Sehun datang dan membela Luhan.

"Kau yang menjatuhkan bakimu sendiri dan menuduh Luhan. Aku melihatnya!"

Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. Sehun menyebutnya seolah sangat mengenali pemilik nama itu. Wajah Sehun pun sangat serius. Baek Hyun semakin cemas. Ia takut ternyata Sehun memiliki perasaan terhadap Luhan.

" _Sunbae,_ kenapa kau ngotot membela gadis sialan ini? Apa kau memang benar menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Baek Hae membuat semua orang terdiam. Hening. Sunyi. Semua mata menatap Sehun, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sehun. Karena mereka semua merasa pembelaan Sehun terhadap Luhan sangat berbeda.

Diam-diam Luhan pun merasa penasaran dan menunggu Sehun akan berkata apa tentang dirinya.

Baek Hyun menatapnya cemas.

Dan Sehun masih terdiam. Gamang. Banyak pertimbangan yang ia pikirkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baek Hae. Haruskah ia mengumumkan bahwa Luhan adalah adiknya atau tetap bungkam dan mencari jawaban lain?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

N/B : Udah update ya chap tiganya, heheheheee. Nggak tahu mau cuap-cuap apa. yang jelas di chap ini belum masuk konflik utama.

Spoiler chap selanjutnya, ada seseorang dari masa lalu ibu Luhan, dan kalau sanggup nanti Qi2 lanjutkan sampek bagian dimana masa lalu ibu Luhan terungkap.

Selanjutnya Qi2 mau menyapa readers yang nyempetin mampir di chap kemarin :D

 **Yuanita** iyya Luhan memang sedikit aneh, dan pastinya ada penyebab di balik keanehan sifatnya itu, jadi ikutin terus ceritanya ya, hehehe. Makasih kak udah mampir lagi :D

 **Guest1** haha Qi2 aja geli-geli sendiri pas nulisnya :D ini udah next ya, terimakasih sudah mampir :D

 **Seravin509** ini udah next ya, makasih sudah mampir lagi kak :D

 **Cherry** Sunako itu dari Perfect Girl Evolution ya? Tapi tenang saja, Luhan tidak sesuram dan seseram itu :P

 **dpramestidewi** wah kalau ada yang semangatin Qi2 bakalan tetap nulis :D makasih udah mampir lagi kak :D

 **Samiyatuara09** Sehun lucu tapi dia tetap cool, hehehe. Makasih sudah mampir lagi kak :D

 **Sarada15** ini udah next ya, kalau masih penasaran ikutin terus lanjutannya yaa, :D

 **Mydeer** sweet moment pasti ada kok, tunggu aja :D

 **0312LuluEXOtics** nahkan benar ternyata guest yang ngasih saran panjang lebar adalah kak Luluexotics, hehehe. Makasih udah mampir lagi kak :D

 **Klo12** ini udah next ya, makasih sudah mampir :D

 **Anggrek Hitam** ketemu lagi sama kak Anggrek Hitam. Dulu pernah ninggal jejak di Kelopak Sakura juga kan? Hehehe. Luhan sebenarnya nggak mesum, dan kejadian itu hanya mimpi, hehehehee. Kita lihat saja nanti apakah Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya saudara kandung atau bukan, hehehee. Dan konflik cinta bercabang pasti ada (nggak cuma cinta segitiga). Makasih kak sudah mampir kembali :D

 **Misslah** biar nggak penasaran ikutin terus ya ceritanya :D makasih sudah mampir lagi kak :D

 **Siska10** yah kita lihat saja nanti si Luhan ini sebenarnya kenapa. Ikutin terus kelanjutannya ya :D

 **AuliaMRQ** biar nggak penasaran ikutin terus kelanjutannya ya :D makasih sudah mampir lagi :D

 **Ludeer** hai kak selamat datang :D Qi2 sangat senang kalau kakak merasa enjoy baca ff Qi2, dan semoga ke depannya nggak pernah bosan ngikutin ff Qi2 ya :D terimakasih sudah mampir :D

Okkkkeeeee sampai jumpa next chap ya :D


	4. Chapter 4

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Preview : "Sunbae, kenapa kau ngotot membela gadis sialan ini? Apa kau memang benar menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Baek Hae membuat semua orang terdiam. Hening. Sunyi. Semua mata menatap Sehun, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sehun. Karena mereka semua merasa pembelaan Sehun terhadap Luhan sangat berbeda. Diam-diam Luhan pun merasa penasaran dan menunggu Sehun akan berkata apa tentang dirinya. Baek Hyun menatapnya cemas. Dan Sehun masih terdiam. Gamang. Banyak pertimbangan yang ia pikirkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baek Hae. Haruskah ia mengumumkan bahwa Luhan adalah adiknya atau tetap bungkam dan mencari jawaban lain?_

 **_HunxHan_**

"Sudahlah, Sehun!" Baek Hyun menepuk pundak Sehun, membuat lelaki itu tersadar dari diamnya. "Tidak usah pedulikan pertanyaan Baek Hae. Ayo kita pergi saja!" Sebenarnya, Baek Hyun takut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia tak siap.

" _Sunbae,_ apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku?" Baek Hae masih menuntut.

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang kembali tertunduk. Sosis yang hampir jatuh dari kepala Luhan menarik perhatiannya sekilas, karena dia yang menggoreng sosis itu tadi pagi. Tanpa pikir panjang tangan Sehun meraih sosis itu dan melemparnya masuk ke dalam mulut. Gol. Hanya beberapa kali lumatan langsung ia telan. Di saat begini pun Sehun merasa kasihan pada makanan yang dibuang.

Dan tindakan konyol itu berhasil membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Ada yang merasa ngeri, jijik.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya," ucapnya, pada semua orang. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke samping dan berakhir dengan merangkul bahu Luhan. "Karena Luhan adalah adikku," santai, tanpa ada rasa berdebar sedikit pun, karena saat ini juga Sehun merasa harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka semua. Terutama pada Baek Hae, Baek Hyun, dan mereka-mereka yang pernah membuli Luhan, yang tidak diketahui Sehun.

 _JDEEERRRR!_

Dentuman petir di siang bolong berhasil membuat mereka terhenyak.

Baek Hae, gadis yang paling penasaran itu melotot. Bibirnya menganga, tak bisa lagi digerakkan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Jawaban 'iya' dari pertanyaannya sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin dia dengar, dan Sehun malah memberikan jawaban yang lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Ekspresi yang sama juga pada diri Baek Hyun. Ia menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Mungkinkah Sehun sedang berbohong untuk melindungi gadis yang sering dijahili adiknya itu? _Tidak._ Sehun tak pernah berbohong padanya, pada siapapun. Lagipula, mengakui anak orang lain sebagai adik bukanlah lelucon yang lucu.

Hanya Kyung Soo yang tersenyum senang. Sementara Joon Myeon pun tak kalah terkejut. Ternyata benar Sehun telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Percakapan tentang seorang adik beberapa bulan lalu yang tak pernah terbahas lagi. Dan kini Sehun mendadak mengakui Luhan adalah adiknya. _Sudah berapa lama kau membohongiku, Oh Sehun?!_

Luhan, ia sendiri pun tak menyangka Sehun akan mengakuinya di depan umum. Sebenarnya itu bukan harapan Luhan. Sudah cukup baginya kondisi sekarang ini—Sehun kakaknya hanya jika di rumah. Karena sesungguhnya di pikiran Luhan, Sehun sama seperti semua orang. Semua orang yang tak pantas untuk diingat. Walaupun Sehun baik padanya.

Ya, semua orang memang baik padanya. Semua lelaki. Namun Luhan tak pernah merasa bahagia dengan situasi itu.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada Kyung Soo pada awalnya. Namun ketulusan hati gadis berkacamata itu mampu membuka hati Luhan yang sudah tertutup rapat. Walau ia takut Kyung Soo akan bernasib sama dengannya, dibenci semua orang. Sejak awal Luhan berada di Korea, sejak awal ia masuk SMP dan sekolahnya sekarang, tak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Mereka menganggap Luhan gadis munafik, berpura-pura polos agar didekati semua lelaki.

Padahal Luhan tak pernah berniat seperti itu.

Luhan tak merasa dirinya polos. Ia hanya tak peduli, karena peduli hanya akan membuat dirinya terluka. Luhan nyaman sendiri. Ia tak merasa kesepian. Dunia tempat Mama, dirinya dan Kyung Soo sudah cukup baginya, walau Mama sudah tak ada lagi. Tapi Mama selalu hidup dalam 'dunia'nya.

Semua orang menolaknya.

Semua orang yang menerima pada awalnya, akan menolak pada akhirnya.

Semua orang akan menghinanya.

Semua orang akan menyakitinya.

Semua orang membencinya.

Hanya Mama yang selalu bersamanya.

Pikiran itu sudah tertancap dalam _mindset_ Luhan, membuatnya tak ingin menerima orang lain.

Pikiran yang entah sejak kapan ada.

Pikiran yang seharusnya didasari suatu kenyataan, namun Luhan tak pernah ingat kenyataan yang membuat pikiran itu muncul. Atau mungkin Luhan memang tak ingin mengingatnya.

Ucapan Sehun cukup mengganggu pikiran Luhan, membuatnya pusing dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat panas itu.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Luhan pun beranjak. Tangan Sehun yang masih nangkring di bahunya ditepisnya kasar. Tanpa menoleh pada wajah-wajah yang masih memandangnya, Luhan berlari keluar dari kantin.

Pusing. Ya, Luhan merasa pusing yang luar biasa. Otaknya dipaksa berputar mencari kejadian yang sama dalam ingatannya.

 _Aku menyukainya._

Luhan seperti pernah mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi ia tak ingin mengingat. Luhan takut itu hanyalah ingatan klise. Kejadian yang sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi, tapi ia merasa pernah.

"Luhan- _ah!"_

Teriakan Sehun yang memanggil namanya tak digubris.

"Kau tahu, Baek Hae," Sehun menyempatkan diri memperingatkan Baek Hae sebelum ia mengejar Luhan. "Aku sangat benci orang yang suka membuang makanan. Apalagi makanan yang aku masak!" ucapnya tegas. Sebenarnya ucapan Sehun mengandung arti lain, dan ia rasa Baek Hae pasti mengerti maksudnya.

 _Aku sangat benci orang yang mengganggu orang lain. Apalagi orang lain itu adalah adikku!_

Dan Sehun pun menyusul langkah Luhan, meninggalkan tatapan dari wajah-wajah yang masih tak percaya.

" _Eonnie!"_ Baek Hae memberondong kakaknya dan langsung mengguncang bahunya. _"_ Apa benar yang dikatakannya? Sehun _Sunbae_ bohong 'kan?!"

" _MOLLA!"_ Baek Hyun menghentak kasar tangan Baek Hae yang terus mengguncang tubunya. Baek Hyun sendiri belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Sudah berapa lama teman lelakinya itu menyimpan rahasia ini? Dan, Baek Hyun teringat ekspresi Sehun ketika ia menyebut Luhan gadis menyebalkan.

Sehun marah. Sinis.

 _Gawat._ Baek Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya saja belum sempat tersampaikan pada Sehun. Bagaimana jika Sehun ternyata membencinya karena hinaannya terhadap Luhan selama ini?

Ia lalu melirik Joon Myeon, yang juga sedang melihatnya. Lirikan penuh introgasi itu langsung membuat Joon Myeon mengerti.

"Dia juga tak bilang padaku, Baek Hyun- _ah!"_ ucap Joon Myeon.

 **_HunxHan_**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menemukan Luhan, karena Luhan ternyata tak meneruskan larinya setelah keluar dari kantin. Sehun tersenyum geli. Luhan benar-benar diluar prediksi. Ia pikir akan melakukan adegan drama saat melihat Luhan lari tadi.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari belakang. Sehun tak perlu memastikan, karena rambut panjang hitam khas itu sudah sangat dihapalnya. Lagipula, butir-butir nasi berwarna putih di antara helai rambut hitam itu sangat mencolok.

Luhan tersentak. Ekspresi kaget sangat jelas terbaca di wajahnya yang datar.

" _Baka aniki!"_ umpatnya setelah menatap Sehun agak lama.

" _Ha?!"_ Sehun melongo. " _Ya!_ Jangan bicara dalam bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti!" Sehun lalu melirik kanan kirinya. Sepertinya para siswa yang ada di sekitar ia dan Luhan sedang memperhatikan. Merasa tak nyaman, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Luhan pun tak berkutik saat Sehun menyeretnya entah kemana.

Adegan itu cukup menarik perhatian. Seorang Ketua OSIS yang terkenal itu sedang menggandeng seorang siswi, dengan jalan yang tergesa-gesa. Sehun terpaksa melakukannya. Ia ingin membawa Luhan ke tempat yang sepi, tak terganggu. Satu-satunya tempat yang ada di pikirannya adalah ruang OSIS. Dan celakanya, saat menyeret Luhan ia baru sadar ruang OSIS berada di gedung sebelah, bersama dengan ruang klub yang lain.

Dan ia baru merasa lega setelah melihat ruang OSIS tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Kebetulan ruangan itu sedang tak ada orang. Sehun langsung mengunci pintu begitu ia masuk. Setelah itu baru ia fokus pada Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Luhan- _ah—,"_

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Bukankah kau tidak suka jika mereka tahu aku ini adikmu?"

Sehun terperangah.

"Bukankah kau benci padaku seperti mereka semua membenciku?"

Luhan terus memburu tanpa memberinya kesempatan bicara.

"Kau tahu, setelah mereka semua tahu aku adalah adikmu, mereka juga pasti akan membencimu. Mereka menganggapku pelacur yang suka menggoda lelaki, dan kau akan dijuluki kakak pelacur. Lalu mereka—,"

" _Stop!"_

Sehun mengguncang kedua bahu Luhan agar gadis itu diam. Kali ini ia harus menghentikan ucapan Luhan yang semakin tak tentu arah. Ia menatap mata dan wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Luhan bicara sebanyak itu, dengan nada tinggi, dengan logatnya yang khas, walau wajahnya tak berbeda. Tak ada kerutan di antara alisnya layaknya orang yang sedang marah. Wajahnya benar-benar datar. Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah kristal-kristal bening yang mulai bermunculan di pelupuk matanya.

Sehun tertegun. Kalimat Luhan yang panjang barusan masih diingatnya.

"Luhan- _ah,_ aku tak membencimu. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sehun lembut. "Apa karena aku sering mengomelimu di rumah?"

Luhan diam. Kristal itu mulai pecah dan jatuh berhamburan.

"Kau membenciku, karena itu kau tak mau semua orang tahu aku tinggal di rumahmu."

Sehun terdiam. Jawaban Luhan benar-benar membungkamnya. Luhan yang tak peduli pada apapun ternyata berpikir seperti itu. Permintaan egois Sehun diartikan lain oleh Luhan, membuatnya salah paham terhadap Sehun.

Air mata Luhan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Luhan tidak seperti dugaannya. Tidak semua hal diacuhkan oleh Luhan. Hanya orang-orang yang membencinya. Dan mungkin, dalam anggapan Luhan, Sehun termasuk salah satu di antara mereka.

" _Mianhae,_ Luhan- _ah!_ Aku memang salah. Tapi sungguh aku tak membencimu. Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan mulai berpikir.

Alasan Baek Hae dan siswi lain membencinya sudah jelas, karena mereka menganggap Luhan munafik. Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikan mereka.

Namun apa alasan orang baik seperti Sehun membencinya?

Bukankah Sehun baik padanya walaupun sering mengomel? Bahkan Sehun terlalu baik padanya.

 _Kenapa aku harus membencimu?_

Iya. Kenapa Luhan harus beranggapan semua orang membencinya, menolaknya, menghinanya?

Luhan tak tahu. Ia pun tak ingin tahu. Ia tak ingin mengingat. Perasaan dibenci itu membuatnya tak ingin mengingat apapun, siapapun.

Luhan memang memiliki kesulitan dalam mengingat orang. Sebenarnya ia bisa jika berusaha dan mau, tapi ada bagian lain dalam dirinya yang memerintahkannya untuk melupakan orang-orang yang tak berperan penting dalam hidupnya. Apalagi orang-orang yang tidak menyayanginya. Kondisi itu lama-kelamaan membuat Luhan 'terbiasa' hingga kadang wajah orang yang menyayanginya pun luput dalam ingatannya.

Hanya segelintir wajah yang hingga sekarang tercatut dalam memorinya, dan sedikit kenangan indah bersama ibunya. Entah bagaimana awalnya. Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi. Ia seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan saat pertama kali membuka mata dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di Negeri Ginseng. Luhan bahkan tak ingat bagaimana kehidupan sebelumnya dulu, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sampai ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Apakah ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya hilang ingatan, ataukah kejadian traumatis yang membuatnya tak ingin mengingat masa lalu?

Entahlah. Luhan tak pernah ingin tahu.

Satu-satunya perasaan yang tertinggal adalah perasaan dibenci, dihina, dijauhi, ditinggal. Perasaan itu muncul tiap kali Luhan bertemu orang baru. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, karena tak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Namu kali ini pertanyaan Sehun memancing rasa penasaran Luhan akan dirinya sendiri. Anggapan yang selama ini diacuhkannya, karena ia hanya ingin hidup nyaman. Darimana sebenarnya anggapan itu berasal.

Mengingat. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya. Luhan mulai memutar memorinya, walau bagian pikirannya yang lain memberontak, tak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Ia pun sebenarnya takut. Namun ucapan Sehun memaksanya untuk mengingat. Luhan memejamkan matanya, memulai konsentrasi. Tak peduli dengan Sehun yang heran memandangnya.

Silih berganti ruang gelap menghampiri, bagai tampilan _slide show,_ kosong. Hingga beberapa wajah anak-anak muncul. Mereka bergerak, seperti sedang mendorong tubuhnya.

" _Pergi sana, dasar kotor!"_

Luhan tersentak. Bagai orang bingung ia mencari suara itu. Tubuhnya bergerak melangkah seiring dengan kepalanya yang berputar mencari suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Keberadaan Sehun seolah tak dianggapnya lagi, membuat Sehun pun lebih kebingungan.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun lagi-lagi menarik tangan Luhan, memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali dari 'alam' yang tak bisa Sehun lihat.

Luhan menoleh. Dalam kebingungan itu, bukan wajah Sehun yang tampak di matanya, melainkan wajah sang ibu.

" _Hana, Luhan, jangan menoleh ke belakang. Jangan kau cari memorimu. Kita sudah bahagia sekarang."_

Suara itu menggema.

Bibir Luhan gemetar. Benar. Ucapan itulah salah satu penyebab Luhan tak ingin mengingat kejadian yang sudah lalu. Ucapan dari seseorang yang tak pernah ia bantah.

Hana. Ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan nama Jepangnya.

"Mama," gumam Luhan. Tubuhnya semakin mendekati Sehun. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, seiring dengan wajah sang Mama yang mulai buram.

Sehun tercengang mendengar Luhan menyebutnya. Mata Luhan di balik air mata yang deras itu menatapnya lain, tak seperti biasa. Tatapan sendu yang memancarkan kesepian. Luhan tampak sangat menderita. Mungkinkah ia sedang berhalusinasi, membuat Sehun terlihat seperti Mamanya?

"Luhan- _ah,"_ suara lembut Sehun pun langsung menghilangkan wajah Miwa yang dilihat Luhan. Ia tersentak kaget. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

" _Kwencana?"_ pelan-pelan Sehun mengusap air mata di wajah Luhan. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata kuyunya. Tawaran Sehun langsung ia sambut dengan anggukan. Ia tak sanggup lagi berpikir. Saat ini Luhan tak tahu di dunia mana ia berada. Suara sesaat tadi, walau ia tak ingin mengingatnya, nyatanya suara itu masih menggema di seluruh ruang pikirannya.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Mereka akan membencimu."

"Mereka akan membencimu karena mereka membenciku. Kau akan dikerjai oleh mereka seperti aku dan Kung Soo."

Sehun mendesah. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menggumamkan kalimat itu, sejak di sekolah hingga di rumah.

Luhan duduk di sofa, sementara Sehun mengambilkannya minum. Ia menolak saat Sehun mengantarkannya ke kamar.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?" ujar Sehun sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Luhan. Luhan langsung meneguknya cepat, tanpa tersedak. Pikirannya mulai jernih kembali.

"Dengar, Luhan!" Sehun ambil posisi di samping Luhan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat sekolah heboh, hanya itu. Tak ada maksud lain apalagi sampai membencimu," jelas Sehun.

" _Em."_ Luhan mengangguk, responnya atas penjelasan Sehun barusan.

" _Em?"_ Sehun memutar posisinya hingga tubuhnya sempurna menghadap Luhan. "Hanya itu tanggapanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada protes.

"Aku senang kau tidak membenciku, _Sunbae,_ " Luhan menimpali, namun tak membuat wajah Sehun berubah senang.

Kau, _Sunbae,_ kau, _Sunbae._ Selain di mimpi bodoh itu, Luhan tak pernah menyebut namanya, atau menyebutnya dengan embel-embel yang layak untuk seorang kakak. Pikiran kesal itu membuat Sehun ingin menuntut lebih, mengingat status mereka yang bukan lagi sebagai dua orang asing.

" _Ya,_ tak bisa 'kah kau lebih menghormatiku?"

Luhan menatapnya bingung. Sedikit kerutan muncul di antara alisnya, membuat Sehun paham pertanyaannya terlalu berat untuk Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Joon Myeon, lelaki yang sering bersamaku, dia memliki seorang adik perempuan yang masih kecil. Dan adiknya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan'Oppa'."

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Oppa?" di luar dugaan, ternyata Luhan begitu cepat menangkap maksudnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau adikku dan aku kakakmu. Semua orang sudah tahu itu," ujar Sehun dengan nada sewot.

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Matanya memandang Sehun. Sementara Sehun fokus pada bibir Luhan yang seperti sedang membentuk huruf o, sambil menunggu tak sabar.

" _O-oppa?_ Sehun _Oppa?!"_

Sehun langsung melebarkan senyumnya. Matanya berbinar, antara haru dan senang. Walaupun tanpa ekspresi, sebutan itu cukup mengobati obsesinya yang terpendam lama.

Dan senyuman Sehun itu membuat Luhan salah sangka. Ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak mau!" ucapnya tegas, memudarkan senyuman Sehun. Sehun juga ikut berdiri.

" _Wae?!"_ nadanya kembali sewot.

"Wajahmu jadi mesum kalau ku panggil _Oppa!"_ jawab Luhan acuh, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Kebahagiaan sesaat Sehun runtuh seketika. Penolakan Luhan disertai alasan yang cukup sadis menurut Sehun. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan menyebutnya mesum.

" _YA!"_ teriak Sehun saat tubuh Luhan tak terlihat lagi. Sehun sengaja tak menyusul langkah Luhan.

Namun di balik sikap Luhan barusan, Sehun tersenyum lega. Ia tahu Luhan tak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Dan kali ini Sehun merasa wajah Luhan terlihat lebih lembut. Sepertinya Luhan sudah menerima dirinya sebagai keluarga.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit-langit putih. Pikirannya membawanya kembali ke kejadian di sekolah tadi.

Bukan perbuatan Baek Hae yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bukan pula pengakuan Sehun yang mengejutkan itu.

 _Sehun. Sehun. Lelaki asing yang tiba-tiba hadir._

Luhan menindih dahinya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Kehadiran Sehun yang tak pernah yang bayangkan sebelumnya, berhasil membuka pikirannya atas dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa aku harus membencimu?_

Walaupun ucapan sang Mama berhasil 'menyadarkannya' tadi, nyatanya pertanyaan Sehun itu terus mengulang di benak Luhan, memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. Apakah dirinya telah berbuat salah hingga orang sebaik Sehun akan membencinya? Apakah ia tak pantas memiliki teman seperti Kyung Soo dalam hidupnya?

Luhan mulai penasaran sekarang. Tentang dirinya. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, hingga rasa 'dibenci' sangat melekat dalam pikirannya. Ia tak pernah tahu mengapa ketakutan selalu muncul jika tidur dalam keadaan gelap, hingga mengganggu mimpinya. Ia tak pernah tahu mengapa memandang keluar jendela kamarnya sangat menyenangkan ketika dirinya gelisah.

Ia tak pernah tahu, karena sang Mama melarangnya untuk tahu.

Dan Luhan yang sangat menyayangi sang Mama, memilih patuh dan melupakan keinginannya untuk tahu yang baru muncul itu. Ketakutan lain muncul jika ia membantah perkataan Mamanya. Ketakutan akan ditinggalkan.

Nyatanya, Miwa tetap meninggalkannya walaupun ia tak pernah membangkang.

Luhan bangkit. Ia mengambil peralatan rahasia yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasur. Halusinasi sejenak tadi membuatnya ingin merangkai wajah sang ibu ke atas kertas putih.

 _Sketchbook_ berukuran sedang, beberapa pensil dan rautan. Itulah dunia milik Luhan, tempatnya mengabadikan makhluk hidup maupun mati agar selalu bisa ia ingat.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar _sketchbook_ itu hingga menemukan lembar yang masih kosong. Saat ujung pensil menyentuh permukaan kertas, niatnya untuk menoreh wajah Miwa tiba-tiba urung. Ia lalu melirik tumpukan _sketchbook_ lain di dalam kotak peralatannya yang tersusun rapi. Wajah ibunya sudah terlalu banyak di sana, dan ia ingin memunculkan wajah baru, untuk diingat sepanjang hidupnya.

Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. Senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepatlah! Kita bisa terlambat 'bodoh!"

Luhan hanya berdiri dalam diam. Tingkah Sehun pagi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Bahkan Sehun sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa tiba-tiba ia berbuat seperti itu. Kehadiran Luhan sepertinya memunculkan kembali obsesinya yang ingin memiliki adik, hingga melampiaskan keinginan yang tak pernah terwujud.

Termasuk yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sehun bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, ia bergegas menuju gudang kecil yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah, dan mengeluarkan _city bike_ dari dalamnya. Sepeda mini yang memiliki keranjang di depan dan boncengan itu masih cukup bagus walau sudah lama tak terpakai, sejak Sehun lulus SMP. Hanya sedikit di lap dan dipompa, sepeda itu siap digunakan.

Dan seperti inilah keadaannya sekarang. Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk duduk di boncengan, dan dia yang mengendarai sepedanya.

"Apa kau malu? Padahal semua gadis di sekolah sangat ingin kubonceng," ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri.

Luhan mendengus. Akhirnya ia menurut dan duduk menyamping di boncengan belakang, membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

Sehun mengayuhkan pelan sepedanya. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Dengan naik sepeda dibutuhkan sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai di sekolah, dan ia punya waktu satu jam sebelum bel masuk. Tentu saja Sehun sudah memperhitungkan waktu sebelumnya.

Semilir angin yang timbul akibat laju sepedanya terasa segar menerpa wajahnya. Sehun tak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Tapi ia yakin Luhan merasa nyaman. Dua tangan Luhan yang menggenggam jas di bagian pinggang kanan kirinya cukup membuktikan.

 _Ternyata begini sensasinya,_ batin Sehun senang.

Bersepeda memang menyenangkan. Sehun bersyukur ia hidup di kota dimana bersepeda bukanlah hal yang kuno, ketinggalan jaman. Bahkan sekolahnya menganjurkan sepeda dan melarang motor apalagi mobil untuk para siswa. Hanya saja, mereka lebih suka naik bis, termasuk Sehun sebenarnya.

" _Oppa?!"_

Panggilan itu membuat Sehun hampir oleng. Untung saja dia langsung bisa menguasai dirinya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau menyayangiku 'kan?"

Sekali lagi Sehun hampir tak bisa mengendalikan setir. Bahkan Luhan sampai refleks mengencangkan genggamannya hingga menyentuh pinggang Sehun.

"Hati-hati 'dong!" Luhan sedikit mengomel.

" _Mian,"_ jawab Sehun. Dalam situasi seperti itu Sehun sempat penasaran bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan saat mengomel barusan. "Kau tanya apa tadi?" tanya Sehun pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau menyayangiku 'kan?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia pikir Luhan tak mau mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu?! Tentu saja aku menyayangimu. Kau 'kan adikku," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku seperti Mama?"

Sehun langsung mengerem sepedanya. Untung lajunya tak terlalu kencang, walau tubuh Luhan sempat menabrak punggungnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Menunggu jawaban.

"Mamamu tidak meninggalkanmu. Dia hanya berpindah dimensi, dan sedang menunggumu di sana. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Di dimensi ini kau tidak sendirian. Ada sahabatmu Kyung Soo, ada ayahku yang juga ayahmu, dan tentu saja ada aku. Dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tak akan pernah. Mengerti?" perkataan bijak mengandung nasihat keluar begitu panjang dari bibir Sehun. Dengan harapan perkataannya itu cukup membuat Luhan merasa tenang.

Luhan mengangguk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

Sebuah mobil box melintas dengan laju kencang di samping mereka, menimbulkan hembusan angin yang begitu kencang, menari-narikan rambut Luhan yang panjang, membuat senyum yang sedikit itu terlihat begitu sempurna.

Dan kejadian itu berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih keras. Ia terpana, sampai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Luhan tersenyum. Dan itu pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum.

 **_HunxHan_**

Tentu saja, kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan yang berboncengan menggemparkan isi sekolah.

Joon Myeon yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun di halte pun langsung mengejar sepeda Sehun sampai ke parkiran.

" _Ya-Ya-Ya!_ Apa-apaan ini?!"

Sehun pun menghampiri Joon Myeon setelah mengunci sepedanya.

"Luhan- _ah,_ kenalkan dia sahabatku Joon Myeon," ucapnya pada Luhan, lalu ganti menoleh pada Joon Myeon, "Dan kau, kenalkan ini adikku Luhan."

Joon Myeon langsung memelototinya. "Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Luhan adikmu," omelnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah lembut saat menoleh pada Luhan. " _Annyong,_ Luhan- _ah!_ Kau juga boleh memanggilku _Oppa_."

Wajah ramah cengengesan itu langsung disambut tatapan garang Luhan. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Joon Myeon melongo. Sapaannya pada gadis itu menggantung di udara, karena Luhan sama sekali tak menyambutnya. Sementara Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu Luhan sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Kenapa dia seram sekali?" tanya Joon Myeon heran.

"Makanya jangan sok akrab," ejek Sehun.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau memang keterlaluan. Teganya kau merahasiakan semua dari sahabatmu. Sudah berapa lama kau umpet gadis cantik itu di rumahmu, _heh?!"_

"Itu karena mulutmu seperti wanita. Jadi aku merahasiakannya darimu."

"Apa namanya juga sudah ganti menjadi Oh?"

"Itu urusan ayahku."

Joon Myeon mendengus sebal. "Kau tahu, semua gadis patah hati melihat kalian berboncengan."

"Biar saja. Lagipula Luhan adalah adikku, bukan kekasihku," jawab Sehun acuh. Mereka ngobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Baiklah, akan kupegang ucapanmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Joon Myeon tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum penuh misteri. Dan saat itu Baek Hyun muncul di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya lesu. Ia sedikit tertunduk.

"Sehun- _ah,"_ suara Baek Hyun terdengar pelan. "Jadi benar Luhan itu adikmu?"

"Luhan?! Biasanya kau menyebutnya gadis menyebalkan," jawab Sehun sinis.

" _Mianhae,_ Sehun- _ah!_ Selama ini aku hanya mendengar cerita dari Baek Hae. Aku benar-benar tak tahu seperti apa Luhan itu," ucap Baek Hae serak. Ia hampir saja menangis. Wajahnya tampak menyesal.

Sehun menghela nafas. Baek Hyun memang kakak kandung Baek Hae, gadis yang sering menjahili Luhan. Tapi menurut Sehun, Baek Hyun tidaklah seperti adiknya itu. Dan selama mengenal Baek Hyun, ia tak pernah melihat gadis itu mengganggu orang lain.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Tapi ingat, aku tak ingin melihat Baek Hae mengganggu Luhan lagi. Katakan itu pada adikmu!"

Baek Hyun mengangguk patuh.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

 _Terimakasih 'tlah menyayangiku._

Sehun tersenyum lebar membaca kalimat itu.

Secarik kertas di atas meja belajar menyambut kepulangannya sore itu. Entah kapan Luhan meletakkannya. Kertas itu belum ada saat ia berangkat sekolah tadi.

Yang membuat Sehun tak henti tersenyum dan terus berdecak kagum adalah gambar di atas kalimat pendek itu. Seraut wajah digambar dengan ukuran besar namun berbadan kecil. _Chubby._ Hanya hitam putih pensil, tanpa warna. Namun arsirannya begitu halus, tampak sangat bagus.

Baru kali ini Sehun melihat duplikat wajahnya di media lain selain cermin. Gambar yang sangat sempurna, walau tak sampai mengalahkan ketampanannya yang asli.

"Hebat sekali. Benarkah Luhan yang menggambarnya?" Sehun menggumam. Tak mau berlama-lama penasaran, Sehun langsung beranjak menuju kamar sebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu menunggu karena Luhan cepat menjawab ketukan pintunya dan menyilahkannya masuk.

"Kau yang menggambar ini?" Sehun langsung bertanya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ia pegang. Luhan sedang menggatung jasnya ke dalam lemari. "Keren sekali. Kau seorang pelukis rupanya?" Sehun masih terkagum-kagum.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya menggambar apa yang aku suka," jawab Luhan.

Tak sengaja Sehun melihat kardus yang terletak di samping kasur. Kardus itu tak pernah ada saat ia masuk ke kamar Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan memang merahasiakannya dari Sehun.

"Boleh kulihat?" Sehun menunjuk ke kardus itu. Luhan mengangguk. Mengingat kejadian berangkat sekolah kemarin, ia pikir posisi Sehun dan Kyung Soo sama saat ini. Mereka boleh melihat hal-hal yang dirahasiakan Luhan.

Sehun membuka lembar per lembar halaman buku polos milik Luhan. Semuanya lukisan dari pensil. Ada lukisan wajah ibu Luhan, Kyung Soo, pohon, taman bermain, kucing, burung, toko kelontong, nenek-nenek, dan entah apalagi. Anehnya, lukisan seperti itu tak hanya satu. Luhan menggambarnya berulang-ulang di lembar yang lain, walau beberapa dalam posisi berbeda. Namun gambar itu benar-benar sangat bagus, seperti digambar oleh profesional.

"Bagus sekali. Tapi kenapa kau menggambarnya berulang-ulang?"

Luhan menyusul duduk di samping Sehun. "Karena aku suka. Lagipula hanya mereka yang pantas aku gambar."

Suara datar itu membuat Sehun refleks bergidik. Entah kenapa jawaban Luhan terasa menyeramkan.

Sehun membuka buku yang lain, dan objek gambarnya sama. Hanya tanggalnya yang berbeda. Tanggal paling lama sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Gambar wajah sang ibu.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menggambar?" tanya Sehun.

"Sejak aku kecil. Gambar-gambarku yang dulu sepertinya tertinggal di Jepang. Kami tidak membawanya saat pindah ke sini," jawab Luhan sambil melirik gambar yang sedang dipegang Sehun.

Sehun manggut-manggut. Ia kembali membolak-balik buku itu, tanpa sadar Luhan sedang memandang wajahnya dalam-dalam. Luhan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia ragu.

"Joon Myeon pasti suka melihat ini," seru Sehun. Luhan tak terlalu menggubris ucapannya. "Kau tahu," Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, "Joon Myeon juga menjabat ketua klub seni. Dia juga pelukis. Kelas dua nanti kau akan kudaftarkan. Kalian akan menjadi pelukis hebat nanti." Sehun bersemangat. Sementara Luhan sama sekali tak menunjukkan minatnya. Menyadari hal itu semangat Sehun berganti dengan ekspresi heran. "Kau tidak suka?"

Luhan diam. Ia mengambil alih buku yang dipegang Luhan. Kebetulan pada lembar itu terdapat gambar Miwa, dalam posisi yang lain. "Aku bukannya ingin menjadi pelukis. Aku menggambar karena butuh. Aku butuh ini semua untuk mengingat mereka, karena aku ini pelupa," jawab Luhan. Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan nada mengejek.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tak paham.

Helaan nafas Luhan terdengar sampai ke telinga Sehun. Ia membelai wajah sang ibu hingga abu pensil menempel di tangannya. "Mereka yang kugambar akan selalu hidup dalam ingatanku. Sementara mereka yang tidak kugambar akan menghilang dengan sendirinya," Luhan ganti menatap Sehun. Sorotnya tampak tajam walau poni menghalangi separuh matanya. "Layaknya kau menghafal, apapun itu, jika kau menuliskannya, maka hafalan itu akan semakin kuat di ingatanmu. Kalau kau tak menuliskannya, maka suatu saat hafalan itu bisa hilang dari ingatanmu."

 _Glekk!_

Sehun menelan ludah. Perkataan penuh makna itu malah terdengar menyeramkan. Apa karena Luhan yang mengatakannya? Tapi walaupun begitu, Sehun senang mendengar Luhan banyak bicara malam ini. Luhan semakin terbuka padanya. Gadis itu sudah mengakui dirinya sebagai keluarga.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menggambar wajahku sebanyak-banyaknya. Agar kau selalu ingat aku," pinta Sehun penuh senyum. Sejujurnya siapapun yang melihat _killing smile_ itu pasti akan klepek-klepek, dan Sehun tak menunjukkan senyum seperti itu pada semua orang. Hanya orang-orang tertentu, termasuk Luhan.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi Luhan malah mengartikan lain.

"Kau harus belajar menghilangkan wajah mesummu itu, _Oppa!"_

Senyum Sehun langsung luntur, berubah dengan sungutan. Rasa geram pun mendadak muncul. " _YA!_ Kau merusak suasana hatiku!"

Wal hasil, perasaan Sehun saat keluar dari kamar Luhan sangat berbeda dengan saat ia masuk tadi.

 _Mesum mesum mesum!_

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan mengatai dirinya dengan ucapan paling negatif yang pernah ada. Tak seorang pun pernah menyebut dirinya mesum, kecuali Luhan.

Terlepas dari kejengkelannya, ada hal lain yang masih membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Perkataan Luhan yang mengandung sedikit cerita tentang dirinya justru menambah daftar keanehan dirinya yang sudah di _list_ oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya langsung pada Luhan, memintanya untuk bercerita tentang dirinya di masa lalu. Karena menurut Sehun pasti ada sesuatu yang melatar belakangi keanehan sikap Luhan.

Luhan yang tak peduli. Luhan yang jarang tersenyum. Luhan yang tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Luhan yang merasa semua orang membencinya. Luhan yang mudah melupakan orang. Dan mungkin nanti muncul hal-hal lain yang lebih aneh lagi.

Sehun tahu semua tanda tanyanya itu tak akan bisa dipecahkan dalam satu tahap saja. Ia harus menempuh beberapa tahap, dan harus sabar. Untuk saat ini, Luhan yang mulai terbuka saja sudah cukup bagus. Dan andai nanti ternyata ia tak bisa memecahkan semuanya, Sehun bertekad akan merubah Luhan menjadi lebih baik. Ia bertekad akan menghilangkan semua sifat aneh Luhan itu.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Akhir pekan yang melelahkan.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari sekolah di hari libur ini. Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas, dan ia harus mulai menyusun laporan pertanggungjawaban selama setahun menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS. Dan kelas tiga nanti, Sehun resmi melepas jabatan yang telah membantu mempopulerkan namanya.

Tak lupa sebelum naik ke atas, ia lebih dulu mengambil susu pisang di kulkas.

Terdengar suara cekikan saat kaki Sehun menaiki anak tangga terakhir. Suara itu berasal dari balik pintu kamar Luhan. Jelas itu bukan suara Luhan, Sehun tahu itu. Luhan tak mungkin cekikikan girang seperti itu. Dari sandal asing yang nangkring di rak sepatu, Sehun tahu ada Kyung Soo di rumahnya. Sejak Sehun 'mengumumkan' Luhan adalah adiknya, Kyung Soo memang sering berkunjung.

Cekikikan itu terdengar lagi. Mengingat Luhan yang super pendiam dan tak pernah bercerita tentang teman-teman sekolahnya, Sehun penasaran apa yang mereka gosipkan. Ia pun mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

"Kau tahu, kuis khusus wanita yang aku menangkan di koran kemarin ternyata berhadiah bra. Hahahahahaaaaa."

Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya dan menoleh ke pintu, seolah matanya mampu menembus pemandangan di dalam sana.

"Percakapan macam apa itu!" gumamnya geli. Ia lalu kembali menempelkan kupingnya. Rasa penasaran semakin menggebu-gebu, walau ia yakin tak akan menemukan suara Luhan dari balik pintu itu.

"Karena tidak muat padaku, jadi untukmu saja."

Jeda. Sepertinya Kyung Soo sedang melakukan sesuatu. Dalam pikiran Sehun, Kyung Soo sedang mengambil barang yang ia sebut tadi.

"Waw! Pas sekali. Sepertinya dadamu semakin besar."

Wajah Sehun langsung merah padam mendengar itu. Ia tak berani lagi membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyung Soo, walaupun telinganya belum mau pindah dari pintu. Dan ia sangat penasaran dengan Luhan, karena suara Luhan daritadi sama sekali tak terdengar.

"Aku dengar dada bisa besar jika sering disentuh lelaki. Apa Sehun _Sunbae_ rutin menyentuh dadamu?!"

" _Ya!_ Kau sudah gila!"

"Hahahahahahaa!"

Kali ini Sehun tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Candaan Kyung Soo sungguh keterlaluan, membuatnya merinding. Sehun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Gerakan itu membuatnya ngos-ngosan, karena tubuhnya masih gemetar mendengar ucapan Kyung Soo tadi. Wajahnya pun terasa panas. Kepulan asap seperti mengelilingi kepalanya, berasal dari telinganya yang baru menguping.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Sehun, senada dengan ucapan Luhan yang baru terdengar di akhir ia menguping tadi. "Apa dia pikir aku semesum itu?" Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Dasar Kyung Soo! Wajahmu terlihat culun tapi ternyata ucapanmu sangat berbahaya!" umpatnya lagi tak henti.

 **_HunxHan_**

Nyatanya, Sehun tak mudah melupakan ucapan Kyung Soo itu, membuatnya menyesal telah menguping.

Selama sarapan hingga hendak naik sepeda, Sehun benar-benar tak bisa fokus.

Celakanya, Luhan tak mengancingkan jasnya, entah karena kebetulan, lupa, atau memang begitu tiap hari, membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar. Dan Sehun tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari balik jas Luhan. Ujung dasi berbentuk pita di bagian atas dada Luhan terlihat beda hari ini. Kemeja putihnya pun terlihat lebih cerah. Sepertinya ucapan Kyung Soo sangat mempengaruhi pikirannya.

 _Apa Sehun Sunbae rutin menyentuh dadamu?!_

Sehun bergidik sambil geleng-geleng, lalu menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri. _Kendalikan dirimu, Oh Sehun!_

" _Oppa!_ Dari tadi kau aneh sekali dan terus menatapku. Apa jangan-jangan kau berpikiran mesum lagi?"

 _Gawat!_ Luhan ternyata membaca gerak-geriknya daritadi.

"Aha-ha-ha," Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Bicara apa kau ini! Aku hanya heran mengapa kau tak mengancingkan jasmu?"

Luhan langsung menoleh ke bawah. "Oh iya, aku lupa," ucapnya santai sambil mengancingnya jasnya.

"Ya 'kan?!" Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Kecurigaan Luhan berhasil ia tangani.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Baek Hae menggosok-gosok tangannya di bawah kucuran. Noda hitam yang mengotori telapak tangannya pun hilang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Sementara Baek Hyun berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Wajahnya justru berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ganggu Luhan lagi?"

Baek Hae menegakkan badannya dan memandang Baek Hyun dari kaca. "Aku tak mengganggu pelacur itu," jawab Baek Hae. Baek Hyun langsung memelototinya.

"Pelacur? Kau hanya iri padanya karena dia cantik dan disukai banyak _namja."_

"Dia memang suka menggoda. Wajah polosnya hanya kedok supaya para lelaki tertarik padanya," ucap Baek Hae dengan nada sengit. Baek Hyun mendengus sambil buang muka.

" _Eonnie,_ aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun _Sunbae._ Kau cemburu 'kan melihat _Sunbae_ dan Luhan selalu pulang pergi bersama. Makanya aku membocorkan ban sepedanya. Tak hanya itu, aku juga memutus tali rem, dan merusak kuncinya."

Baek Hyun langsung menatap Baek Hae. Wajahnya berubah sumringah. "K-kau melakukan itu semua?"

" _Em!"_ Baek Hae mengangguk bangga. Ia yakin kakaknya yang baik hati itu senang dengan perbuatannya kali ini.

"Aku juga muak melihat mereka berdua, seperti kekasih saja. Padahal mereka kan hanya adik kakak."

Baek Hyun diam. Yang dikatakan Baek Hae sepenuhnya benar. Dan Baek Hyun pun mengakui kecemburuannya melihat Sehun dan Luhan, walau kenyataannya mereka adalah kakak adik.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Benar-benar gila! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku?!" umpat Sehun sambil menendang sepedanya yang sudah 'babak belur.' Ternyata ucapan Joon Myeon bukan sekedar omong kosong. Memang banyak yang tidak suka melihat Luhan dibonceng olehnya, buktinya dari sekian banyak sepeda yang diparkir, hanya sepeda Sehun yang mengalami kondisi mengenaskan. Padahal ini hari sabtu, kesempatannya pulang bareng Luhan karena di hari lain mereka hampir tak pernah pulang bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita pulang naik bis saja," ucap Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke belakangnya. Wajah Luhan sama sekali tak terlihat kesal, tidak seperti dirinya. Luhan mungkin sudah terbiasa mengalami hal seperti ini, namun Sehun baru sekali, dan itu pun membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Mengabaikan orang. Prinsip hidupmu itu memang ampuh," Sehun sengaja bergumam agar Luhan tak mendengar.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan _Oppa_ juga akan dibenci."

"Tidak-tidak!" Sehun langsung menepis. "Mereka hanya iri. Luhan- _ah,_ kau tahu berapa banyak gadis yang iri melihatmu bersamaku? Seharusnya kau mensyukuri keadaanmu sekarang," ucap Sehun dengan nada jengkel. Ucapan Luhan semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menerima dirinya dikerjai. Seorang Ketua OSIS yang cukup populer mendapat perlakuan tak termaafkan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku pulang saja!" Luhan memalingkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

" _O!_ Pulang saja sana, Tuan Putri! Tidak usah membantuku menuntun sepeda rusak ini!"

Bahkan teriakan kesal Sehun tak membuat Luhan berbalik. Sehun mendengus kesal. Sepeda bernasib sial itu ditendangnya, lagi-lagi menjadi pelampiasan amarah Sehun.

" _Ya-ya-yaa!_ Tahan emosimu!" Joon Myeon tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang ponselnya. "Pesanmu baru kubaca."

"Sekalian tidak usah kau baca!" Sehun langsung _nyolot._

Joon Myeon menghela nafas. Sahabatnya itu terkadang cepat marah.

"Aku bahkan mendengarmu berteriak pada Luhan. Kenapa kau memarahinya?!"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kesal anak itu sama sekali tidak membantu."

Joon Myeon terkekeh. Yang dikatakan Sehun sama sekali tidak singkron dengan wajahnya yang garang, dan nada bicaranya yang sengit.

"Baiklah. Tapi ini bukan salah Luhan. Kau hanya kesal karena ulah tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Atau, jangan-jangan kau berpikir semuanya salah Luhan?"

Sehun langsung memcingkan matanya menatap Joon Myeon. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sebelumnya sangat dihormati, tak ada yang berani berbuat jahat padamu. Dan sekarang, setelah semua orang tahu Luhan adalah adikmu, kau mulai menjadi korban mereka yang tidak menyukai Luhan."

Sehun terdiam. Omongan Joon Myeon tepat menohok jantungnya. Walau Sehun merasa tak menyalahkan Luhan, tapi ucapan Joon Myeon ada benarnya. Secara tak langsung Sehun memang menyalahkan adiknya itu.

"Ini masih permulaan. Mungkin saja setelah ini ada orang yang akan menaruh bom di rumahmu," tambah Joon Myeon.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Ucapan Joon Myeon cukup menyadarkannya, menimbulkan rasa penyesalan di hati Sehun karena telah memarahi Luhan.

" _Gomawo,_ Joon Myeon- _ah!_ Kau memang teman terbaikku, paling mengerti aku," Sehun menepuk pundak Joon Myeon. Wajah garangnya hilang, berganti dengan senyum ketulusan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat," ucap Joon Myeon bangga. Namun, seketika perasaannya langsung tak enak begitu senyum Sehun berganti dengan seringaian nakal.

"Karena kau baik, tolong urus sepedaku, ya?!"

Tepat sekali. Sehun langsung melesat pergi setelah memerintahnya.

" _YAAAA!"_ teriakan Joon Myeon pun tak dipedulikannya lagi.

Rasa menyesal Sehun membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Tubuhnya pun tak bisa tenang saat duduk di bis, sementara otaknya berpikir-pikir ia harus memasak apa malam ini, untuk menyenangkan hati Luhan sekaligus sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Sayangnya, begitu Sehun tiba di rumah, Luhan tidak ada.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menunggu, sembari menyiapkan makan malam. Mungkin Luhan juga merasa kesal karena omelannya. Mungkin Luhan sedang berada di rumah Kyung Soo.

Jam delapan malam. Luhan tak kunjung muncul. Beberapa kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Tersambung tapi tak diangkat. _Apa dia semarah itu?_

Terakhir, Sehun menghubungi Kyung Soo. Jawaban Kyung Soo mengejutkannya.

" _Luhan tidak ada di sini."_

"Jangan bohong!"

" _Untuk apa aku berbohong! Sunbae, apa kau habis memarahinya? Kau seharusnya tak kasar pada Luhan. Dia itu—"_

"Iya-iya baiklah! Aku akan mencarinya. Kabari aku jika Luhan menghubungimu!"

Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat mendengar omelan Kyung Soo. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari. Tapi Sehun tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

N/B : Pffffttt akhirnya end juga part 4, di sela pikiran yang kacau gegara tempat cari nafkah kenak gusur :v wakakakakakakkkkk

Okke Qi2 mau menyapa readers yang masih setia baca ff ini :D

 **Seravin509** sepertinya masih sedikit yang terungkap (masa lalu Luhan), jadi ikutin terus ceritanya ya kak :D

 **Guest1** siipp ini udah lanjut :D

 **Misslah** makasih kak udah setia mampir :')

 **JunaOh** hai kaaakk ketemu lagi :D makasih ya dulu udah mampir di Kelopak Sakura :D mudah-mudahan di chap ini kakak semakin deg-degan, xixixixixiii :D

 **Samiyatuara09** udah terjawab penasarannya? :D maaf ya lama updatenya :'(

 **Guest2** bener kak, kadang-kadang cewek cantik itu ada yang ngebuli juga, apalagi yang cantik tapi rada2 culun :v

 **Mydeer** udah tahu sendiri 'kan responnya Sehun :D makasih udah mampir lagi :D

 **Dpramestidewi** ternyata Sehun mengakuinya, wkwkwk :v maaf ya kak kali ini updatenya lama :'(

 **Ludeer** lihat saja nanti ulah apalagi yang akan dilakukan Baek bersaudara xixixiii. Tapi pliss jangan benci Baek Hyun gara2 cerita ini ya, karena sebenarnya Qi2 nggak tega jadiin Baek Hyun jahat, habis wajahnya imuuut bener :D

 **Anggrekhitam** karena KS ff pertama Qi2 di fandom EXO, jadi Qi2 masih ingat siapa2 aja yang ninggal jejak, xixixixii. KS emang udah mentok kak, kalo diteruskan nanti bisa-bisa ceritanya jadi kayak putri yang ditukar, wkwkwkwkwkkk. Btw, kenapa Qi2 suka banget jadiin HunHan saudara, karena sesungguhnya,, ehhemmm, Qi2 ini incest lover :v wkwkwkwkwkwkk tapi tenang aja, Qi2 masih normal kok. Cuma suka kehidupan incest di fiksi aja, kalo di kenyataan mah amit-amit! Dan itu pun sebatas adik kakak aja, selain incest adik kakak, Qi2 nggak suka. Apalagi incestnya anak sama org tua, hueeeeeekkkkkssssss. Fb Qi2 ada dua nih, yang satu kloningan, hehehe. QiQi Khairinnisa sama QiQi Airin. Akun smule juga ada :v oh iya, kalo typo itu hal biasa kak, nggak usah malu, hehehe. Qi2 pun yakin di tulisan ini pasti banyak typonya xixixixiii

 **Ohfelu** sabar kak jangan digampar, nanti aja kita keroyok rame2, hhehehe. Makasih sudah mampir :D

 **OhErrLu98** emmm Qi2 pertimbangkan dulu deh scene yang kayak gitu. Yang jelas nanti pasti ada scene tentang rambut Luhan entah itu diikat atau diapain, xixixixii

 **Cherry** tuh kan bener, ehhehehee. Okke ini udah up ya :D

 **OhHeeRa** akhirnya kakak menemukan ff ku lagi, hehehehee. Makasih ya dulu udah ninggal jejak di Kelopak Sakura, dan selamat datang di ff ini, hehehehee

 **SherlyOh** Luhan serem yaakk, tapi tenang aja dia nggak jahat, xixixixixii.

 **AuliaMRQ** malas iya juga, masak anak cewek numpuk baju kotor sebanyak itu :v tapi tenang aja, nanti bakal ada penjelasannya :D

 **Yuanita** ini udah up ya next chapnya :D

 **Ramyoon** mudah-mudahan mereka bukan saudara kandung ya, xixixix :D

 **Atiey** ini udah next kak, makasih udah nunggu :D

 **0312luluExotics** nah ada juga yang nanya masalah ini. tenang aja, nanti bakal diungkap kejanggalan karakter Luhan. Huuaaa banyak yang typo emang ternyata, jadi maluu :'(

 **Agassi21** ini udah lanjut, makasih udah datang :D

 **CHOGIWAA** ini udah next , makasih udah datang :D

Fiuuuuhhh akhirnya siap juga balesin komenan dengan mata yang ngantuk. Sekali lagi Qi2 ucapkan banyak terimakasih utk para readers yang masih setia(?) baca cerita ini. utk nextnya Qi2 nggak ngasih spoiler deh, takutnya nggak mencapai target. Di chap kemaren kan Qi2 janji bakal ngeluarin(?) seseorang dari masa lalu ibu Luhan, dan nyatanya ceritanya emang belum sampek ke bagian itu. dan kayaknya ff ini nggak akan banyak2 chapter, kayaknya lho ya,,,

Okke selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Preview :_ " _Luhan tidak ada di sini." "Jangan bohong!" "Untuk apa aku berbohong! Sunbae, apa kau habis memarahinya? Kau seharusnya tak kasar pada Luhan. Dia itu—" "Iya-iya baiklah! Aku akan mencarinya. Kabari aku jika Luhan menghubungimu!" Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat mendengar omelan Kyung Soo. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari. Tapi Sehun tak tahu harus mulai darimana._

 **_HunxHan_**

Lelah Sehun menyusuri kompleks perumahan tempat ia tinggal dan bertanya kesana-kemari. Tak ada yang melihat Luhan. Dunia seluas ini, dimana ia bisa menemukan seorang Luhan?

 _Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku._

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlintas di benaknya. Kalimat saat Luhan baru pertama datang ke rumahnya. Tanpa buang waktu ia kembali menghubungi Kyung Soo untuk bertanya alamat rumah Luhan. Dan jawaban Kyung Soo lagi-lagi mengejutkannya.

" _Kau pikir dimana Luhan tinggal? Rumahku dekat dengan apartemen Luhan. aku sudah mengeceknya. Dia tak ada."_

Deg. Jantung Sehun berdebar cepat. Kalau di rumahnya tak ada, lantas kemana Luhan pergi?

" _Sunbae!"_

Suara Kyung Soo mengagetkan Sehun setelah ia terdiam lama.

" _Maaf aku tak bisa membantu. Aku sendiri di rumah menjaga adikku yang kecil. Kau tidak usah panik, Luhan tak akan pergi jauh, aku yakin itu."_

Ucapan Kyung Soo tak mampu menenangkan pikiran Sehun. Ia juga merasa Luhan tak pergi jauh. Tapi mengingat kondisi Luhan yang seperti itu, Sehun jadi khawatir.

Ponselnya bergetar. Sehun langsung mengangkatnya, berharap itu Luhan. Sayangnya nama sang ayah yang tertera di layar.

" _Sehun-ah, kau mau kubelikan apa malam ini?"_

Di sela pikirannya yang kalut, Sehun merasa ingin menangis mendengar suara Oh Hyuk. Ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang kehilangan sandaran. Ia sangat membutuhkan sang ayah saat ini.

" _A-Aboeji. . ,_ Luhan, Luhan menghilang," suara Sehun terasa berat saat melalui tenggorokannya.

" _Menghilang? Apa maksudmu?"_ suara di seberang sana pun terdengar kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia belum pulang daritadi. Di rumahnya pun tidak ada," kali ini air mata Sehun benar-benar menetes. Kepanikan menguasai seluruh jiwanya.

" _Mungkin dia ke persemayaman ibunya. Aku akan mencari di sana. Kau tetap mencari di sekitar situ, atau mungkin dia masih di sekolah."_

Sehun mengangguk. Telpon dari Oh Hyuk sangat membantu, dan cukup mengurangi kepanikannya. Seharusnya dari awal ia menelpon ayahnya.

Sehun bergegas menuju halte bis. Mungkin Luhan memang masih di sekolah, walau mustahil jam segini ada orang di sana.

Bis tiba beriringan dengan ponselnya yang kembali gemetar. Sehun langsung memandang layar ponsel dan melihat nama yang tertera disana. Matanya langsung membola. Secepat kilat ia menjawab dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Luhan.

"Luhan- _ah,_ dimana kau?" buru Sehun tanpa basa basi.

" _O-Oppa. . ."_

Suara Luhan terdengar lemah.

"Ada apa? dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku tidak tahu,"_ terdengar isakan. Suaranya pun pelan sekali, hampir tak terdengar. Luhan seperti sedang ketakutan.

Sehun mencoba tenang walau ia sendiri panik mendengar isakan Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan menyusulmu. Sekarang kau aktifkan GPSmu, oke?!"

" _Em. Cepatlah datang,"_ suaranya masih lirih bercampur dengan isakannya.

Sehun membuka menu ponselnya. Jarinya bergerak cepat membuka aplikasi _maps,_ dan jarum panah kecil itu berhasil memunculkan lokasi Luhan. Cukup jauh. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sehun langsung menumpangi bis yang ternyata masih menunggunya untuk naik.

Tiga pemberhentian setelah EXO High School, Sehun turun. Tempat ini begitu ramai. Jalan raya dikelilingi mall-mall yang begitu besar. Sehun kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Posisi Luhan semakin dekat. Ia pun melangkah sambil tetap memandang ponsel. Panahnya sedikit rumit. Sehun mengambil jalan sempit di antara gedung-gedung agar cepat sampai di sana.

Langkahnya berhenti begitu navigasi Luhan dan dirinya hampir bersentuhan. Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan daerah tempatnya berada. Sepi. Remang-remang. Taman bermain. Tentu saja tempat ini sepi di malam hari, apalagi berada di belakang sebuah gedung sekolah dasar. Sehun kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Luncunan, ayunan, dan semua atribut khas taman. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi panah lokasi Luhan tepat berada di sini.

"Luhan- _ah,_ kau dimana?" Sehun berteriak nama Luhan sambil berjalan mengelilingi. "Luhan- _ah?"_

" _Oppa?!"_

Sehun tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Terheran-heran ia memandang Luhan sudah berdiri di situ, di antara tangga majemuk dan terowongan kecil yang bersusun-susun, entah dari mana munculnya. Sama sekali tanpa suara.

"L-Luhan?" Sehun menyebut nama Luhan untuk memastikan, karena temaram lampu membuat sebagian wajah itu terhalau. Walau sebetulnya rambut panjang yang digoyangkan angin itu sudah pasti milik Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mematung. Ia langsung bernafas lega begitu wajah Luhan jelas terlihat dalam jarak dekat, walau rasa terkejutnya belum hilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama, mulai dari wajahnya hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari wajah Luhan yang begitu pucat, dan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya tajam menatap Sehun, namun sayu. Kakinya yang gemetar sangat jelas terlihat oleh Sehun. Luhan tampak menyedihkan. Sehun pun tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Luhan. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis itu, berharap Luhan merasa tenang dalam pelukannya. Tubuh dingin Luhan menembus bajunya, hingga terasa di tubuh Sehun. Nafasnya yang memburu kencang menabrak dada Sehun. Bahkan gemetar itu keras terasa olehnya. Luhan sedang ketakutan. Apa Baek Hae lagi-lagi mengusilinya barusan?

" _Oppa,_ aku takut sekali," akhirnya suara lemah itu keluar dari bibir Luhan. Air matanya sampai membasahi dada Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Baek Hae mengejarmu sampai kesini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Ia masih terus menangis. Tubuhnya semakin berguncang hebat. Sehun pun tak tega ingin menanyainya lagi. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan sehat cukup membuatnya lega.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Dia sudah tidur?"

" _Em,"_ Sehun mengangguk sambil menyeret kursi dan duduk di seberang Oh Hyuk. Mereka baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Luhan langsung masuk kamarnya. Usai menemukan Luhan tadi, Sehun menelpon Oh Hyuk agar menjemput mereka.

" _Aboeji,_ aku pikir ada yang aneh dengan Luhan," Sehun membuka percakapan. "Apa dia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang menyebabkannya seperti itu?"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" Oh Hyuk balik bertanya. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pendiamnya, Luhan memang anak yang pendiam."

"Iya aku tahu, walaupun diamnya itu keterlaluan. _Aboeji,_ Luhan merasa semua orang membencinya. Bagaimana bisa dia beranggapan seperti itu? Bukan hanya itu, dia juga bilang dirinya pelupa, tapi aku rasa Luhan hanya tak peduli pada orang disekelilingnya, makanya dia lupa. Atau lebih tepatnya melupakan," buru Sehun.

Oh Hyuk memandang wajah anaknya yang penasaran, lalu menghela nafas. Ia menggeser kursinya semakin dekat ke samping Sehun.

"Dengar, Sehun! Kau mungkin terkejut, tapi," Oh Hyuk jeda sesaat, memastikan Sehun siap mendengar ucapannya, "Luhan pernah hilang ingatan."

Mata Sehun langsung melotot. "Hilang ingatan?!" ia nyaris berteriak. "Apa maksud _Aboeji?_ Apa Luhan pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang serius?"

"Tenanglah!" Oh Hyuk menapuk pelan pundak Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan Luhan sebelumnya? Pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa dia merasa semua orang membencinya."

"Sstt tenanglah dulu!"

Sehun langsung diam saat tangan Oh Hyuk beralih menepuk pelan pipinya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan. Setelah merasa tenang, Sehun kembali memandang sang ayah, menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku hanya mendengar sedikit dari Miwa. Luhan yang pendiam dan kurang pandai bergaul memang dijauhi teman-temannya di sekolah dasar dulu. Entahlah, mungkin mereka menganggap Luhan anak yang sombong."

"Hanya itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada protes setelah Oh Hyuk tampak menyudahi penjelasannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya? Bagaimana bisa dia—,"

"Sehun- _ah!"_ Oh Hyuk memotong. "Luhan mungkin tidak tahu dia pernah hilang ingatan. Masa lalu yang hilang itu dia anggap sebagai kejadian yang terlupakan seperti yang dikatakannya padamu."

"Maksudmu, hilang ingatan itu merupakan bagian dari sifatnya yang pelupa?"

Oh Hyuk mengangguk.

" _Aboeji!"_ Sehun langsung berdiri. Ia geram melihat wajah ayahnya yang santai dan menganggap percakapan ini tidak serius. "Bukankah ini masalah yang gawat? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Luhan yang kebingungan? Ia merasa dibenci semua orang tapi tidak tahu penyebabnya. Dan aku rasa, sifat pendiam itu bukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan rasa benci apalagi dijauhi," cerca Sehun panjang lebar.

Oh Hyuk pun ikut berdiri. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi membuat Sehun harus mengangkat kepalanya saat berbicara dengan ayahnya. "Percayalah, keadaan Luhan sekarang ini jauh lebih baik dibanding dulu."

"Bagaimana _Aboeji_ bisa seyakin itu?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Miwa. Ibunya."

 _Jleb._ Pernyataan itu langsung membungkam Sehun. Jika sudah kata 'ibu' disebut, Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Dan kau tahu pasti, seorang ibu paling tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Jadi kita tidak usah mengusik apa yang menjadi keputusan ibu kandung Luhan untuknya. Kalau Miwa menginginkan putrinya untuk membiarkan masa lalu yang hilang itu, maka itulah yang terbaik untuk Luhan."

Dan Sehun pun hanya bisa terdiam, walaupun masih banyak kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. Penjelasan Oh Hyuk tak bisa lagi dibantah. Keputusan seorang ibu adalah mutlak, dan terbaik untuk anaknya. Sehun tahu itu, bahkan sangat tahu. Apalagi ia dan Luhan berada di posisi yang sama, sama-sama tak memiliki ibu lagi. Bahkan sebenarnya dirinya lebih beruntung karena masih memiliki ayah.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata di kamarnya yang terang. Ia meringkuk di sudut tempat tidur yang berdempetan dengan jendela. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat. Kejadian tadi tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya, padahal Luhan ingin cepat-cepat melupakannya.

Kejadian yang tak terduga. Seseorang menyebut namanya. Nama yang membuatnya ketakutan. Karena nama itu hanya untuk ibunya.

Pulang sekolah tadi, setelah cekcok singkatnya dengan Sehun, Luhan memang pulang ke rumahnya. Sebuah apartemen yang dulu ia tinggali dengan Miwa. Tempat itu menyenangkan bagi Luhan. Susunan perabotan dan aroma wangi ruangannya masih sama seperti saat Miwa belum pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan merasakan kehadiran ibunya, dan itu membuatnya tenang. Apalagi sepeda rusak dan teriakan Sehun tadi memang membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal.

Luhan hanya mampir untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat di kasur yang sangat ia rindukan, dan langsung pulang saat ponselnya bergetar tanpa suara. Panggilan dari Sehun. Luhan sengaja tak mengangkat. Biarkan Sehun terkejut dengan kemunculannya nanti.

Sampai suara itu membuat Luhan panik dan melangkah tak tentu arah. Tepat saat ia ingin mampir ke rumah Kyung Soo sebentar.

"Hana!"

Panggilan itu sangat jelas terdengar oleh Luhan. Terasa sangat dekat. Suara berat seorang pria. Mulanya ia tetap terus berjalan dan menganggap panggilan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Mungkin ada orang lain di dekatnya yang bernama Hana dan sedang dipanggil. Ia pun tak jadi berbelok mampir ke rumah Kyung Soo.

"Hana!"

Suara itu masih memanggil. Luhan mulai panik. Ia tak berani menoleh dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Luhan akan merasa senang jika yang menyebut nama itu adalah mamanya.

"Berhenti _,_ Hana!"

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Orang itu bahkan berseru dalam bahasanya. Langkah kaki di belakangnya pun terdengar. Luhan sedang diikuti, namun ia tak berani menoleh. Luhan tak berani. Ucapan Miwa yang selalu ia ingat membuatnya tak berani untuk menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Luhan terus melangkah cepat sementara suara itu masih memanggil. Entah sudah sejauh apa ia berjalan, hingga kakinya membawanya pada keramaian. Banyak orang berkerumun dan berisik sekali walau hari sudah gelap. Suara yang memanggilnya itu pun hilang. Sepertinya ia berada di pasar sekarang. Luhan sedikit lega. Keramaian itu bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk lari.

Ia pun lari, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menoleh. Luhan sama sekali tak penasaran siapa yang memanggilnya. Ada orang lain yang tahu nama aslinya pun tak membuatnya senang, karena peringatan mamanya sudah tertancap dalam di ingatannya.

Dan pelarian Luhan berakhir di taman itu. Ia tersesat dan tak tahu harus naik bis jurusan apa untuk sampai ke rumah Sehun. Lagipula, di tengah paniknya tadi ia tak sampai berpikir untuk langsung menyetop bis di halte. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah lari.

Setelah yakin orang tadi kehilangan dirinya dan tak mengikuti lagi, Luhan baru menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Benar-benar sepi. Tak ada orang. Kelolosannya belum cukup menenangkan rasa takutnya. Ia harus menghubungi Sehun sekarang juga. Tapi orang itu bisa-bisa muncul dan menemukannya jika ia berada di ruang terbuka. Hingga terlintas ide untuk bersembunyi ketika mata Luhan menemukan terowongan anak-anak di taman. Tanpa buang waktu Luhan langsung masuk terowongan dan menghubungi Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Perlahan Luhan menyingkap sedikit tirai jendela hingga membuat celah yang hanya pas untuk satu matanya. Ia mengintip ke jalan. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hari pun sudah larut malam.

Luhan kembali ke duduknya. Tubuhnya masih terasa gemetar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Suara orang tadi masih membayang-bayang di benaknya. Suara yang memanggil nama 'terlarang'nya. Miwa sudah mempertegas hal itu sebelumnya. Dan Luhan masih sangat mengingat ucapan Miwa waktu itu.

" _Jangan pernah menoleh pada orang yang memanggilmu Hana, karena dia pasti orang jahat."_

" _Bagaimana kalau keluarga kita datang dari Jepang dan memanggilku Hana?"_

" _Keluarga? Kita tidak memiliki keluarga lain lagi. Hanya Mama keluargamu, mengerti?!"_

Luhan masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, mengenai 'Hana.' Siapa yang memanggilnya Hana? Empat tahun lebih Luhan hidup di Korea, dan tak ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu kecuali Miwa. Atau memang ada keluarganya dari Jepang yang datang, karena kejadian itu terjadi tak jauh dari apartemennya?

 _Hanya Mama keluargamu._

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar. Tak mungkin ada keluarganya. Mereka tak punya keluarga lain, Luhan yakin ibunya tak berbohong mengenai hal itu.

Atau mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi tadi? Apa rasa kesalnya pada Sehun membuatnya berhalusinasi sedang diikuti? Atau rasa rindunya pada Miwa membuatnya ingin mendengar panggilan sayang mamanya itu?

 _Hana!_

 _Kemari, Hana!_

 _Hanaku sayang._

 _Kau lebih indah dari bunga._

Luhan termenung. Ia jadi meragukan kejadian yang baru dialaminya hingga membuatnya gemetar tadi. Berada di rumah penuh kenangan membuatnya ingin seperti dulu, saat mamanya masih hidup dan selalu membelainya.

Luhan rindu pada sang ibu, hingga secara tak sadar ia ingin mendengar mamanya kembali memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Tapi kenapa yang memanggil malah seorang pria?

Luhan menggeleng kuat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya hingga rambutnya kusut. _Entahlah entahlah entahlah!_ Luhan bingung. Rasa-rasanya ia tak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang ilusi.

Dan kejadian yang belum jelas baginya tadi—apakah nyata atau hanya ilusi—terlanjur membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia bahkan takut jika suara itu muncul lagi, dalam bentuk seorang pria, yang memanggil namanya. Ia benar-benar takut malam ini.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun mengerjab-ngerjab saat merasakan cahaya menembus kelopak matanya, hingga membuyarkan mimpinya dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, dan cahaya itu langsung menyerobot masuk hingga membuatnya silau.

Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati sejak kapan lampu kamarnya menyala.

Rasa kantuk yang memberatkan matanya membuatnya malas untuk bangun dan mematikan lampu. Sehun pun kembali terpejam, karena sesaat tadi ia sempat melihat jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul empat. Sehun hanya menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya, saat tiba-tiba kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang panas.

Aneh. Perasaan itu langsung terbesit. Ia tak merasakan rasa panas itu saat terbangun gara-gara lampu yang menyala itu.

Sehun langsung bangkit duduk dan menoleh ke tubuh bagian kakinya yang tertutup selimut. Benar. Ada 'benda' lain di samping pahanya yang menggembung di balik selimut. Terasa panas menyengat kulit Sehun. Ia menelan ludah. Secepat kilat ia menyingkap selimutnya, hingga ia menemukan ada tubuh lain yang meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya.

Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar. Rasa geli langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak hanya tangan yang memeluk pahanya, kaki mulus nan ramping itu juga melingkari betisnya layaknya guling yang sedang di _keloni._ Dan wajah pulas bak bayi itu bersandar di pangkal paha kanannya. Sebagai lelaki normal tentu saja Sehun merasakan keanehan pada bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Matanya yang tadi masih _kiyep_ semakin terbuka lebar.

" _HUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_

Sehun akhirnya menjerit, walau jeritannya itu agak terlambat untuk ekspresi kagetnya yang sudah muncul sejak ia menyingkap selimut.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal. Ayahnya itu tak berhenti tertawa sejak mereka bertemu di dapur pagi ini. Lebih tepatnya sejak insiden Luhan menyelinap kamarnya pagi buta tadi.

"Sudahlah _Aboeji!_ Jangan menertawai anakmu terus!" omel Sehun. Ia mendengus sebal. Seharusnya Sehun tak usah berteriak tadi, karena ternyata Oh Hyuk mendengar teriakannya dan langsung berlari ke atas.

"Jeritanmu juga sangat berlebihan," ucap Oh Hyuk masih setengah tertawa.

Ya, Sehun tahu ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi anehnya Luhan sama sekali tak terbangun karena jeritan Sehun. Belakangan saat memeriksa tubuh Luhan, ia baru tahu ternyata gadis itu terserang demam. Dan sayangnya Sehun belum tahu mengapa Luhan berada di kamarnya, karena sampai sekarang Luhan masih tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan adik? Bukannya kau selama ini sangat menginginkannya?"

" _Aboeji!"_ Sehun melotot. Oh Hyuk kembali terbahak.

"Sehun- _ah,"_ Oh Hyuk kembali melanjutkan perbincangan setelah menyeruput secangkir kopi. Kali ini nada bicaranya lebih serius. Sementara Sehun tampak asyik menyantap roti panggangnya. "Apa Luhan pulang ke apartemennya semalam?"

"Maksud ayah?!" tanya Sehun.

"Taman tempat kau menemukan Luhan terletak sekitar lima kilo dari apartemennya," jawab Oh Hyuk. Sehun memandang ayahnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu letak apartemen Luhan yang dulu. Dan, bukannya Kyung Soo juga sudah mengecek namun Luhan tak ada di rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia sudah keluar saat Kyung Soo kesana?

"Apa yang dilakukannya di taman itu?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia sendiri juga belum tahu. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa sampai sekarang pun Luhan masih sering dijahili teman-temanya? Tapi Sehun sendiri belum yakin apakah benar Baek Hae yang mencoba menjahilinya lagi semalam, atau Luhan memang sengaja mengerjainya karena teriakannya gara-gara sepeda naas itu? _Mustahil!_ Melihat kondisi Luhan pagi ini dan bagaimana tubuhnya gemetar semalam menandakan bahwa Luhan dilanda ketakutan yang serius. Lagipula, sifat jahil dan Luhan adalah dua hal yang tidak cocok, bagaikan kutub utara dan selatan yang tak akan pernah bertemu.

" _Ya,_ Sehun- _ah!"_ teguran Oh Hyuk membuat Sehun tergagap. "Kenapa kau malah melamun?" tanya Oh Hyuk jengah. Putranya itu malah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara ia sedang menunggu jawaban.

" _Aboeji,_ sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun Luhan masih sering diganggu teman-temannya."

Oh Hyuk langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ekspresi terkejutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Diganggu? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang mereka tahu tentang Luhan sampai mengganggunya?" kini giliran Oh Hyuk yang memburu Sehun.

Sehun sendiri terkejut mendapat ekspresi ayahnya seperti itu. " _Aboeji,_ tenanglah!" giliran Sehun yang menyuruh ayahnya tenang.

"Bukankah sekolahmu melarang pembulian siswa? Kau tahu berapa banyak kasus bunuh diri akibat pembulian?!"

"Mereka tidak membuli, hanya mengganggu. _Aboeji_ tahu, mereka hanya tak suka pada Luhan, maksudku siswi yang sekelas dengannya. Luhan memang cantik, dan sifat pendiamnya itu memiliki daya tarik sendiri bagi siswa lelaki," Sehun bercerita sambil terkenang siswa lelaki yang menyapa Luhan tempo hari itu. "Karena itulah mungkin banyak yang iri padanya. _Aboeji_ mungkin tak tahu bagaimana kerasnya persaingan para cewek, ha-ha-ha-," Sehun merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Oh Hyuk langsung mengendurkan ototnya yang sempat tegang tadi. "Ternyata Luhan cukup populer, ya?!" Oh Hyuk bernafas lega. Ternyata tak seburuk pikirannya. Ia pikir apa yang terjadi di masa lalu juga menimpa Luhan saat ini, namun ternyata tidak. Dan untungnya, Sehun tak menangkap gelagat paniknya tadi.

"Apalagi setelah semua orang tahu dia adikku," timpal Sehun bangga.

"Kau ini pandai memuji dirimu sendiri!" gerutu Oh Hyuk. Sehun terkekeh.

" _Aboeji,_ haruskah aku tidak sekolah hari ini dan merawat adikku?"

"Tidak usah!" sahut Oh Hyuk cepat. "Aku cuti dua hari. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau kan kelas tiga. Fokus pada belajarmu!"

Sehun menyudahi sarapannya dengan satu lagi gigitan roti panggangnya. Setelah menyambar bentonya, ia pun pamit pada sang ayah untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sehun mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kakinya baru melangkah keluar dari dapur saat berpapasan dengan Luhan.

Sehun berhenti. Begitupun Luhan yang baru menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Wajahnya seram, seperti biasa. Apalagi sekarang gadis itu sedang sakit, dan wajahnya bagai tak teraliri darah. Sehun sempat bergidik.

" _Oppa kal-ke!"_ ucapnya mencoba ramah. Ia pun langsung melangkah keluar rumah sambil terngiang kembali sapaan macam apa yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya kejadian pagi buta tadi membuat dirinya _eror_ saat bertemu Luhan pagi ini.

Oh Hyuk langsung mempersilahkan Luhan duduk begitu melihat gadis itu masuk ke dapur. Ia menuang bubur nasi hangat ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah dimasak sebelumnya, lantas memberikannya pada Luhan. Segelas susu pun sudah ia siapkan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

Luhan hanya memandang mangkuk bubur itu tanpa ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk menyentuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan suara agak serak.

"Apa kau semalam pulang ke rumahmu, Luhan- _ah?"_

Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya lurus memandang Oh Hyuk. Ia rasa Oh Hyuk tak perlu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tapi, apakah pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu tahu mengenai namanya yang sudah tak 'berlaku' itu? Luhan bimbang. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi semalam atau tidak. Lagipula sampai detik ini Luhan masih belum yakin dengan kejadian semalam.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Oh Hyuk begitu melihat kebingungan di wajah Luhan.

" _A-Aboeji,_ apa kau mengenal keluargaku di Jepang?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Oh Hyuk sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia tahu suatu saat Luhan akan menanyakan hal itu, dan dirinya telah mempersiapkan jawabannya.

"Kau punya kakek dan nenek," Oh Hyuk terdiam sesaat. "Tapi mereka dan mamamu tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi semenjak kalian tinggal di Korea," jawab Oh Hyuk sambil tersenyum. "Dan ayahmu," Oh Hyuk melanjutkan karena Luhan pasti akan bertanya masalah itu juga, "sayang sekali Miwa tak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Luhan tercenung. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Mendengar Oh Hyuk menyebutkan ia masih memiliki kakek nenek ternyata tak membuat gadis itu senang. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa tak ingin lagi bertanya. Ia tak ingin tahu apa-apa lagi. Luhan tak peduli, walau mereka masih hidup. Karena kenyataan yang ia jalani selama ini hanya bersama sang ibu.

"Luhan- _ah,_ keluargamu sekarang ada disini. Kau tahu, aku dan Miwa sudah seperti saudara. Kami sangat akrab, dan Miwa sering membantuku saat kuliah dulu. Kau pun sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

Luhan mengangguk. Jawaban itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia merasa sedikit lega. Tentu saja Luhan memiliki keluarga, dan mereka adalah Oh Hyuk dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

"Kau lihat, kan?! Gambarnya lebih bagus dari punyamu!"

Joon Myeon menopang dagunya sambil menatap gambar yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip. Sesekali kepalanya manggut-manggut.

"Ini benar-benar luar biasa," ucapnya kagum.

"Ya 'kan!"

"Sehun- _ah,"_ Joon Myeon ganti menatap Sehun. "Mungkinkah aku dan adikmu berjodoh?" tanya Joon Myeon dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Cih!_ Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau lihat 'kan, sahabat dan adikmu sama-sama pandai menggambar," ujar Joon Myeon sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Sehun berdecak. "Dunia ini luas. Kau pikir hanya kau dan Luhan saja yang pandai menggambar!" serunya dengan wajah sebal.

Joon Myeon mendadak berdiri lalu berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Sehun. Matanya tak lepas memandang wajah Sehun, membuat _namja_ itu risih.

" _Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh?!"_

Joon Myeon berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. "Apa ini cuma perasaanku, atau kau memang cemburu?"

Mata Sehun membola. Ia gelagapan. Untuk sesaat ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa namun bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Pertanyaan Joon Myeon membuatnya terkejut.

" _Michosso!"_ malah makian yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Dia itu adikku! Pikiranmu kotor sekali!"

Joon Myeon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Wajahmu seperti maling yang tertangkap basah!" ejek Joon Myeon meneruskan tawanya.

"Tidak lucu!" omel Sehun. Ia lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, kapan Luhan akan bergabung di klubku?" tanya Joon Myeon. Kali ini nadanya serius.

"Tentu saja setelah kenaikan kelas," jawab Sehun.

"Kau tidak bertanya pada Baek Hae juga?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia masih enggan melihat wajah Baek Hyun, karena rasa kesalnya pada Baek Hae. Sehun yakin Baek Hae-lah dalang di balik sepeda rusaknya itu, dan Baek Hyun tidak mungkin tidak tahu ulah adiknya.

"Sehun- _ah,_ aku tahu kau kesal pada Baek Hae, tapi kau jangan menyamakan Baek Hyun dan adiknya. Kita sudah lama mengenal Baek Hyun. Lagipun kita belum punya bukti untuk menyalahkan Baek Hae atas sepeda naasmu itu."

Sehun diam. Ia tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa, walau ucapan Joon Myeon benar.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Sehun geleng-geleng memandang tumpukan baju kotor di dalam keranjang samping mesin cuci. Pakaian dua orang sudah cukup merepotkannya, dan ayahnya yang sekarang sudah 'lenyap' itu menambahi bebannya.

Dengan telaten ia memasukkan satu persatu pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci. Dari yang besar hingga yang kecil. Melihat dan memegang pakaian dalam Luhan pun bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya canggung lagi.

Sehun menoleh ke pintu saat akan mengambil deterjen. Ada Luhan sedang berdiri melihatnya disana. Entah sejak kapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun datar.

" _Oppa_ sedang apa?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang mencuci?!" jawab Sehun ketus.

Luhan diam. Bibirnya terkatup tapi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Matanya juga tak berkedip menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Sehun ingin bertanya namun sesaat kemudian Luhan terlanjur membuang pandang sambil ber-oh, lalu pergi.

Sehun melongo. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Selesai mencuci, Sehun pun kembali dikejutkan kehadiran Luhan. Ia sedang menyeret keranjang penuh cucian. Dan saat melintas koridor yang menghubungkan ke pintu luar, Luhan sudah berdiri di tengah pintu dapur. Awalnya Sehun tak mempedulikan, tapi ternyata Luhan mengikutinya. Kali ini Sehun sengaja tak bertanya.

" _Oppa_ mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat tangan Sehun sedang memutar handel pintu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia memandang Luhan heran. Benarkah gadis itu tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan membawa keranjang pakaian keluar?

"Aku mau menjemur pakaian. Kau mau ikut?"

Tak disangka Luhan mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya tampak girang. Ia langsung menyusul Sehun. Sehun pun membiarkan gadis itu melakukan hal yang ia suka, asalkan tak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dan ia pun sedikit penasaran apa yang diinginkan Luhan sebenarnya.

Satu persatu pakaian selesai ia gantung di rak jemuran yang terletak di halaman depan sebelah kanan. Selesai. Keranjang yang penuh menjulang kini telah kosong.

Sementara Luhan hanya berdiri di belakangnya selama Sehun menjemur pakaian. Luhan seperti penampakan di pagi hari.

Aneh, heran, mencengangkan, dan entah ungkapan apalagi yang cocok untuk gadis itu. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Luhan sama sekali tak menawarkan bantuan untuknya, walau daritadi pandangannya tak lepas dari punggung Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang sedang memandangnya. "Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Bibir Luhan sedikit manyun. Ia memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Apa kau tidak capek?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mendesah. Ia mengangkat keranjang yang sudah kosong itu. "Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa," jawabnya lantas melangkah masuk ke rumah. Luhan pun segera membuntutinya.

Hingga Sehun beraktivitas di dapur, Luhan masih berdiri di belakangnya.

 _Apa si bodoh ini sedang mengawasiku?_ Batin Sehun was-was. Sesekali, sambil mencuci piring, ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melirik Luhan. Gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Rambut panjang itu seolah penampakan yang sedang menunggunya, membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri. Lama-lama ia merasa risih. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Luhan? Kenapa hari ini ia aneh sekali?

Sehun pun mematikan keran. Ia memutar badannya dan menghadap Luhan. Memang benar awalnya Sehun penasaran, tapi Luhan yang hanya mematung disitu sangat menganggunya.

" _Ya!_ Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kenapa kau daritadi hanya diam disitu? Tidakkah kau ingin membantuku?" omel Sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan ia langsung ngos-ngosan setelah itu.

Anehnya, wajah Luhan malah tampak berbinar mendengar omelan Sehun kali ini. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati Sehun, membuat Sehun refleks mundur hingga tubuhnya terpojok di konter. Wajah Luhan malah membuatnya takut.

"Benarkah aku boleh membantumu?" tanya Luhan seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun tadi.

Sehun melongo. Wajah datar itu tampak ceria sekali. Apa jangan-jangan daritadi Luhan berniat membantunya tapi menunggu izin dari Sehun dulu?

"Kau ini aneh sekali! Kau boleh membantu sesukamu kalau melihatku sedang repot!"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku takut malah menganggumu, _Oppa!"_ ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau ambil telur di kulkas dan pecahkan ke dalam mangkok!" perintahnya. Luhan mengangguk semangat. Ia bergegas membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa butir telur. Mangkok pun sudah tersedia di rak piring kecil yang terletak di samping kulkas.

Luhan mengambil posisi di samping Sehun. Mangkok dan telur terletak bersampingan. Pekerjaan pertamanya cukup mudah, pikir Luhan. Ia sudah sering melihat ibunya memecahkan telur dan menuang isinya ke mangkok. Hanya melihat saja.

Satu butir telur berada dalam genggaman ujung jari-jari Luhan kini. Pelan namun pasti Luhan membenturkan telur ke dinding konter. Ia kembali mengangkat telur setelah beberapa kali benturan, dan ternyata cangkang kokoh itu sama sekali tidak retak. Luhan pun tak menyerah. Ia hanya perlu kembali mencoba. Karena benturan pelan tak berhasil, Luhan menambah energinya menjadi dua kali lipat untuk membenturkan telur itu.

Prok!

Cangkang telur langsung hancur dan melumerkan isinya.

" _YAA!"_ seru Sehun. Ternyata daritadi ia mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah melas, berharap Sehun tak memarahinya. Tangannya berlumuran cairan telur. Ia sendiri tak menduga akan menjadi seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita terpaksa membuang satu telur gara-gara kecorobohanmu!" omel Sehun sambil mengambil alih mangkok dan memindahkannya ke tempat lain. Cairan telur telah menyebar kemana-mana. Dan Luhan yang masih bengong sambil menggigit bibir itu sama sekali tak bergerak untuk membersihkannya. "Benar-benar bodoh! _Ya,_ kau ini perempuan tapi tak tahu bagaimana cara memecah telur," Sehun masih meneruskan omelannya, sambil meraih satu butir telur lain dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan. "Memecah telur itu harus pakai perasaan. Kalau memecah telur saja kau tak bisa bagai—,"

" _YAA!"_ teriakan Luhan memotong omelan Sehun.

Sehun tercekat. Omelannya menggantung di udara. Benarkah yang didengarnya barusan? Tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang tiba-tiba redup, sepertinya ia memang tak salah dengar.

" _Y-Ya?"_ Sehun me-reka ulang teguran Luhan barusan padanya, dengan wajahnya yang masih melongo.

" _Cih!"_ desis Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menghidupkan keran dan membasuh tangannya, lalu langsung keluar dari dapur tanpa berkata apapun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terheran-heran.

"Ada apa dengan si Bodoh itu?" gumam Sehun. "Apa dia marah karena ku omeli? Ah biar saja. Memang salah si Bodoh itu!"

 **_HunxHan_**

Hingga ia selesai menyiapkan sarapan, Luhan tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Sebentar lagi Joon Myeon pun akan datang ke rumahnya.

Sehun mondar mandir di depan kamarnya. Ia pikir tadi Luhan marah dan masuk kamar. Ternyata Luhan tak berada di rumah ini. Kejadian malam itu pun membayangi Sehun, membuatnya takut. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tubuh Luhan yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat saat itu. Dan sampai saat ini pun Sehun masih belum tahu penyebabnya. Ia belum bisa mengorek keterangan karena Luhan baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

Suara dering ponsel Luhan terdengar dari kamarnya saat Sehun mendial nomor gadis itu. Luhan tak membawa ponselnya. Sehun menelan ludah. Apa Luhan selalu seperti ini jika tersinggung dengan omelan Sehun?

 _Lagipula kenapa dia sangat sensitif belakangan ini?_

Tak mau buang waktu lagi, Sehun langsung bergegas keluar mencari Luhan, seperti yang ia lakukan malam itu.

Awalnya Sehun berniat langsung naik bis menuju taman tempat ia menemukan Luhan. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melintasi lapangan basket yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Sehun memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Memang tak terlihat jelas karena pagar kawat dan pohon-pohon kecil yang mengelilingi lapangan. Namun rambut panjangnya yang dilambai angin sepoi-sepoi itu sangat dihafal Sehun. Yang membuatnya sedikit ragu hanyalah kehadiran seorang lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Dari _jearsey_ yang ia pakai sepertinya lelaki itu salah seorang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan itu. Lelaki itu tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan Luhan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

N/B : Yahhallloooowwwww :D Ya ampun maaf telat banget updatenya, karena lebaran jadi sempat hiatus sebentar,, heheheheee. Dan sebenarnya Qi2 belum mau update sih, soalnya belum memenuhi target cerita untuk chap ini. Maunya Qi2 baru update sampai scene dimana masa lalu Luhan terbongkar dan dia benar-benar dibulli dan dijauhin sama Sehun (aduuhh malah nyepoiler -_-'). Tapi scene itu masih agak jauh sih, daripada kelamaan update dan para readers bosan menunggu sampek lupa sama cerita ff ini, ya udah akhirnya Qi2 update segini dulu, itu aja udah kelamaaaaann :'(

Dan Kayak biasa nih, Qi2 mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak-banyak untuk yang udah ngoment :D

 **SherlyOh** duuh senangnya baca koment kakak yang damai, xixixixii. Mudah2an di chap ini kakak juga merasa damai(?) yaaaa :D

 **AuliaMRQ** Sehun akan tetap belain Luhan kok, walaupun nanti ada saatnya dimana Sehun bakal ninggalin Luhan XD wkwkwkwkk. Kalau di kehidupan nyata nggak tahu ya apa ada orang yang iri sampek disegitunya, tapi kalo di dorama banyaaaaaakk XD

 **Mydeer** itu cobaan untuk Sehun kak, dibilang mesum muluu xixixixixii

 **Hunhan794** makasih udah suka sama ff ini :D kalau update cepat sampai sekarang Qi2 paling cepat cuma bisa seminggu :'( tapi Qi2 bakalan terus berusaha biar bisa cepat2 update :D

 **Dpramestidewi** makasih dukungannya :D ini udah next yaa :D

 **Misslah** yuup lama2 Luhan pasti luluh kok xixixixixii

 **Ramyoon** Untungnya Luhan nggak sampek diculik, hehehehe XD

 **Anggrekhitam** poni Luhan nggak bakalan dipotong :P tapi nanti si poni ini bakal ada scenenya kok :D well sebenarnya Qi2 juga lebih suka pirang, tapi untuk karakter Luhan di ff ini lebih cocok rambut hitam XD

 **Elisyehet** ini udah next ya, maaf telat :'(

 **Junaoh** iyya nggak ada jeranya duo baek, nantikan ulah mereka selanjutnya ya XD

 **Cherry** yup penampilan polos bukan jaminan sih, buktinya si Kyung Soo bisa mikir mesuk juga XD

 **Seravin509** ini udah next yaa :D

 **Ohheera** HunHan pasti bersatu kok, entah itu sebagai sodara atauuu XD oh iyya KS udah mentok kak, udah tamat sampek situ aja xixixixii

 **Samiyatuara09** adduuhh kakak kok jeli banget sih baca ff ini :P Qi2 aja sampek lupa kalo Sehun masih punya ayah XD tapi tenang aja, mulai chap ini kakak bakal bosan liat bokapnya Sehun wkwkwkwkwkkk

 **Agassi21** sabar sabar XD ini udah lanjuut yaaa :D

 **Yousee** ini udah next chap ya,, udah ketemukan Luhan dimana XD

 **Yuanita** menurut kakak gimana? menurut Qi2 sih iya (Sehun suka adiknya XD) kayaknya Luhan ganti rambut pas ffnya tamat, xixixixiii

 **Chogiwa** Luhan udah ketemu kan XD

 **Ludeer** duuhh senangnya baca koment kakak yang super panjang :D masih banyak yang belum terungkap ini mah, sebenarnya Qi2 pun pengen cepet2 nulis scene masa lalu Luhan sama ibunya, tapi emang belum nyampek situ sih. Kayaknya chap depan, tapi nggak janji yaa,, hehehee dan si duo baek yang bakal ngambil keuntungan dari terungkapnya masa lalu Luhan XD

 **Nurhun12494** yaahh maaf kak ya di chap ini masa lalu Luhan belum muncul, mungkin chap depan XD

Ohhh yaaaa Qi2 juga ngucapin banyak-banyak buat readers yang favoritin dan ngefollow ff Qi2, bahkan ada juga yang follow akun Qi2 di ffn :D duuuhh senangnya XD. Okke sampai jumpa chap selanjutnyaaaaaaaaa :D


	6. Chapter 6

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Preview: Sehun memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Memang tak terlihat jelas karena pagar kawat dan pohon-pohon kecil yang mengelilingi lapangan. Namun rambut panjang yang dilambai angin sepoi-sepoi itu sangat dihafal Sehun. Yang membuatnya sedikit ragu hanyalah kehadiran seorang lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Dari jearsey yang ia pakai sepertinya lelaki itu salah seorang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan itu. Lelaki itu tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan Luhan._

 **_HunxHan_**

"Setengah mati aku mencemaskanmu kau malah bersantai disini!" gumam Sehun geram.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan mendekat agar mereka tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nanti kulitmu bisa belang. Apalagi kau baru sembuh sakit."

Suara lelaki itu tertangkap telinga Sehun. Ia semakin penasaran karena lelaki itu sepertinya sangat mengenal Luhan.

"Rumah Sehun _Sunbae_ di sekitar sini, kan? Kau serumah dengannya ya?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun langsung mempercepat langkahnya yang tinggal sejengkal lagi ke bangku Luhan dan lelaki itu. Sudah pasti lelaki itu satu sekolah dengannya karena mengetahui nama Sehun. _Atau jangan-jangan. . ._

Dua orang itu pun kaget dengan kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

" _S-Sunbae?!"_

 _Ternyata benar!_

Sehun memasang wajah jengah melihat lelaki yang pernah ia temui dulu, saat pertama kali mengintai Luhan ke kelasnya. Lelaki yang mengaku sangat tergila-gila pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi sana!" usir Sehun kasar.

" _S-Sunbae!"_ lelaki itu berdiri. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa Luhan," ucapnya dengan nada melas.

"Sudah selesai 'kan? Sana pergi," ucap Sehun acuh. Ia pun mengambil alih tempat duduk lelaki itu tadi.

"Kris!"

Suara panggilan Luhan membuatnya menoleh. Sehun pun ikut menoleh memandang wajah Luhan. Bahkan sampai saat ini Luhan tak pernah memanggil namanya selantang itu.

"Terimakasih minumnya," ucapnya sambil mengangkat botol mineral yang ia pegang. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan wajahnya langsung berubah ceria lagi. Dengan langkah senang ia kembali bergabung ke teman-temannya yang masih bermain basket.

"Apa-apaan ini, ternyata kau tahu namanya!" Sehun menggerutu. "Bahkan namanya aneh sekali."

"Dia baru saja mengenalkan diri," jawab Luhan sambil mengarahkan mulut botol ke bibirnya. Mata Sehun langsung melotot. Ia merebut botol minuman itu sebelum menyentuh bibir Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Kau meminum bekas anak culun itu?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan menatapnya tajam. Ucapan ngawur Sehun sungguh tak sesuai kenyataan.

"Tidak boleh, dasar jorok!"

"Lagipula tadi masih tersegel," gerutu Luhan.

Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Luhan. Botol mineral itu ia letakkan di bawah bangku agar Luhan tak berusaha mengambilnya. Sesaat setelah itu, mereka sama-sama terdiam, sama-sama menyaksikan para pemuda yang sedang bermain basket.

"Dari sekian banyak lapangan kenapa dia ada disini?!" gumam Sehun sebal. Lelaki bernama Kris itu sesekali menoleh pada Luhan dan melempar senyum, membuat perut Sehun mual.

"Luhan- _ah,_ apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun kikuk karena Luhan tak mengajaknya bicara.

"Tidak," jawab Luhan sama sekali tak menoleh pada Sehun. Ia tampak menikmati permainan basket itu. "Awalnya iya, tapi itu memang salahku," sambungnya.

"Kau suka basket, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang masih asyik menonton. Sebenarnya Sehun was-was kalau-kalau Luhan ternyata membalas senyuman Kris.

"Em," Luhan mengangguk. Ia lalu menunduk, memandang dua tangannya yang menengadah di atas pangkuannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus anak-anak jari yang lain. "Kau tahu, _Oppa?!_ Mama menganggap tangan ini sebagai anugerah," kenang Luhan, "Dia selalu melarangku menyentuh benda-benda kasar agar tanganku tak lecet. Pekerjaan dapur, rumah, cucian, semua itu adalah larangan Mama untukku. Setiap malam Mama tidur denganku sambil mendekap tanganku ini," Luhan lalu menatap Sehun. Matanya tampak berkaca, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. "Karena kau memiliki bakat menggambar," ia langsung menjawab.

"Benar," Luhan mengangguk, "dan perbuatan Mama malah membuatku menjadi anak tak berguna," ucap Luhan penuh sesal. Air bening itu pun meluap membasahi pipinya. Kesalahan kecilnya tadi membuatnya benar-benar sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa apa-apa selama ini, selain merepotkan orang lain. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan sedih.

Sehun tertegun. Lagi-lagi, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, Sehun merasa bersalah atas sikapnya pada Luhan. Terkadang dirinya memang cepat emosi. Dan akhirnya, Sehun hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kau tak boleh bilang begitu. Mungkin perkataanku tadi memang kasar, sungguh maafkan aku. Tapi jangan pernah mengatai dirimu tak berguna, oke?!"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang lemah. _Namja_ itu, walau sering mengomelinya, Luhan tahu persis bahwa Sehun sayang padanya. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun telah sepenuhnya menerimanya sebagai adik, beserta semua kekurangannya.

Sehun refleks mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan. Air mata itu sangat ingin diusapnya. Wajah sedih itu pun ingin segera ia tenangkan. Perlahan jarinya mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah.

Mata mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya, melepas butiran air yang tak kunjung reda. Sementara Sehun menatap lekat wajah terpejam penuh air mata itu. Polos. Indah sekali.

Darahnya berdesir, seiring dengan sepoian angin yang menari-narikan poni itu. Jarinya berpindah menyisiri poni rambut Luhan, lalu menyeret separuh bagian poni yang menutupi mata dan menahannya di atas pelipis, hingga dahi itu tampak sempurna.

Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat. Nafasnya agak memburu. Matanya membola. Dahi itu, alis itu, bulu mata lentik itu, mata yang terpejam itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir merah itu, hingga dagu lancip itu, semua memburu masuk ke pandangan Sehun, membuat jantungnya berpacu tak tentu arah, menambah rasa sesak dadanya.

Sehun seperti tak mendengar apapun saat ini. Kaki para pemain basket yang menghentak, pantulan bola, teriakan semangat mereka, semua itu luput dari telinga Sehun. Hanya wajah alami Luhan yang kini menguasainya, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak bahkan untuk memindah tangannya. Sehun sama sekali tak berkedip.

Dan kesadarannya yang melayang itu langsung kembali begitu Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat.

" _Oppa!"_ desah Luhan dengan matanya yang memandang tajam. Sehun refleks mundur dan menarik tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Wajah indah Luhan yang baru ia nikmati telah berubah menyeramkan, seperti hendak menerkamnya. Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan selanjutnya. Ia pun cepat berdiri sebelum Luhan benar-benar mengatakan ejekan yang tak ingin didengarnya.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Kau mau kabur setelah berniat m—,"

"Ssstttt!" Sehun langsung berbalik dan membekap bibir Luhan sebelum gadis itu meneruskan ucapannya. Luhan langsung diam mematung. Matanya melebar. Ia tak sempat memberontak karena Sehun juga mencekal tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam botol air pemberian Kris yang sempat ia ambil dari bawah bangku.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada tangan lain yang menarik paksa tangan Sehun dan menghempasnya kasar. Sehun maupun Luhan pun sama-sama terkejut dengan kejadian tak terduga itu. Bahkan mereka sama-sama tak mendengar kedatangan orang lain.

Sehun menoleh sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Kris sedang menatapnya garang. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jantan sekali. Mau tak mau Sehun harus menghilangkan image culun dari _namja_ atletis itu. Apalagi tingginya melampaui tubuh Sehun.

" _Sunbae,_ apa yang kau lakukan?!" wajah garang itu berubah curiga.

"Memangnya apa? Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sehun acuh. Sifat cepat marahnya muncul lagi melihat wajah Kris.

"Aku melihat tingkahmu dari tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Luhan?" Kris menatap penuh selidik.

Emosi Sehun semakin terpancing. Ia mendorong bahu Kris hingga tubuh lelaki itu sedikit bergerak mundur. "Aku bebas melakukan apa saja pada adikku!"

Kris pun semakin berang mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terdengar semena-mena. Ia bersiap membalas ucapan Sehun, namun tangan Luhan yang menarik lengannya membuatnya urung. Wajahnya langsung rileks melihat Luhan yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya walau setiap pagi ia selalu menyapa Luhan di depan kelas.

"Kris,terimakasih airnya," Luhan menyodorkan botol air pemberianya tadi. "Kau pasti haus 'kan?"

Kris menyambutnya cepat. Botol itu masih baru saat ia berikan pada Luhan, dan Luhan mengembalikannya lagi dalam keadaan sudah berkurang. Itu berarti Luhan sudah meminumnya. Kris tersenyum girang. Botol itu sudah pasti akan ia simpan selamanya bersama air di dalamnya, karena ada bekas bibir Luhan di sana.

"Terimakasih, Luhan,kau ternyata baik sekali," puji Kris.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Keberadaannya benar-benar diacuhkan sekarang. Ia pun menyela mereka dan menarik tangan Luhan.

" _Ka-ja,_ Luhan- _ah!"_ sungutnya. Kris pun tak berniat 'menarik' Luhan lagi, karena kejadian barusan cukup menyenangkan hatinya. Lagipula omongan Sehun pun benar, Luhan adalah adiknya, dan Kris yakin seniornya itu tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam pada adiknya sendiri. Walau hanya adik angkat.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah!" Kris melambaikan tangan.

"Aku suka melihatmu bermain basket!" seru Luhan. Suara lembutnya jelas terdengar karena Sehun belum 'menyeretnya' jauh. Kris tersenyum lebar. Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungannya. Dua kali Luhan memberinya respon yang luar biasa.

Namun setelah mereka berdua tak terlihat lagi, senyumnya langsung pudar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sinis. Kris seperti sedang mengakhiri sandiwara yang ia buat. Ia tidak senang, sama sekali tidak. Susah sekali mendekati Luhan, karena ternyata gadis itu sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Dan saat mereka berada dalam jarak dekat hingga saling mengobrol, Luhan malah menyebut namanya dengan lancar.

Luhan tak seperti itu dulu.

" _Ku-ri-su?"_

" _Salah. Kris. Jangan mengucap dalam dialek Jepang."_

" _Ku. . . Ku . . . Ku-ri-su?"_

" _Ah, kau memang payah!"_

Kris tersenyum pahit.

 **_HunxHan_**

Berulang kali Sehun mendengus kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya pun erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan, seolah takut gadis itu akan kembali pada Kris. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun walau Luhan beberapa kali meronta dan meminta Sehun melepaskan tangannya.

Sehun marah. Benar-benar marah. Tidak seperti marahnya yang biasa—marah yang disertai omelan. Marahnya kali ini membuat Sehun hanya ingin diam. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa sangat jengkel. Luhan yang biasanya ia lihat sangat diam dan jarang ngomong apalagi dengan lelaki lain, kini terang-terangan bercengkrama dengan lelaki bernama Kris itu. Apalagi Luhan sampai tersenyum. Sehun masih ingat sekali bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat Kris menyapanya dulu. Kemana Luhan yang terkesan menyeramkan itu? Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

Emosi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bergentayangan di kepala Sehun membuatnya tak sadar langkahnya telah sampai di rumah. Luhan pun berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun yang mengendur. Ia lalu mengelus-ngelus pergelangannya yang memerah akibat genggaman Sehun yang sangat kuat.

" _Oppa,_ sakit. . ." keluh Luhan.

Kesadaran menyergap Sehun begitu melihat tangan Luhan yang merah akibat ulahnya. Kesadaran dari rasa marah. Sehun menelan ludah.

"Ya ampun, apa yang telah kulakukan?! Luhan- _ah, mianhae!"_ ucap Sehun. Matanya menyorotkan penyesalan yang amat dalam. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau cemburu, ya?" pertanyaan Luhan bagai tembakan yang tepat menyasar jantung Sehun. Sehun langsung megap. Nafasnya tertahan sesaat. Wajahnya terasa panas, memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya.

 _Cemburu? Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Oh Sehun!_

Mata Sehun tak lepas memandang Luhan yang juga masih menatapnya. Ia merasa gugup dan tegang. Hari ini Luhan berhasil membuatnya jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tapi Sehun ingin segera menghentikannya. Sehun ingin segera sadar dari kegilaannya.

"Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu?"

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul diiringi Joon Myeon yang datang dari balik pagar rumah Sehun dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Matanya bergantian menatap Sehun dan Luhan. Walau terkesan menyebalkan, namun Sehun bersyukur Joon Myeon datang di saat jantungnya hampir 'meledak' karena terus menatap Luhan.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Joon Myeon mengulang pertanyaannya karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak ada yang menjawab.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Joon Myeon datang untuk melihat gambarmu. Boleh 'kan?" tanyanya sambil merangkul bahu Joon Myeon.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tak keberatan sekarang. Semenjak bersama Sehun tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan Luhan, kecuali beberapa hal yang memang dilarang Miwa, ibunya. Walau kadang menjengkelkan dan suka marah, Sehun membuatnya memiliki keluarga lagi. Dan tingkah-tingkahnya yang lucu itu tak pernah Luhan temukan sebelumnya pada siapapun. Luhan bersyukur takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Ya_ Sehun- _ah,_ apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kau darimana dengan Luhan?" Joon Myeon setengah berbisik ke telingan Sehun agar Luhan yang sedang membongkar pekakasnya tak mendengar mereka.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Sehun singkat.

Joon Myeon hanya ber-oh. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun berada dalam kamar Luhan lebih menarik perhatiannya. Joon Myeon sesekali melirik sisi lain ruang kamar. Kamar yang dulunya milik Sehun dan sering ia masuki kini benar-benar berbeda. Aroma perempuan terasa sangat jelas.

"Ini!" suara Luhan yang menyodorkan salah satu gambarnya membuat Joon Myeon sedikit kaget. Ia pun berhenti memperhatikan kamar Luhan.

"Wahh bagus sekali," puji Joon Myeon begitu melihat gambar Luhan, walau dalam hati ia sedikit sebal karena lagi-lagi melihat gambar wajah Sehun dalam posisi berbeda. "Kau memang berbakat menggambar realis. Bahkan wajah ini lebih tampan dari Sehun," guyonnya yang langsung di sambut tepukan Sehun ke pundaknya. "Baiklah Luhan, dengan ini aku resmi memintamu bergabung di klub seni. Kau tahu, karya-karya dari anggota klub seni cukup terkenal, bahkan tembus ke majalah seni nasional. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Luhan menggigit bibir atasnya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan Joon Myeon. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Luhan tak ingin jadi terkenal.

"Ikut saja, kau bisa bersenang-senang disana. Kau juga bisa memperluas gambarmu," Sehun mendukung.

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah kalau _Oppa_ yang meminta," ucap Luhan setelah mengangguk, disambut senyuman Sehun.

Joon Myeon melongo melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Atmosfernya terasa lain, benar-benar aneh. Dua orang ini seperti bukan adik kakak.

" _Ya_ Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Wajahmu terlihat mesum!" ujar Joon Myeon dengan nada sengit. Sehun langsung memelototinya. Setelah berhasil tak mendengar kata itu dari bibir Luhan, malah Joon Myeon yang mengeluarkannya.

"Ya 'kan _Oppa!"_ Luhan menimpali. "Bahkan _Sunbae_ ini pun tahu kau mesum."

" _YAAAAA!"_ teriak Sehun sambil berdiri. Ia memandang Luhan dan Joon Myeon bergantian. " _Aishhh!"_ Sambil mendengus kesal ia pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sehun- _ah!_ Oh Sehun! Jangan merajuk!" teriak Joon Myeon. "Kalau kau merajuk siapa yang memberi kami makan?" teriaknya lagi sambil terkekeh.

Sehun mengacuhkan teriakan Joon Myeon. Ia turun menuju dapur. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tahu Joon Myeon dan Luhan hanya bercanda. Dan itu justru membuatnya senang. Luhan bercanda bersama orang lain. Sedikit peningkatan. Luhan yang biasanya cuek itu menanggapi candaan Joon Myeon. Sehun tersenyum. Itulah yang ia harapkan.

 _Tapi kenapa aku marah melihatnya dengan Kris tadi?_

Pikiran itu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Kau cemburu ya?"_

Sehun langsung geleng-geleng kepala dan menampar pipinya beberapa kali. Pertanyaan yang menyeramkan. Ia menyeringai sinis dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.

Sementara di kamar Luhan, percakapannya dan Joon Myeon masih berlanjut.

"Kau dan Sehun akrab sekali, ya?! Kalian benar-benar seperti saudara."

"Sehun _Oppa_ baik sekali. Seperti Kung Soo," jawab Luhan.

" _Ya_ Luhan- _ah,"_ Joon Myeon sedikit menggeser pantatnya ke dekat Luhan. "Kudengar dari Sehun kau sulit mengucap dua kata konsonan sekaligus?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya jika diikuti konsonan _eng_ yang mati," jawab Luhan. "Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi."

Joon Myeon manggut-manggut sambil ber-oh. "Luhan- _ah,_ biar kita lebih akrab, bagaimana jika kau memanggilku Joon? Kau juga boleh menambah _Oppa_ di belakangnya," usul Joon Myeon. Permintaan terselubung. Alisnya bergerak-gerak ke atas sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menatapnya datar. Lama ia menatap hingga membuat Joon Myeon menjadi resah. Tatapan Luhan benar-benar maut. " _Hentai!"_ umpatnya.

Joon Myeon terhenyak dan spontan bergeser mundur. " _H-hentai?"_ ulangnya seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang bahasa Jepang, namun kata yang satu itu sudah sangat familiar, bahkan mungkin mendunia.

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dengan tawa kerasnya. Tangannya membawa baki berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk. Sebelum masuk ia sempat mendengar makian Luhan. Dan wajah Joon Myeon yang melongo membuatnya semakin geli. Apalagi sekarang Joon Myeon hanya bisa bungkam. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya mampus.

" _Ya_ Luhan- _ah,_ ucapanmu sama sekali tak salah," ujar Sehun sambil meletakkan baki. "Dia ini _hentai_ nomor satu, alias _byuntae._ Kalau kau masuk kamarnya, kau akan menemukan majalah dewasa dari berbagai negara."

" _YAAAAAA!"_ gantian Joon Myeon yang berteriak sambil berdiri. "Kau juga sering meminjamnya!" balas Joon Myeon sambil menuding wajah Sehun.

Sehun tergagap. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah membongkar rahasia Joon Myeon yang berimbas pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia melirik Luhan, berharap gadis itu tak menggubris ucapan Joon Myeon. Wajahnya langsung ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam Luhan. Ia pun pasrah jika Luhan akan mengatainya mesum lagi.

"Kalian berdua sama mesumnya!"

 **_HunxHan_**

Dua saudari itu berdiri di atas atap gedung sekolah. Mereka sama-sama memandang ke bawah, menyaksikan para siswa yang berdatangan masuk ke gerbang. Namun hanya tiga siswa yang baru masuk itu yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Mereka semakin tak terpisahkan," ucap saudari yang berambut pendek. Baek Hyun. Matanya nanar. "Bahkan Joon Myeon juga."

"Kau sudah kalah, _Eonnie,"_ sambut yang satunya. Baek Hae. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa menyentuh pelacur itu lagi," gerutunya sebal. " _Eonnie,"_ Baek Hae menepuk pelan pundak kakaknya. "Kau harus berbuat sesuatu. Lagipula Sehun _Sunbae_ belum tahu perasaanmu."

Baek Hyun berdecak. Ia menoleh pada adiknya. " _Ya,_ kita sedang berbicara adik dan kakak, bukan tentang sepasang kekasih," ucapnya.

"Jangan bohong!" Baek Hae langsung memotong. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau melihat mereka berdua bukan sebagai saudara. Kalau kau benar-benar memandang Luhan sebagai adik Sehun _Sunbae,_ seharusnya kau juga mulai mendekati Luhan untuk menarik perhatian lelaki yang kau suka itu!"

Baek Hyun terdiam. Harus diakui terkadang adiknya lebih cerdas. Di saat dirinya sudah putus asa dan menyerah atas perasaannya, Baek Hae justru memberinya semangat. Baek Hae selalu mendukungnya walau kadang caranya sedikit ekstrim. Dan ucapan Baek Hae barusan benar-benar dicamkan oleh Baek Hyun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Baek Hyun mulai mencoba.

Selama ini ia merasa tenang walaupun rasa cintanya pada Sehun hanya bisa ia pendam, karena Sehun sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali pada urusan wanita. Sehun terlalu sibuk mengurusi organisasinya. Bahkan para penggemar yang menyatakan cinta padanya pun tak sempat ia gubris.

Namun kehadiran Luhan benar-benar mengusik kedamaian Baek Hyun. Sehun selalu mengurus Luhan di sela sibuknya itu. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka kelas tiga dan Sehun akan terbebas dari semua kegiatan organisasi.

Dengan membawa empat tiket Everland, Baek Hyun menghampiri bangku Sehun sebelum bel masuk. Joon Myeon juga ada di samping Sehun seperti pengawal. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membeli dua tiket, untuknya dan Sehun. Tapi Mustahil. Sehun pasti akan mengajak Luhan dan membelikannya tiket lain. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, sudah pasti keberadaannya disana tidak akan dianggap.

"Sehun- _ah,_ Joon Myeon- _ah,"_ Baek Hyun memasang wajah ceria saat menyapa mereka berdua, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

" _O_ Baek Hyun- _ah,"_ Sehum membalas sambil melempar senyum. "Kau jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini," sambungnya lagi.

Baek Hyun menggaruk pipinya. Belakangan ini ia memang jarang bergabung dengan Sehun dan Joon Myeon, karena selalu ada Luhan dan Kyung Soo. Bahkan saat jam makan siang pun mereka selalu bersama.

"Aku ini bukan murid pintar seperti kalian. Sebentar lagi ujian, aku lebih fokus belajar di perpus," jawabnya.

"Tak seperti biasanya," komentar Joon Myeon. "Kau 'kan yang paling pintar di antara kita bertiga."

"Ah sudahlah, tidak usah membahas ujian. Kalian ada rencana liburan nanti?"

Sehun dan Joon Myeon saling pandang, lalu sama-sama menggeleng pada Baek Hyun.

"Syukurlaaah!" ucap Baek Hyun girang sambil membeberkan empat tiket ke atas meja. "Kita ke Everland pas masuk musim semi nanti, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga," Joon Myeon langsung menyetujui. Ia mengambil salah satu tiket, "aku baru tahu ternyata tiket Everland bisa dibeli jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kenapa ada empat?"

Sehun ikut meraih tiket itu sambil memandang dua tiket lagi yang masih tergeletak di meja. Sepertinya ia tahu untuk siapa tiket yang satu lagi itu.

"Kau ingin aku mengajak Luhan juga?" tanya Sehun sambil menoleh pada Baek Hyun. Gadis itu langsung mengangguk penuh senyum.

"Tentu saja Luhan harus ikut."

"Kau ingin mengajak adikku, lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu sendiri?" pertanyaan spontan Sehun itu langsung merubah ekspresi senang Baek Hyun. Ia terdiam namun bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _Ya_ Oh Sehun!" suara Joon Myeon sedikit membentak. "Tidak usah menanyakan hal yang tak penting," tegurnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Akan aku tanya Luhan apakah dia mau ikut atau tidak."

 **_HunxHan_**

Baek Hyun dikejutkan oleh Joon Myeon yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Ia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sepulang sekolah dan tak menyangka Joon Myeon menunggunya di situ. Padahal tadi Joon Myeon izin tak menghadiri kegiatan klub sore ini. Ia pikir lelaki itu sudah pulang.

" _M-mwo?"_ Baek Hyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan Joon Myeon yang memicing. Ia menatap Baek Hyun penuh curiga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baek Hyun diam, sengaja tak menjawab. Joon Myeon pasti mengetahui alasan di balik perbuatannya.

"Kau ingin kita berempat kencan ganda 'kan? Aku dan Luhan, kau dan Sehun," ujar Joon Myeon tanpa basa basi lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baek Hyun masih mengelak.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun. Apa kehadiran Luhan membuatmu merasa tersaingi?" tanya Joon Myeon penuh selidik.

Baek Hyun membuang nafas. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia berbohong pada Joon Myeon yang bisa menebak rencananya dengan baik.

"Joon Myeon- _ah,_ kau juga sebenarnya menyukai Luhan 'kan? Jadi bisakah kau menolongku?" aku Baek Hyun jujur. Ada nada putus asa di balik suaranya.

Joon Myeon tertawa. Ketegasannya yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura itu ternyata berhasil membuat Baek Hyun berkata jujur padanya. Bahkan wajah itu terlihat kasihan. "Baguslah akhirnya ada kemajuan pada dirimu," ucapnya sedikit memuji. Joon Myeon berpikir apa yang dilakukan Baek Hyun bukanlah hal yang buruk. Justru mereka bertiga—dirinya, Sehun dan Luhan—mendapat tiket Everland gratis dari Baek Hyun.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" wajah Baek Hyun yang tegang langsung mengendur melihat Joon Myeon yang tak seserius tadi.

"Seharusnya dari dulu kau berusaha membuat Sehun juga suka padamu. Tapi Baek Hyun- _ah,_ bagaimana bisa kau menebak aku menyukai Luhan. Apa alasanmu?"

Baek Hyun tak menjawab. Memang ucapannya tadi hanya asal. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apakah Joon Myeon juga menyukai Luhan atau tidak. Lelaki _slengekan_ itu sama sekali tak bisa ditebak jika menyangkut masalah percintaan.

"Entahlah. Bukankah semua siswa disini menyukai Luhan," jawab Baek Hyun asal.

Tawa Joon Myeon kembali meledak. " _Ya!_ Ucapan itu lebih pantas keluar dari mulut adikmu," ledeknya masih terus melanjutkan tawa.

"Kau mau atau tidak? Kau urus Luhan, dan Sehun akan bersamaku," Baek Hyun mulai jengkel dengan candaan Joon Myeon yang sama sekali tak lucu.

"Boleh juga. Lagipun, aku memang menyukai Luhan. Dia unik, dan pandai melukis," nada bicara Joon Myeon enteng.

"Luhan pandai melukis?" tanya Baek Hyun tak percaya.

Joon Myeon mengangguk. "Dia juga akan masuk klub seni."

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Masuk klub melalui proses seleksi 'kan?" protes Baek Hyun.

"Luhan istimewa. Ini juga bisa menjadi kesempatan buatmu untuk membuat Sehun memperhatikanmu secara khusus. Ingat, Luhan adalah adik Sehun. Dan kau tahu pasti bagaimana Sehun menyayangi Luhan. Kau juga harus menyayangi Luhan seperti adikmu sendiri."

Baek Hyun terdiam. Ucapan Joon Myeon senada dengan ucapan Baek Hae. Mereka berdua memiliki pemikiran sama yang tak pernah terlintas di benak Baek Hyun. Namun ucapan itu seperti niat buruk saat Baek Hae yang menyampaikannya tadi.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Semoga para senior yang telah lulus mendahului kami selalu disertai keberhasilan. Dan kami para junior pun akan terus melanjutkan perjuangan kalian di sekolah ini."

Sehun menutup sambutannya dengan disambut tepukan meriah. Sebagai ketua OSIS ia mewakili para junior memberi sambutan untuk senior mereka yang dinyatakan lulus.

Rasa haru, gembira, sedih, terpancar pada wajah-wajah siswa yang menduduki tingkat paling tinggi di sekolah itu. Hari ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah kesayangan yang telah mereka tempuh selama tiga tahun, pada acara sakral yang penuh khidmat.

Dan acara itu pun ditutup setelah memberikan penghargaan bagi para siswa yang berprestasi. Satu persatu para siswa mulai meninggalkan aula, kecuali mereka-mereka yang masih berfoto ria. Termasuk Sehun, yang sebenarnya menjadi korban.

"Oh Sehun, foto denganku ya?!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga mauuu!"

Sehun hanya bisa cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Para senior perempuan benar-benar mengerubunginya, berebut minta foto. Dan akhirnya, Sehun yang terkenal baik hati itu pun bersedia mengabulkan permintaan mereka satu persatu.

"Kakakmu benar-benar terkenal," bisik Kyung Soo pada Luhan. Mereka masih duduk di bangku aula karena pintu keluar yang masih dipadati para siswa yang hendak keluar. Dan Sehun yang sedang digandrungi para senior cewek benar-benar menarik perhatian. Luhan hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau benar-benar keren! Kapan aku bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu?" seru salah seorang senior begitu selesai gilirannya mengambil foto. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Oh Sehun, bukankah itu adikmu?" tanya senior itu tiba-tiba. Matanya mengarah pada Luhan dan Kyung Soo.

"Em," Sehun mengangguk setelah menemukan orang yang dimaksud seniornya. Jarak mereka pun cukup jauh, dan ia sedikit heran seniornya itu bisa mengenali Luhan dari jarak segitu.

"Dia cantik sekali," ucap senior lain yang ternyata mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Sayang rambutnya menyeramkan, jadi mirip Sadako," timpal senior lain yang disambut tawa mereka. Sehun juga ikut tertawa. Walau Luhan adalah adik yang sudah ia 'akui', kenyataan Luhan yang bernuansa seram itu memang tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia pun tak tersinggung dengan ucapan mereka.

Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan pada _Sunbae-Sunbae_ itu, Sehun pun meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri tempat Luhan dan Kyung Soo duduk. Mereka masih ada di sana. Ia berniat mengajak Luhan langsung pulang.

 **_HunxHan_**

Mereka saling diam selama perjalanan pulang.

Suasana dalam bis pun cukup lengang. Tak banyak penumpang karena masih tengah hari. Sehun dan Luhan yang biasanya berdiri kini dapat menikmati bangku duduk.

"Kau terkenal sekali, _Oppa!"_ ucap Luhan setelah diam yang cukup lama.

Sehun menoleh. Ia terkekeh. Ucapan Luhan membuatnya heran, karena Luhan tak pernah membahas tentang dirinya di sekolah. "Yah begitulah. Kenapa kau baru mengucapnya sekarang?" ucap Sehun bangga.

"Di antara mereka, kekasihmu yang mana?" tanya Luhan lagi tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Yang berfoto denganmu."

Sehun tertawa. Pertanyaan Luhan sungguh aneh baginya. " _Obso!_ Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau populer?"

Sehun memandang Luhan heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri tak punya kekasih. Bahkan temanmu hanya Kyung Soo," jawab Sehun cepat. Lantas ia tersadar ucapannya barusan mungkin akan membuat Luhan tersinggung, mengingat gadis itu sering ngambek belakangan ini.

Luhan masih memandang ke depan. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat marah. Sehun pun bisa bernafas lega.

"Luhan- _ah,_ kau sendiri bagaimana, apakah ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun serius namun ringan. Selama ini ia memang penasaran. Gadis yang tak peduli pada siapapun itu apakah memiliki perasaan spesial pada seseorang.

"Ada," jawab Luhan singkat.

Mata Sehun langsung membola. "Benarkah! Siapa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

" _Oppa."_ Luhan menjawab cepat bagai kilat.

Sehun menelan ludah. Jawaban Luhan benar-benar mengejutkannya, membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Luhan bahkan tak memandang wajahnya saat melontarkan jawaban. Apakah Luhan serius? Apakah itu berarti selama ini gadis itu bukan menganggapnya layaknya seorang kakak? Sehun semakin gelisah selama beberapa detik ini.

Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh padanya, membuat Sehun tersentak hingga punggungnya menabarak sandaran bangku.

"Mama juga, Kung Soo juga, _Aboeji_ juga."

DUEENGG!

Sehun merasa kepalanya seperti diketok palu. Ia langsung melonggarkan punggungnya sambil membuang nafas. Entah Luhan memang sengaja bercanda atau tidak, Sehun telah kehilangan mood untuk menanggapi. _Si pendiam ini memang menyebalkan. Apa dia sengaja menjeda ucapannya untuk mengerjaiku?_ Batin Sehun sambil melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya. _Diam saja menyebalkan, apalagi cerewet._

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri sambil mencangklong tasnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melangkah melewati Sehun yang duduk di pinggir. Sehun menatapnya heran. Apa gadis itu ingin pindah tempat duduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menghentikan langkah dan menoleh padanya. " _Oppa_ tidak turun? Bisnya sudah berhenti," jawab Luhan.

Sehun langsung tersadar. Ia memutar lehernya memandang keluar jendela. Ternyata bisnya sudah sampai di halte dekat rumahnya. Sehun merasa linglung gara-gara 'tipuan' Luhan tadi. Sambil menepuk jidat ia berdiri, lalu segera menyusul Luhan yang sudah keluar.

Ia berjalan di belakang Luhan. Matanya tak berkedip menatap gadis itu dari belakang. Rambut panjang Luhan yang digoyangkan angin itu membuatnya teringat ucapan para _Sunbae_ tadi. Rasanya Sehun ingin melakukan sesuatu pada rambut itu.

Luhan terus melangkah. Sehun baru sadar bahwa penyebrangan tepat di depan mereka tidak sampai satu meter lagi, namun Luhan tak juga menghentikan langkahnya. Padahal lampu lalu lintas belum berganti merah. Sehun pun setengah berlari. Ia tak sempat memanggil nama Luhan karena tinggal selangkah lagi kaki gadis itu akan menapak _zebra cross._ Secepat kilat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari belakang hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu jatuh ke sandaran tubuhnya.

Luhan tersentak kaget hingga tarikan nafasnya terdengar keras. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang di depannya, mengejar lampu yang masih hijau. Jalanan memang sedikit lengang, tapi terlalu bahaya jika menerobos. Luhan sama sekali tak memperhatikan rambu-rambu saat jalan tadi.

"Lampunya belum merah, kau bisa tertabrak!" pekik Sehun. Tangannya masih mendekap lengan dan bahu Luhan yang membelakanginya.

Luhan tahu kesalahannya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun. Tingginya yang hanya sebatas bahu Sehun membuatnya harus mendongak. Sehun pun begitu, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Apapun itu, mereka saling menatap sekarang. Dekat sekali. Dagu Sehun sampai menyentuh dahinya.

 _Kenapa begini lagi suasananya,_ jerit hati Sehun. Belakangan ini Sehun sulit menata detak jantungnya saat menatap mata Luhan, atau Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Hal itu sangat mengganggu Sehun, membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun anehnya, Sehun malah menikmati ketidaknyamanannya itu. Ia malah tak ingin melepas matanya dari Luhan.

"L-Luhan- _ah?!"_ suara Sehun lirih sekali.

"Hm?" dan Luhan masih tak melepas tatapannya, membuat Sehun penasaran akan satu hal.

"Mu-mungkinkah, kau juga merasakan seperti yang kurasakan?" suara Sehun bergetar.

Luhan diam sesaat. Otaknya mencerna pertanyaan Sehun yang tak tahu kemana arahnya. "Seperti apa?" ia balik tanya.

"Seperti. . . jantung berdebar?"

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Matanya semakin tajam menatap Sehun. " _Oppa,_ mungkinkah kau juga merasa seperti ingin aku makan?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

" _M-mworagu?"_ Sehun terhenyak dengan matanya yang langsung melotot.

"Jantungku memang berdebar, karena aku takut sepertinya kau akan menerkamku dengan tatapanmu itu," ucap Luhan panjang.

DUEENGG!

Sekali lagi Sehun merasa palu yang lebih besar menokok kepalanya. Ia langsung melepas tubuh Luhan hingga gadis itu terhuyung sesaat. Moment manis yang ia harapkan selalu berakhir naas, membuat Sehun sebal berkali-kali lipat.

" _Ya!_ Apakah wajahku ini menyeramkan, _huh?_ Sampai kau berpikir aku akan menerkammu," ujar Sehun sengit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya yang gusar. Suaranya yang lirih dan lembut tadi hilang entah kemana.

Luhan tersenyum geli. Secara bertahap senyumnya semakin lebar dan mengeluarkan suara kekehan yang halus. Ia terus tertawa memandang wajah Sehun hingga membuat Sehun terperangah. Wajah Luhan tampak segar saat sedang tertawa. Dan Sehun baru pertama ini mendapati Luhan tertawa lepas. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Wajah Luhan yang ceria membuat kekesalannya luput.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun kembali menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sehun memeluk erat Luhan, 'memaksa' tubuh gadis itu untuk bersandar di tubuhnya. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Luhan hingga ke ujung rambutnya.

"Tetaplah begini. Jangan pernah kau tampakkan wajahmu yang sedih. Mengerti?" ucap Sehun sambil mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang membuat air mata Luhan menetes.

Bibir Luhan yang terbuka tak mampu mengeluarkan kata. Pelukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Kepalanya bergerak menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Sehun, hingga Sehun mampu merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang menembus seragamnya. Tangan Luhan bahkan merangkak melingkari pinggangnya, membuat debaran jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Luhan membalas pelukannya.

Dua muda mudi itu sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan sana. Tangannya memegang foto seorang gadis yang sedang ia awasi.

"Hana. _Himitsu no Hana._ Aroma harummu tetap akan sampai kepadaku walau kau disembunyikan ke ujung dunia sekalipun," suara berat itu menggumam. Ia lalu menggeser foto itu hingga memunculkan foto yang ada di baliknya. Kali ini foto seorang wanita yang wajahnya tak jauh berbeda. "Dia akan menjadi penerusmu nanti," ucapnya sambil tertawa sinis.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

 _ **Note : Hentai = mesum. Himitsu no Hana = bunga rahasia.**_

N/B : update sedikit molor, hehehe :p tapi tenang, besok bakal langsung update, InsyaAllah :D karena chap selanjutnya udah ada :v. Jadi gini ceritanya, eheemm. Ternyata Qi2 kebanyakan nulisnya, sampek 9000 kata :v padahal Qi2 biasanya kalo update paling banyak sekitar 5000 aja. Akhirnya Qi2 memutuskan untuk dijadikan dua chapter aja :D

Okke kayak biasanya nih, Qi2 mau balesin reviewnya readers yang masih setia(?) review xixixixi

 **Yuanita** iyya nih Luhan jadi sering ngambek XD yang manggil Hana siapa ya? Heheheheee silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa :D

 **Anggrekhitam** udah pasti bakal jadi saingan Sehun XD tenang aja besok update lagi xixixixiii

 **Cherry** tentunya ada tapi kayaknya bukan sama Sehun (dimasa lalu) karena Sehun adalah masa depannya Luhan :v

 **Sherlyoh** abang Sehun jahat-jahat sayang kok XD maaf kak ternyata updatenya minggu menjelang senin xixixiii

 **Junaoh** bukan new cast sih, karena udah pernah keluar sekali di chap dua atau tiga (lupaaa xixixixii) cuma waktu itu Qi2 nggak munculin namanya.

 **Yousee** Sehun emang cemburu tuh, heheheeee. Nih udah next ya :D besok next lagi XD

 **Ayu761** kayaknya sampek akhir rambut Luhan nggak berubah, xixixixixiii cuma ganti modelnya aja, di chap depan :D

 **AuliaMRQ** iyya nih Sehun sukanya ngomel XD chap ini nggak Qi2 kasih spoiler lagi krn besok update :v

 **Ramyoon** dan ternyata oppa gantengnya adalah Kris XD tapi ganteng belum tentu baik loh(?)

 **Misslah** nggak apa-apa kak, asal ada yg ngereview aku slalu semangat :D

 **Mydeer** xixixiii,, yg bersama Luhan bakal jadi saingannya Sehun XD

 **Dpramestidewi** yang manggil Hana masih belum terkuak identitasnya, kalau yang pakek jearsey udah :v

 **Filu22hunhun** karena ini ff series pertama Qi2, jadi Qi2 maklum aja kalau yang review sedikit. Asal ada yg review dan semangatin Qi2 udah senang kok :D yg favoritin dan follow juga dah lumayan banyak :D waahh seneng banget deh kalo kakak suka ceritanya :D

 **Rianurfi** waah tebakan kakak benar :D cuma dulu nggak aku sebut namanya. Sebenarnya Luhan niat bantu, tapi nunggu disuruh XD utk fast update selalu Qi2 usahain :D

 **Ohheera** Qi2 juga maunya HunHan bersatu tapi bukan sebagai sodara XD tapi kita lihat nantilah ya, mungkin Luhan bakal nikung Sehun dan lebih memilih Kris XD utk fast update Qi2 juga maunya gitu, dan akan selalu Qi2 usahain :D

 **Dini695** wahh senangnya kakak suka sama ff ini :D adegan dewasa emang nggak ada, mungkin nanti ada tapi nggak vulgar.

Okke sampai jumpa besok :D Oh ya Qi2 mau bilang ke readers, jangan sungkan-sungkan mengkritik jika ada yang typo dan berakibat salah paham terhadap jalan ceritanya, atau mungkin ada scene dalam cerita yang nggak sesuai sama chap-chap sebelumnya, silahkan disampaikan di kolom review. Sekali lagi Qi2 ucapkan terimakasih banyak2 atas review dan favoritnya :D


	7. Chapter 7

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Dua muda mudi itu sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan sana. Tangannya memegang foto seorang gadis yang sedang ia awasi. "Hana. Himitsu no Hana. Aroma harummu tetap akan sampai kepadaku walau kau disembunyikan ke ujung dunia sekalipun," suara berat itu menggumam. Ia lalu menggeser foto itu hingga memunculkan foto yang ada di baliknya. Kali ini foto seorang wanita yang wajahnya tak jauh berbeda. "Dia akan menjadi penerusmu nanti," ucapnya sambil tertawa sinis._

 **_HunxHan_**

Oh Hyuk langsung menyambut begitu dua anaknya tiba. Ia baru akan menyiapkan makan siang dan meminta Sehun untuk membantunya di dapur. Sehun hanya melepas jasnya dan tidak mengganti seragam. Sementara Luhan langsung menuju kamar setelah memberi salam pada ayah angkatnya.

"Tumben _Aboeji_ datang siang-siang," ujar Sehun sementara tangannya sibuk mencuci sayuran.

"Sesekali 'kan tidak apa-apa," jawab Oh Hyuk. Ia meletakkan panci berisi sayur untuk merebus sayuran yang sedang dicuci Sehun. Setelah menghidupkan kompor, lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri di samping putranya. " _Ya_ Sehun- _ah,_ apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Berpelukan di pinggir jalan. Kau tak malu orang-orang melihatmu?"

Jantung Sehun berdegup keras. Ia melirik ayahnya sesaat, kemudian pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Ayah melihat kalian saat keluar dari supermarket," lanjut Oh Hyuk.

Sehun menelan ludah.

"Apa kau menyukai adikmu itu?" Oh Hyuk terus memburu karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sehun langsung menoleh pada wajah Oh Hyuk. Tatapannya tajam seperti ingin marah. " _Aboeji!_ Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku membantumu dengan tenang?" ujar Sehun sewot. "Aku hanya memegangnya tadi karena dia hampir tertabrak," kilah Sehun membuat Oh Hyuk tertawa. Sehun meremehkannya dengan alasan seperti itu.. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Sehun- _ah,_ perlakukan dia layaknya adik. Jangan tampakkan tampang jonesmu di depannya. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan untuk mencari kekasih agar kau tak jones—,"

" _Aboeji!"_ pekik Sehun gusar. Oh Hyuk semakin terbahak.

Tawa lepas Oh Hyuk baru reda ketika Luhan muncul dalam keadaan sudah berganti seragam. Sehun pun tak berniat meneruskan gurauan ayahnya.

"Luhan- _ah,"_ panggil Oh Hyuk. Gadis itu menoleh. "Coba kau buka bingkisan di sofa itu," Oh Hyuk menunjuk ke sofa yang terletak bersampingan dengan meja makan. Konter dapur, meja makan, ruang tamu dan segala atributnya, memang terletak dalam satu ruangan.

Sehun ikut menoleh pada benda yang ditunjuk ayahnya. Ia baru menyadari ada bingkisan besar disana. Sementara Luhan mulai merobek kertas coklat yang membungkus bingkisan itu. Matanya terbelalak kagum begitu isi bingkisan itu terlihat jelas.

" _A-Aboeji,_ ini. . ."

Oh Hyuk dan Sehun saling pandang, lalu tersenyum. Oh Hyuk lantas berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau benar, ini kanvas. Aku dengar kau akan bergabung dengan klub seni."

Luhan tersenyum. Tangannya mengangkat kanvas besar berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Selama ini ia hanya menggambar di buku sketsa. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menggambar pada media sebesar ini.

"Terimakasih, _Aboeji,"_ ucap Luhan. Oh Hyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Begitu pun dengan Sehun yang mengawasi dari balik konter dapur.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun berdiri di depan gerbang Everland. Pengunjung terlihat ramai sekali di depan gerbang. Sementara mereka berdua masih menunggu kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mereka lama sekali!" gerutu Joon Myeon. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya yang terasa dingin.

"Joon Myeon- _ah,_ kau ingat janjimu 'kan?!" ucap Baek Hyun bernada menuntut. Ia hanya melirik Joon Myeon di sampingnya. Tak seperti sahabatnya itu, Baek Hyun tak merasa kedinginan walau ia tak mengenakan pakaian tebal. Padahal musim semi baru saja dimulai.

Joon Myeon baru akan menjawab saat sepasang muda mudi berjalan ke arahnya dan Baek Hyun. Ia langsung terpana, begitu juga dengan Baek Hyun. Jika Sehun berpenampilan seperti biasa dan langsung bisa dikenali dari jauh, gadis di sebelahnya tidak. Gadis itu benar-benar berbeda.

"Maaf kami lama," ucap Sehun begitu menghampiri dua sahabatnya itu. Joon Myeon hanya mengangguk, sementara Baek Hyun masih terpana menatap Luhan. Gadis yang biasa ia lihat dalam balutan seragam dan model rambut yang itu-itu saja, kini benar-benar berbeda. _Midi dress_ berwarna putih dengan bolerocoklat muda berlengan pendek yang menutup sampai batas perut benar-benar cocok di tubuhnya. Bonie rajut berwarna senada dengan bolero yang menutup kepalanya hanya menyisakan poni dan rambut panjangnya terkepang rapi dengan gaya menyamping, dan menjuntai di bahu kanannya hingga perut. Meski berat Baek Hyun mengakui kecantikan Luhan. Tak heran jika banyak siswa yang menyukainya hingga membuat adiknya iri.

" _Ya_ Oh Sehun!" Joon Myeon tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanyanya berbisik.

Sehun mengalihkan matanya pada Luhan, lalu ia tersenyum. Itulah mengapa mereka sampai terlambat datang kemari.

Sehun lupa janjinya dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Celakanya ia juga belum memberitahukan Luhan. Dan yang lebih celaka lagi, Luhan sedang berada di rumah Kyung Soo. Sehun baru ingat saat Joon Myeon menelponnya dan mengatakan mereka sedang menuju Everland.

Gelagapan, Sehun langsung menjemput Luhan yang sudah berpamitan ke rumah Kyung Soo. Setelah berputar-putar akhirnya ia menemukan rumah Kyung Soo yang terletak di belakang apartemen Luhan. Dan Kyung Soo pun hanya bisa terperanjat saat mendapati Sehun di depan rumahnya.

"Mana Luhan?" Sehun tanpa basa basi langsung menerobos masuk rumah Kyung Soo yang tak seberapa besar itu.

"Tunggu! Aku sedang men—,"

Kyung Soo tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sehun terlanjur melihat Luhan yang duduk lesehan di ruang tamu, dengan rambutnya yang baru selesai di kepang. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya bisa terpana saat Luhan menoleh padanya. Rambut panjang yang dikepang menyamping itu membuat wajah Luhan terlihat berbeda.

Kyung Soo tersenyum geli melihat seniornya yang masih melongo. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya 'kan?" senggolan kecilnya membuat Sehun hampir terjatuh.

" _Yaa!"_ pekik Sehun heboh sambil melotot.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ kemari?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

Sehun langsung tersadar. Rasa takjubnya ia kesampingkan dan segera menghampiri Luhan, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Ayo ke Everland!"

Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah jangan bengong! Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun sedang menunggu!" Sehun tak sabar. Tangan Luhan ditariknya hingga gadis itu berdiri. Namun Luhan tetap pada posisinya. Ia sama sekali tak melangkah saat Sehun mulai 'menyeretnya.'

"Kung Soo juga harus ikut!" ucap Luhan sambil menoleh pada sahabatnya. Kyung Soo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa. Adikku sedang tidur. Kau pergilah dengan _Sunbae,"_ tolaknya lembut. Ia lantas pergi ke kamarnya, lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa bonie rajut miliknya. "Pakai ini biar kepalamu tidak kedinginan," ucapnya sambil memakaikan bonie itu ke kepala Luhan.

Perbuatan Kyung Soo itu berhasil membuat Sehun kembali terkejut. Tapi kali ini ia bukan terpesona oleh penampilan Luhan yang baru, melainkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyung Soo. Mereka akrab sekali, seperti tak terpisahkan. Bahkan wajah Luhan tampak berat saat meninggalkan rumah sahabatnya itu, dan sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan. Sehun jadi sedikit bergidik dengan bayangan liarnya mengenai hubungan kedua gadis itu.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau malah bengong menatap adikmu?!"

Hentakan Joon Myeon pada bahunya membuat Sehun tersadar. Ia gelagapan. Memandang Luhan malah membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian tadi.

" _Ka ja,_ Luhan- _ah!_ Kakakmu sepertinya sedang mabuk."

Tanpa disadari Sehun, Joon Myeon tiba-tiba sudah menggamit lengan Luhan dan mengajaknya jalan. Bahkan Luhan menurut saja saat Joon Myeon 'menariknya', tanpa mempedulikan Sehun sedikit pun.

" _Ya_ Jo—," kalimat Sehun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Baek Hyun mengapit lengannya.

" _Ka-ja!"_ Baek Hyun tersenyum. Ia langsung melangkah sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Pemandangannya indah sekali!" seru Baek Hyun sambil menatap ke luar jendela _cable car_. Seluruh pemandangan taman terlihat jelas karena mereka sedang berada pada ketinggian. Pemandangan pun semakin indah dengan kerlap kerlip lampu karena hari sebentar lagi akan gelap.

Baek Hyun menoleh pada Sehun karena tak mendapat respon sama. Senyumnya langsung pudar begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang murung.

"Si Joon Myeon brengsek itu!" gerutu Sehun mengingat apa yang ia alami di taman hiburan yang malah tak membuatnya terhibur. Joon Myeon seperti sedang memboikotnya. Sehun sama sekali tak bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan, sejak mereka memasuki gerbang Everland tadi.

Pertama di Global Fair. Mereka berdua—Joon Myeon dan Luhan—seolah sepasang pangeran dan puteri dengan berlatar-belakang kastil ala negeri dongeng. Lalu _Safari Bus_ yang membawa mereka berkeliling _Zoo-Topia_ , dimana Joon Myeon bergelayut ketakutan saat ada binatang buas, padahal Luhan hanya datar-datar saja. Lalu kora-kora, _hysteria, rolles coster,_ dan entah wahana apa lagi. Bahkan naik _cable car_ pun Sehun tak dapat kesempatan untuk satu bilik dengan Luhan.

Joon Myeon kemana-mana menyeret tangan Luhan, mengajaknya berfoto, membelikannya pernak pernik seperti bando. Bahkan saat Sehun merasa Luhan seperti ingin menghampirinya, Joon Myeon malah mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dengan mengajaknya ngomong. Hari ini Joon Myeon seperti bukan sahabatnya. Sehun merasa Joon Myeon seperti seorang saingan yang ingin merebut kekasihnya.

" _Ya,_ Sehun- _ah!"_ Baek Hyun menepuk pundak Sehun, membuat lelaki yang sudah lama ia sukai itu terkejut. Sehun bahkan tak menyadari Baek Hyun telah berpindah posisi ke sampingnya. "Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan liburan kita?!"

Sehun memandang Baek Hyun iba. Selama beberapa jam ini ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Luhan dan Joon Myeon, hingga mengabaikan Baek Hyun yang terus mengajaknya bicara. Baek Hyun tak henti-henti memberi perhatian padanya, sementara ia tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menikmati liburan ini.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya. . ." Sehun tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Baek Hyun menghela nafas. Sehun benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Rencananya tak berjalan lancar. Ia tak pernah menyangka kedekatan Joon Myeon dan Luhan membuat pikiran Sehun terganggu, hingga selama di taman ini, Baek Hyun seperti sedang menyeret patung.

"Memang salah kalau Joon Myeon menyukai Luhan?" pancing Baek Hyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau Joon Myeon menyukai adikmu? Dia lelaki yang baik, kita sama-sama tahu itu—," kalimat Baek Hyun terputus karena Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia seperti sedang mencoba membuka pintu _cable car_. " _Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila?!"

Sehun menoleh pada Baek Hyun, "berapa lama lagi?"

Baek Hyun terhenyak sambil menelan ludah. Wajah Sehun benar-benar menyeramkan saat bertanya barusan. "D-dua menit lagi, mungkin."

"Sial!"

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Oppa!"_ seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya begitu Sehun dan Baek Hyun keluar dari _cable car_. Ia berjalan menghampiri keduanya, namun Joon Myeon mendahului langkahnya.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanyanya sambil membuka buku panduan yang berisi peta Everland. Sehun langsung merebutnya. Kali ini ia mencoba mengambil-alih komando, dan merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan cekatan ia membolak balik lembar buku panduan sambil membaca deskripsi masing-masing lokasi. Alisnya langsung terangkat begitu menemukan lokasi yang pas. Dan tak ada yang menyadari senyum _evil_ yang ia buat barusan.

"Kita kesini!"

Joon Myeon, Baek Hyun dan Luhan melihat lokasi yang ditunjuk Sehun di peta. Global Village.

"Bukankah disana gelap?" keluh Baek Hyun.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo!" Joon Myeon bersemangat.

Sehun membiarkan Joon Myeon mengajak Luhan, sementara dirinya berjalan di belakang dengan Baek Hyun. _Setelah ini kau akan kehilangan senyummu itu!_ batin Sehun sambil menyeringai.

 **_HunxHan_**

Pintu masuk itu hanya disinari cahaya remang. Sebenarnya Global Village bukan tempat gelap menyeramkan seperti _Ghost House._ Hanya saja miniatur-miniatur budaya dari berbagai negara yang berbentuk boneka di dalamnya kadang terlihat seram akibat sinar yang terpantul dari wajah miniatur-miniatur tersebut.

Dan yang dimanfaatkan Sehun kali ini adalah kegelapannya.

Petugas sedang mengarahkan mereka ke perahu yang akan mereka naiki, yang akan mengantar mereka mengelilingi wahana itu. Sikap Baek Hyun yang tak sabar ingin segera naik perahu pun mendukungnya. Sehun tahu Joon Myeon dan Luhan akan duduk di depan, sementara dirinya dan Baek Hyun di belakang. Sehun sengaja berdiri di belakang mereka saat mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di belakang pagar pembatas perahu.

Mereka lengah. Benar-benar lengah karena fokus ingin segera melangkah ke perahu. Saat itulah Sehun mencuri kesempatan.

Ia menarik tangan Luhan hingga gadis berkepang itu spontan menoleh. Sehun segera menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, memberi aba-aba agar Luhan tak bersuara. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Joon Myeon yang sedang melangkah ke perahu, sementara Baek Hyun sedang tak melihatnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan dan menariknya, hingga Luhan terpaksa melangkah cepat mengikuti kakinya yang setengah berlari.

Dalam laju yang tak seberapa itu, Sehun tersenyum senang. Petugas di depan gerbang yang menegurnya karena keluar lewat pintu masuk tak dipedulikannya. Ia bebas sekarang. Bebas bersama Luhan.

Joon Myeon baru menyadari ketiadaan Sehun dan Luhan saat ia menggeser duduknya untuk memberi tempat pada Luhan di sampingnya. Begitu juga dengan Baek Hyun yang sudah duduk di belakangnya. Baek Hyun sendiri kebingungan mencari-cari sosok adik kakak itu dalam gelap dengan matanya.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Joon Myeon.

Baek Hyun menghela nafas. Ia tertunduk lesu.

"Si bodoh itu memang berencana membawa adiknya kabur," gerutu Joon Myeon sambil menoleh ke belakang. Rasa iba langsung meliput hatinya melihat Baek Hyun yang tertunduk.

"Sehun mengabaikanku daritadi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Luhan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak tenang saat melihatmu dengan Luhan," ucap Baek Hyun lirih. Air matanya hampir menetes.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita nikmati saja waktu kita. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," Joon Myeon mencoba menghibur.

"Joon Myeon- _ah,_ tolong lakukan sesuatu! Kau tahu Sehun melakukan kesalahan. Dia tak boleh bersama Luhan. Kau harus memisahkan mereka apapun caranya," buru Baek Hyun kalap. Air matanya berlinang seiring perahu yang mulai berjalan.

"Kalau mereka terpisah apa lantas kau bisa memiliki Sehun? Kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?"

Pertanyaan Joon Myeon membungkam Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun- _ah,_ yang kita tahu Luhan adalah adik Sehun, adik yang sah walaupun hanya adik angkat. Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan. Sehun juga sudah lama mengenalmu. Kalau kau memang bersungguh-sungguh, jangan pernah menyerah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

Baek Hyun semakin terisak. Ucapan Joon Myeon sama sekali tak menenangkan hatinya. Sehun dan Luhan, mereka adik kakak jika terlihat dari luar. Tapi di dalam tak ada yang tahu. Dan Baek Hyun sangat yakin Sehun menyukai Luhan lebih dari sekedar adik. Keyakinannya membuat Baek Hyun merasakan kebencian Baek Hae pada Luhan.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun menghentikan larinya. Sambil terengah-engah ia melepaskan tangan Luhan dan menoleh ke belakang. Aman. Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun sama sekali tak terlihat di keramaian. Sehun yakin dua temannya itu tak mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kita lari?" dengus Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang masih berdebar karena lari.

" _Ya!"_ Sehun mengambil tarikan nafas panjang terakhir sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Kenapa kau menurut ajakan Joon Myeon? Kau seperti pembantunya!" Sehun melampiaskan omelannya yang ia tahan dari tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan datar. "Joon _Oppa_ tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah," jawab Luhan enteng.

Sehun terhenyak mendengar jawaban itu. Telinganya terasa panas dan tangannya mengepal geram. "Joon _Oppa?"_ desisnya sinis. "Ternyata kalian seakrab itu. Kau bahkan belum mulai kegiatan klubnya."

Luhan berdecak dengan wajah datarnya. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya marah. Entah itu marah atau bukan, tatapan Sehun selalu begitu setiap kali ada _namja_ lain yang akrab dengannya. Tempo hari Kris, dan sekarang Joon Myeon. Luhan sempat menduga Sehun mungkin cemburu, karena sebelum mengenal kakak angkatnya itu Luhan memang tak pernah akrab dengan lelaki. Tidak, bukan akrab. Luhan hanya mencoba ramah pada orang yang baik padanya. Lalu kemudian Luhan menepis dugaannya itu, karena dirinya dan Sehun tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu. Mereka adalah kakak adik. Apapun itu, Luhan lebih memilih menghindari tatapan sinis Sehun. Ia tak suka.

" _Ya!_ Aku belum selesai ngomong!" teriak Sehun. Namun teriakannya itu hanya tenggelam di kerumunan pengunjung. Luhan sama sekali tak mendengar dan meneruskan langkahnya. Sehun pun pasrah. Teriakan sia-sianya ia simpan dan hanya mengikuti langkah Luhan dari belakang, walau otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan Luhan.

 _Apa aku keterlaluan? Dia sepertinya kesal sekali. Apa sikapku ini menyebalkan?_

Sehun tak henti-henti menerka sikapnya sendiri, yang membuat Luhan kesal padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat melihat adiknya dan Joon Myeon bersamaan? Kenapa ia merasa kalut dan tak tenang? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika semakin banyak orang yang bersikap baik pada adiknya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Luhan?

 _Kau cemburu, Oh Sehun!_

Lampu mendadak padam. Kegelapan menyelimuti Everland yang luas itu. Semua pengunjung histeris kaget. Sehun pun mulai panik karena tak bisa melihat diri Luhan di kegelapan itu.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ teriak Sehun berharap Luhan mendengarnya.

"Sehun _Oppa!"_

Suara itu berasal tak jauh dari depannya. Sehun baru bisa bernafas lega. Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya walau tubuhnya tertutup gelap. Sehun tahu itu Luhan, karena jarak mereka memang tak jauh.

"Pemdaman listrik, ya?" tanya Luhan saat sudah berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Entahlah," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya heran. Rasanya mustahil terjadi pemadaman listrik di taman sebesar ini.

Kebingungan mereka dan para pengunjung lain terjawab setelah sesaat kemudian terdengar pengumuman bahwa _Moonlight Parade_ akan dimulai dan meminta pengunjung mencari posisi di pinggiran jalan yang akan dilalui iring-iringan parade.

"Ayo!" Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya menepi. Beruntung ia mendapat posisi di barisan depan.

Dan performance pun dimulai dengan diiringi _theme song_ yang khas. Para penari mengenakan kostum karakter khusus seperti kupu-kupu dan entah apalagi. Yang membuat indah adalah kostum mereka bersinar berwarna-warni di kegelapan. Lampu memang dipadamkan selama parade berjalan. Setiap rombongan penari diiringi dengan semacam kereta yang besar penuh cahaya berwarna-warni. Macam-macam bentuk kereta itu, ada yang normal seperti kereta api biasa, ada yang seperti kereta kencana, dan ada yang seperti istana. Dan kostum para pengiringnya disesuaikan dengan tema kereta. Benar-benar indah. Pertunjukan itu berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Seumur hidupnya tinggal di Korea ia sama sekali tak pernah berkunjung ke Everland, dan menikmati parade sebagus itu. Dalam hati Sehun sempat mengumpat untuk Oh Hyuk yang tak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat seindah ini.

"Kau suka?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan di sampingnya. Selama pertunjukan gadis itu sama sekali tak berteriak heboh seperti dirinya. Luhan menikmati pertunjukan itu dalam diamnya.

Luhan menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Dalam keadaan lampu yang belum menyala dan parade yang telah usai, Sehun tak bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas.

Suara seperti siulan terdengar melengking menuju ke langit, disusul dengan suara ledakan dilangit yang diiringi percikan-percikan api berbentuk kembang berwarna-warni. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga langit gelap itu pun terang seketika.

Sehun dan Luhan serentak menoleh ke atas, menyaksikan pemandangan indah di cakrawala itu.

"Cantiknya. . ." gumam Sehun kagum. Ia menoleh lagi pada Luhan untuk menanyakan pendapatnya seperti tadi. Suaranya langsung tercekat di tenggorokan melihat Luhan yang masih memandang ke atas.

Gadis itu tak sedang tersenyum senang seperti dirinya. Wajah yang tampak dari samping itu terlihat sendu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat namun gemetar. Embun di pelupuknya siap menetes.

Sehun tertegun. Apa sikap egoisnya tadi sangat menyakiti hati adiknya itu?

"Luhan- _ah,"_ suara Sehun berbisik. Pelan ia meraih unjung jari Luhan agar gadis itu menoleh padanya. Sehun siap untuk meminta maaf.

Air mata itu tumpah tepat ketika ia menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku juga melihat kembang api ini," suara Luhan tersendat. Isakannya terdengar jelas. Ia bicara mendahului Sehun, tak seperti biasanya. Luhan sedang menyampaikan kesedihan yang sedang ia rasakan, dan Sehun yakin itu bukan karena dirinya. "Dua hari sebelum Mama pingsan dan meninggal," Luhan meneruskan ucapannya setelah berhasil menahan isakan yang memuncak, menyesakkan dadanya.

Mata Sehun membulat terpana. Air bening itu berkilauan bak berlian, memantulkan cahaya kembang api. Wajah sendu di balik poni dan bonie itu menyadarkan Sehun akan keinginannya. Keinginannya pada gadis itu.

Ia ingin menghapus air mata itu. Ia ingin wajah cantik itu selalu tersenyum. Ia ingin menghilangkan duka dalam hati gadis itu, seperti dukanya ketika sang ibu juga meninggalkannya.

Ia ingin selalu melindungi gadis itu. Ia ingin selalu menyayangi gadis itu. Ia menginginkan lebih dari seorang kakak.

 _Benar._

Tangan Sehun merayapi telapak Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat, hingga tubuh gadis itu sempurna menghadapnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menyusuri pipi gadis itu, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

Tak seperti kejadian di lapangan basket dan pinggir jalan waktu itu, Luhan kini lebih tenang. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Pandangannya ke bawah membuat separuh matanya tertutup kelopak. Ia menikmati sentuhan itu.

Tangan Sehun turun ke dagu Luhan, hingga membuat gadis itu mengangkat pandangannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Dalam. Seolah mencoba menyusuri pikiran masing-masing lewat tatapan mata. Apakah mereka memikirkan hal yang sama? Apakah mereka merasakan hal yang sama?

 _Benar. Aku mencintai gadis ini._

Tak ada lagi suara kembang api dan cahaya warna-warni yang dipantulkan. Tak ada lagi keramaian dan kebisingannya. Tak ada lagi teriakan heboh pengunjung yang menikmati kembang api.

Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Namun bibir Sehun tak bisa bergerak untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia hanya membuat Luhan semakin dekat padanya secara perlahan. Dan Luhan pun tak menolaknya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berkedip menatap matanya, pun dirinya.

"Luhan!"

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Tak terpisahkan. Siapa yang peduli pada keramaian? Mereka hanya sibuk pada aktivitas masing-masing.

"LUHAAANNNN!"

Teriakan itu berhasil memisahkan dua insan yang hampir bersatu.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama tersentak kaget. Mereka lalu mencari asal teriakan yang terdengar samar di antara keramaian.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala, menandakan pertunjukan kembang api telah usai. Keadaan kembali terang. Tubuh-tubuh yang tadi hanya seperti bayangan berjalan kini nampak sempurna.

"Luhan!"

Sosok itu baru jelas terlihat. Ia berdiri di seberang tempat Sehun dan Luhan berdiri. Tangannya langsung melambai begitu Luhan berhasil menemukan dirinya. Ia bergegas berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ternyata benar itu kau," ucapnya senang begitu sampai di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan. Namun begitu menoleh pada Sehun, matanya menatap tajam.

Sehun menahan geramnya. Ia terpaksa melepas tangan Luhan saat lelaki itu menghampiri. Lelaki yang selalu mengganggunya. Kris.

"Kau juga ada disini?" tanya Luhan. Wajahnya kembali datar.

" _Em,"_ Kris tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu. Kau tahu, aku sudah berkali-kali memanggilmu, tapi kau tak mendengar. Suara kembang api memang berisik," kalimatnya berakhir dengan melirik Sehun sinis.

Sehun bisa melihat gelagat tak suka pada mata Kris. _Namja_ culun yang ia temui dulu tak ada lagi. Bahkan wajah itu terlihat macho. Setiap bertemu di sekolah pun tatapan matanya selalu tajam. Juniornya itu tak pernah lagi menyapanya. Semua itu terjadi sejak kejadian di lapangan basket.

Sehun tahu, Kris tidak memandangnya sebagai kakak Luhan, melainkan sebagai saingan. Dan ia siap bertarung sewaktu-waktu jika lelaki atlit itu menantangnya.

"Ayo pulang!" Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan pun tak menolak saat Sehun menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Kris mendengus kesal. Namun ia tetap sabar, seperti yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Luhan!" teriaknya lagi.

Luhan ingin menoleh. Namun langkah Sehun yang cepat dan genggaman tangannya seolah tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu.

" _Mata ne!"_

" _Hhhh?!"_ Luhan mendongak kaget. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Keinginannya untuk menoleh pada Kris hilang seketika.

Kenapa Kris mengucapkan perpisahan dalam bahasa Jepang padanya? Apa dia juga orang Jepang? Tapi darimana ia tahu kalau Luhan berasal dari Jepang? Apakah Kyung Soo yang mengatakannya? Atau Sehun? Atau Joon Myeon? Atau semua orang memang sudah tahu darimana Luhan berasal?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memberondong bak peluru, membuat pikiran Luhan kacau.

Bahkan sampai di dalam bis, pikiran Luhan tidak bisa tenang sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana Kris tahu kalau itu Luhan?" Sehun bergumam sendiri. Ia juga merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Kris yang tiba-tiba. "Padahal penampilan Luhan berbeda malam ini. Lagipula tadi gelap sekali. Walaupun ada cahaya kembang api, rasanya mustahil kalau ia mengenali Luhan. Apa jangan-jangan anak itu memang mengikuti kami?"

Gumaman Sehun terhenti saat Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun. Bis yang penuh oleh pegunjung Everland yang pulang seperti mereka, membuat mereka berdua tak kebagian tempat duduk dan harus berdiri dengan berpegang pada gantungan. Sehun sepontan menoleh pada Luhan, lalu melirik tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan.

Sejak membawa kabur Luhan untuk yang kedua kali, Sehun sama sekali tak melepas tangannya. Dan Luhan pun ternyata tak menunjukkan rasa keberatan.

"Aku tidak suka padanya!" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun memanjang wajah Luhan yang tampak dari samping. Wajah itu serius sekali, bibirnya pun sedikit mengerucut seperti menahan geram.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun.

"Kris," jawab Luhan cepat.

Sehun tersenyum. Senang, tentu saja. Ia pun sedikit menggeser posisinya hingga bahu Luhan menempel ke bahunya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan.

"Benar. Kau hanya harus menyukaiku!" bisiknya, membuat Luhan sepontan menoleh sambil melotot. Gerakan cepatnya itu membuat hidung mereka saling bertabrakan.

" _Oppa!"_ Luhan ingin melayangkan protes, namun senyum Sehun langsung membuatnya diam.

Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi terkejut Luhan membuatnya geli, sekaligus senang. Biasanya Luhan akan mengatainya mesum jika Sehun memasang senyum termanisnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Bahkan saat kembang api tadi, saat Sehun ingin memutuskan hubungan kakak adik normal mereka, wajah Luhan tampak tak keberatan. Sehun yakin itu. Sehun yakin Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

Semester baru dimulai. Kelas baru dimulai.

EXO High School kembali pada aktivitas biasa. Sekolah yang sempat kosong beberapa saat kini ramai kembali. Yang berbeda adalah kelas baru yang akan para siswa tempati untuk setahun kedepan, juga kehadiran adik kelas baru.

Papan pengumuman yang terletak di halaman depan sekolah dipadati para siswa. Mereka saling berdesakan mencari nama masing-masing yang tertera, tak sabar ingin segera mengetahui di kelas mana mereka berada. Teriakan senang pun tak terelakkan saat mereka kembali sekelas dengan teman-teman di kelas sebelumnya.

"Luhan- _aaahhh!"_ Kyung Soo berlari dari kerumunan siswa ke arah Luhan yang baru masuk gerbang. "Kita sekelas lagi," serunya sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyung Soo. "Aku duluan," pamitnya pada Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan, disambut anggukan Luhan.

"Kalian berdua!"

Luhan dan Kyung Soo serempak menoleh pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya penuh senyum.

"Kris?" gumam Kyung Soo. Luhan langsung menoleh padanya. Kris menghampiri mereka sesaat setelah Sehun pergi. Sepertinya lelaki jangkung itu memang menunggu Sehun pergi.

"Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Luhan. Kyung Soo mengangguk. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, namun Kris sudah sampai ke depan mereka.

"Senangnya aku sekelas dengan kalian," seru Kris. Wajah gembiranya persis seperti Kyung Soo tadi. Sementara Luhan hanya menatapnya datar. Wajah tampan itu belakangan ini membuat Luhan kepikiran, sejak salam perpisahannya malam itu di Everland.

 **_HunxHan_**

Kelas pun dimulai. Para siswa duduk teratur di bangku yang telah ditentukan oleh guru. Mereka tak bisa sembarangan memilih bangku karena nama mereka sudah tertera di masing-masing bangku yang akan mereka tempati.

Dan entah mungkin hanya kebetulan, Luhan mendapat posisi tepat di depan Kris. Wajah datar tak sukanya langsung keluar, berbeda dengan Kris yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Luhan merasa was-was dengan kehadiran Kris. Padahal sebelumnya tak begitu. Ia memang tak begitu mengenal Kris. Luhan baru bersikap ramah dan sering membalas sapaan Kris sejak pertemuan mereka di lapangan basket.

Suasana hening saat guru mulai mengabsen satu-persatu para siswa. Siswa yang namanya disebut langsung menjawab kehadiran mereka. Sebuah aktivitas biasa yang mereka jalani sehari-hari.

Namun kali ini berbeda bagi Luhan, saat guru menyebut nama yang berbeda dari siswa lain, dan yang menjawab sebutan itu adalah siswa yang duduk di belakangnya.

Pelan Luhan menoleh ke belakangnya, ke pemilik nama berbeda itu. Kris Wu, begitu guru menyebutnya tadi _._ Ia tahu itu marga Jepang.

Sementara Kris tersenyum saat Luhan menoleh padanya. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya, sedikit melambai. Tatapan matanya seperti sedang menyampaikan sebuah kalimat. _Lama tak berjumpa._

Kris masih tetap tersenyum walau Luhan sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Sebuah permulaan bagi Kris, setelah Luhan mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari negara yang sama.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

 _ **Note: Mata ne! = sampai jumpa!**_

Hollllaaaaaaaa update lagi XD sebenarnya mau kemarin, tapi ffn lagi eror yah? Kok nggak bisa lihat review yang baru masuk? :'( jadi terpaksa Qi2 updatenya nggak pakek balesan review :(

Sebenarnya di chap ini banyak scene maksa :'(

Yang pertama scene di everland. Karena Qi2 emang belom pernah ke Korea apalagi taman hiburannya :'( jadinya penggambaran di everland itu Qi2 narasikan sendiri berdasarkan informasi2 di google, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang kompleks :'(

Dan ini nih yang paling maksa. Entah sejak kapan ada marga Wu di Jepang (tapi mungkin emang ada ya) xixixixixiiiii. Sebenarnya mau Qi2 tambahan sendiri di belakang nama Kris, yaahh kayak Tamura gitu kek, atau Takeshi, atau Ozawa (wkwkwkwk entar dimarahin mbak Maria Ozawa kayak petugas imigrasi/yg tahu beritanya pasti nyambung XD xixixixii) yahh apapun lah pokoknya marga Jepang, tapi kesannya kayak terlalu memaksakan :( memang seharusnya dari awal cerita Luhan ini berasal dari Cina, Krisnya juga, tapi Qi2 ada alasan khusus yang 'memaksa' mereka jadi orang Jepang, wakakakakakakkkk.

Ya udah deh segitu dulu, sampai jumpa next chapnya ya :D

Jangan lupa comment, favorite, follow (kalo nggak keberatan XD)

Gomawoooooooooo :D


	8. Chapter 8

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Preview : Sementara Kris tersenyum saat Luhan menoleh padanya. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya, sedikit melambai. Tatapan matanya seperti sedang menyampaikan sebuah kalimat. Lama tak berjumpa. Kris masih tetap tersenyum walau Luhan sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Sebuah permulaan bagi Kris, setelah Luhan mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari negara yang sama._

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kris! Akhirnya kita bisa sekelas!"

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum pada gadis yang sedang berseru padanya, walau dalam hati ia menyimpan rasa sebal pada gadis ini atas perbuatan yang pernah dilakukannya pada Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baek Hae. Dan ternyata kemunculan Baek Hae berhasil memancing siswi lain hingga mereka memberanikan diri ikut menghampiri bangku Kris. Ada yang minta kenalan, tukaran nomor ponsel, dan lain sebagainya.

Pemandangan itu kontras sekali dengan bangku depan Kris.

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar mendengar kegaduhan dari bangku belakangnya. Ia tak menyangka _namja_ berambut pirang yang sering menyapanya dulu ternyata cukup populer di kalangan para siswi. Dan di antara suara gaduh itu terdengar suara Baek Hae yang sangat ia hafal. Firasat Luhan langsung buruk. Ia merasa sepertinya kebencian Baek Hae padanya belum berakhir.

Melihat Luhan yang beranjak, Kris langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya. Tanpa permisi ia keluar menyusul Luhan. Dan tindakannya itu membuat Baek Hae mendengus sebal. _Lagi-lagi Luhan!_

"Luhan!"

Panggilan itu membuat Luhan menoleh. Kris tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi terganggu," ucap Kris sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Luhan memandangnya datar. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun ia berpaling dan meneruskan langkahnya yang tanpa tujuan.

Kris melongo. Tak mau menyerah, ia menyusul langkah Luhan hingga posisi mereka sejajar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?"

Luhan tak menggubris, membuat Kris tak sabar dan langsung menahan lengannya, hingga gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh padanya.

"Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" Kris mengulang pertanyaannya.

Luhan meluruskan pandangannya pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Mata Kris menatapnya lemah, seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Luhan menjauhinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai permainan basketku?"tanyanya lagi, mencoba mengingatkan Luhan akan kejadian di lapangan basket.

Tentu saja Luhan ingat. Ia juga tak lupa pada Kris, karena si jangkung itu setiap pagi selalu menampakkan hidungnya dan menyapa Luhan. Tapi ucapannya di Everland itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Haruskah ia memastikan suatu kebenaran? Karena sepertinya Kris tak punya niat buruk terhadapnya.

"Apa . . . apa kita saling mengenal?" Luhan balik bertanya.

Mata Kris membola. Pertanyaan yang sangat ia tunggu. Tapi menjawab sesuai keinginan Kris sepertinya malah akan memperkeruh keadaan. Karena Luhan mulai bersikap aneh sejak ia mengucap salam perpisahan dalam bahasa mereka. Kris tak tahu penyebabnya, tapi ia yakin Luhan tak menyukainya.

"Tentu saja. Kita 'kan sekelas, dan semester sebelumnya kita sering bertemu," jawab Kris. Luhan tak berekspresi. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan sebenarnya.

"Dan ternyata, kita berasal dari negara yang sama."

Jawaban itu langsung membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam. Perlahan ia mundur. Wajah tampan itu tak menyenangkan hatinya. Luhan hanya takut jika Kris bukan hanya berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya, tapi juga berasal dari masa lalu yang tak diingatnya, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil. Luhan tak suka itu.

Kris tertegun melihat wajah datar itu. Sesuai dugaannya, jawabannya tak membuat Luhan senang. Tak ada reuni seperti yang ia harapkan. Luhan benar-benar telah melupakannya.

"Kau tahu, pertemuan kita di lapangan basket, itu pertama kalinya aku mengobrol denganmu. Dan dari logat bicaramu yang sama sepertiku, aku yakin kita sama-sama dari Jepang," Kris melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia memasang wajah se-meyakinkan mungkin agar Luhan percaya padanya.

Usahanya sepertinya berhasil. Tatapan tajam Luhan mulai melonggar. Wajah datarnya pun lebih rileks sekarang. Kris tersenyum senang. Untuk saat ini cukup, meskipun ia belum mendapat jawaban apa-apa mengenai Luhan yang sekarang, dan namanya yang berubah itu.

Sementara itu, mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan benci yang sedang mengawasi dari dalam kelas. Baek Hae. Tangannya mengepal. Rasa bencinya pada Luhan semakin bertambah-tambah. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang, selain memendam rasa bencinya itu.

 **_HunxHan_**

 _Ayo ke atap! Kau sendiri saja!_

Luhan mematikan layar ponselnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sehun. Bel istirahat memang sudah berbunyi. Ajakan Sehun sedikit membuatnya curiga, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri rasa senang yang juga ia rasakan. Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyung Soo, Luhan bergegas ke tempat yang sebenarnya tidak terbuka untuk umum.

Senyum tipis di bibir Luhan mengiringi langkahnya menuju atap. Belakangan ini dirinya dan Sehun memang jarang bersama walau kenyataannya mereka tinggal serumah. Setelah resmi melepas jabatan Ketua OSIS, aktivitas Sehun sama sekali tak berkurang. Berada di jenjang paling tinggi di sekolah itu membuat dirinya harus pulang menjelang malam. Kesempatan yang dimiliki dua kakak adik itu untuk bersama hanyalah akhir pekan, dan tentu saja bersama Oh Hyuk.

Mereka tak pernah lagi 'terjebak' dalam keadaan yang membuat jantung berdebar, setelah kejadian di Everland itu.

" _Oppa!"_ seru Luhan saat sudah sampai di atas dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di tepi pagar kawat, membelakanginya.

Sehun menoleh. "Kau lama sekali," omelnya sambil berjalan menuju arah Luhan. Namun Sehun melewatinya dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia menutup satu-satunya akses menuju atap itu dan menguncinya.

"Kenapa kau menguncinya?" tanya Luhan heran. " _Oppa!_ Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau . . ." Luhan tak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia malah mundur saat Sehun kembali menghampirnya. Wajahnya berubah ke mode siaga.

Sehun berdecak melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. " _Ya!_ Setiap malam aku mengunci pintu rumah dan kita berdua berada di dalamnya. Tapi mengapa hari ini kau berekspresi seperti itu?"

Luhan tersenyum geli. Ucapan Sehun benar. Lagipula pikiran itu hanya refleks melintas, karena gelagat Sehun begitu aneh.

Sehun mengajak adiknya duduk di bangku panjang yang berdempetan dengan pagar. Bekal sudah ia siapkan. Pagi ini Sehun hanya menyiapkan satu kotak bekal untuk porsi dua orang, dan mengajak Luhan ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana tak seorang pun dapat mengganggu mereka. Sebenarnya ada peraturan yang melarang siswa untuk berada di atap. Namun karena Sehun adalah Ketua OSIS, ia bebas naik turun tempat itu, termasuk orang-orang dekatnya yang memiliki akses bebas. Walaupun sekarang ia hanya mantan ketua.

"Kenapa ada kursi di sini?" tanya Luhan keheranan, mengingat tempat ini bukan untuk umum.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya," kilah Sehun.

Nasi, telur gulung, sosis dan brokoli rebus. Menu seperti biasa. Sehun memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Luhan. Sementara kotak bento ia letakkan di tengah.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Luhan bertanya di sela makannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun sambil menyumpit sosis. "Aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Di bawah ramai sekali," jawab Sehun. Ia kembali menyumpit satu sosis dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Luhan. "Aaaangg!" serunya agar Luhan membuka mulut dan menerima suapannya.

Namun Luhan justru menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Sehun mendengus, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," rajuknya menarik kembali tangannya dan memakan sosis yang tak jadi ia suapkan untuk Luhan.

Tak terasa, suapan demi suapan menghabiskan isi bento hingga tak bersisa walau sebutir nasi pun. Setelah beberapa kali meneguk air, Sehun menyingkirkan bento kosong itu ke bawah bangku, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan paha Luhan. Sontak saja Luhan sepontan menggeser kakinya, namun kepala Sehun terlanjur menindihi pahanya.

" _Oppa,_ kau kenapa?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah memiringkan posisinya, menumpu berat tubuh terbaringnya ke bagian kanan. Kakinya meringkuk, tangannya tertekuk di perut.

Luhan keheranan melihatnya. Kakaknya hari ini manja sekali. Bahkan ini masih di sekolah. "Kau sakit, ya?" gumam Luhan sambil menyentuh dahu Sehun. Hangat.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Entah dirinya sedang sakit atau tidak. Sehun hanya merasa lelah. Padahal ini masih permulaan kelas tiga. Tulisan dan angka menjadi makanan wajibnya setiap hari, hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Ditambah lagi melihat Luhan dan Kris.

Ya. Belakang ini Sehun sering melihat Luhan dan Kris duduk bersama. Di kantin, taman sekolah, lapangan olah raga. Juniornya itu tampak gigih mendekati adiknya, membuat Sehun jengkel. Tapi Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melepas kejengkelannya pada Luhan.

Pagi tadi, Sehun sengaja tak menyiapkan kotak bekal milik Luhan. Ia membungkus dua porsi dalam satu bento. Mengingat dirinya bisa dengan mudah naik turun atap, Sehun berencana untuk melakukan hal itu setiap hari.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan si tonggos itu."

Luhan sedikit tersentak. Selain karena mengira Sehun tertidur, pertanyaannya sungguh aneh.

"Tonggos? Siapa?"

Sehun berdecak. "Si jangkung rambut jagung itu!"

Luhan menahan tawanya. Julukan baru untuk teman sekelasnya dari Sehun benar-benar aneh.

"Kau bilang tak suka padanya?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Tak seperti kalimatnya yang mengundang tawa, Sehun sebenarnya serius. Ia hanya tak ingin ucapan-ucapannya kali ini menyinggung perasaan Luhan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Sepertinya aku hanya salah paham padanya," jawab Luhan. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membelai kepala Sehun. Kepalanya menunduk agar bisa memandang wajah yang sedang bersandar di pahanya. Walau yang tampak hanya bagian samping.

"Salah paham apa?" Sehun tak henti bertanya.

Luhan sengaja tak menjawab. Ia tak mungkin menjelaskan ketakutannya yang tak berdasar pada Sehun, ketakutan bertemu dengan orang dari negaranya, orang dari masa lalunya. Walau kemungkinan itu kecil sekali mengingat Jepang yang begitu luas.

Tangan Luhan bergerak maju mundur membelai rambut Sehun, namun bibirnya bungkam. Sehun paham sepertinya Luhan memang tak mau menjawab, dan Sehun tak akan memaksanya, walau sebenarnya ia penasaran.

Sehun merubah posisinya menghadap ke atas. " _Ya!_ Sadako!" pekik Sehun. Ia tercekat sesaat sampai menahan nafas. Rambut panjang itu bergoyang-goyang oleh angin, hingga menerpa wajah Sehun. Bahkan sinar matahari siang tak mampu menembus helai rambut itu, hingga membuat wajah Luhan tertutup bayangan rambutnya sendiri. Gelap. Sehun terperanjat. Walau ia tak terlalu terkejut, tapi pemandangan itu membuatnya merasa sedang melihat penampakan di siang bolong.

Luhan menatapnya bingung dengan mata membulat. Ia lalu menggeser rambutnya dan membiarkannya terurai di punggung.

Sehun lalu bangkit dan duduk. Gerakan sedikit itu ternyata membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali sambil menggosok matanya yang berkunang.

" _Oppa, gwencana?"_

Sehun menoleh. Rasa pusing ia abaikan saat Luhan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Malam itu di Everland," Sehun kembali serius. "Anak itu berbahasa Jepang denganmu, kan?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun sama sekali tak menggubris apapun saat sedang menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pulang dari Everland, sesaat setelah kedatangan Kris.

"Apa dia orang Jepang sepertimu?" Sehun tersenyum kecut. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Matanya pun sayu. Bahkan tubuhnya yang duduk itu sedikit terhuyung. "Kau suka, kan? Kau pasti merasa seperti bertemu teman lama. Nostalgia 'ya?!" Sehun masih terus bicara, namun ia seperti meracau.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya meraih kedua pipi Sehun. Bibir itu tak berhenti nyerocos dan ia berhasil membungkamnya. Ternyata benar. Suhu tubuh Sehun semakin naik.

Sehun terpana. Mata yang sayu ia paksa untuk terbuka lebar. Sebuah moment langka Luhan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya dalam keadaan sadar dan tanpa ia pinta. Luhan bahkan tak berkedip menatap matanya.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku hanya harus menyukaimu, Sehun _Oppa?!"_

Sehun tersenyum. Lemah sekali. Energinya memang tak tersisa lagi sekarang. Kepalanya pun terus berdenyut. Tapi Sehun tak ingin kehilangan moment ini. Luhan sedang menyentuh pipinya, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di taman basket dan di Everland. Dan Sehun yakin sekali, Luhan memiliki pikiran yang sama sepertinya, perasaan yang sama.

Tak mau membuang waktu karena kepalanya yang semakin berat, Sehun memaksa wajahnya untuk bergerak maju mendekat wajah Luhan. Ia pun sedikit membungkuk agar posisi kepala mereka sejajar. Luhan yang masih memegang pipinya diam tak bergerak, namun matanya menatap mata Sehun. Luhan tak berusaha menghindar. Sehun yakin Luhan sadar apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Saat jarak hanya tinggal se-kedipan mata, Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan beban berat di kepalanya. Wajah Luhan yang ia lihat bergoyang-goyang tak henti, semakin goyang, dan berputar-putar. Sesaat kemudian putaran itu berubah menjadi gumpalan putih. Sehun tak melihat Luhan lagi di sana. Matanya pun tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sehun pasrah saat kelopak menutup seluruh boa matanya, menggantikan pemandangan putih menjadi hitam. Targetnya yang ingin mencapai bibir Luhan malah meleset ke bahu gadis itu. Sehun tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Luhan membiarkan bahunya menjadi sandaran Sehun. Ia membelai rambut kakaknya itu. Luhan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, sejak menyadari Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

" _Oppa!"_ Luhan menyelipkan tangannya di antara lengan dan pinggan Sehun, hingga berakhir merangkul punggungnya. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi masih membelai rambutnya. "Kita tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu, kan?"

 **_HunxHan_**

Kelopak mata Sehun bergerak-gerak. Benda dingin yang menempel di dahinya sejak tadi baru menguak kesadarannya. Perlahan Sehun membuka mata. Pendar orange yang menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela menandakan hari sudah petang. Setelah kesadarannya penuh, ia mencoba bangkit. Kepalanya tak sepusing tadi, ia pun merasa mampu untuk segera bangun. Namun tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Istirahat saja."

Sehun menoleh. Baek Hyun tersenyum padanya. Sehun tak bisa mengelak saat temannya itu menyentuh pipinya. Bahkan wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"Sudah tidak sepanas tadi," gumam Baek Hyun. Pelan ia mendorong bahu Sehun agar kembali berbaring. Lagi-lagi Sehun tak kuasa menolak. Ia sudah cukup bingung dengan keberadaan Baek Hyun berdua dengannya dalam ruangan ini. Ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Terakhir Sehun sedang berada bersama adiknya, Luhan. Mereka sedang di atap, berdua. Sehun tak begitu ingat mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Yang ia ingat hanya wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Dan setelah itu, _uhh!_ Sehun meremas poninya. _Kenapa aku harus k.o di saat penting._

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" kalimat pertama keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Baek Hyun meliriknya tajam. Nada keberatan terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan Sehun, walau mungkin sebenarnya Sehun tak bermaksud begitu. Bukan Baek Hyun yang diharapkan Sehun untuk bersama dengannya.

"'Kenapa?' Aku langsung kesini saat mendengar kau pingsan dari Joon Myeon," jawab Baek Hyun, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Si bodoh itu sudah pulang, ya?" Sehun mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan, berharap sosok yang ia cari ada di sini.

Baek Hyun menelan ludah. Ia tak tahu pasti siapa 'si bodoh' yang dimaksud Sehun, apakah Joon Myeon atau Luhan. Namun siapapun itu, Baek Hyun merasa kehadirannya sangat tak diharapkan.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Baek Hyun tergagap. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan di sini sampai paman menjemputmu," jawabnya.

" _Gomawo!"_

Baek Hyun terhenyak. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu tak bisa berkata lagi. Satu ucapan terimakasih dari Sehun mematahkan semua dugaan buruknya. Dalam hati Baek Hyun menyesal telah menganggap Sehun tak mempedulikannya. Bukankah mereka sudah lama berteman? Baek Hyun tersenyum mengejek saat Sehun sedang tak melihatnya. _Aku memang menyedihkan._ Lalu senyumnya itu berubah ceria, menyadari kenyataan bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuknya, kesempatan untuk membuat Sehun menyukainya.

Sementara di luar ruangan, seorang gadis berambut panjang berdiri bersandar di samping pintu. Ia tersenyum lega. Kakaknya telah siuman. Namun kemudian senyum itu pudar. Kecemasan meliput hatinya. Senior perempuan di dalam sana telah menyadarkan posisinya, bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang adik.

"Kembali ke kelasmu!"

Luhan bergeming saat Baek Hyun menyuruhnya keluar tadi. Ia tetap duduk di samping Sehun berbaring, menunggu sang kakak bangun, membuat Baek Hyun kesal.

"Luhan- _ah!_ Kau hanya adiknya 'kan? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Baek Hyun mulai tak bisa menahan diri. Ia bahkan menarik lengan Luhan dan memaksanya berdiri. "Kau hanyalah adik, maka bersikaplah sewajarnya seorang adik. Kalau kau merasa Sehun memandangmu lain, maka berusahalah untuk menyadarkannya bahwa kalian adalah saudara. Bukan malah menyambut perasaannya itu!" nada sengit Baek Hyun cukup menembus lubang telinga Luhan. "Berduaan di atap, _huh?!_ Yang benar saja!" umpatnya tersenyum sinis.

Luhan diam. Ia memilih tak membantah ucapan Baek Hyun, karena di matanya Baek Hyun dan adiknya sama—walau Baek Hyun lebih lembut. Namun terlepas dari itu, yang dikatakan Baek Hyun adalah benar. Ucapan itu menyadarkan Luhan akan posisinya. Ia hanya seorang adik, tak lebih dari itu.

Sehun mungkin memperlakukannya lebih istimewa. Sehun mungkin menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar adik. Tatapan itu, kedekatan itu, Luhan tahu. Luhan sadar semuanya.

Tapi mereka adalah saudara. Mereka bertemu sebagai keluarga, dan ditakdirkan dengan ikatan adik kakak.

Derap kaki dari dalam membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Hari pun sudah sangat sore. Luhan memutuskan pulang, tanpa menunggu Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Aboeji,_ dimana Luhan? Apa dia di kamarnya?"

Oh Hyuk geleng-geleng kepala. Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu terlontar sejak kepulangan mereka dari sekolah. Sehun masih dalam pengaruh obat hingga kesadarannya hanya separuh-separuh. Setiap kali ia terjaga dan mendapati Oh Hyuk di sampingnya, pertanyaan itu selalu keluar. Sehun benar-benar tak sadar bahwa hari telah berganti. Sepertinya ia merasa dirinya masih baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Aku sudah menelpon sekolah. Kau hari ini istirahat di rumah saja," ujar Oh Hyuk sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar Sehun.

Sehun terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela membuatnya sadar total. Terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan menghampiri sang ayah.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Sejak aku menjemputmu. Kau hanya terbangun sesekali."

"Luhan—,"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang adikmu menginap di rumah Kyung Soo semalam!"

Sehun terhenyak. Wajahnya tampak kaget. Perlahan ia mundur dengan langkahnya yang terhuyung, hingga menabrak tepi ranjang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Mulutnya bahkan ternganga dan matanya tak berkedip menatap wajah Oh Hyuk. Oh Hyuk menahan geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berlebihan.

"Dia meninggalkanku di saat aku sedang sakit?!" sesal Sehun, sangat putus asa. Oh Hyuk langsung terbahak. Kali ini ia tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah bodoh putranya.

" _Ya!_ Kau ini kenapa manja sekali pada Luhan?" Oh Hyuk duduk di samping Sehun. "Lagipula kemarin ada Baek Hyun yang merawatmu. Dia baik sekali, sampai ingin menginap di sini karena khawatir padamu."

Mendengar nama temannya disebut, Sehun langsung menoleh pada ayahnya. "Baek Hyun?" ulangnya, disambut anggukan Oh Hyuk.

"Dia bilang akan kesini pulang sekolah nanti. Sehun- _ah,_ kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan Baek Hyun? Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu."

"Tidak bisa!" Sehun langsung berdiri, menepis tangan Oh Hyuk yang sedang merangkul bahunya. "Aku dan Baek Hyun hanya berteman," Tiba-tiba ia mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak. Sehun menduga keberadaan Baek Hyun di rumahnya membuat Luhan pergi dan menginap di rumah Kyung Soo. Sehun tahu, dan ia juga merasa kesal melihat Luhan dekat dengan Joon Myeon, sahabat sendiri, apalagi Kris. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Luhan saat melihat Baek Hyun ada di sisinya, jika memang Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Merasa tak tenang dengan pikirannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk sekolah. Ia beranjak mengambil handuk di hanger dan bergegas keluar.

" _Ya_ kau mau kemana? Kau masih belum sembuh," teriak Oh Hyuk sambil menyusul langkah Sehun.

"Aku sudah sembuh!" sahut Sehun acuh. Oh Hyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba berubah semangat.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan dan Kyung Soo baru akan naik ke dalam bis saat mendapati Kris muncul di belakang mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hampir saja!" seru Kris lega saat kakinya berhasil memasuki bis setelah lelah berlari.

"Kris? Kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyung Soo heran karena selama ini ia tak pernah berbarengan dengan Kris saat berangkat sekolah.

Kris tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan dua gadis itu duduk di bangku yang tersisa. Sementara ia sendiri berdiri di samping mereka, tepatnya di samping Kyung Soo yang duduk di pinggir.

"Biasanya aku berangkat tidak sepagi ini, makanya kita tak pernah bertemu di bis yang sama," jawab Kris. Kyung Soo manggut-manggut. Belakangan ini ia memang sering berbarengan pulang dengan Kris, karena mereka searah.

"Kau tahu," Kyung Soo berbisik pada Luhan. "Dia sering bertanya-tanya tentangmu, apalagi saat kau pindah ke rumah Sehun _Sunbae."_

Luhan menatap Kyung Soo tak percaya. "Makanya aku kenal dengan Kris. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," sambung Kyung Soo lagi, lalu terkekeh.

"Oh iya," Kris kembali bersuara. "Kalian pernah dengar turnamen basket antar sekolah yang di selenggarakan tahun ini? Sebenarnya hari ini giliran tim sekolah kita dengan sekolah sebelah, dan kebetulan tempatnya di sekolah kita. Kalau kalian tak keberatan, maukah kalian menonton?" pinta Kris dengan wajah malu-malu. "Kalian mungkin tak tahu karena basket memang masih belum banyak digemari, tapi tahun ini aku sudah diangkat menjadi ketua tim."

"Wah benarkah?" Kyung Soo takjub, walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang tim basket di sekolahnya. "Selamat ya!" ucapnya lagi. Kris mengangguk berterimakasih. Ia lalu ganti menatap Luhan, berharap gadis itu juga mengucapkan hal senada dengan Kyung Soo, mengingat Luhan pernah memujinya dulu. Namun ternyata Luhan sama sekali tak menatapnya. Gadis itu hanya memandang ke depan, tak menggubris ucapannya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja kami akan nonton, ya 'kan, Luhan?" Kyung Soo menyenggol lengan Luhan. Luhan langsung menoleh.

"Em," angguknya. Ia memang diam, tapi ia juga mendengarkan cerita Kris. "Aku suka melihat basket," sambungnya lagi. Kris tersenyum. Luhan ternyata tak mengacuhkannya.

Bis yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu berhenti saat ada lampu merah. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku, dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia memikirkan keadaan Sehun. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti mengomel saat mendapati dirinya tak berada di rumah, meninggalkan sang kakak yang sedang sakit.

Luhan memang sengaja meninggalkan Sehun. Ucapan Baek Hyun sangat mengganggunya. Sepertinya gadis itu juga menyukai kakaknya. Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya yang cemburu saat dirinya masih di rumah menemani Sehun. Baek Hyun bahkan ngotot tak ingin pulang karena ingin menemani Sehun yang sakit. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang berusaha menciptakan jarak antara Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas. Memang seharusnya begitu. Luhan sadar telah menyalahi keadaan. Hubungannya dengan Sehun adalah sebatas kakak adik. Oh Hyuk membawanya ke keluarga mereka dengan sukarela sebagai adik dari putranya, tidak lebih dari itu. Luhan merasa dirinya akan mengkhianati ayah angkatnya jika menyalahi hubungannya dengan Sehun. Oh Hyuk pasti tak akan mengizinkan.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Sehun- _ah!_ Kenapa kau masuk sekolah?"

Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan tatapan heran. Wajah Sehun masih pucat, berantakan dan ia datang dengan mengenakan jaket tebal. Jelas Sehun belum pulih, tapi ia tetap datang ke sekolah.

Sehun memilih langsung duduk. Ia sedikit menggigil. Naik tangga ke lantai tiga menuju kelasnya ini pun cukup menguras tenaganya yang belum seberapa pulih. Intinya Sehun benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," ucap Joon Myeon sambil menyentuh dahi Sehun. Memang suhunya tak sepanas kemarin.

Untungnya guru yang mengajar kelasnya hari ini tak keberatan saat Sehun memperhatikan pelajaran dengan kepala bertopang di meja. Bahkan sampai mata Sehun terpejam.

Begitu bel istirahat berdering keras, Sehun langsung terbangun. Bagai orang ketinggalan bis ia berlari keluar kelas dan turun ke lantai dua. Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Sehun tak lagi berada di kelas.

Lantai dua begitu hening, sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berada dalam kelas, padahal sudah waktunya istirahat. Sehun sampai di kelas Luhan, dan mendapati kelas itu juga cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi. Salah seorang siswi langsung menyapanya saat melihat Sehun berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu.

" _Sunbae_ mencari Luhan?" tanya siswi itu. Sehun mengangguk. "Dia ada di gedung olah raga. Hari ini tim basket sekolah kita—,"

Tanpa menunggu siswi itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Sehun langsung beranjak. Gedung olah raga. Sehun tak tahu hari ini giliran tim basket sekolahnya yang bertanding. Setelah pensiun dari OSIS ia sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan klub yang dibawahinya, termasuk klub olah raga. Dan basket. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Jika basket, pasti Kris. Pernyataan itu menganggu pikirannya. Luhan sedang menonton pertandingan yang digawangi Kris. _Cih! Si jangkung itu pasti semangat sekali._

Gelanggang basket yang terletak di lantai dua gedung olah raga riyuh sekali saat Sehun baru sampai. Begitu ia masuk, keriuhan dari luar terlihat nyata di dalam. Tribun di tingkat atas yang mengelilingi sisi kanan kiri arena basket hampir penuh terisi. Pantas saja lantai satu dan dua gedung sekolah cukup lengang. EXO High School memang memiliki kebijakan menyela jam pelajaran saat ada turnamen yang melibatkan tim sekolah itu, tapi hanya jika turnamen dilaksanakan di sana.

"Mereka semangat sekali! Tahun kemarin saja turnamen basket tidak sebanyak ini penontonnya," gumam Sehun takjub melihat antusias penonton yang tak lain adalah para siswa EXO High School, dan mungkin beberapa dari sekolah lawan.

Sehun menyudahi takjubnya. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke bangku tribun, mencari sosok Luhan di tengah ratusan orang. Cukup sulit. Berapa kali pun mata Sehun bolak balik mengawasi tribun, Sehun tak berhasil menemukan adiknya. Tak sedikit penonton yang berdiri di pinggir pagar tribun agar bisa menonton pertandingan lebih dekat.

Sehun menghela nafas. Lelah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, efek demamnya masih terasa. Kepala Sehun berdenyut-denyut karena terus mendongak ke atas. Matanya pun lama-lama berkunang. Keributan di situ membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit. _Tidak._ Sehun tak bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Nekat. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Sehun berjalan ke tengah arena pertandingan sengit itu. Lantai licin yang berdecit akibat gesekan sepatu tak membuat kupingnya ngilu. Ia tak peduli pada tubuh-tubuh atlit yang hampir menabraknya. Bahkan para pemain yang menyadari kehadiran 'anggota' lain menghentikan gerakan mereka dan memandang ke arah Sehun sesaat. Heran. Namun kemudian mereka mengabaikannya agar tak merusak jalannya pertandingan.

"Bukankah itu Sehun _Sunbae?"_

"Apa yang dilakukan disitu?"

Para penonton yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun pun mulai bertanya-tanya.

Hanya satu yang di tuju Sehun. Seorang wasit yang tengah mengawasi jalannya pertandingan. Wasit itu sedang mondar-mandir mengawasi gerak bola saat Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan merebut peluit yang tergantung di mulutnya. Wasit itu kaget. Apalagi saat Sehun menggosok moncong peluit ke kaus wasit itu, dan memposisikan peluit yang ia lap itu tepat ke bibirnya.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang melalui hidungnya, dan menghempaskannya melalui peluit yang terhubung dari bibirnya.

PRIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Satu lengkingan keras dan lama berhasil menghentikan pertandingan. Hening seketika. Bahkan para penonton yang tadinya bersorak pun serentak diam. Sehun kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

" _Ya!_ Kau mengganggu pertandingan!" tegur sang wasit. Perbuatan Sehun membuat pertandingan berhenti namun waktunya tetap jalan.

Sehun tak menggubris. Ia kembali sibuk memandang bangku tribun, mencari sosok Luhan di antara wajah-wajah yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil memandangnya.

"LUHAN- _AH!"_ kali ini Sehun berteriak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, berharap Luhan mendengar dalam satu teriakan saja. Sehun tak peduli lagi dengan rasa malu yang ditanggungnya. Ia yakin sebagian besar penghuni gelanggang ini pasti mengenalnya. Mungkin mereka pikir mantan Ketua OSIS yang populer itu sudah kehingan akal karena menghentikan pertandingan.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan tak mampu berkedip melihat seorang siswa berjaket tebal tiba-tiba memasuki lapangan. Walau awalnya tidak mengganggu pertandingan, kehadiran siswa itu cukup menarik perhatian, karena sebagian orang disini pasti tahu siapa siswa berjaket itu. Sementara Kyung Soo terus menyenggol bahu Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arena.

"Apa yang dilakukan kakakmu? Wajahnya lebih kusut dari benang layang," seru Kyung Soo. Matanya tak lepas dari arena.

Luhan juga berpikiran hal yang sama, apalagi gelagat Sehun memang aneh. Bahkan gerakan Sehun yang merebut peluit wasit cukup meyakinkan Luhan bahwa kakak angkatnya itu akan melakukan hal diluar dugaan. Pikiran itu mendorong Luhan untuk segera menghampiri Sehun. Namun, belum sempat ia beranjak, lengkingan peluit disusul teriakan yang memanggil namanya terlanjur menggema.

Wajah Sehun tampak sangat kelelahan. Bahkan ia terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Luhan yakin Sehun sedang mengabaikan tubuhnya yang lemah, karena memang kakaknya itu sedang sakit. Dan yang lebih penting, Sehun telah mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan mengusik pertandingan yang bukan main-main, hanya untuk mencari Luhan.

Luhan segera beranjak. Ia tak ingin Sehun berteriak untuk yang kedua kali dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Mata Sehun berhasil menangkap seorang siswi yang sedang berjalan cepat melintasi tribun. Rambut panjangnya yang bergoyang-goyang karena hentakan kaki membuat Sehun yakin bahwa siswi itu adalah Luhan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia pun berlari ke tangga tribun untuk menyambut Luhan. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertemu di tengah tangga.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun bernafas lega setelah berhasil menemukan adik yang ia cari.

Sementara Luhan tak mampu bersuara. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang hampir menyeruak. Melihat kondisi Sehun yang 'mengenaskan' membuatnya prihatin. Wajah tampan itu bagai tak teraliri darah. Desahan nafas yang begitu memburu terdengar hingga telinganya. _Namja_ tangguh tukang ngomel di hadapannya kali ini benar-benar rapuh.

 _Kenapa kau sangat tidak sabar? Kenapa harus menyiksa dirimu sampai seperti itu?_

Sehun tak ingin melepas semua kelegaannya di tempat ini. Perbuatannya tadi sudah cukup mengganggu pertandingan. Bahkan sampai detik ini dirinya masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan membawanya keluar.

"Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan itu terdengar begitu Sehun baru menginjak tepi arena. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Anak ini benar-benar tak punya hormat pada senior!" gumam Sehun geram setelah tahu siapa yang berteriak lantang menyebut namanya.

"Setelah kau mengganggu pertandingan, sekarang kau membawa lari _supporter-_ ku?!" ujar Kris dengan nada sinis.

" _Supporter?"_ Sehun berdecak. "Okke aku minta maaf karena mengganggu timmu bermain. Tapi jangan sembarangan mengakui Luhan sebagai pendukungmu!"

Ucapan Sehun cukup membuat emosi Kris tersulut. Ia maju selangkah lagi dengan tangan mengepal. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam, seolah siap untuk bertempur.

Suasana panas menegangkan itu membuat Luhan maju ke antara mereka berdua, dan mengakhiri perang lewat tatapan mata itu.

"Hentikan!" Luhan berdiri membelakangi Sehun, dan memandang wajah Kris. Tubuh tinggi itu seperti hendak menerkam Sehun yang lebih pendek darinya. Jika pertarungan benar-benar terjadi, Luhan tak bisa menebak siapakah yang akan menang.

Kris memandang Luhan dengan alis berkerut. Posisi gadis di depannya itu jelas menandakan siapa yang sedang dibela. Bahkan tangan itu masih saling menggenggam.

"Maafkan kakakku, aku mohon!" pinta Luhan dengan wajah melas. Ia bahkan sampai membungkuk dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Kris terhenyak. Tatapan mata Luhan menunjukkan penyesalannya. Bahkan Kris bisa melihat genangan tipis di pelupuk itu.

"Ayo!" Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya dan langsung membawa Luhan keluar. Luhan pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan Kris belum menjawab permohonan maafnya itu.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam dengan matanya yang nanar. Luhan berbeda. Kejadian seperti ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Kris, dimana Sehun menarik tangan Luhan di hadapannya. Dan di setiap kejadian itu, Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri menyapanya, atau membalas sapaannya.

Kali ini tidak. Ia pergi begitu saja. Luhan memang berkata sesuatu, tapi itu untuk mewakili kesalahan Sehun. Tatapan mata Luhan pun menyorotkan bahwa ia tak ingin Kris 'mengganggu' Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kau membawaku kesini lagi!"

Sehun mengunci pintu atap dengan cepat dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku. Ia lalu memandang Luhan. Senyumnya melebar. Ia baru benar-benar bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat Luhan seutuhnya, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tatapan polos itu. Wajah datar berambut panjang itu. Sehun benar-benar merindukan Sadakonya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah? Kau 'kan masih sakit," Luhan mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhunya. Namun Sehun malah menghentikan tangan Luhan yang hampir menyentuh dahinya, lalu menariknya hingga membuat tubuh Luhan terhempas dan berakhir jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sehun lirih. Ia sedikit menunduk hingga hidung dan bibirnya tenggelam di bahu Luhan. Tangannya erat merangkul tubuh Luhan, seolah tak ingin lepas.

Luhan terperanjat hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Sehun memeluk tapi bersandar di pundaknya. Kelakuan manja Sehun tak kuasa membuat Luhan menolak. Ia pun sebenarnya sama. Semalaman Luhan tak bisa tidur memikirkan Sehun yang sedang sakit.

"Kau sungguh tega meninggalkanku yang sedang sakit," rengek Sehun. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak, merubah posisi hingga hidungnya bisa mencium wangi rambut Luhan.

"Kan sudah ada _Aboeji_ dan Baek Hyun _Sunbae,"_ jawab Luhan.

"Baek Hyun? Apa karena dia kau pergi?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Joon _Oppa_ juga ada di rumah kemarin."

Sehun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangan kirinya beranjak menggeser rambut bagian kanan Luhan dan menahannya hingga daun telinga Luhan nampak jelas. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menempel di ujung telinga Luhan.

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Sehun kali ini. Ia hanya pasrah, dan mendekap erat tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Matanya terpejam. Hembusan nafas Sehun yang terasa sampai ke leher belakangnya membuatnya susah mengatur detak jantung. Sehun seperti sedang mengendus bagian kanan wajahnya.

" _O-Oppa . . ."_ Luhan mengerang saat merasakan kehangatan menyentuh rahangnya. Ia membuka mata, dan mendapati bibir Sehun yang tengah menempel di pipi bawahnya. Kehangatan itu terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran suhu tubuh yang normal.

Sehun menyudahi kecupannya. Tarikan nafasnya yang tak beraturan terdengar sangat jelas. Tangan kanannya merangkak menyelinap ke dalam kerah seragam dan melingkari leher jenjang Luhan, sementara ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bekas kecupannya. Dahinya pun ia tempelkan ke dahi Luhan, hingga cuping hidung mereka beradu.

" _Oppa . . ."_ Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang terpejam. Walau kulit dahi mereka tak bersentuhan langsung karena terhalang poni, Luhan dapat merasakan panas yang tak wajar.

"Luhan- _ah,"_ suara Sehun berbisik. Matanya masih terpejam. Tangan kirinya ikut menyusul seperti yang dilakukan tangan kanannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun masih tak membuka matanya.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan meraih pipi Sehun, lalu mendorongnya sedikit hingga dahi mereka tak menempel lagi. Sehun baru membuka matanya.

"Badanmu masih panas. Pulanglah!" Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi nanti."

"Baek Hyun _Sunbae_ akan datang menemanimu nanti."

Mata Sehun membola mendengarnya. Ia langsung melepas rangkulannya. Luhan lagi-lagi menyebut nama Baek Hyun. Sehun menatapnya, namun Luhan membuang pandang. Sikapnya yang tak ingin menatap mata Sehun membuatnya bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

"Kau bermaksud menjodohkanku dengan Baek Hyun?" tebakan Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. " _Hah!"_ Sehun tertawa sinis. "Apa-apaan itu! Kau mau jadi biro jodoh sekarang, _huh?_ Nggak sekalian saja kau menjodohkanku dengan Joon Myeon?!"

Di luar dugaan, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun serius dengan mata melototnya. Ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. "J-jadi. . ." suara Luhan gemetar. Ia bahkan sampai membekap bibirnya yang menganga.

" _Ya! Aishh!"_ Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia jadi serba salah, ternyata Luhan malah menanggapi serius perkataannya barusan. "Pokoknya aku dan Baek Hyun hanya teman biasa. Kau jangan salah paham. Mengerti?"

 _Salah paham?_

Luhan terdiam. Mendengar dua kata itu membuatnya teringat kembali ucapan Baek Hyun. _Kau hanyalah adik, maka bersikaplah sewajarnya seorang adik. Kalau kau merasa Sehun memandangmu lain, maka berusahalah untuk menyadarkannya bahwa kalian adalah saudara. Bukan malah menyambut perasaannya itu._

Saat itu, Luhan berpikir ucapan Baek Hyun benar, dan ia pun mulai sadar bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sehun tidak lagi wajar sebagai saudara. Sehun selalu membelainya, menyentuhnya, menatapnya lembut, memeluknya, menyatakan kecemburuannya walau secara tak langsung. Sejauh ini, walau Sehun belum pernah mengungkapkannya, 'memandangmu lain' yang dimaksud Baek Hyun sudah cukup terbukti.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

 _Bukan malah menyambut perasaannya itu._

"Lagipula . . ." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Ia maju selangkah dan membelai pipi Luhan. "Sudah ada orang lain yang kusukai."

 _Deg._

Tatapan mata Sehun berhasil memacu jantung Luhan semakin cepat. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan merasakan jantungnya menghentak tak berirama ketika Sehun menyentuhnya. Senyuman itu pun, yang awalnya ia anggap mesum, entah sejak kapan sangat disukainya. Wajah tampan itu ingin selalu ia abadikan dalam memorinya. Tatapan mata yang menghipnotis itu, membuat Luhan ingin mengabaikan semua perkataan Baek Hyun, bahwa mereka adalah saudara.

Karena Luhan tak ingin menjadi saudara perempuan Sehun, seperti Sehun yang menginginkannya lebih.

"Luhan- _ah,"_ Sehun kembali bersuara. Kali ini ia meraih telapak tangan Luhan dan ia tempelkan ke dada kirinya. "Seperti ini, dadaku selalu berdebar ketika sedang bersama orang yang aku sukai."

Luhan menelan ludah. Tindakan Sehun membuat perutnya terasa geli. Hentakan dari balik dada itu sampai terasa di tangannya.

"Apa kau juga merasakah hal yang sama?"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, namun Sehun bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Mungkin Luhan malu dengan pembicaraan yang tak biasa ini. Sehun tahu terlalu cepat ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Luhan, tapi Sehun tak mau menyimpannya lagi. Ia ingin Luhan tahu. Apalagi setelah adiknya itu mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Baek Hyun.

"Kau tak menjawabku?" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan, memaksa gadis itu menatap matanya. "Apa perkataanku terlalu berbelit?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia membuang pandang. Menatap wajah Sehun hanya akan membuat wajahnya semakin merah.

"Aku . . . aku ju—," Luhan memutus ucapannya tepat ketika bola matanya kembali menatap wajah Sehun. Ada cairan merah yang mengalir pelan dari hidung Sehun. " _Oppa,_ hidungmu berdarah!" pekik Luhan. Refleks ia langsung mengusap darah itu.

Sehun terbelalak kaget begitu Luhan menunjukkan noda merah ditangannya. Ia lalu mengusap sendiri hidungnya. "Mimisan?" gumamnya. Ia membekap hidungnya dan menghadap ke atas, agar darah itu berhenti mengalir.

"Kau terlalu lama di luar. Ayo kita masuk saja!" Luhan cemas melihat kondisi Sehun. Buru-buru ia merogoh-rogoh saku jaket Sehun untuk mengambil kunci.

"Tapi kau belum menjawabku," Sehun masih ngotot dengan pembicaraan tadi walau ia mengeluarkan kunci yang sedang dicari Luhan dari jaketnya.

"Akan ku jawab saat _Oppa_ sembuh nanti," jawab Luhan. Sehun akhirnya pasrah. Ia menurut dan berjalan ke pintu, bersiap meninggalkan atap yang semakin dingin. Dengan masih menutup hidungnya, Sehun memutar kunci dan membuka pintu.

Mereka berdua terbelalak kaget saat pintu terbuka. Joon Myeon berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terangkat, seperti hendak mengetuk pintu. Sementara di belakangnya, Baek Hyun berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang ia arahkan pada gadis di belakang Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun meringkuk di kasurnya dengan berselimut tebal. Kepalanya baru terasa sakit sekali sekarang, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Sehun sama sekali tak merasakan itu saat bersama Luhan tadi. Sehun tersenyum. Luhan benar-benar hebat. Keberadaannya mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit Sehun.

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Tersenyum sendiri!"

Sehun terhenyak. Ia lupa kalau Joon Myeon sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di atap?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku dengar kau menghebohkan pertandingan basket hari ini, hanya untuk mencari adikmu. Kau hebat sekali. Reputasimu sebagai Ketua OSIS bisa hancur. Kau tak akan diidolakan lagi."

"Mantan," Sehun mengoreksi. "Lagipula aku tak peduli lagi. Biarkan mereka menilaiku seperti ini, karena inilah diriku yang sebenarnya."

Joon Myeon memicingkan matanya. "'Dirimu yang sebenarnya' yang jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri?"

Sehun langsung mencampakkan selimutnya dan bangkit. Ia melotot pada sahabatnya itu. " _Ya,_ darimana kau tahu?"

" _Huh!"_ Joon Myoen mendengus sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. "Mudah sekali ditebak," ia mendekatkan duduknya ke depan Sehun, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sahabatnya itu, "Oh Sehun! Aku tahu kau sedang sakit dan pikiranmu kacau. Jadi cepatlah sembuh dan sadarlah!"

Sehun menepis tangan Joon Myeon yang membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Kau bilang dulu Luhan adalah adikmu, bukan kekasihmu. Lalu mengapa sekarang malah sebaliknya. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku?" sahut Sehun cepat. "Luhan memang adikku. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Tapi kau tidak memandangnya begitu," balas Joon Myeon lebih cepat lagi. "Kau mencintainya."

Tatapan tajam Joon Myeon membuat Sehun tertunduk. "Apakah salah?" suaranya berubah pelan. "Lagipula kami bukan saudara kandung."

Joon Myeon menghela nafas. Ia pindah duduk di samping Sehun. "Tapi Luhan bagian dari keluargamu sekarang. Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu?"

Sehun terdiam. Joon Myeon benar. Selama ini ia tak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu.

"Sehun- _ah,"_ Joon Myeon merangkul bahu sahabatnya. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Selama ini kau memang tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan selain Baek Hyun. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan muncul sebagai adikmu dan kalian menjadi akrab sekali, bahkan melebihi keakraban kita bertiga. Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu, karena aku tahu kau memang pernah ingin punya adik. Kau mungkin hanya salah paham. Rasa sayangmu pada Luhan hanya sebatas adik, dan kau mengira itu cinta, karena selama ini kau tak pernah seakrab itu dengan perempuan."

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa diam. Ucapan Joon Myeon mungkin ada benarnya, tapi ia tak sebodoh itu sampai tak bisa membedakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sehun memilih diam, karena tak ingin berdebat dengan Joon Myeon. Sehun tahu, Joon Myeon sedang mencoba menasehatinya, membawanya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dan selama ini, semua nasehat yang diberikan Joon Myeon terbukti ampuh menenangkan pikiran Sehun.

Mendadak kejadian di Everland terlintas di benak Sehun. Ia langsung menatap Joon Myeon sinis.

" _Ya,_ Kim Joon Myeon! Kau menasehatiku karena kau juga menyukai Luhan 'kan?"

Joon Myeon mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun yang tertunduk tadi tiba-tiba melonjak semangat. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga dekat sekali dengan wajah Sehun. "Apa tampang seperti ini terlihat sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

Sehun menelan ludah. Wajah melongo itu memang tampak seperti biasanya. Joon Myeon memang tak pernah membahas soal cinta secara serius. Dan sepanjang pengetahuan Sehun, Joon Myeon belum pernah terlibat cinta yang serius dengan wanita.

"Lalu mengapa kau terus mendekati Luhan saat di Everland?"

Joon Myeon terperanjat. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "I-itu . . ." ekor matanya melirik Sehun yang tak sabar menunggu jawaban. "Karena waktu itu Luhan cantik sekali."

" _YAAAA!"_ Sehun langsung menimpuknya dengan bantal.

 **_HunxHan_**

Baek Hyun merebut paksa gelas yang sedang di pegang Luhan, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan menuangkan susu pisang yang ia beli dalam kotak besar. Luhan melirik susu pisang itu. Ternyata Baek Hyun juga tahu minuman kesukaan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _huh?"_ Baek Hyun menatapnya tajam. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa jengkelnya pada Luhan, apalagi saat Baek Hae tiba-tiba menelpon tadi, memberitahukan kejadian yang membuatnya panas.

" _Sehun Sunbae benar-benar sudah gila! Kau tak melihatnya langsung. Dia merusak pertandingan hanya untuk mencari Luhan. Bahkan dia hampir berkelahi dengan Kris."_

"Apa kau lupa ucapanku kemarin?" selidiknya kasar.

"Aku . . ." potong Luhan cepat. Kali ini ia tak ingin mendengar ucapan Baek Hyun yang berusaha membuatnya menjauhi Sehun. "Sudah aku pikirkan. Aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena dia kakakku. Lagipula kami bukan saudara kandung. Kalau _aboeji_ saja tidak melarang kami, kenapa aku harus mendengar ucapanmu?" Luhan berusaha tampak tegas, padahal ia sedang menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia terpaksa berbohong dengan membawa-bawa nama ayah Sehun agar seniornya itu cepat bungkam.

" _M-mwo?!"_ Baek Hyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau—,"

"Baek Hyun- _ah,_ mana minumannya? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Suara teriakan Joon Myeon dari atas membuat Baek Hyun berhenti. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membungkam mulut lancang gadis itu. Mungkin satu tamparan cukup. Untungnya teriakan Joon Myeon berhasil menyadarkan pikiran gilanya sesaat. Walau cukup kesal dan benci pada Luhan, Baek Hyun bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan kekerasan fisik. Lagipula, jika ia sampai menampar adik kesayangan Sehun itu, urusannya akan semakin runyam. Kemungkinan paling buruk Sehun pasti tak akan menganggapnya teman lagi.

"Aku harap kau segera menyadari perbuatanmu!" ucap Baek Hyun sebelum keluar dari dapur.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk. Tanpa menunggu waktu seperti yang diucapkan Baek Hyun, ia sadar akan perbuatannya. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Luhan mencintai kakaknya, dan Sehun mencintai adiknya. Luhan tak lagi menyalahkan takdir yang menjadikan mereka sebagai adik kakak, karena takdir itulah awal mula tumbuhnya cinta mereka.

 **.**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **.**

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kesini tiap hari."

Baek Hyun meletakkan sebungkus apel yang ia beli tadi ke atas meja, dan membawa bungkusan lain saat menghampiri Sehun.

"Lagipula aku sudah sehat sekarang. Mungkin besok aku akan mulai sekolah."

"Aku tidak repot kok," tepisnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Mata Sehun berbinar. Baek Hyun tak pernah lupa membawa itu setiap kali ke rumahnya. Susu pisang.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar teman yang baik," Sehun menerimanya dengan riang.

 _Hanya teman ya?_ Baek Hyun tersenyum kecut.

"Oh ya, Joon Myeon kemana?"

"Joon Myeon langsung pulang hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikerjakannya."

Sehun manggut-manggut.

"Baek Hyun _Sunbae!"_

Sehun dan Baek Hyun serentak menoleh ke pintu mendengar suara yang memanggil itu. Luhan.

" _A-aboeji_ menyuruhmu turun untuk makan malam," ucap Luhan sedikit kikuk. Semenjak percakapannya di dapur dengan Baek Hyun, Luhan sama sekali tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan teman _Oppa_ nya itu, walaupun Baek Hyun setiap hari datang selama Sehun sakit. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menyapa. Luhan tak ingin menciptakan permusuhan dengan gadis itu, atau dengan siapapun. Namun Baek Hyun selalu buang muka jika melihatnya.

" _Gwenchana_ Luhan- _ah!_ Aku sudah mau pulang," jawab Baek Hyun. Luhan tertegun. Wajah yang selalu sinis padanya kini tersenyum ramah. Apa karena ada Sehun disana?

"Jangan menolak. Kau harus makan malam disini malam ini. Aku memaksamu," Sehun mendukung. Baek Hyun diam sesaat, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang minta," ucapnya seraya berdiri. "Ayo!" ajaknya pada Sehun.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ganti baju dulu."

Baek Hyun mengangguk. Langkahnya tercekat saat mendapati Luhan masih berdiri di pintu. Ia pikir gadis itu sudah pergi. Baek Hyun menatapnya tajam saat melintasi tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ternyata benar, senyum ramah tadi adalah palsu, karena ada Sehun. Mungkin itu cara Baek Hyun terlihat baik di depan Sehun. Tapi apapun itu, Luhan tak mau memikirkannya. Ia pun melangkah menyusul Baek Hyun yang baru menuruni tangga. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Luhan menoleh kaget.

" _Oppa?!"_

Sehun langsung menariknya ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menatapnya heran. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak keberatan Baek Hyun datang setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan temanmu."

Sehun terdiam memandang wajah Luhan. Gadis itu memang tak terlihat marah atau cemburu. Wajahnya datar-datar saja seperti biasa. Sehun penasaran apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan. Waktu di atap itu pun Luhan belum sempat menjawabnya.

" _Oppa?"_ Luhan menegurnya karena Sehun diam menatapnya.

"Luhan- _ah,_ bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya terhadapku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam, tapi bukan untuk mencari jawaban. Karena Luhan sudah memantapkan perasaan yang awalnya ia ragukan, karena mereka terikat dalam ikatan keluarga.

Dalam diamnya, Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, lalu meletakkannya ke pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan telapak tangan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Setiap tangan itu menyentuhnya, setiap tubuh itu memeluknya, setiap bibir itu tersenyum padanya, setiap mata itu menatapnya, Luhan selalu merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Sehun terperanjat dengan tingkah Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah menahan tangan Sehun di pipinya dan memejamkan mata.

"Luhan- _ah?"_

Luhan tersenyum. Ia merasakannya sekarang. Detakan tak berirama yang menggelikan perutnya, memberikan sensasi menyenangkan. Luhan membuka matanya, dan meraih tangan Sehun satu lagi, lalu meletakkanya di atas dada kirinya.

Sehun hampir lupa caranya bernafas saat Luhan melakukan hal yang sama persis ia lakukan di atap beberapa hari lalu. Matanya melotot lebar dan wajahnya terasa panas. Jika ada cermin di depannya, Sehun pasti bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

" _Y-y-y-y-yaa?"_ tangan Sehun sedikit gemetar. Luhan masih menahan kedua tangannya di pipi dan dadanya. Wajahnya pun tidak canggung sama sekali.

"Kau bisa merasakannya kan?" suara Luhan pelan.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menelan ludah. Mungkin Luhan bermaksud meyakinkan perasaannya pada Sehun menggunakan cara Sehun sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali tangannya yang gemetar dan jantungnya sendiri yang berdebar kencang. Walaupun sebenarnya tangannya hanya menyentuh bagian atas dada Luhan, tepat di bawah bahu.

 _Apa Sehun Sunbae rutin menyentuh dadamu?_

Mata Sehun hampir melompat keluar saat tiba-tiba ucapan Kyung Soo yang sudah lama sekali itu terlintas di benaknya. Suara itu terus menggema, mengacaukan pikiran Sehun. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya dari tubuh Luhan. Nafasnya mengalir tak karuan. Dadanya terasa sesak karena detak jantungnya yang menghentak-hentak. Bahkan Sehun sampai membungkuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

" _Oppa gwenchana?_ Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Luhan yang panik mendekati Sehun yang telah mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mencoba menyentuh dahi Sehun, khawatir kalau demam Sehun naik lagi. Namun Sehun menepis pelan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun tergagap. Ia semakin mundur menjauhi Luhan. "Kalau kau ingin melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan, setidaknya kau harus sadar bahwa dirimu perempuan," gumamnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Hm?_ Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Wajahnya tampak bingung. Setidaknya Sehun masih bisa merasa lega karena Luhan sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak-tidak! A-aku hanya sedikit gugup. Sama sepertimu 'kan? Aha-ha-ha," Sehun memaksakan tawanya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana bertingkah. Moment romantis yang ia ciptakan malah ia rusak sendiri. _Arrrrggghhhh kenapa aku harus berpikiran mesum di saat seperti ini?_ Jerit batin Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Di luar kamar Sehun, di anak tangga paling bawah, Baek Hyun masih berdiri di sana dengan tangan mendekap perutnya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke atas. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun dan Luhan akan turun. Pikirannya resah. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar. _Apa mereka sering begitu?_ Baek Hyun hanya menyaksikannya sekali karena kebetulan ia sedang berada di rumah ini. Lalu bagaimana saat mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah? Apalagi, Baek Hyun juga tahu bahwa ayah Sehun jarang berada di rumahnya.

Gadis berambut cepak itu tersenyum sinis. Ia tak berani membayangkan lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan sekarang. Dua kakak adik itu sudah gila, dan ia berencana menyadarkan Sehun dari kegilaannya itu.

 **0**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **0**

Sehun menghampiri bangku Baek Hyun saat bel pulang baru saja berdering. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Baek Hyun.

" _Gomawo-yo!_ Catatanmu sangat membantu. Maaf aku telat mengembalikannya," ucap Sehun. Baek Hyun tersenyum sambil menerima buku miliknya itu.

"Nggak masalah. Tapi maaf saja belum cukup 'sih," Baek Hyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oke-oke! Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau. Atau kau mau aku traktir es krim?"

Baek Hyun menggeleng. Ia membereskan barangnya yang masih tersisa di meja dan segera memasukkan ke dalam tas. Sambil berdiri ia mencangklong tasnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku ke mall. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Baek Hae, aku ingin mencari kado yang bagus."

"Baiklah!" Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan mengajak Joon Myeon dan Luhan juga," Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud menghubungi Joon Myeon yang sudah keluar duluan dari kelas, dan juga Luhan. Namun Baek Hyun buru-buru menahan dengan tangannya.

"Kita berdua saja," ucapnya. Sehun heran memandangnya, namun kemudian ia langsung mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama. Nanti Luhan ngomel kalau aku telat menyiapkan makan malam," ujarnya beralasan. Padahal sebenarnya Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal makan malam yang telat, bahkan saat Sehun lupa menyiapkan makan karena tertidur, Luhan tak pernah protes.

" _Em,"_ Baek Hyun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua baru keluar dari kelas saat ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba berdering singkat, tanda pesan masuk.

 _Aku di rumah Kyung Soo. Ada tugas kelompok._

"Siapa?" tanya Baek Hyun penasaran sambil melirik ponsel Sehun.

"Luhan. Dia sedang bersama Kyung Soo," jawab Sehun sambil mengetik balasan pesan. _Oke._

 **_HunxHan_**

"Yang ini menurutmu bagaimana?" Baek Hyun menunjukkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kupu-kupu pada Sehun.

"Bagus," jawab Sehun singkat. Ia lalu beralih ke rak lain, bagian aksesoris rambut wanita.

Baek Hyun mendengus. Sehun sama sekali tak menunjukkan semangatnya. Begitu sampai di mall pun, Sehun langsung mengajaknya ke toko aksesoris, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengajaknya berkeliling. Seperti Sehun ingin segera mengakhiri jalan-jalan mereka.

Sehun tertegun memperhatikan aksesoris yang beraneka ragam bentuknya. Mulai dari bentuk bunga, hewan-hewan kecil yang lucu, pita, dan masih banyak lagi yang ia tak tahu namanya. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sehun adalah jepitan kecil dengan motif bunga sakura di ujungnya. Sehun mengambil benda mungil itu, sambil membayangkan betapa indahnya benda itu jika tersemat di rambut Luhan.

"Wah! Bagus juga. Tapi aku rasa Baek Hae tak cocok memakai hiasan rambut," Baek Hyun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sehun menoleh sesaat, lalu kembali memandang aksesoris di tangannya itu.

"Ini untuk Luhan," jawab Sehun. Ekspresi wajah Baek Hyun langsung berubah suram. Sehun tersenyum sendiri memandang benda di tangannya itu. Baek Hyun bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran _namja_ yang sudah lama disukainya. "Ini cocok untuk menahan poni Luhan agar tak menghalangi matanya," lanjut Sehun, sesuai dengan tebakan Baek Hyun.

Sehun bahkan langsung menuju meja kasir sambil membawa jepit sakura itu, tanpa menoleh padanya. Baek Hyun menggeram sebal. Di saat mereka sedang berdua pun, Sehun tak berhenti memikirkan Luhan. Tak pernahkah sekalipun ia memikirkan Baek Hyun yang sudah lama berteman dengannya. _Sehun-ah! Lihatlah padaku sekali saja!_ Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar. Dengan tangan terkepal, ia berjalan menuju Sehun yang baru selesai membayar benda yang dibeli. Sehun tersenyum senang sambil membawa plastik mungil di tangannya.

"Kau sudah menemukan yang cocok untuk Baek Hae?" tanya Sehun. Ia sedikit kaget karena Baek Hyun tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Baek Hyun menggeleng, sama sekali tak tersenyum. Matanya tajam menatap Sehun, membuat lelaki itu bingung melihatnya. Baek Hyun tak peduli, pada wajah bingung Sehun dan pengunjung toko di sekitarnya. Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia berjinjit, menarik leher Sehun dan langsung mengecup bibirnya. Baek Hyun hanya ingin Sehun melihat ke arahnya.

Sehun terbelalak kaget. Ia tak dapat mengelak karena sebelumnya sama sekali tak menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Baek Hyun. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baek Hyun, namun cengkraman gadis itu di lehernya erat sekali. Sehun sampai sesak nafas dibuatnya. Terpaksa ia melepaskan tangan Baek Hyun dengan sangat kasar dan mendorong tubuh Baek Hyun, hingga cengkramannya benar-benar lepas.

" _YA! Michyeosseo_!" pekik Sehun sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya. Ia menoleh sekeliling. Suasana masih normal. Sepertinya tak ada yang sampai memperhatikan mereka tadi. Lalu Sehun kembali menoleh pada Baek Hyun. Gadis itu sudah berurai air mata.

" _Wae,_ Sehun- _ah?!"_ Baek Hyun terisak. "Kenapa hanya ada Luhan di pikiranmu? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkanku sekali saja? Tidakkah kau pernah menyadari perasaanku padamu?" Baek Hyun maju beberapa langkah dan langsung mencengkram jas Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun- _ah!_ Aku sangat mencintaimu!" suaranya melemah. Wajahnya putus asa.

Baru kali ini Sehun melihat wajah Baek Hyun yang sangat putus asa itu. Baek Hyun yang ia kenal adalah gadis yang tegar, baik, ramah, tidak pernah menyakiti orang, apalagi sampai berbuat nekat di tempat umum seperti yang baru ia lakukan. Dan Sehunlah penyebab Baek Hyun sampai seperti itu. Yang dikatakan Baek Hyun memang benar, Sehun memang tak pernah menyadari perasaan temannya itu, karena ia bukan orang yang peka seperti Joon Myeon. Ia pun terkejut bukan main saat Baek Hyun mengatakan cintanya. Sehun tak pernah menyangka Baek Hyun memiliki perasaan lain padanya.

" _Mianhae,_ Baek Hyun- _ah!"_ pelan ia menurunkan tangan Baek Hyun dari jasnya. Sehun tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Baek Hyun atas kenekatannya itu, walau ia merasa sebal karena Baek Hyun telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ia mencoba memahami keputus-asaan Baek Hyun. "Kita adalah teman baik, dan selamanya akan seperti itu," ucap Sehun. Sebuah penolakan halus.

Baek Hyun terguguk dalam isakannya. Ia mencoba tenang sambil menghapus air matanya. "Pasti Luhan 'kan?"

Sehun tak menjawab, karena ia rasa Baek Hyun bukan sedang bertanya.

"Kau boleh menolakku, tapi kau tak akan pernah bersatu dengan Luhan. Kalian adalah saudara, kalian tidak ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku tahu!" Sehun menyela. "Kalau kami tak ditakdirkan menjadi kekasih, maka selamanya kami akan saling mencintai dalam ikatan saudara," ucapnya tegas. Baek Hyun terdiam. Jawaban Sehun bernada sama dengan jawaban Luhan waktu itu. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak peduli dengan status mereka.

"Kau gila! Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Kau dan adikmu sama gilanya!" maki Baek Hyun berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun, membawa perih yang ia rasakan atas penolakan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia membiarkan Baek Hyun pergi. Siapa yang menduga jalan-jalan mereka akan berantakan seperti ini? Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki firasat sebelumnya, karena Baek Hyun tak menunjukkan gelagat aneh. Atau mungkin tadi itu adalah perbuatan spontan Baek Hyun karena marah melihat Sehun membelikan Luhan jepit sakura itu?

 _Ah molla!_

Ponsel Sehun berdering singkat. Ia menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. Sambil mengusap bibirnya—karena bekas kecupan Baek Hyun masih terasa, ia meraih ponsel dari dalam saku jasnya. Nama Kyung Soo tertera di layar. Cepat jempolnya menggeser gambar gembok di layar ponselnya.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja Sehun selesai membaca pesan singkat itu, namun efeknya sungguh luar biasa. Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget. Ia langsung panik. Sambaran petir untuk yang kedua kalinya di petang menjelang malam ini. Bahkan rasa kaget Sehun melebihi rasa kagetnya atas kenekatan Baek Hyun tadi. Ia segera membuka kontak, mencari nama Luhan dan langsung mendialnya.

Sayangnya, suara operator yang menjawab.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jas. Bagai dikejar setan ia berlari secepat kilat keluar dari mall dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetop taxi. Sehun tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membayar taxi nanti. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke tempat Luhan berada.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Hffffttttt akhirnya siap update. Pusing, sakit perut, mata berkunang, dll (sepertinya Qi2 ketularan demamnya Sehun, xixixixixiii).

Oohh ya, dari sekian banyak reviews yang masuk (jiaahhh :v) rata-rata pada nebak siapa pria misterius di dalam mobil, siapa ibu Luhan sebenarnya, dan apakah Kris teman masa kecil Luhan. Tapi,,, tidak adakah yang sampai berpikir bagaimana hubungan sebenarnya ibu Luhan dan ayah Sehun? Terus, kemarin ada yang nanya ke Qi2, remember "me" yang dimaksud di judul ff ini nanti siapa? Apakah Kris yang jelas-jelas telah terlupakan oleh Luhan, ataukah Sehun yang selalu ingin diingat Luhan?

Hihihihiiiii,,, sabar dulu lah ya, nanti semuanya bakal terungkap kok. Yang penting sekarang kita happy2 aja dulu karena Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing :D wakakakakakkkkk

Dan kayak biasa nih, Qi2 mau balesin review, dan mohon maaf ya chap kemarin nggak bisa balas review, karena ffn eror :'(

 **0312luluexotics** silahkan lanjut baca chap 6-8 ya,, karena semua pertanyaan kakak sudah terjawab :D

 **SherlyOh** xixixii nggak apa2lah Sehun jadi seniornya Kris :v tentang siapa sebenarnya Kris, chap depan bakal terbongkar, xixixixiii. Ini dah updatenya, maaf bikin km nunggu terus :'(

 **Misslah** ini udah next yaa :D trimakasih selalu koment :D

 **Luharnshi** Sehun emang doyan meluk2 Luhan :v selamat datang kak, trimakasih sudah koment :D

 **Sweety** hihi Sehun emang sok sweet :v selamat datang dan salam kenal juga :D silahkan kakak baca sepuas hati dan mudah2an suka dengan ff ini :D

 **Ramyoon** Gimana mau ngelindungi kalau Sehun sendiri agak hentai :v iyya emang Kris bagian dari masa lalu (kecil) Luhan. Kok bisa terlupakan ya? Jawabannya ada di chap depan :D

 **Yousee** ini udah next ya, dan yg di dalam mobil masih belum tahu siapa (?)

 **Ohfelu** waahh keren banget (?) Luhan jadi anak yakuza :v lihat nanti ya, mungkinkah Luhan adalah anak yakuza yang tubuhnya penuh dengan tato ? wkwkwkwkk

 **Cherry** xixixiii entahlah, lihat aja nanti ya, jangan2 ternyata Suho juga naksir Luhan :v

 **Guest1** waaaawww tebakannya super sekali :D kita lihat nanti ya,, apakah benar ibu Luhan adalah pelcur dan yang mengawasi Luhan adalah germo (iihh syereeemm) terus apa hubungannya sama ayah Sehun dan juga Kris, xixixixiii atau mungkinkah ayah Sehun juga germonya? *ditimpuk Sehun -_-

 **JunaOh** jiahahahahahhh :v emang aneh ya marga Wu kok dari Jepang :v Kris baik kok, baik dan tampan :* sayangnya Kris melakukan kesalahan, dan akhirnya dia jadi agak licik gitu. Tp sebenarnya Kris baik kok, baik dan tampan (lagi -_-). Huaaa senangnya dibilang kayak komik :v karena sebenarnya Qi2 pengen jadi komikus, tapi gagal :v

 **Ayu761** silahkan langsung baca biar nggak penasaran lagi :D

 **Chaa** dan sekarang ada moment Hunbaek lagi, yang lebih dahsyat :v tapi hunhan momentnya juga udah Qi2 banyakin :D Alasan Sehun bakal ninggalin Luhan? Tunggu aja nextnya ya :D

 **AnggrekHitam** tenang aja, ini bukan KrisLu kok, karena Kris hanya untuk Qi2 *aduh jablay :v tapi sayangnya disini nggak ada chanyoel, karena karakternya udah lengkap semua :D

 **Dpramestidewi** hmmmm mungkin saja (?) tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa :D

ini udah next ya, silahkan baca :D

 **Yuanita** waaaaaaaa daebaakkk ! kakak udah penah ke Korea ya ? *mupeng :v pasti gede banget ya Everland ntu? Enaknyaaaaaaaaa :D amiiinnn amiiinnnn makasih kak doanya, mudah2an terkabulkan supaya Qi2 bisa ngerasain jalan2 di Everland juga :D

 **Mydeer** karena Luhan cuma suka Sehun, dan sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan :v

 **Sehunluhan0494** iyya nih Kris ganggu mulu kerjanya -_- ini udah lanjut ya, selamat membaca :D

 **SH94LH7** terimakasih sudah review :D duh senangnya aku kalau kakak suka cerita ini :D

 **Jenabrey** ini udah next ya, syukur kalau kakak suka ceritanya :D

 **Aningsukawati7** ke depannya bakal Qi2 usahain gak lama2 update :D di chap ini udah Qi2 banyakin moment hunhannya :D dan masalah ayah Sehun setuju atau nggak, akan dibahas nanti :D

 **auliaMRQ** yang jelas Kris memang ada hubungan sama Luhan dulu, chap depan bakal terungkap.

 **Filu22hunhun** Kris nggak jahat kok, cuma agak licik aja :D

 **Syielhunna** Qi2 milih Suho karena menurut Qi2 Suho ini cocok jadi karakter bijak yang suka menasehati, dan sedikit konyol juga :D ini udah next ya, selamat membaca :D

 **Guest2** identitas Kris akan terungkap, sayangnya Luhan sukanya sama Sehun :D

 **Ohjasmine12** huuuhhh kita sama, Qi2 juga nggak juga KrisHan, karena Kris hanya untuk Qi2 seorang *plaaaakkkk

 **AkashiRyuuna** ini udah next ya :D

 **OhHeeRa** biar nggak penasaran ikutin terus ceritanya yaaaa :D ini udah up nextnya :D

 **HunHanCherry1220** waahh Kk Liyya baik banget ya, nyempetin rekomen ff Qi2, nanti Qi2 bakal ucapain makasih deh :D Kimi ni todoke judulnya kak, namanya Sawako tp dijuluki Sadako -_- kalau menurut Qi2 sih, mukanya orang Korea Jepang Cina agak2 susah dibedain sih, kayak Indo sama Thailand :v makanya Qi2 enjoy2 aja jadiin Luhan orang Jepang :v

 **Mralbino** ini udah next ya :D selamat membaca :D

Fiuuuuhhhh akhirnya kelar juga balesin review satu persatu *ngelap keringat.

Oh iyya, Qi2 juga mau menyampaikan terimakasih banyak untuk kak **AkashiRyuuna** dan **Syielhunna** atas reviewnya di ff Kelopak Sakura. Dan yang belum baca ff Qi2 berjudul Kelopak Sakura, silahkan dibaca ya, karena itu ff HunHan pertama Qi2 :D *promosi xixixixii

Okkkkeeee sampai jumpa chap depaaannn :D


	9. Chapter 9

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Preview : Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jas. Bagai dikejar setan ia berlari secepat kilat keluar dari mall dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetop taxi. Sehun tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membayar taxi nanti. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke tempat Luhan berada._

 **_HunxHan_**

Kyung Soo melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia lalu membereskan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja, di antara tiga _cup_ _bubbeltea_ dan tiga piring kecil berisi _cake_ coklat.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya," Kyung Soo mencomot gigitan terakhir cakenya.

Luhan dan Kris yang masih berkutat dengan buku masing-masing langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kita masih belum selesai," ucap Luhan keberatan.

"Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam," Kyung Soo berdiri sambil menyambar tasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang," Luhan ikut membereskan bukunya. Melihat itu, Kris langsung berniat menahan Luhan, namun ternyata Kyung Soo mendahuluinya.

"Jangan! Kalian berdua lanjutkan saja dulu," Kyung Soo menoleh pada Kris. "Kalau kemalaman, tolong antarkan Luhan pulang ya!" pintanya pada Kris. Kris langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak apa! aku akan menelpon Sehun _Oppa_ untuk menjemputku," Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Sayangnya, ponselnya tak bisa menyala setelah beberapa kali ia menekan tombol daya. Luhan baru ingat kalau ia lupa mencharger baterai ponselnya yang tinggal setengah semalam.

"Aku akan menemanimu nanti," Kris menawarkan bantuannya saat melihat ponsel Luhan yang mati.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya! Sampai besok!" Kyung Soo langsung beringsut tanpa menunggu respon Luhan atas tawaran Kris. Ia memang tak bisa berlama-lama lagi, walaupun merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang tinggal berdua dengan Kris.

Sampai di luar, Kyung Soo kembali menoleh ke kafe yang berdinding kaca, hingga ia bisa melihat Luhan dan Kris dengan jelas. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo ingin mengajak Luhan ke rumahnya, tapi tak enak dengan Kris. _Apa aku hubungi Sehun Sunbae saja ya?_ Batin Kyung Soo bingung.

Dua orang di dalam itu tampak canggung. Kris seperti sedang berusaha mengajak Luhan ngomong, tapi Luhan hanya merespon seadanya. Kyung Soo tahu Luhan tidak mudah akrab dengan orang baru dan begitu cuek. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kris mampu mengatasi situasi itu.

Mata Kyung Soo membola saat tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide yang menurutnya hebat. Kris dan Luhan sedang berdua. Mengingat kejadian di gedung olah raga waktu itu, rasanya kurang lengkap jika Sehun tak hadir di sini. Kyung Soo cekikikan sendiri. Sambil berpaling dan jalan pulang, ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk kakak angkat Luhan itu.

' _Sunbae! Bagaimana ini? Luhan dan Kris sedang berduaan di kafe. Sepertinya Kris ingin menyatakan cinta pada adikmu. Kris itu tampan lho! Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan punya dua adik.'_

Kyung Soo terkekeh geli setelah membaca ulang pesan yang ia ketik. Dalam satu klikan, pesan itu pun meluncur ke penerimanya. "Sehun _Sunbae_ pasti panik, hihihihii!"

Kyung Soo tetap memegang ponselnya. Ia yakin Sehun akan menelponnya langsung, karena ia sengaja tak menulis letak kafe tempat Kris dan Luhan berada.

Setelah berjalan sejauh seratus meter, ponselnya baru bergetar. Kyung Soo tersenyum. Tepat dugaan, walau agak lama dari prediksinya. Sehun pasti mencoba menghubungi Luhan terlebih dahulu.

" _Yoboss—,"_

" _YAAAA! Di kafe mana Luhan sekarang?"_

Kyung Soo refleks sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia tersenyum geli. Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Kyung Soo jadi ingin melihat wajah Sehun yang panik.

"Mereka ada di kafe Olivier (:v) dekat halte," jawab Kyung Soo menahan tawa.

" _Kenapa kau meninggalkan Luhan?"_

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Lagipula Kris akan mengantarnya pulang nanti."

Beberapa detik lamanya Kyung Soo tak mendengar suara Sehun.

" _Sunbae,_ kau harus segera datang. Jika tidak Kris akan mengantar Luhan pulang—,"

" _Arasseo-arasseo!"_

Sambungan terputus. Kyung Soo berdecak. "Apa-apaan! Kelihatan sekali marahnya," ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Sambil menoleh ke belakang, Kyung Soo tersenyum geli. Kafe tempat Kris dan Luhan berada sudah tak tampak lagi, tapi ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kyung Soo hanya bisa berharap semoga seniornya itu tidak melakukan hal nekat.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Huaahhh lelahnya," Kris menegakkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Bermenit-menit ia hanya membaca buku pelajaran, membuat matanya berputar. Sementara gadis yang duduk beberapa senti di sampingnya sama sekali tak bersuara, sejak Kyung Soo pergi. Padahal mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok, tapi sama sekali tak ada diskusi.

Kris melirik Luhan di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak asyik mencoret-coret bukunya—itu yang terlihat oleh Kris. Beberapa kali Kris mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan, tapi gadis itu menutup sisi bukunya dengan buku lain, hingga menghalangi pandangan Kris.

"Boleh aku tahu kau sedang menulis apa?" Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku itu. Luhan menoleh padanya. Tanpa diduga, Luhan menggeser buku yang menghalangi tadi dan menunjukkan 'kerjaannya' pada Kris.

Kris terpana. Ia pikir Luhan sedang menulis sesuatu, ternyata bukan. Sebuah kelopak bunga yang ia torehkan dengan pensil tampak indah.

"Bagus sekali. Itu sakura 'kan?" tanya Kris.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia kembali memandangi kelopak yang baru selesai ia gambar. Arsiran halus di beberapa bagian cukup membuat gambar itu hidup. Luhan tak tahu dimana sekarang kelopak yang tadi tak sengaja jatuh ke bahunya saat sedang berjalan. Kelopak sakura itu jatuh sendirian, lalu menghilang diterbangkan angin. Sungguh kasihan.

"Musim semi di Jepang saat ini pasti indah sekali," Kris mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, "walaupun di Korea juga banyak sakura," ucapnya sambil menggeser-geser _touchscreen_ ponselnya. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke samping Luhan dan memperlihatkan ponselnya, "aku selalu mengambil foto sakura setiap musim semi," ucapnya.

Luhan merasa sedikit tertarik. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat ke layar ponsel milik Kris. Senyumnya mengambang. Foto-foto itu cukup indah. Semuanya sakura.

"Cantik sekali," kagum Luhan. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh melewati bahunya hingga menghalangi layar ponsel dan mengenai tangan Kris yang masih memegang ponsel. Luhan refleks menggeser dan menyematkan rambutnya ke balik telinga. Bibirnya masih tersenyum memandang foto bunga sakura di ponsel Kris. Tanpa minta izin pada Kris, tangannya menggeser layar ponsel untuk melihat foto selanjutnya.

Kris terpana memandang senyum itu. Bertahun-tahun lalu, dan senyumnya semakin indah. Kris serasa bernostalgia. Senyuman itu membawanya terbang ke beberapa tahun silam, saat mereka tertawa bersama, berlari dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Senyuman itu membuatnya tak ingin menahan beban perasaannya.

"Sakura memang sangat cantik," suara Kris pelan. Luhan tak menoleh. Ia tampak tak tertarik dengan ucapan Kris. "Tapi kaulah bunga yang paling cantik."

Tangan Luhan berhenti setelah menggeser slide selanjutnya. Bukan pujian Kris yang membuatnya berhenti, melainkan tampilan foto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi foto sakura mekar yang masih ingin dilihatnya. Di hadapannya sekarang adalah foto dua orang bocah berdiri di depan boneka salju, dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan menelan ludah. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Dua bocah itu, lelaki dan perempuan. Mata Luhan bergantian menatap dua bocah itu. Bocah lelaki itu, walau sedikit berbeda, ia tahu itu Kris. Dan bocah perempuan itu.

Luhan semakin terbelalak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajah itu miliknya.

"Sesuai dengan namamu," ucapan Kris hanya jeda beberapa detik dari sebelumnya, seolah memberi ruang pada Luhan untuk kekagetannya. "Hana- _yo!"_ dan saat itu juga, Luhan menoleh padanya, dengan seraut wajah terkejut.

Mata terbelalak itu sama sekali tak berkedip memandang wajah Kris. Masih dalam suasana terkejutnya itu, Luhan menggeser duduknya menjauhi _namja_ yang juga masih menatapnya sayu.

 _Jangan pernah menoleh pada orang yang memanggilmu Hana, karena dia pasti orang jahat_

Kalimat peringatan itu langsung berkelebat, berulang-ulang di pikirannya, seolah menyuruh Luhan untuk segera pergi. Tetapi, benarkah wajah tampan yang baru menyebut nama aslinya itu orang jahat? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan diri kecilnya yang tampak bahagia dengan bocah kecil di foto itu?

 _Jangan pernah menoleh pada orang yang memanggilmu Hana, karena dia pasti orang jahat_

Suara itu tak henti berkelebat, seolah tak memberi kesempatan pada Luhan untuk berpikir positif sedikit saja. Suara itu seolah menegaskan siapapun orang yang menyebut nama Hana untuknya adalah orang jahat, walau orang itu tampak baik. Seperti Kris.

"Aku tidak salah 'kan?" Kris kembali bersuara melihat Luhan yang bungkam. "Hana! Kenapa kau melupakanku?" lelaki jangkung itu mencoba mendekati gadis yang ia panggil Hana, namun sayangnya gadis itu malah semakin mundur.

Luhan tak bisa bersuara, setidaknya untuk melarang Kris agar tak mendekatinya. Bibirnya hanya gemetar. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Nafasnya mulai tak terkendali. Wajah Kris membuatnya takut. Panggilan Kris membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hana?" Kris tak menyerah. Ia sangat tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Posisi duduk Luhan sudah sampai di ujung bangku karena ia terus mundur. Ia nyaris jatuh, namun Kris cepat-cepat bangkit dan menarik tangannya. Posisi Luhan kini berdiri, dengan tangan Kris yang membekap kedua lengan atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Kris. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyambar tasnya dan bersiap pergi. Luhan tak peduli lagi pada bukunya yang masih berserak di meja. Namun matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan layar ponsel Kris yang masih menyala. Gambar dua anak kecil yang tersenyum girang itu membuatnya tercekat.

Luhan terdiam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Hanya matanya yang menatap ponsel itu dengan bibir gemetar. Otaknya dipaksa memutar mencari memori yang sama dengan foto itu, padahal ia sebenarnya tak ingin. Dua anak kecil yang tersenyum itu.

" _Tidak usah pedulikan mereka, cukup aku saja yang menjadi temanmu."_

" _Arigatou, Kurisu-kun! Kau baik sekali."_

" _Oi! Sudah kubilang namaku Kris. Ucapkan dengan benar!"_

Luhan tersentak. Bagai tersadar dari mimpi, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel itu. Gambar tak bergerak itu seolah sedang bicara. Luhan tahu suara-suara yang barusan ia dengar bukan berasal dari foto itu, tapi ia yakin suara itu milik dua bocah yang ada di foto.

"Kau yakin tak mengingatnya, Hana?" Kris menyambar ponselnya, bermaksud menunjukkannya kembali pada Luhan. Namun Luhan langsung menepis dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Namaku Luhan! Kau salah orang!" tegasnya.

"Benarkah?" Kris tersenyum sinis. Tatapan tajam itu memang tampak tak sedang berbohong, namun ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa setelah melihat ponselnya meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia tak salah orang. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?!" Kris memampang gambar ponselnya ke depan mata Luhan dengan gambar yang berbeda. Kali ini sekumpulan bocah yang berada dalam satu kelas, dengan posisi belajar mereka.

Luhan terperangah. Ada sekitar dua puluh anak, mereka semua tersenyum dengan berbagai pose. Luhan tak tahu apakah dirinya ada di dalam foto tersebut. Ia tak ingin mencari. Foto anak-anak itu sudah cukup membuatnya tak nyaman. Di matanya, senyuman-senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

" _Pergi sana!"_

" _Kami tidak mau berteman dengan anak kotor!"_

" _Kau dari panti asuhan 'kan?!"_

" _Kami tahu kau tak punya ayah!"_

Air mata Luhan menyeruak. Bocah-bocah dalam foto itu memberondongnya. Suara-suara itu hanya muncul, tanpa ada gambaran asli yang menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya, membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. Luhan benar-benar tak ingat. Ia tak mau mengingat.

Namun Kris seolah tak peduli. Ia lagi-lagi mengganti gambar yang ia tampakkan, dan kini gambar kakek nenek yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan. Tak berbeda dengan foto-foto sebelumnya, mereka juga tersenyum.

Luhan perlahan bergerak mundur. Wajah dua orang tua yang tersenyum itu lebih menakutkannya. Ia membekap kedua telinganya, takut jika suara-suara itu muncul lagi.

" _Cuci yang bersih atau kau akan tidur kelaparan!"_

" _Kenapa lama sekali? Dasar tak becus!"_

" _Sudah kubilang jangan berteman dengan anak-anak di sini! Bikin malu saja!"_

" _Kau nangis sampai air matamu berganti darah pun ibumu tak akan datang!"_

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Suara pria wanita itu silih berganti menggema di kepalanya. Dengan nafas tersengal ia bergerak mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kaca. Luhan tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang. Ia terisak sejadi-jadinya. Wajah dua orang tua itu masih melekat di pikirannya padahal ia hanya memandangnya sebentar. Dan suara-suara itu terus mengulang, berganti-ganti dengan suara anak-anak. Mereka semua membentak, mencaci. Hanya suara dari gambar pertama yang berkata lembut padanya. Suara Kris. Tapi. . .

Kris kebingungan kali ini. Ia tak menyangka Luhan sampai menangis sesenggukan. Kepalanya terus menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. Kris tak tahu, ia tak mampu membaca keadaan gadis itu. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Luhan sampai ketakutan hanya melihat foto-foto yang ia tunjukkan. Kris hanya ingin memastikan Luhan mengingat dirinya. Hanya itu.

Pengunjung kafe yang tak terlalu ramai mulai memperhatikan keanehan dua siswa itu. Mungkin mereka menganggap kejadian itu hanyalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, dan itu hal biasa.

"Hana!" Kris mendekati Luhan yang masih pada posisi sama. Suaranya kali ini lebih lembut. Ia mencoba menyentuh gadis itu, namun Luhan mendadak membuka matanya, membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya.

"Namaku Luhan! LUHAN!" gadis itu berteriak, setengah putus asa. Ia benci mendengar sebutan Hana keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu. _Hana hanya untuk mamaku._

"Kenapa kau masih menepisnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kau pikir aku tak akan mengenalimu hanya karena kau mengganti namamu itu?" buru Kris dengan nada sengit. Ia merasa jengah dengan Luhan yang masih tak mau mengakui dirinya.

Luhan sesenggukan. Ia tak berniat menjawab lagi. Pikirannya kalut, benar-benar bingung. Antara ucapan Kris, suara-suara itu, suara dirinya sendiri, Luhan tak tahu mana yang benar saat ini. Ia tak ingin mencari suara-suara dari masa lalu itu. Alam bawah sadarnya selalu menolak saat Luhan ingin memastikan kebenaran satu suara saja. Benaknya takut. Semua bagian psikis dirinya melawan perintah otaknya untuk mengingat. Dan keadaan itu membuat fisik Luhan gemetar. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri. Luhan hanya pasrah saat kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya, hingga ia terduduk lemas.

Kris ternganga. Luhan tampak sangat menderita. Tangisnya membuat Kris tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi. Dirinya terlalu bersemangat 'menyadarkan' Luhan tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu, tanpa lebih dulu berpikir penyebab gadis itu tak ingin 'disadari'.

Kris menelan ludah. Orang-orang yang berada di kafe itu mulai berbisik-bisik melihatnya, namun Kris tak peduli. Ia berjongkok di depan Luhan, ingin menenangkannya. Tapi Luhan masih kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya terpejam kuat dengan tangan yang masih menutupi kupingnya. Luhan masih menangis sesenggukan.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun bergegas keluar begitu taxi yang membawanya sampai ke depan tempat tujuan. Matanya tak lepas dari gedung kafe saat tangannya membuka pintu mobil, dan pemandangan dari balik dinding kaca itu terlihat jelas olehnya. Luhan yang menjauhi Kris hingga terpojok di dinding sampai tersungkur pasrah, dan Kris yang sedang mendekatinya. Sehun tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia yakin ada yang tak beres.

"Tunggu sebentar, Pak!" seru Sehun pada supir taxi. Ia bergegas masuk kafe tanpa menutup pintu taxi. Secepat kilat ia menghampiri Luhan dan Kris.

Kris belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun, sampai kakak kelasnya itu menepuk pundaknya saat ia hampir menyentuh lengan Luhan. Kris menoleh. Ia kaget bukan kepalang dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Minggir kau!" Sehun menarik bahu Kris hingga tubuhnya terjengkang.

Mata Sehun terbelalak melihat kondisi adik angkatnya yang menangis tersedu, meringkuk dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga dan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sesekali ia menggeleng, entah sedang menepis apa. Luhan tak melihat kehadiran Sehun. Gadis itu seolah disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang membuatnya tampak putus asa.

Perlahan Sehun mengulur tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Luhan. Tubuh gadis itu mengejang karena sentuhannya, terkejut, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras. Sehun pun terhenyak. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan, sampai menepis tangannya. Kondisi Luhan saat ini mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian di taman malam itu, saat Luhan menghilang dan ia temukan dalam ketakutan yang sampai sekarang Sehun tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ tegur Sehun lembut.

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal menyebut namanya itu, Luhan langsung membuka matanya. Isakannya semakin keras begitu wajah Sehun tampak jelas di matanya. Bibir gemetarnya terbata-bata ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _O-Oppa!_ Aku takut," air mata Luhan semakin deras. Kehadiran Sehun menghilangkan suara-suara yang meneror pikirannya, membuat Luhan sedikit lega. Tapi ketakutan itu masih membekas.

Mata Sehun membola. Ia tak salah mengira. Ucapan Luhan pun persis dengan malam itu. Sehun masih ingat jelas bagaimana tubuh Luhan yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat.

 _Oppa, aku takut sekali._

Sehun membalik badannya, menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan tajam. Ia maju ke hadapan _namja_ pirang itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan amarah besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" bentak Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

Kris tak berkutik. Ia sendiri bingung karena merasa tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, hingga membuat Luhan sampai ketakutan seperti itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, _hah?!"_ Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hampir meninju wajah Kris saat Luhan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dari belakang. Sehun menoleh. Ia baru sadar ternyata para pengunjung kafe dan pelayan sedang mengerumuninya. Mungkin mereka mengira akan terjadi perkelahian dan bersiap untuk melerai.

" _Oppa!"_ Luhan membekap lengan Sehun. Kakinya terasa sangat lemah. Perutnya terasa sakit saat ia memaksa berdiri untuk mencegah Sehun bertindak keras terhadap Kris. Ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu belakang Sehun. "Ayo pulang!" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Luhan tampak tak bertenaga. Sehun belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksa keinginannya untuk mencari tahu sekarang, karena kondisi Luhan jauh lebih penting.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" ucapnya pada Kris dengan nada mengancam.

Kris menatap nanar kepergian Sehun dan Luhan. ' _Ayo pulang.'_ Kata itu berkelebat di pikirannya. Luhan sangat bergantung pada Sehun, membuatnya jengah. Kris pernah ada di posisi itu. Dan yang ia inginkan adalah merebutnya kembali. Kris tahu dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Luhan akan sampai melupakannya. Bahkan Luhan tak mengakui nama aslinya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun membiarkan Luhan terbaring membelakanginya. Gadis itu masih belum tenang. Ia masih terguguk di balik selimutnya.

Sehun duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Pelan tangannya membelai kepala Luhan, berharap gadis itu tenang. Untuk malam ini ia tak bisa bertanya apapun pada Luhan mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya dan Kris. Ekspresi Luhan dalam ketakutannya benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Sehun.

"Luhan- _ah. . ."_ Sehun mencoba membuka percakapan, namun Luhan masih bersikap sama.

Sambil menghela nafas Sehun membuang pandang. Ia nyaris lupa, melupakan semua tentang Luhan sebelumnya, karena belakangan ini dirinya dan Luhan bahagia bersama. Sehun tak pernah lagi melihat wajah Luhan yang murung dalam diamnya. Gadis datar itu mulai sering bicara, tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

Namun saat ini ia sadar bahwa semuanya tak sebahagia itu. Luhan masih memiliki masa lalu yang tak diingatnya, dan terkadang masa lalu itu menghampiri mengganggu hidupnya. Dan mungkin, Kris merupakan bagian dari masa lalu yang hilang itu.

Sehun berdiri. Ia mengacak rambutnya sambil masih memandang Luhan. Semua masalah tak akan selesai jika ia hanya memikirkannya. Namun sayangnya Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa malam ini. Ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar.

" _Oppa!"_

Panggilan lemah itu menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia kembali menoleh. Luhan kini duduk dengan memeluk lututnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kembali menghampiri kasur dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya sambil menyisir pelan poni Luhan.

Bola mata Luhan berputar ke bawah, lalu berganti menatap jendela. Sebenarnya saat ini ia tak ingin memandang wajah siapapun, termasuk wajah Sehun. Setiap wajah yang ia pandang selalu memunculkan wajah-wajah dalam foto milik Kris yang ia lihat tadi, dan suara-suara itu pun ikut berkelebat. _Tidak!_ Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam kuat, seolah sedang menghindari belaian Sehun pada kepalanya.

Sehun terhenyak mendapat perlakuan Luhan, tapi ia tidak marah. Sehun kembali mencoba dengan mendekatkan duduknya ke samping Luhan tepat, sementara tangannya menyelinap ke balik punggung Luhan dan berakhir merangkul gadis itu, menarik kepalanya agar jatuh ke pelukannya.

Luhan terisak. Ia tak menolak. Tak masalah Luhan tak ingin melihat wajah Sehun. Ia hanya harus memejamkan mata, dan menikmati rasa lega saat kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu sangat sedih."

Luhan menggeleng. _Salah._ Bukan sedih yang ia rasakan sekarang, bukan sama sekali. Takut, shok, cemas. Kris yang menyibak tirai masa lalu membuat ketakutan Luhan yang selama ini terpendam muncul tak terkendali, bagai bendungan jebol yang menumpahkan air bah. Dan lelaki itu, Kris, merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya.

"Kris. . ." lirih Luhan terisak. "Mungkin dia temanku dulu."

Sehun diam. Ia tak terkejut mendengarnya. Dari kemunculan Kris yang tiba-tiba di Everland malam itu, Sehun sudah bisa menduga lelaki jangkung yang sempat ia anggap remeh itu bukan sembarangan mendekati Luhan.

"Mereka semua menghinaku," Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mereka?" ulang Sehun.

"Teman-teman sekolahku dulu."

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Terangnya lampu tak memberi cahaya pada wajah gadis tertunduk itu. Luhan masih tak menatapnya. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri setelah Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Kau ingat semua?" tanya Sehun dengan mata melebar. Terkejut pastinya, mengingat Oh Hyuk pernah mengatakan bahwa Luhan menganggap hilang ingatan yang pernah ia alami adalah memori yang sengaja terlupa. Dan Luhan tak mungkin akan ingat jika tak ada pemicunya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai bisa menebak sekarang. Lelaki dari masa lalu Luhan, Kris, sengaja membawa Luhan kembali ke memori yang telah hilang itu. Sehun belum tahu apa tujuan khusus Kris, namun dugaan yang paling kuat adalah Kris dan Luhan mungkin memiliki hubungan spesial dulu, dan Kris menginginkan hubungan itu kembali.

"Aku tidak ingat," Luhan menjawab setelah jeda panjangnya. "Aku hanya mendengar suara mereka, kakek, nenek, dan Kris juga."

Sehun semakin terperangah hingga memunculkan kerutan tipis di dahinya. Dua orang yang disebut Luhan tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Sehun mendengus menyadari ketidaktahuannya tentang Luhan dibanding lelaki bernama Kris itu. Sepertinya Kris memang sangat mengenal Luhan.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan. "Jangan kau ingat lagi," tegasnya. "Mereka hanya masa lalu. Jangan kau ingat jika itu menyakiti hatimu," sebelah tangannya meraih dagu Luhan, memaksa gadis itu untuk melihat matanya. "Kau tak perlu lagi mengingat masa lalu, karena kau sudah memiliki masa depan. Kau sudah memiliki aku di sisimu."

Kali ini Luhan tak bisa lagi menghindar. Ucapan Sehun cukup menyembuhkan lukanya, membuat suara-suara itu menjadi samar. Ia pun menatap mata teduh Sehun. Perlahan senyumnya mulai tersimpul. Sehun benar. Jika ia sudah memiliki masa depan, kenapa ia harus takut pada masa lalunya?

" _Oppa. . ."_ Luhan mengulur tangannya, meraih pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Terimakasih! Kau tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menarik pelan sebelah tangan Luhan dari pipinya dan mengecup telapaknya lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di bawah kelopak mata gadis itu. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tak akan pernah," kemantapannya itu berhasil menghilangkan rasa takut dalam hati Luhan.

 **_HunxHan_**

Dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat bercucuran, Luhan berusaha merangkak ke bawah tempat tidurnya, dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Suara di luar sana membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Ibunya yang berteriak meronta-ronta, sementara Luhan hanya bisa bersembunyi. Tak lama kemudian teriakan ibunya hilang, berganti dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka.

Dari posisinya, Luhan hanya bisa melihat sepasang kaki yang sedang melangkah pelan, menyusuri ruang kamarnya. Luhan membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

Sepasang kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan tempat tidur. Jantung Luhan berdetak semakin cepat. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menahan isakannya, dan hanya bisa berharap pemilik kaki itu tak menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan memaksanya keluar dari bawah kolong. Luhan tersentak kuat. Ia meronta-ronta saat tangan itu menariknya. Luhan terus meneriakkan nama Miwa, berharap sang ibu yang tak ia ketahui bagaimana kondisinya saat ini akan datang menolongnya.

Namun sayangnya, sang ibu tak kunjung muncul.

Luhan tak menyerah. Sekuat tenaga ia menendang-nendang tubuh yang sedang mencengkramnya. Usahanya berhasil. Luhan berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman tubuh itu. Tapi hanya beberapa saat, karena pemilik tubuh itu kembali bangkit dan menghampirinya.

Luhan bergerak mundur. Tubuh itu, tidak jelas itu siapa. Wajahnya tertutup bayang hitam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, membuat Luhan ketakutan. Posisinya yang jauh dari pintu membuat Luhan tak bisa lari keluar. Satu-satunya celah yang memberinya harapan adalah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Luhan segera berlari menuju jendela yang hanya terletak beberapa meter darinya. Ia bersiap meloncat keluar, tak peduli di lantai berapa kamarnya berada, saat tiba-tiba tangannya lebih dulu ditarik dari belakang.

Luhan pasrah. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat tangannya ditarik, membuatnya terjatuh dari jendela. Luhan tak tahu apa yang diinginkan orang itu, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Luhan- _ah!"_

Secercah harapan menyinari lubuk Luhan saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu.

"Luhan- _ah!"_

" _Haahh?!"_ Luhan membuka mata dengan tarikan nafas kencang. Sehun menatapnya cemas sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya.

Luhan mengatur pernafasannya yang menyesakkan dada. Mimpi itu lagi. Padahal sudah lama Luhan tak menyaksikan mimpi aneh itu. Dan kali ini, mimpi itu datang walaupun lampu kamarnya menyala.

"Tidurlah lagi. Sekarang masih terlalu malam," Sehun berbisik.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya malam ini ia tak merasakan kepanikan yang luar biasa setelah mimpi itu datang, karena ada Sehun di sisinya. Luhan kembali terpejam, sementara tangan Sehun masih mengelus dahinya.

Mimpi aneh itu. Luhan tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapat mimpi seperti itu. Seorang pria yang mencoba menangkapnya, dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tempat dan kejadiannya selalu sama, dan Luhan pun tak bisa melihat wajah pria dalam mimpinya itu.

Sehun sama sekali tak terpejam semenjak ia berada di kamar Luhan. Ia terus memandangi gadis yang terbaring di sampingnya, sampai tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu mengejang dalam mata meremnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, bahkan kakinya sampai menendang tubuh Sehun. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu. Luhan seperti sedang meminta tolong.

Adegan itu persis dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat Luhan baru tinggal di rumah Sehun. Saat ini, mungkin Luhan bermimpi buruk karena kejadian dengan Kris tadi.

Mata terpejam itu tampak damai sekarang. Sehun tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Luhan tak bermimpi buruk lagi.

 **_HunxHan_**

Istirahat sekolah, Sehun langsung keluar kelas. Panggilan Joon Myeon bahkan tak didengarnya. Sehun benar-benar tak seperti biasa hari ini. Dan gadis di belakangnya itu—Joon Myeon melirik ke belakang, pun tak menunjukkan keramahan seperti biasa. Hanya wajah murung yang tampak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Sehun?" Joon Myeon memutar kursinya menghadap Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tergagap, kaget dengan pertanyaan Joon Myeon yang tiba-tiba. Teman yang paling mengerti perasaannya itu selalu bisa menebak keadaan. Ia lalu buang pandang.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Joon Myeon meringis. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu! Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mengakui perasaanmu?"

Baek Hyun langsung menatap tajam Joon Myeon. " _Ya!"_ bentaknya sambil menggebrak meja. "Kau berisik sekali!" Baek Hyun pun pergi keluar kelas meninggalkannya.

Joon Myeon hanya bisa menatap heran kepergian gadis itu. Dari ekspresinya yang berlebihan, Joon Myeon tahu tebakannya benar. Dan melihat sikap Sehun dan Baek Hyun, ia yakin semuanya tak berjalan mulus.

Tak perlu sampai ke kelas Luhan, karena Sehun berpapasan dengan sosok yang ia cari di tengah tangga menuju lantai tiga, dengan posisi Sehun turun ke bawah dan Kris naik ke atas. Tampaknya Kris juga berniat menemuinya.

"Ha—Luhan tidak masuk. Apa dia sakit?" Kris memulai percakapan tanpa sapaan.

Sehun memicingkan mata, memandangnya sinis. "Benar. Kau yang menyakitinya," jawab Sehun datar. Ia turun tiga anak tangga lagi hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Kris. "Kalau kau bermaksud membuat Luhan ingat padamu, maka jangan buang-buang tenagamu. Luhan tak akan mengingatmu!"

Kris menangkap cepat telunjuk Sehun yang menyudut-nyudut dadanya dan menghempaskannya seperti membuang sampah. Ia maju selangkah lagi. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Sehun membuatnya bisa mencakar-cakar kepala itu dengan mudah, jika nanti ia kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Luhan?" pertanyaan Kris bernada menantang, menegaskan pada Sehun bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tahu tentang gadis itu.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang Luhan, karena dia adalah adikku. Adik yang sangat kucintai. Dan kau," Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan mata Kris, "tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Luhan. Jadi jauhi dia dan jadilah junior yang baik!" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan!" Kris berteriak saat Sehun sampai ke atas. Ucapan Sehun membuatnya cukup emosi. Dan saat dirinya bergejolak ingin memberi pelajaran fisik pada pria itu, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah berada di atas.

"Kau yang tak tahu!" Sehun langsung menoleh. "Kau bahkan tak tahu Luhan telah melupakanmu. Bukan kau saja, tapi semua orang-orang yang dianggapnya tak penting. Dan kau salah satunya."

Kris mengepal tinjunya. Ia menarik nafas berat. Darahnya berdesir naik ke ubun-ubun, menandakan emosinya yang memuncak. Ia bersiap menghajar Sehun saat lelaki itu kembali turun menghampirinya, namun beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang membuatnya harus menahan amarahnya.

"Seharusnya kau evaluasi dirimu sendiri. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luhan hingga membuatnya melupakanmu?" nada bicara Sehun tak sesengit tadi. Kali ini ia bicara untuk memberi nasihat pada Kris, bukan sebagai saingan. "Kalau dulu kau memang akrab dengannya, kenapa Luhan sampai menganggapmu tak penting?!" Sehun berbalik. Usai bicara, Kris tampak termenung dalam diamnya. Sehun tak tahu apakah lelaki jangkung itu menerima ucapannya, atau malah sedang menahan amarah.

"Apapun itu," Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga teratas. Ia berujar tanpa menoleh. "Aku tak akan melakukan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Luhan. Jadi mulai sekarang cukup jauhi dia dan jangan coba mengembalikan jati dirimu atau siapapun dari masa lalunya."

Sehun menyudahi ucapannya dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Senyuman kecil tersimpul di bibirnya. Kris yang tak berkutik saat terakhir membuatnya senang. Sehun sengaja tak memberitahukan Kris perihal ingatan Luhan yang memang telah terhapus. Dan sebenarnya, Sehun juga tak tahu pasti apakah Kris termasuk dari 'mereka' yang disebut Luhan telah menghinanya. Namun, mengingat Luhan yang sama sekali menolak ingatan yang diberikan Kris, Sehun bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kris telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada adiknya, sesuatu yang membuat Luhan tak ingin mengingatnya.

Kris menelan ludah. Bungkam, dengan amarah yang siap meledak. Kris memang tak bisa mengelak dari perkataan Sehun, karena memang itu kebenarannya. Kris telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia tak menyangka Luhan akan menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu tak penting.

Kris memang telah melakukan kesalahan seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, tapi apakah seniornya itu tahu mengapa ia melakukan kesalahan? Kris tersenyum sinis. Senior yang sok dewasa itu pasti akan melakukan kesalahan sepertinya jika mengetahui kebenarannya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menuruni tangga. Kakinya bahkan tak mendarat mulus saat ia menapak anak tangga paling bawah, hingga membuatnya nyaris jatuh jika seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menahannya tidak datang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara perempuan. Kris menoleh. Gadis itu menatapnya khawatir, namun Kris malah menyeringai senang.

"Byun Baek Hae!"

Rasa khawatir Baek Hae berubah menjadi rasa heran. Kris seperti sedang mabuk. Wajahnya tersenyum tak jelas. Dan baru kali ini ia menyapa Baek Hae duluan, bahkan menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Kau habis terbentur?"

"Kau tidak suka pada Luhan 'kan?"

Baek Hae mengangkat alisnya. Ia tak tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Kris sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang menghebohkan?" tanya Kris lagi sebelum Baek Hae sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baek Hae tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah penasaran. Jika menyangkut Luhan, gadis yang paling ia benci, asalkan bisa membuat gadis itu tampak hina Baek Hae akan melakukan segalanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Annyeonghasseoooo :D

Lama tak jumpa *kabuuurrrr :v

Maaf beribu-ribu maaf Qi2 telat lagi updatenya *telat banget kali -_-

Berhubung Qi2 sedang menghadapi problem kehidupan (huueekkkss)

Dan mohon maaf lagi karena kali ini Qi2 nggak balesin review ya :'( Qi2 ucapin terimakasih aja buat kak **ramyoon, oh luhan, yousee, ElisYe Het, mydeer, chaa, misslah, SH94LH7, sherly Oh, Luharnshi, Juna Oh, nurhun12495, Yuanita, syielhunna, cheery, ohjasmine12, intan, auliaMRQ, sweety, HunHanCherry1220, Akashi Ryuuna, anggrek hitam, Rara, Agassi9, Oh Hee Ra, , LeeEunKi.**

Qi2 ucapkan selamat datang juga buat readers baru :D mudah-mudahan suka sama ffnya :D dan terimakasih yang udah follow ples favoritin.

Mudah-mudahan untuk update chap depannya Qi2 nggak ngilang lagi :v Qi2 akan selalu berusaha untuk tetap cepat update :D Mohon maklumi keterbatasan Qi2 sebagai manusia biasa :'( :v


	10. Chapter 10

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Preview: "Kau tidak suka pada Luhan 'kan?" Baek Hae mengangkat alisnya. Ia tak tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Kris sebenarnya. "Kau ingin sesuatu yang menghebohkan?" tanya Kris lagi sebelum Baek Hae sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. Baek Hae tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah penasaran. Jika menyangkut Luhan, gadis yang paling ia benci, asalkan bisa membuat gadis itu tampak hina Baek Hae akan melakukan segalanya._

 **_HunxHan_**

"Berikan ponselmu!" Kris menengadahkan tangannya pada Baek Hae. Gadis itu langsung memberikannya walaupun masih merasa heran.

Kris tampak serius mengutak-atik ponsel milik Baek Hae, mendekatkannya dengan ponselnya sendiri. Beberapa klik-an, ia mengembalikan ponsel milik Baek Hae.

Baek Hae langsung memeriksa ponselnya. Tanda _bluetooth_ nya menyala. Kris mentransfer beberapa berkas untuknya. Gadis itu tak sabar ingin langsung membuka. Satu klik saja muncul empat foto yang dikirimkan Kris.

Mata Baek Hae melotot melihat foto itu.

" _Bo-bo ya_?" ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kris. "Apa maksudmu—,"

"Kau lihat baik-baik!" Kris langsung menyela, membuat Baek Hae kembali memandang layar ponselnya. Orang-orang di foto itu sama sekali tak ia kenali, membuatnya terbingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu mereka semua," Kris seolah bisa menebak wajah bingung Baek Hae. "Cukup perhatikan wajah wanitanya. Kalau kau sudah tahu, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Asal kau tidak menyebut-nyebut namaku."

Baek Hae mengangguk tanpa memandang Kris yang pergi meninggalkannya usai berkata demikian. Ia langsung fokus pada satu wajah saja, sesuai yang dikatakan Kris. Tangannya tak henti menggeser layar hingga menampilkan satu-persatu slide, walau sebenarnya ia jijik melihat foto itu.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, mata Baek Hae melotot lebar dengan bibirnya yang menganga.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh mendapat tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Joon Myeon, dengan Baek Hyun berdiri membuang muka di belakangnya.

"Seharian ini kau mengacuhkan kami," gerutu Joon Myeon. "Dan kalian berdua," ia gantian menoleh pada Sehun dan gadis di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Baek Hyun melirik Sehun. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, namun Baek Hyun langsung membuang pandang. Ia tak berani menatap Sehun setelah apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Dan ia juga belum mempersiapkan dirinya menerima penolakan Sehun.

Sementara Joon Myeon semakin curiga karena mereka berdua saling diam.

"Tidak ada," ucap Sehun setelah jeda panjang. "Kami biasa-biasa aja 'kok. Ya 'kan, Baek Hyun?" Sehun mencoba memperbaiki suasana yang kaku itu.

Baek Hyun menoleh pada Joon Myeon. "Dia benar. Kau terlalu berprasangka," ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah Sehun.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya! Luhan sedang sakit. Dia di rumah sendiri," pamit Sehun. Tanpa menunggu anggukan mereka berdua, ia langsung pergi.

Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun hanya mampu menyaksikan punggung Sehun yang perlahan menghilang di kejauhan.

"Kau pasti sudah menembaknya," ujar Joon Myeon.

"Dan kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Baek Hyun acuh sambil membenarkan letak tasnya, lalu ia pun pergi.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Sepertinya cukup," gumam Sehun memandang dua bungkus nasi goreng dalam plastik di tangannya. Setelah membayar pada penjual, ia pun bergegas menuju rumah yang hanya tingga beberapa puluh meter lagi dari tempatnya.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

Pertanyaan Joon Myeon kembali berkelebat. Sehun memperlambat langkahnya. Ia hampir lupa perbuatan Baek Hyun kemarin setelah kejadian yang menimpa Luhan. Sehun nyaris lupa. Dan setelah itu semua, bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada Baek Hyun?

Sehun menghela nafas. Langkah lambatnya telah sampai membawanya ke rumah lengang itu. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum membuka pintu, mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang kejadian kemarin yang kembali menghampiri.

Suara televisi terdengar cukup keras saat ia masuk. Sehun langsung melangkah menuju ruang utama. Lantas ia tersenyum. Televisi yang menyala itu sedang menonton penontonnya yang tidur di sofa. Sehun meletakkan bungkusan ke atas meja makan dan menghampiri sofa.

Mata itu terpejam, dengan tangannya yang masih memegang remote. Sehun berlutut tepat di depan posisi kepala Luhan. Ia membelai pelan rambutnya, ingin membangunkan namun tak tega.

" _Oppa!"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan bersuara serentak dengan matanya yang terbuka, membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget hingga menabrak meja yang ada di belakangnya.

" _Ya!"_ pekik Sehun seraya berdiri. Ia mengelus dada. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Dan gadis itu malah terkekeh sambil duduk. "Kau senang kalau aku terkena serangan jantung, _hah_?" omel Sehun. Ia duduk di samping Luhan. "Ternyata kau hanya pura-pura tidur."

Luhan masih tersenyum geli, membuat Sehun ikut senang. Sepertinya kali ini Luhan cepat menghilangkan kesedihannya. Ia sudah bisa tertawa sekarang, bahkan sempat mengerjainya.

" _Oppa,"_ Luhan memutar duduknya menghadap Sehun. Wajahnya mulai serius. "Kau bertemu dengan Kris tadi?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku kasihan padanya. Sepertinya Kris orang baik, tapi kenapa aku sampai lupa padanya? Apa aku karena aku tak pernah menggambar wajahnya?" mata Luhan memandang lurus ke televisi dengan bibir manyunnya.

Sehun memandangnya lekat. Ia tak suka dengan kalimat Luhan barusan, setelah apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya. Kris tidak pantas disebut orang baik, karena memaksa Luhan mengingat masa lalu yang tak bisa diingatnya. Daripada orang baik, Kris lebih pantas disebut egois.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga gadis itu menolah padanya. "Aku tak peduli siapa Kris di masa lalumu," ucapnya sambil meraih pipi Luhan. "Kalau kau melupakannya, itu karena dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, dan mungkin . . . kakek nenekmu."

Luhan diam. Perkataan Sehun memang benar. Tapi, berdasarkan suara-suara yang berkelebat kemarin, Luhan menemukan suara Kris yang berujar lembut padanya, tanpa hinaan.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Luhan setelah diam. Ucapan itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa sampai lupa pada Kris jika memang Kris adalah temannya yang baik? dan usaha Kris yang mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya.

Luhan mendadak terenyuh. Rasa iba dan kesal muncul berbarengan. Iba pada Kris yang 'menuntut' untuk diingat, dan kesal pada dirinya yang begitu mudah melupakan orang. Hal itu membuat matanya berair.

"Luhan- _ah?"_ gumam Sehun bingung melihat air mata Luhan yang siap menetes.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Luhan mulai terisak. "Aku hanya ingin melupakan orang-orang yang membenciku, tapi kenapa aku harus lupa pada orang yang baik padaku?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dengan menganggap Kris sebagai orang baik, sepertinya Luhan tak mendengar ucapannya. Atau mungkin, dari awal Sehun telah salah menilai Kris? Luhan kehilangan semua masa lalunya, itu berarti Kris terhapus dari memorinya bukan karena lelaki itu telah melakukan kesalahan pada Luhan. Dan ada kemungkinan, jika ingatan Luhan tentang Kris kembali, maka ia pun akan kembali dengan Kris, entah sebagai teman akrab ataupun kekasih.

Dua pilihan itu sama-sama tak disukai Sehun.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menjadi seorang kakak untuk Luhan.

" _Oppa,_ bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku lupa padamu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menyakitkan.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam. Tentu saja dia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk melupakannya. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku!" ucapnya lirih, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuan mendadak Sehun, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bersiap, tanpa menatap matanya lebih lama. Luhan bisa merasakan kepanikan Sehun dari bibirnya. Kakak angkatnya itu benar-benar takut jika Luhan sampai melupakannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya melemah dan ia pun terpejam.

Hangat. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini dalam mata terpejam. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri rambut Luhan, dan menyisir lembut dengan jemarinya. Bagai alunan nada yang slow ia bergerak lebih maju, bersiap menuju tahapan selanjutnya dengan menggerakkan bibirnya agar bibir Luhan terbuka.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah! Aku sangat mencintaimu!_

Suara itu mendadak berkelebat, membuat bibir Luhan yang tadinya manis kini terasa hambar. Sehun sepontan melepas kecupannya dan menghindari tatapan mata dengan Luhan. Ia sadar belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Baek Hyun telah mencuri ciumannya kemarin. Sehun tertunduk dalam sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Luhan sendiri tak kalah kaget. Ia terpaku memandang Sehun. Matanya nanar. Mungkin Sehun berpikiran sama dengannya, bimbang dengan perbuatan mereka. Konflik batin yang ia rasakan sendiri mungkin juga dirasakan oleh kakaknya itu. Lembut Luhan menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"Maafkan aku," rintihnya.

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepala, bingung dengan permintaan maaf Luhan.

" _Oppa,_ sebaiknya kita hentikan saja. Kita belum apa-apa 'kan? Berarti masih belum terlambat. Kau juga merasa tidak nyaman 'kan?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. " _Aboeji_ pasti akan memarahi kita. Dia tak akan setuju."

Sehun menarik telapak tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia paham sekarang. Luhan sepertinya terganggu dengan status dirinya yang merupakan anak adopsi sekaligus adiknya Sehun, dan ia mengira Sehun juga berada dalam kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Kalau _aboeji_ tidak setuju, maka akan kuputihkan semua rambutnya," guyon Sehun, membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan gelinya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu cemas?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar. Tentu saja ia tak ingin menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu, dimana dirinya menjadi 'korban serangan' Baek Hyun.

"Apa sebenarnya kau sudah punya pacar?"

Luhan masih memburu, sampai Sehun tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jangan bilang kau berselingkuh dari pacarmu?"

Kali ini Sehun tak bisa menahan geramnya. Ia tahu Luhan tak serius, tapi pertanyaan tak masuk akalnya itu akan terus memberondong bak peluru jika Sehun tak segera membungkamnya. Maka, sebelum sempat Luhan bersuara lagi, dengan gesit Sehun menariknya dan langsung merengkuh bibirnya. Untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi," Sehun melepas rengkuhannya, "maka akan kubungkam bibirmu dengan cara yang lain. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh dengan polosnya. Ciuman Sehun cukup membuatnya terdiam, tak berani berkata lagi. Wajah serius itu membuatnya tak berani membayangkan 'cara lain' apa yang dimaksud.

Sehun tersenyum. Luhan benar-benar tak berkutik. Ia mengusap bibir merah Luhan dengan jempolnya. Sehun tak peduli lagi dengan perlakuan Baek Hyun yang meninggalkan ingatan buruk. Hanya jika ada Luhan bersamanya, Sehun tak peduli dengan apapun. Hanya untuk melihat bibir itu selalu tersenyum, Sehun akan melakukan apapun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan satu benda mungil yang ia beli tempo hari. Sambil mengangkat benda itu, ia memandang Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu rumah.

"Luhan- _ah!"_

" _Hm?!"_ tangan Luhan urung menutup gerbang saat Sehun memanggilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun menyentuh dahi Luhan, lalu menggeser poninya dan mengumpulkannya ke bagian kanan. Ia menahannya beberapa saat, barulah benda mungil tadi ia sematkan untuk menahan uraian rambut kecil itu agar tak jatuh menutupi dahi.

Mata Sehun membola. Ia berdecak kagum. Sempurna. Jika dari awal penampilan Luhan 'segar' begini, ia tak akan pernah menyetujui ucapan Baek Hae yang menyebutnya Sadako.

Luhan menyentuh jepitan yang baru saja disematkan Sehun. Ia hampir menariknya, namun Sehun langsung menahan tangannya.

"Jangan! Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Sehun.

"Apa aku tak terlihat seperti Sadako lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya. Sehun tersenyum geli. Ia menarik pelan ujung rambut panjang Luhan, lalu menciumnya.

"Kalau ada yang berani menyebutmu Sadako, maka akan kuhajar saat itu juga. Termasuk diriku," Sehun melepas rambut Luhan. Ucapan manisnya itu malah membuat Luhan tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ayo!"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya setelah Luhan menutup gerbang rumah mereka. Gadis itu menatap tangannya heran, lalu ganti menatap wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memberikan tangannya dan Sehun pun langsung menggenggamnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, _Oppa!"_

"Aneh apanya!? Kau 'kan kekasihku," jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan tersenyum. Bahagia. Ia teringat saat Sehun membelanya di depan Baek Hae, saat Sehun menyuruhnya duduk di boncengan sepeda, saat Sehun sedang mencarinya di kegelapan, saat Sehun selalu menggenggam tangannya. Luhan ingat semua kejadian yang ia lewatkan bersama Sehun. Semuanya tak ada yang luput dari ingatannya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan, sambil berharap dalam hati agar memorinya tak pernah menghapus wajah yang telah mengubah hidupnya itu.

 **_HunxHan_**

Tentu saja, Sehun harus melepas tangannya saat turun dari bis. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya dan Luhan adalah saudara, dan Sehun tahu batasannya jika di luar rumah. Ia tak ingin orang-orang di sekolahnya menganggapnya aneh, dan menjadikan dirinya dan Luhan sebagai bahan gosip. Sehun pun yakin Luhan paham hal itu.

Namun hari ini sedikit aneh. Walaupun ia dan Luhan berjalan normal seperti biasa, para siswa yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka berdua melirik mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka, langsung berhenti dan memberikan jalan dengan tatapan aneh. Sehun tentu merasa terganggu. Mungkinkah mereka telah mencium keanehan hubungan kakak adik antara dirinya dan Luhan?

Sehun menoleh ke samping. Wajah Luhan tampak datar seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum geli. Luhan masih sama seperti dulu. Sifat tidak pedulinya masih ada. Sehun berpikir mungkin ia harus meniru Luhan untuk hal-hal tertentu, seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kenapa keluarga Oh yang terhormat itu mau menerima orang seperti dia?"

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Pembicaraan itu tertangkap pendengarannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Beberapa siswi yang sedang berbicara itu tampak terkejut dan langsung pergi. Sehun tahu ada banyak marga Oh di sekolah ini, tapi ia yakin yang ia dengar barusan adalah tentang dirinya.

" _Oppa,_ aku ke kelas dulu, ya!" pamit Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan langsung mengangguk. Namun kemunculan Joon Myeon yang tergopoh-gopoh dari tangga membuat Luhan tak jadi melangkah.

"Luhan!?" Joon Myeon berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Ia menatapnya bingung, lalu ganti memandang Sehun. Joon Myeon ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya seperti tak bisa bergerak.

"Katakan saja!" Baek Hyun muncul dengan langkah santai. Ia membawa selebaran di tangannya. Begitu sampai di hadapan mereka bertiga, Baek Hyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, bermaksud memberikan selebaran yang ia pegang.

Namun Joon Myeon langsung menarik tangannya. " _Ya!"_ ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baek Hyun. "Ada Luhan disini," bisiknya.

Baek Hyun sepontan menoleh pada Luhan. Ia terhenyak melihat penampilan Luhan yang berbeda hari ini. Tadi Baek Hyun memang sengaja melewati gadis itu karena tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Yang paling menarik perhatian dan membuatnya panas adalah jepitan mungil motif sakura yang nangkring di kepalanya. Baek Hyun menajamkan matanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada Luhan?!" nada sengit Baek Hyun membuat hening suasana. Seketika dirinya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sehun memandang Joon Myeon dan Baek Hyun bergantian. Ia masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat akan bertanya, Baek Hyun menghampirinya dan membuka halaman dalam selebaran yang ia pegang tadi, lantas memampangkan ke depan mata Sehun.

"Kau lihat ini, Sehun!" serunya lantang.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Gambar yang sedang ditunjukkan Baek Hyun sungguh memalukan dan tak pantas dilihat. Gambar berwarna itu berbentuk empat grid. Isinya sama, seorang wanita, dan pria yang disensor wajahnya. Hanya posisi dan tempatnya yang berbeda. Ia pun merebut kertas itu dan dibiarkan menggantung di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa ada gambar seperti ini di buletin sekolah? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab?!" ucap Sehun marah.

Baek Hyun terheran sesaat. Lalu ia sadar Sehun pasti hanya melihatnya sekilas dan langsung menutupnya. Ia merebut kembali selebaran berbentuk buletin itu dan membukanya untuk Sehun.

Sementara Joon Myeon melirik Luhan. Gadis itu datar-datar saja. Joon Myeon tak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah melihatnya juga.

"Kau lihat baik-baik ini siapa!" tegas Baek Hyun.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum menuruti ucapan Baek Hyun. Ia tak langsung memandang gambar tak senonoh itu, melainkan membaca _headline_ besar yang tertulis di atasnya.

 _Bintang dewasa dari Jepang ini ternyata ibu kandung siswi kelas 2 EXO High School,_ eja Sehun dalam hati. Matanya lalu bersirobok dengan foto yang ukurannya lebih kecil di sudut bawah. Ia terbelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, Sehun kembali merebut kertas itu dengan kasar dan memandangnya lebih dekat. Matanya kembali menatap foto wanita pada foto empat grid itu. Walaupun ekspresi aneh itu menutupi wajah aslinya, Sehun bisa mengenali bahwa wanita itu sama dengan wanita yang fotonya selalu terpajang di meja belajar Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Luhan yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya sesaat setelah ia memandangnya. Sehun tak mampu bersuara saat Luhan tepat di depannya, dengan wajah polos seperti biasa.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Luhan sambil berusaha melihat kertas yang dipegang Sehun. Sehun langsung menyembunyikan ke balik punggungnya.

" _Hm?!"_ mata Luhan menyiratkan kebingungan.

Sehun tak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia sendiri masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Melihat wajah Luhan di depannya, seperti melihat versi lain dari wanita di gambar tak senonoh itu, membuatnya tersiksa. Mereka begitu mirip.

Baek Hyun geram melihat Sehun yang diam mematung, tanpa ada keinginan membiarkan Luhan melihat buletin itu juga. Ia pun maju, merebut paksa kertas itu dari Sehun dan melemparkannya pada Luhan. Sehun yang tak siap dengan tingkah Baek Hyun jadi tak bisa mengelak. Ia pun tak bisa merebut kembali kertas itu dari Luhan karena Luhan telah membukanya.

"Biarkan dia melihat wajah ibunya yang menjijikkan itu!" seru Baek Hyun sinis.

Luhan diam. Ia terpaku menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya. Wajah datarnya tampak tegang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Poninya yang tersampir menampakkan matanya yang membola. Tangannya pun gemetar. Bagaimana pun mimik wajah di gambar itu, Luhan tak mungkin tak mengenalinya. Wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Wajah orang yang tak pernah meninggalkannya. _Mama._

"Ternyata Baek Hae tak sepenuhnya salah selama ini. Kau memang anak pelacur!" Baek Hyun menambah panas suasana.

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya. Hinaan Baek Hyun mungkin benar, melihat bentuk tubuh empat pria yang berbeda-beda di setiap grid foto. Baek Hyun mungkin benar, dan apakah karena ini ia dijauhi dan dihina teman-temannya di masa lalu? Bukankah mereka hanya anak-anak?

"Cukup, Byun Baek Hyun!" bentak Sehun membuat Baek Hyun terlonjak kaget.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih memandang kertas itu. Ia menarik kertas itu, meremasnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dengan tangan terangkat seperti masih memegang kertas itu, Luhan tak memandang matanya. Gadis itu tertunduk dalam, membuat bulir air matanya berjatuhan ke lantai tanpa melalui pipinya. Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Perbuatannya itu membuat siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya terbelalak kaget. Mereka sampai membekap mulut mereka dengan tangan. Terlebih Baek Hyun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan rasa marahnya yang memuncak.

"Itu . . . itu mama," Luhan terisak. Suara putusnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun terperanjat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Nafasnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan menyesakkan dadanya. Ia merasakan perihnya kalimat itu, saat Luhan mengakui ibunya. Luhan tak mengelak. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengelak. Ia bisa saja memberontak dan berteriak di hadapan semua orang bahwa wanita itu bukan ibunya. Lagipula Sehun yakin tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kebenarannya, apakah wanita itu memang ibu Luhan atau bukan. Kecuali orang-orang yang mengenal Luhan sangat dekat. Dan itu hanya segelintir.

Tapi dia Luhan. Gadis polos yang sangat menyayangi ibunya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya namun tangannya masih menggenggam erat bahu Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia ibumu?" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya, agar semua orang mendengarnya. "Kau tetaplah Luhan. Adikku."

Kali ini Baek Hyun tak bisa lagi meredam emosi. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua dan langsung menarik Sehun dengan kasar.

"Apa kau sudah gila, _huh?!_ Kau sudah gelap mata!? Kau—,"

"Sehun- _ah!"_

Ucapan Baek Hyun terputus ketika Joon Myeon datang tergopoh-gopoh dari luar. Baek Hyun dan Sehun memandangnya heran. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari kepergian Joon Myeon dan tiba-tiba ia muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari luar.

"Gawat!" seru Joon Myeon dengan nafas tersengal. "Buletin ini juga dipasang di semua papan pengumuman."

Sehun melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Joon Myeon. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan rapi, Sehun yakin itu. Ada seseorang yang memang sengaja mengorek informasi tentang ibu kandung Luhan, dan menyebarkannya dengan tujuan mempermalukan Luhan.

Sehun bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Dan Luhan. Sehun menoleh pada gadis tertunduk itu. Meski mungkin ia tahu, pasti ia tak ingat lagi.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dengan giginya yang gemeretak. Hanya satu orang yang tahu tentang masa lalu Luhan, juga dengan keluarganya. Sehun benci mengakuinya, tapi orang itu benar bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Luhan. Luhan yang dulu.

"Sehun- _ah!_ Ayo kita cabut semua buletinnya," Joon Myeon menyodorkan kumpulan kunci yang terikat menjadi satu pada Sehun. "Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci cadangan semua papan pengumuman. Ayo!"

Sehun mengangguk. Ajakan Joon Myeon membuatnya semangat. "Luhan- _ah,_ tunggu di sini sebentar," ucapnya pada Luhan, lalu ia menyusul langkah Joon Myeon yang telah berjalan duluan.

Luhan mendongak. Ia menggeleng, tak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sayangnya Sehun tak sempat melihat gelengannya. " _Oppa!"_ Luhan berniat teriak namun hanya suara parau yang keluar. Ia memulai langkah untuk menyusul Sehun, namun Baek Hyun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu malu!" maki Baek Hyun. Dengan kasarnya ia mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga gadis itu terjerembab ke lantai.

Tak ada yang membantunya berdiri. Mereka semua hanya diam menyaksikan, sambil berbisik-bisik.

Baek Hyun masih meneruskan aksinya. Ia memungut gumpalan kertas yang dibuang Sehun, membukanya dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan kasar di depan mata Luhan.

"Kau lihat bagaimana ibumu menghidupimu selama ini!" umpatnya, lalu melemparkan kertas itu ke wajah Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sambil menunduk. Air mata mengalir tak henti. Luhan tak ingin lagi melihat gambar itu. Ia berharap bukan ibunya yang berada di foto itu. Tapi Luhan tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tak pernah ia tahu selama ini.

"Kau tidak malu menatap wajah Sehun, _huh?!_ Kau tidak malu tinggal dengan keluarga Oh Hyuk _Ahjusshi_ yang terhormat? Kau pikir, setelah _Ahjusshi_ tahu semua ini, dia masih akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahnya?!"

Luhan tak bisa melawan. Kondisi ini berbeda saat Baek Hyun menyerangnya untuk tidak mencintai Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Sehun adalah Ketua OSIS yang disegani, dikagumi, dihormati. Tapi setelah semua orang tahu bahwa keluarganya memungut anak pelacur, reputasinya hancur. Dia dan keluarganya tak akan dihormati lagi. Kau lihat kan bagaimana para siswa memandangnya saat ini. Dan itu semua gara-gara kau! Kalau kau masih punya rasa malu, seharusnya kau menjauhi keluarga terhormat yang telah kau cemari!" dengan mata merah kesetanan Baek Hyun menuding-nuding wajah Luhan, seolah telunjuknya itu sebuah pisau yang bisa menembus mata indah gadis itu.

Luhan bangkit. Telinganya sudah cukup panas mendengar ocehan Baek Hyun. Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya Luhan menyeka air matanya. Baek Hyun benar. Andai Luhan mengetahui dari dulu mengenai ibunya, ia tak akan pernah mau menerima kebaikan keluarga Sehun. Andai Luhan tahu, ia tak akan pernah mau menerima pertemanan Kyung Soo. Biarlah dirinya bersama sang ibu hidup bersama, tanpa ada orang lain yang mengusik.

Dan suara hinaan dari masa lalu itu, sedikit demi sedikit Luhan mulai bisa memahami.

Dan sekarang, kejadian itu mungkin berulang.

Semua mata tertuju padanya saat Luhan baru memasuki kelas. Mereka bahkan menyingkir saat Luhan melintas menuju bangkunya. Gadis itu berjalan dalam menunduk. Ia tak berani menoleh sedikitpun. Celakanya, jepitan yang menahan poninya itu membuat wajah-wajah sinis itu masuk pandangannya.

Dan Kyung Soo termasuk salah satunya.

Luhan teringat ucapan Baek Hyun. Kemarin, dahulu, Luhan memang tak mengetahui kenyataannya. Namun kini ia sudah tahu, dan ia tak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya. Malu. Baek Hyun memang benar. Seharusnya ia malu. Luhan tak peduli pada orang lain, namun untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, Luhan benar-benar tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Luhan- _ah!"_ Kyung Soo menghampiri bangkunya. Ia tak dapat menahan diri melihat Luhan yang tertunduk bagai tersangka kasus, padahal gadis itu tak terbuat apa-apa. "Ini bukan bibi Miwa 'kan?" Kyung Soo menunjukkan buletin yang dipegangnya.

"Itu mama," Luhan langsung menjawab, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyung Soo menatapnya nanar, tak percaya dengan jawaban Luhan yang langsung membenarkan. Ia juga tak menyangka, sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting selama ini, mengenai identitas ibunya.

" _Wae,_ Luhan- _ah?!_ Aku pikir kita sahabat selama ini, tapi ternyata hanya aku yang menganggap begitu."

"Do Kyung Soo- _ya!_ Tak usah sedih seperti itu."

Kyung Soo menoleh. Sementara Luhan tetap menunduk. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang siap menambah kacau suasana itu, setelah kakaknya yang memberi 'ceramah' habis-habisan tadi.

"Kau pikir," Baek Hae merangkul bahu Kyung Soo lalu menoleh pada Luhan," anak mana yang akan mau menceritakan pekerjaan kotor ibunya. Benar 'kan, Luhan?!"

Luhan diam. Ia tak perlu meluangkan waktu untuk menanggapi ucapan tak penting Baek Hae, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apalagi pekerjaan ibunya adalah pelacur. Tidak-tidak," Baek Hae menggeleng, "pelacur masih lebih mulia. Mereka hanya bekerja dalam kegelapan malam, dan akan menjadi orang biasa saat siang. Sedangkan ibunya, tak peduli siang malam, asal ada kamera, uang, lelaki, dia siap kapan saja. Bahkan ribuan orang telah menyaksikan," Baek Hae tertawa puas. Melihat dua sahabat yang saling membuang pandang dan menciptakan jarak, Baek Hae benar-benar bahagia.

"Coba lihat, disini ada empat pria berbeda. Kira-kira ayah Luhan yang mana ya?"

"Kalau ibunya artis dewasa, bukan cuma empat pria itu saja. Pasti banyak."

"Kudengar film dewasa Jepang paling laris di dunia."

"Dimana kita bisa cari koleksi film ibunya Luhan ya?"

"Ternyata Luhan si pendiam itu benar-benar anak pelacur."

"Pantas saja banyak lelaki yang suka padanya. Semasa hidup ibunya dulu juga dikelilingi lelaki."

"Pantas wajahnya cantik. Ayahnya banyak."

"Hahahahahahahaaa."

Luhan semakin tertunduk dalam. Bisikan-bisikan yang tadinya samar kini berani terang-terangan. Entah siapa saja yang mengatai, Luhan tak melihatnya. Luhan tak ingin melihat mereka.

De javu. Luhan merasa pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Hinaan mereka. Tatapan-tatapan tajam. Penolakan. Benci.

Luhan mengangkat tangan dan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia masih tak ingat, tak ingin mengingat. Namun kondisinya sama. Kebencian dari orang-orang yang tak pernah ia tahu sebabnya.

Mungkinkah karena ibunya? Mungkinkah mereka tahu pekerjaan ibunya?

Luhan mulai terisak. Bahkan sepanjang ingatannya yang masih utuh, ia sama sekali tak tahu mengenai 'pekerjaan' ibunya. Luhan tak pernah tahu. Selama hidupnya di Korea, yang Luhan tahu Miwa adalah investor saham yang tak perlu repot keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Semuanya telah diatur oleh jasa manajer investasi yang terpercaya. Miwa hanya perlu menambah modal dan menerima dividennya.

Luhan tak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka di Jepang.

Kecuali suara-suara anak kecil yang menghinanya, dan kakek nenek yang memarahinya.

Wajah Kyung Soo berubah iba melihat Luhan berlinang air mata dengan kepala tertunduk. Menghadapi ejekan dari teman-teman cewek memang bukan hal baru untuk Luhan, namun baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis sesenggukan.

Dan Baek Hae ada benarnya. Tidak ada anak yang mau menceritakan pekerjaan orang tuanya yang dipandang hina oleh orang lain. Ia mulai berpikir. Mungkin saja itu hanya masa lalu, karena selama mengenal Luhan dan ibunya, Kyung Soo jarang sekali melihat Miwa keluar rumah.

Baek Hae masih terbahak saat Kyung Soo menyikut pinggangnya, agar gadis yang tak disukainya itu melepas rangkulannya. Kyung Soo ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membela Luhan, namun seseorang yang baru masuk kelas mendahuluinya. Kris.

"Sampai kapan kalian bisa puas menghina teman sekelas kalian, _huh?!"_

Suara lantang itu langsung mendiamkan mereka semua. Ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang terletak di belakang Luhan, namun berhenti saat menghampiri bangku Luhan.

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baek Hae terbelalak melihat perlakuan Kris terhadap Luhan. Ia tak mengerti. Lelaki yang memberikannya informasi mengenai ibu Luhan malah bersikap lembut. _Tunggu._ Apakah ia telah salah menyangka? Mungkinkah Kris memanfaatkannya untuk mencari perhatian Luhan saat gadis itu berhasil tersudut?

Baek Hae mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya benar. Ia tak berpikir begitu sebelumnya, karena terlalu bahagia setelah mendapatkan kunci untuk menghancurkan Luhan. Parahnya lagi, Baek Hae sama sekali tak mencantumkan sumber asli pada buletin yang digawanginya. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya gara-gara buletin itu, jelas dirinya tak bisa menyeret Kris untuk ikut bertanggung jawab.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Sehun- _ah,_ bagaimana?"

Sehun duduk di bangkunya dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. Setengah hari di sekolah ia habiskan untuk mengurus buletin laknat yang telah mencoreng nama Luhan. Mulai koordinasi dengan Ketua OSIS yang menjabat sekarang dan klub jurnalis yang berwenang menerbitkan buletin.

"Anak-anak klub jurnalis sudah menarik peredaran buletin. Awalnya mereka keberatan karena menurut mereka berita tentang ibu Luhan bisa menaikkan pamor klub mereka."

Joon Myeon menyimak dengan seksama penjelasan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Baek Hyun.

"Aku mengancam akan menutup klub mereka karena telah memasukkan gambar porno dalam buletin. Walaupun fakta, tetap saja melanggar aturan. Akhirnya mereka setuju."

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang hebat, Sehun- _ah!"_ puji Joon Myeon. "Darimana mereka dapat foto-foto itu?"

"Mereka bilang dari website, domain Jepang. Aku juga tak yakin."

Tiba-tiba Sehun melirik tajam pada Baek Hyun, membuat gadis itu bergidik. Baek Hyun tahu apa maksud tatapan Sehun. Pasti mengenai Baek Hae. Adiknya itu sekretaris klub jurnalis. Dan Baek Hyun bukannya tidak tahu mengenai berita ini. Baek Hae tentu saja sudah duluan menunjukkan padanya.

Sayangnya, semuanya tak sesuai harapan. Ia pikir Sehun akan memandang Luhan hina setelah melihat foto ibu kandung adiknya yang menjijikkan itu. Ternyata Sehun malah membelanya mati-matian.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Joon Myeon bingung saat menyadari tatapan tajam Sehun pada Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun- _ah,_ kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?!" pertanyaan Sehun bernada perintah.

Baek Hyun menatap Joon Myeon dan Sehun bergantian. Wajahnya tampak gugup. "A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tak pernah ikut campur urusan Baek Hae dan klubnya," jawab Baek Hyun sedikit terbata.

Sehun tak meneruskan pertanyaan selidiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Joon Myeon meneruskan pertanyaan Sehun saat pemuda itu sudah keluar.

Baek Hyun diam. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Joon Myeon. Tanpa menjawab pun lelaki itu pasti sudah bisa menebak. Joon Myeon tak pernah bisa dibohongi.

"Baek Hyun- _ah?!"_

"Benar!" Baek Hyun menyahut cepat dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tahu semua. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baek Hae dan aku mendukungnya. Aku pikir Sehun akan membenci Luhan dan aku bisa masuk ke dalam hidupnya setelah itu," jawab Baek Hyun panjang tanpa jeda, membuatnya terengah. Helaan nafasnya berbenturan dengan isakan hingga air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Joon Myeon diam kali ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Baek Hyun, menandakan rasa simpatinya. Baek Hyun memang salah karena mendukung perbuatan adiknya yang tak benar. Tapi Joon Myeon bisa memahami perasaannya.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan?"

Luhan bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Kris.

"Bukankah kau mengenaliku? Kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan selama ini?"

"Oh," Kris tersenyum sini. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengakui dirimu adalah Hana?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Sampai kapanpun Luhan tak akan mengiyakan orang yang menyebut nama Hana untuknya. Tidak akan. Ia pun berniat kembali masuk kelas. Tak ada gunanya bertanya pada Kris.

"Iya aku tahu!" Kris langsung menjawab saat Luhan membalikkan badannya. "Aku tahu, karena itu aku meninggalkanmu dulu."

Mata Luhan melebar dalam tunduknya, namun ia tak berbalik. Jawaban Kris barusan, Luhan sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Bahkan kedekatannya dengan Kris saja Luhan tak pernah ingat.

"Aku hanya anak kecil waktu itu," Kris menarik tangan kurus itu, membuat Luhan berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku simpati melihatmu yang terus diejek oleh teman-temanmu. Mungkin karena kita sama-sama murid baru di sekolah itu. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat orang tuaku melarang untuk berteman denganmu."

Luhan diam, namun matanya memandang wajah Kris dengan seksama. Kris tampak tak berbohong dengan ceritanya. Semakin lama Luhan mengamati, wajah tampan blasteran itu semakin tampak tak asing di matanya.

Ada yang berputar di kepala Luhan saat Kris perlahan menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Benar. Wajah itu. Wajah yang tersenyum saat mengulurkan tangan padanya. Saat semua anak-anak menjauhinya.

Namun kemudian, bayangan itu berganti. Wajah itu juga tersenyum saat melepas tangannya, mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh, sambil menyatakan penolakan untuk berteman lagi.

" _Aku tak bisa berteman denganmu lagi. Maaf."_

Luhan tersentak. Ia langsung bergerak mundur. Suara itu kini disertai dengan gambaran. Ya. Luhan melihat wajah Kris dalam kepalanya. Wajah anak-anak yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Wajah tersenyum yang tadinya ramah namun berubah marah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris begitu melihat wajah Luhan seperti orang bingung.

Luhan menggeleng. "Benar. Kau memang meninggalkanku. Kau mengabaikanku. Entah mengapa aku bisa mengingatnya."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Ucapan Luhan memunculkan pertanyaan besar dalam benaknya. "Ingat? Apa kau hilang ingatan?" tanya Kris. "Apa kau juga tak ingat bahwa kau sebenarnya—,"

"Sudah cukup!"

Suara lain memotong ucapan Kris. Kris dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh. Sehun sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jaraknya sudah tak terlalu jauh.

"Oh Sehun," gumam Kris. Seniornya itu tampak baru datang dan tidak sedang mengintai atau menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya ia hanya menangkap ucapan terakhir dari perkataannya.

Sementara Luhan langsung menunduk saat Sehun berhenti di hadapan dirinya.

"Apa kau berniat memaksa Luhan untuk mengingatmu seperti waktu itu, _huh?!"_ nada bicara Sehun membentak. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

Kris terperangah melihat adegan itu. Tatapan Sehun yang tajam dan sinis serta genggaman tangannya yang erat pada Luhan. Sehun seperti sedang melindungi Luhan darinya.

" _Hah!"_ Kris tersenyum miris. Perbuatan Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya. Kris salah. Salah besar. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikir Sehun yang berbeda dengannya. Apa karena dirinya masih anak-anak waktu itu.

Kris meninggalkan Luhan bukan hanya karena paksaan orang tuanya. Dirinya memang berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan terbiasa hidup dalam kehormatan. Saat mengetahui Luhan, gadis cantik yang disukainya ternyata putri seorang bintang dewasa, Kris benar-benar merasa jijik. Untuk dirinya yang baru berumur dua belas tahun waktu itu, Kris merasa bergaul dengan Luhan bukanlah hal yang pantas. Ia cukup mengerti mengapa gadis secantik Luhan dijauhi teman-temannya waktu itu.

Tetapi apa yang dilakukan lelaki gagah dihadapannya saat ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia malu memiliki adik angkat yang ternyata anak wanita berprofesi yang dianggap hina oleh masyarakat? Bukankah seharusnya ia meninggalkan Luhan seperti yang diharapkan oleh Kris?

" _Kajha,_ Luhan- _ah!"_ Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Ia merasa tak punya urusan lagi dengan Kris, walaupun kecurigaannya masih ada. Sehun curiga bahwa Kris-lah yang telah memberikan foto porno itu pada Baek Hae, karena kenyataannya ia tak menemukan konten apapun saat mengetikkan nama ibu Luhan di _search engine,_ dari domain manapun. Dan saat mencari di _search image_ memang muncul nama wanita itu, namun namanya berbeda dengan nama ibu Luhan. Dan hal itu tak bisa dijadikan acuan. Seperti umumnya, mungkin ibu Luhan menggunakan nama lain sebagai nama panggungnya.

Sehun memang merasa miris saat tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, gadis yang tangannya sedang ia genggam sama sekali tak bersalah. Itu bukan salahnya. Sehun hanya akan menunggu penjelasan dari sang ayah yang sedang berada di luar negeri saat ini.

Di tengah perjalanan, Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Sehun lantas menoleh, dan mendapati gadis itu masih tertunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Luhan mengangguk dalam tunduknya. "Aku baik. Karena itu jangan pedulikan aku lagi," jawab Luhan, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Hai haaaiiiii,, kali ini Qi2 update sedikit agak cepat

Sebenarnya agak susah ya nulis chap ini, banyak scene2 yang Qi2 bingung cara narasiinnya, hehehe. Tapi akhirnya jadi juga, xixixixii.

Oh iyya mungkin ada yang kecewa, penasaran2 sama masa lalunya Luhan tapi ternyata yang bermasalah adalah ibunya, hehehe. Well, di sinopsis udah Qi2 tulis kan, masa lalu ibunya yg buat Luhan bagai di neraka. Dan masa lalu Luhan sendiri, sebenarnya dia punya masa kecil yang nggak bahagia gara-gara ibunya, dan itu sekilas-sekilas ingatan yang berhasil diingat Luhan. Dan nanti bakal ada penyebab Luhan sampek nggak bisa ingat masa lalunya (selain alam bawah sadarnya yang nggak mau) yang jelas masih berhubungan sama pria yang di mobil itu. Lalu Sehun mungkin bakal nyuekin Luhan untuk sesaat dan sedikit lama (wkwkwkwkk malah nyepoiler). Udah ah, biar aja ceritanya mengalur dulu, banyak2 kasih bocoran malah nggak ada yg penasaran nanti :v

Lanjut Qi2 mau balesin review, dan untuk chap depan, bakal ada kejutan dari Baek Hae. Untuk chap selanjutnya lagi (atau yang selanjutnya selanjutnya lagi :v ) bakal ada kejutan dari Baek Hyun, dan Sehun juga. Xixixixiii

 **Ramyoon** ternyata Kris membongkar identitas ibu Luhan :'( jahat ya Kris, tapi tenang aja, dia tetap baik di hati Qi2, wakakakakakkk

 **Zyxzjsb** Baek Hae insaf kalau udah dikeluarkan dari sekolah :v tunggu aja scene itu pasti ada nanti

 **Luharnshi** iyya kasihan lulu, tapi tenang aja semua akan bahagia pada waktunya :v

 **LeeEunKi** tenang Luhan pasti akan bahagia kok, walau masih harus tersakiti. Terimakasih sudah mampir Kak, ditunggu reviewnya lagi hehehe *maksa -_-'

 **Ohfelu** wkwkwkwkwkkk. Sebenarnya gak ada yang salah dengan masa lalu Luhan, dia hanya mengalami konflik batin aja krn merasa dibenci, tapi itu berdampak sama sifatnya juga, yang jadi pendiam dan gak mau bergaul. Apalagi sekarang Luhan udah tahu kalo ibunya ternyata 'nganu'.

 **SherlyOh** baca terus tiap chapnya ya, biar tambah nggak kuat :v

 **ElisYeHet, Seravin509** ini udah next ya, selamat membaca :D

 **JunaOh** Kris cuma ngetes Sehun aja, Sehun bakalan ninggalin Luhan apa nggak setelah tahu tentang ibunya. Ini udah next ya, lumayan cepat kan, hehehe

 **Chaa** iyya Kris pernah ninggalin Luhan, tapi Sehun nggak, hehe. Ini udah lanjut ya, makasih fightingnya :D

 **Baekhughug** wkwkwkwkwkk sabar-sabar Kak. Kris nggak sejahat itu kok. Baek bersaudara nanti masih ada scenenya lagi, xixixixii

 **SH94LH7** mimpi itu juga ada alasannya. Mungkin di chap depan bakal Qi2 bongkar, mungkin loh ya,,

 **auliaMRQ** serem ya kalo obsesi, bisa menghalalkan segara cara nih, hehhehe. Tapi kayaknya scene jahat Kris cuma berakhir sampek sini aja

 **cicifu** ini udah lanjut ya :D makasih udah baca :D

 **ohjasmine12** ini udah next ya, selamat membaca :D

 **mydeer** Kris benar-benar so sweet, sampek bantu nyebarin foto syur emaknya Luhan XD wkwkwkwk. Ini udah update ya :D

 **cheery** ini udah next ya :D

 **yousee** ini udah next chap ya :D Kris nggak bakalan melakukan kesalahan lagi kok :v

 **HunHanCherry1220** iyya nih Kurisu maksa banget, hehehe, sampek kerja sama ma musuh Luhan, xixixixiii. Entar ketahuan dia yang ikut andil baru tahu rasa XD remember me sebenarnya si Sehun. nanti ada bagian dimana Luhan benar-benar lupa sama Sehun, yah karena kesalahan Sehun juga aslinya, xixixixii

 **OhHeeRa** itu sekilas ingatan Luhan tentang masa kecil yang tidak bahagia gara-gara pekerjaan ibunya. Dan nanti bakal ada penyebab Luhan memutuskan punya 'penyakit' lupa, hehehhee.

 **Akashi Ryuuna** arigatou Ryuuna-san, ureshiiii :D makasih untuk setia menanti :D

Okke sampai jumpa chap depan :D


	11. Chapter 11

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Preview : Di tengah perjalanan, Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Sehun lantas menoleh, dan mendapati gadis itu masih tertunduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas. Luhan mengangguk dalam tunduknya. "Aku baik. Karena itu jangan pedulikan aku lagi," jawab Luhan, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya._

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun mendekat, namun gadis itu malah mundur. Luhan seolah sedang berusaha menciptakan jarak.

Benar. Luhan memang sedang berusaha membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun. Jika bisa untuk selamanya. Luhan bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk memandang wajah orang yang ia cintai. Ucapan Baek Hyun kali ini cukup mempengaruhinya. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti polusi yang mencemarkan udara bersih.

"Maafkan aku, _Oppa!"_ Luhan kini membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan mamaku juga. Aku . . . aku tidak akan merepotkan keluargamu lagi. Terimakasih telah merawatku dengan baik," tanpa menoleh pada Sehun, ia langsung berbalik.

Sehun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Seolah kata perpisahan. Luhan seperti ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, padahal tadi pagi ia masih berlindung dalam pelukannya dengan linangan air mata.

" _Ya!_ Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun mulai melangkah menyusul Luhan, namun bel masuk yang tiba-tiba berdering menghentikan langkahnya. "Luhan- _ah?!"_ teriak Sehun, berharap Luhan akan berbalik menoleh padanya. Namun sayangnya Luhan sama sekali tak menoleh. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga menghilang di balik kelas.

Sehun tertegun. Pelan ia melangkah kembali ke kelasnya. Pikiran adiknya mungkin sedang kacau. Sehun bisa memahami sikap Luhan barusan. Ia yakin foto ibunya yang tersebar membuatnya malu, tak hanya pada Sehun tapi juga pada semua orang. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya memperlakukan Luhan, mengingat sebelum kejadian ini pun hubungan Luhan dengan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

 **_HunxHan_**

Kelas mulai dipenuhi siswa sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Koridor yang tadinya ramai pun mulai sepi. Luhan, dengan kepala tertunduknya, baru saja melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu kelas, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan benda keras menatap dahinya. Kepalanya bahkan sampai terdorong ke belakang. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa udara yang dihirupnya dipenuhi debu hingga membuat hidungnya sakit. Matanya pun sampai kelilipan.

Pluk! Benda keras yang menatap dahinya memantul jatuh ke dekat kakinya. Penghapus papan tulis. Luhan menyeka dahinya sambil terbatuk. Penghapus yang mendarat tak mulus itu berhasil meninggalkan noda putih yang menyebar di sekitar wajah dan rambutnya.

"Luhan- _ah?!"_

Seorang gadis yang muncul dari belakangnya menghampirinya dan langsung memegang bahunya. Suaranya terdengar khawatir. Tanpa menoleh pun Luhan tahu siapa gadis itu.

" _Ya!_ Siapa yang melempar penghapus ini?" teriak Kyung Soo usai memungut penghapus. Beberapa siswi yang berdiri di depan papan tulis tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan seluruh isi kelas pun tak ada yang bicara.

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak peduli pada wajahnya yang kotor, pembelaan Kyung Soo, maupun orang yang telah melemparnya. Luhan tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

Namun, ketenangan yang belum tercipta itu buyar seketika begitu mendapati mejanya yang penuh coretan. Berbagai macam kata makian tertera disana. Luhan bergeming pada pijakannya. Tak hanya meja, bangku pun begitu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Kris yang baru masuk kelas langsung menghampiri Luhan.

Tak ada yang mengaku. Mereka hanya menatap kosong ke bangku Luhan, beberapa yang lain sengaja berdiri di sekitarnya, menambah olokan dan tawa ejekan.

" _Ya!_ Bukannya ini pembulian? Sekolah kita melarang itu!" teriak Kyung Soo lantang. Namun teriakannya hanya mengawang begitu saja karena tak satu pun yang peduli.

"Tidak ada yang membuli Luhan disini!" Baek Hae maju ke depan kelas dengan membusungkan dadanya. "Mereka hanya tak ingin sekelas dengan anak pelacur yang hina," ucapan kasar Baek Hae langsung disambut anggukan setuju. Mereka kembali riuh, saling menyuarakan pendapat masing-masing secara bersamaan.

Tak tahan mendengar mamblingan tak jelas dari berbagai arah itu, Kyung Soo nyaris kembali berteriak. Namun suasana tiba-tiba hening. Para siswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka tanpa ada yang mengomando. Hanya dengan kehadiran seorang guru yang baru sampai di tengah pintu, para siswa mendadak kalem.

Guru Song, wali kelas mereka, berjalan ke arah bangku Luhan karena ia tahu kegaduhan berasal dari sana. Mata melototnya tak dapat dihindari begitu melihat coretan-coretan di atas meja, dan menyadari wajah Luhan penuh dengan abu kapur saat menoleh pada gadis pendiam itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" guru itu hanya mengulang pertanyaan Kyung Soo dan Kris, yang sudah pasti tak ada jawaban.

" _Saeng-nim,_ kami tidak ingin satu kelas anak pelacur!" jawaban ketus dari seorang siswa setelah hening panjang.

Jawaban itu berhasil memicu kegaduhan lagi. Mereka saling menimpali dengan jawaban serupa, meminta Luhan diusir dari sekolah ini. Semetara di tempatnya, Baek Hae tersenyum senang. Walaupun buletin klubnya cepat ditarik berkat kehebatan Sehun, namun seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kebenaran memalukan dari salah seorang murid. Kini ia berpikir tak masalah Kris memanfaatkannya, asal gadis yang dibencinya itu hengkang dari sekolah, itu sudah cukup menyembuhkan kebusukan hatinya.

"Diam semua!" satu bentakan dari Guru Song berhasil membungkam mereka. Guru perempuan itu memang terkenal dengan ketegasannya dalam mendidik, sehingga sosoknya pun disegani para siswa. "Anak pelacur, anak koruptor, anak pembunuh, anak pejabat, siapa saja boleh sekolah disini."

Hening. Tak ada yang berani membantah lagi.

"Kau pergilah ke ruang kesehatan," Guru Song berujar pada lembut pada Luhan setelah suasana terkendali. "Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahat disana," sambungnya. Mata sembab dengan jidat memar kemerahan itu membuatnya iba.

Lekat ia mengamati wajah yang selalu tertunduk itu. Memang mirip, pikirnya. Ia dan beberapa rekan guru memang sempat melihat buletin itu. Tak ada yang percaya, mengingat Luhan adalah anak pendiam dan tak pernah bermasalah, apalagi memang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah ibu kandung anak itu. Mereka hanya mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal.

Dan kemiripan antara murid mereka dengan wanita di buletin itu tak bisa dikatakan sebuah kebetulan.

Luhan menuruti perintah gurunya. Segera ia mengemas buku dan tasnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur wali kelasnya itu sangat perhatian.

" _Saeng-nim,_ biar aku temani dia sebentar," Kris mengajukan diri begitu Luhan keluar dari kelas. Ia langsung menyusul sebelum Guru Song memberikan izin. Teriakan sang guru yang memintanya kembali tak digubrisnya lagi.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada protes saat Kris masuk. Ia baru akan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kris mengedarkan pandang ke dalam ruangan. Bau khas obat-obatan seketika menyeruak masuk penciumannya. Tak ada siapa-siapa dalam ruangan ini kecuali dirinya dan Luhan. "Sepertinya dokter sekolah tidak ada," gumamnya sembari melangkah menghampiri Luhan. Namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri mengambil beberapa tissu basah dan obat oles dari lemari.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Luhan merebut tissu dari tangan Kris saat lelaki itu mencoba menyeka wajahnya.

Kris mengernyit, "kau judes sekali," keluhnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, menghindari tatapan Kris. "Aku tidak perlu baik pada orang yang telah meninggalkanku."

Kris terdiam. Ia beranjak duduk di samping gadis masa kecilnya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat. Tangannya terangkat menopang ke paha, memangku wajahnya yang menatap Luhan. Gadis itu tetap saja mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah baik! Aku memang meninggalkanmu. Waktu itu aku hanya bocah ingusan yang tak tahu apa-apa. Makanya aku kesini, mencarimu, untuk menebus kesalahanku," Kris jeda sesaat. Ia menegakkan badan, membuang nafas dengan matanya memandang ke asbes. "Dan ternyata kau melupakanku," ucap Kris.

Luhan bergeming walau tangannya bergerak menyeka wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang tak diingatnya. Luhan bukannya sengaja berpura-pura ingat dengan mengatakan Kris telah meninggalkannya, melainkan agar Kris pergi dari ruang itu setelah mendengar ucapannya. Namun si jangkung itu malah membawanya bernostalgia pada kenangan yang telah hilang.

Hilang, atau memang sengaja ia lupakan. Luhan merasa kedua hal itu sama saja.

"Hana!"

Luhan menoleh cepat saking terkejutnya. "Diam!" sengitnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kris sampai refleks mundur mendapati tatapan siap menerkam itu.

Dalam satu lompatan, Luhan turun dari ranjang yang tinggi itu. Ia membuang tissu ke tong sampah mungil di sudut ruangan dan kembali menghadap Kris. "Dengar, Kris! Kalau kau pikir aku adalah Hana teman masa kecilmu, kau salah! Hana itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku Luhan. Luhan! kalau kau bukan orang jahat, maka jangan pernah menyebut nama Hana lagi!"

Kris nyaris terjungkal ke belakang akibat bicara Luhan yang sampai menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Pelototan gadis itu pun cukup membuatnya bergidik, apalagi mata jernih Luhan tampak jelas tanpa poni.

" _Oi!_ Kau menakutiku!" pekik Kris sambil membenarkan posisinya. "Jadi selama ini kau pura-pura tidak ingat padaku hanya karena kau tidak ingin dipanggil Hana lagi?" Kris membuat jeda untuk pikirannya setelah bertanya. Rasanya, dugaannya barusan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan saat untuk pertama kali ia menyebut nama asli gadis itu.

Benar. Dugaannya salah. Wajah Luhan yang terpatung menatapnya menjelaskan itu. Kris lantas bangkit. Satu pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab sejak ia menanyakannya. _Apakah gadis ini amnesia?_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sudah melupakannya?!" Luhan tegas menjawab setelah diamnya. " _Dakara . . ."_ ia mengepalkan tangan, " _jama o shinaide!"_

Dua bola itu melebar kaget dengan bibir menganga. Setahun lebih mereka bertemu dalam sekolah yang sama, baru kali ini ia mendengar Luhan mengucap kalimat dalam bahasa mereka, itupun dengan maksud untuk mengusirnya. Mengusir dirinya dari kehidupan gadis yang tanpa lelah ia cari. Pikiran Kris mulai tak seimbang. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengejar langkah Luhan yang beranjak keluar. Ia hanya kembali duduk di atas ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Setelah semua usahanya selama ini, Luhan hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sampah yang merusak pandangan. Seburuk itukah kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan?

 **_HunxHan_**

Gadis berambut panjang itu baru dua langkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan saat refleksnya memerintahkan untuk berhenti. Walau masih terbentang beberapa meter, Luhan bisa mengenali sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk mematung dengan wajah penuh harap dan lega. Sehun pun sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Luhan jauh di depannya. Luhan langsung kembali masuk ke ruang kesehatan, dan menunggu sampai kakak angkatnya lewat.

"Kenapa?!"

Teguran pelan itu membuat Luhan terlonjak. Ia memutar bola mata, dan berhenti pada Kris yang masih duduk di ranjang. Luhan baru ingat kalau lelaki itu juga belum keluar.

"Ti-tidak ada," Luhan menggeleng.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar, dan perlahan semakin samar. Luhan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Sejurus kemudian ia baru bisa bernafas lega. Sehun telah lewat, walau punggungnya masih terlihat. Sayangnya, helaan lega itu hanya berlangsung sesaat setelah Luhan tahu kemana Sehun akan pergi. Melewati ruang kesehatan dan berhenti di ujung koridor, sudah pasti tujuannya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang menghindari kakakmu?!"

Lagi-lagi Kris membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Si jangkung itu ikut mengintip di samping Luhan. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Kris yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau malu karena ibumu?" Kris menebak tegas.

Luhan memilih diam. Sehun yang akan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah saja sudah membuat pikirannya tak tenang. Ia takut jika kepala sekolah akan bertanya mengenai gambar di buletin itu, dan pada akhirnya menyuruh Sehun memanggil Oh Hyuk sebagai walinya.

Luhan tak ingin menambah beban pikirannya dengan meladeni ucapan Kris. Ia lantas menghindar dan pergi. Namun langkahnya kembali dihentikan. Kali ini perempuan dengan wajah tak ramah. Baek Hae.

"Beruntung sekali kau menjadi adiknya Sehun _Sunbae,"_ ucapannya sama sekali bukan pujian. "Walaupun buletin sudah ditarik, semua orang disini sudah tahu siapa ibumu dan darimana kau berasal. Kau hanyalah anak yang keluar dari rahim kotor!"

"Byun Baek Hae!"

Suara lantang Kris memantul memenuhi koridor hingga Sehun yang hendak masuk ke ruang di ujung sana pun mendengarnya. Ia langsung menoleh. Matanya memicing mendapati satu lelaki dan dua perempuan disana. Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya karena ia tahu perempuan yang sedang membelakanginya adalah Luhan.

"Sudah cukup! Kau sudah senang 'kan sekarang? Jadi jangan ganggu Luhan lagi!"

Peringatan Kris malah disambut decihan sinis dari Baek Hae. Ia menatap Kris dengan lirikan tajam. Pria tampan itu tak lebih bagus darinya. Baek Hae memang sempat tergila-gila pada ketampanan Kris, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Tak ada niatan menyingkirkan Luhan untuk mendapatkan si tampan itu lagi, karena ia tahu ada kebusukan di balik wajah tampan itu.

"Kau memang aktor yang hebat," balas Baek Hae.

Debat dua orang menyebalkan itu sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh Luhan. Justru ia fokus pada langkah kaki dari belakangnya yang terdengar semakin dekat. Luhan tak berani menoleh. Alisnya bergerak-gerak waspada jika langkah itu sampai ke tempatnya, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aktor apa maksudmu? Aku hanya meminta kau tidak mengganggu Luhan lagi!"

"Kurisu- _kun!"_

Lengan baju Kris yang ditarik gadis di sebelahnya membuatnya berhenti bicara. Ia akan bisa bersikap biasa jika telinganya tak menangkap teguran barusan. Kris menoleh ternganga, mencari kebenaran apakah ia tak salah dengar barusan. Namun gadis di sebelahnya itu sepertinya sama sekali tak akan mengulang teguran langkanya.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja," Luhan menarik lengan baju Kris sekali lagi, lalu ia berjalan duluan.

Kris terlambat menyadari langkah Luhan yang telah meninggalkannya akibat keheranan yang masih membekas. Sedikit tergagap ia memanggil Luhan, dan menyusul di belakang.

"Oh, dia menghindarimu, _Sunbae?"_ ucap Baek Hae sinis, dengan nada mengejek. Sehun yang hanya terpaku tanpa suara membuat Baek Hae ingin tertawa. Ia bisa membaca sikap Luhan. Dan perbuatannya itu mungkin mendekatkan Kris dan Luhan, sebaliknya, menjauhkan gadis itu dan kakak angkatnya. Baek Hae tak masalah dengan itu semua. Karena jarak yang berhasil ia buat bisa dimasuki oleh kakaknya, Baek Hyun, yang sudah lama menyukai Sehun. Baek Hae tak masalah dengan itu, karena sukanya pada Kris tidak seperti rasa cinta kakaknya pada Sehun. Lagipula, rasa sukanya pada Kris pun telah lenyap begitu saja.

"Kepala Sekolah juga memanggilmu 'kan?! Cepatlah masuk!" Sehun acuh. Ia membalikkan badan. Ia tahu Baek Hae benar. Luhan memang sedang menghindarinya. Tapi Sehun yakin bisa mengatasi hal itu. Adiknya hanya sedang bingung sekarang. Sehun pun tak mau tergesa-gesa meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia menerima semuanya, semua tentang Luhan dan ibunya.

Dan panggilan Luhan pada Kris barusan yang paling mengganggu pikirannya. _Kurisu? Ciihh! Apa-apaan itu!_ Sehun tersenyum pahit. Luhan mungkin telah mengingat masa lalunya, dan Kris merupakan bagian dari itu. Kemungkinan itu membuat Sehun khawatir jika Luhan lebih memilih masa lalunya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Kyung Soo berkali-kali menoleh pada Luhan yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia baru menyadari sahabatnya itu naik ke bis yang sama dengannya setelah bis mulai merangkak. Luhan terus menatap keluar, seolah menegaskan padanya bahwa dirinya tak ingin diganggu.

Kyung Soo kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan wajah pasrah. Sejak Luhan kembali dari ruang kesehatan, gadis itu benar-benar tak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia memang menghindari semua orang," Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik. Ucapannya senada dengan pikiran Kyung Soo.

Gadis itu membuang pandang. Ia hanya ber-oh menanggapi ucapan Kris. Melihat wajah itu membuatnya sebal. Perkara tak menyenangkan ini terjadi beruntun sejak mereka bertiga diskusi tugas di kafe, saat dirinya meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Kris. Esoknya, tanpa Kyung Soo tahu apa yang terjadi, Luhan jatuh sakit. Dan sekarang, berita yang tak pernah ia tahu sejak berteman dengan Luhan muncul.

Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang pikiran jengahnya. Ia membuka ponsel dalam genggamannya. Yang harus dilakukan sekarang ialah mengirim pesan pada Sehun, agar seniornya itu mengetahui keberadaan adiknya. Ia yakin Luhan tak berpamitan pada Sehun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan memutar kunci pintu apartemennya dan membukanya perlahan. Aroma pengap dari dalam langsung menyeruak keluar. Sudah lama ia tak berkunjung ke rumah sederhananya ini, yang ia tinggali hanya berdua dengan sang mama dulu.

Tempat tinggalnya bukanlah kompleks megah. Sebuah apartemen kelas menengah, namun tak terlalu buruk. Ruangnya pun nyaman walau tak terlalu luas. Perabotannya lengkap dan canggih, dengan konter dapur yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Hanya pintu manual yang masih bertahan dengan gaya jaman dulu, tanpa kode pengaman otomatis. Beranda setiap ruang pun langsung terhubung dengan balkon, karena gedung itu hanya memuat satu deret ruang berjajar di setiap lantainya.

Luhan mencopot sepatunya setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, dan segera menggantinya dengan sandal rumput. Lantai kayu itu begitu berdebu hingga sandalnya meninggalkan jejak. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan konter dapur, berhadapan dengan layar lcd raksasa. Lengannya menghimpit dahi yang masih berdenyut akibat hantaman penghapus tadi. Matanya memandang lurus ke langit-langit. Setiap berada dalam rumah ini, Luhan seperti mendengar suara Miwa yang bercengkrama dengannya.

Namun kali ini tidak. Semenjak melihat gambar ibunya bersama para pria di buletin tadi, sedikit gadis itu mulai mengerti penyebab tak bahagianya di masa lalu hingga membuatnya melupakan semua. Penyebab munculnya rasa dibenci yang menjadikannya pendiam dan tak peduli. Walau kepingan-kepingan itu belum sempurna muncul dalam memorinya.

Semua karena sang ibu, yang ia anggap tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Teman-teman sekolahnya, kakek nenek yang dikatakan Kris.

Kakek nenek yang masih samar dalam ingatannya, mungkin tak menyukainya lantaran ia lahir dari rahim yang hina.

Semua kemungkinan itu menyerbu masuk, menimbulkan rasa penasaran ke permukaan. Sayangnya, orang yang bisa menjawab itu semua telah tiada. Dan Luhan tak mungkin kembali ke Jepang seorang diri tanpa tahu tempat yang harus ia tuju.

Bagaimana dengan Kris?

 _Tidak tidak._

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Kris mungkin memang tahu segelanya, tentang diri Luhan. Namun cara lelaki itu memaksa Luhan untuk mengingat masa lalunya tempo hari di kafe, Luhan enggan meminta. Kris hanya menginginkan Luhan mengingat dirinya saja.

Suara dering hape yang menggema dalam sunyi itu mengagetkan Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat menenagkan diri dari kaget, Luhan beranjak. Ia sempat melemparkan tasnya ke kamar tidur sebelum melangkah ke ruang utama.

Dering ponselnya mati begitu Luhan baru memegangnya. Satu panggilan tak terjawab. Nama Sehun tertera disana. Luhan menelan ludah. Kakak angkatnya itu pasti sangat khawatir, dan itu wajar. Namun Luhan tak akan balik menghubunginya. Dirinya tak pantas dikhawatirkan oleh orang sebaik dan sebersih Sehun.

Ponsel itu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Luhan langsung menekan lama tombol daya, hingga layarnya mati. Ia menghela nafas dengan mata terpejam sambil meletakkan ponsel kembali ke atas ranjang.

Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi menyentuh tengkuknya. Begitu lembut namun dingin. Luhan memutar kepala, mencari bagian mana dari kamarnya yang berhasil memasukkan angin. Dan tentu saja jendela.

Ia berjalan pelan dengan mata lurus menatap jendela. Jendela kaca itu tak pernah dibuka, hingga angin yang ingin singgah ke kamarnya harus melewati celah-celah kecil di sekitar bingkai jendela. Luhan menyingkap tirainya. Gelap di atas sana langsung tampak olehnya. Jemarinya melingkari teralis yang membentengi jendela. Ia ingat jendela kamarnya di rumah Sehun sama sekali tak ada teralisnya.

" _Hana!"_

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Refleks ia menarik tangan dari jendela. Seperti orang linglung ia menoleh ke penjuru kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari kepalanya. Setelah merasa tenang, ia kembali menghadap keluar jendela.

" _Tasukette!"_

Luhan terlonjak. Matanya langsung melebar. Suaranya sendiri yang berkelebat, namun terasa begitu nyata, diringi suara berisik langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang berdecitan dengan lantai kayu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia lalu membalik tubuh, dan mendapati dirinya sendiri di hadapannya, berdiri di tengah pintu, dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan.

" _Hana!"_

Teriakan kasar itu menyusul kemudian, membuat tubuh yang dilihatnya bingung menoleh ke kanan kiri. Matanya bersirobok dengan ranjang, lalu segera berlari ke arah situ. Dengan cekatan tubuh itu menunduk dan merayap ke bawah kolong, hingga menghilang sempurna.

Luhan tercekat dengan mata melotot. Ia menelan ludah yang seberat batu. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kolong yang tak dapat ia tembus. Tapi ia yakin dirinya yang ia lihat masih berada di situ. Perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan sedikit membungkuk.

" _HANAAAA!"_

Jeritan kasar itu kontan membuat Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke pintu. Jantungnya berdebar keras mendengar teriakan berat yang memanggil namanya itu, berdampak pada tubuhnya yang gemetar. Luhan pasrah dan hanya bisa terpaku saat langkah cepat itu mendekati kamar.

Dan sosok besar itu muncul. Sosok yang wajahnya tertutup gelap itu berhenti di tengah pintu, sebelum akhirnya masuk.

Perlahan Luhan bergerak mundur dengan kaki gemetarnya, seiring dengan langkah sosok itu yang mengitari ruang kamar untuk mencari dirinya yang satu lagi. Luhan diam tak bersuara saat sosok itu melintasinya. Ia membekap mulutnya, sementara air mata takutnya tak berhenti mengalir.

Sosok itu berhenti di samping ranjang. Dalam sekejab mata, ia menunduk dan menarik tubuh dari bawah sana dengan kasar. Tubuh itu langsung meronta-ronta, menendang-nendang. Namun lengan kekar yang menahan tak mampu diterabas. Hingga di satu celah saat sosok hitam itu sedikit lengah, tubuh itu berhasil lepas dan berlari ke arah jendela.

Luhan tercekat. Mimpi yang ia saksikan dalam keadaan sadar saat ini, dan ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Maka, tanpa menghiraukan rasa takut dan gemetarnya, Luhan bergegas melangkah untuk mencegah 'tubuhnya' yang sudah di ambang jendela berbuat nekat. Sebuah refleks wajar ketika melihat orang lain dalam bahaya.

"Jangaaaannn!" lambaian tangan Luhan hanya menggantung di udara ketika tubuh itu hilang bagai ditelan angin dari luar jendela. Luhan sempat syok beberapa saat, hingga kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Mata nanar dengan bibir menganga melengkapi rasa terkejutnya. Luhan tahu yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi. Namun apakah yang ia lihat dalam keadaan sadar itu masih bisa disebut mimpi?

Luhan kembali menelan ludah. Walaupun terasa ngilu, ia tetap memaksa kakinya mendekati jendela, untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuh yang hilang itu. Langkahnya terseret berat. Ia tak siap melihatnya. Luhan takut melihat tubuh tergeletak di bawah sana. Dan saat tangannya hampir mencapai jendela, bel tiba-tiba berdering.

Satu hentakan nafas Luhan akibat lengkingan bel itu berhasil membuat keadaan kembali normal.

Luhan kini berdiri tegak. Bibirnya menjadi saluran nafas beratnya yang tak bisa lagi mengalir melalui hidung. Ia terperangah menatap jendela. Jendela itu tertutup rapat. Teralis yang membentengi kaca sekokoh jeruji besi. Mustahil ditembus. Masih merasa ragu, Luhan menyentuh salah satu susunan besi itu. Benar. Teralis ini sama sekali tak bisa di bobol. Jendela pun tertutup rapat. Yang dilihatnya barusan, kejadian panjang dan menakutkan itu, hanyalah mimpinya yang kini menghampirinya dalam keadaan sadar.

"LUHAN! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Cepat buka pintu!"

Teriakan disertai gedoran pintu menandakan ketidaksabaran si pembunyi bel yang telah 'menyelamatkan' Luhan dari mimpinya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, memandang lurus seolah mampu menembus dinding yang membatasi untuk melihat siapa orang di luar sana. Gadis itu jelas tahu, suara itu sangat dihafalnya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menyusuri koridor kecil yang menghubungkan pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Luhan!"

Pintu itu seperti hampir terdobrak akibat gedoran keras dan kasar. Sosok di balik pintu itu pasti sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dan wajahnya langsung sumringah saat pintu dibuka walau hanya sedikit.

Wajah pucat, kusut, lebam, basah, mucul memenuhi pandangan Sehun yang telah menunggu lama.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

Intonasi dingin dan datar itu mengingatkan Sehun pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Luhan bahkan tak membuka lebar pintu. Hanya kepalanya yang menyembul di celah sempit itu.

Sehun tertegun. Sedih. Mata merah Luhan jelas menyiratkan tangisan yang ia sembunyikan. Tapi lebam di dahinya, Sehun masih belum tahu darimana itu berasal. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan, ia mendorong pintu dan menerabas masuk. Luhan yang tak memiliki tenaga lagi tak mampu menahan. Ia pasrah saat Sehun berdiri sempurna di hadapannya.

Dan saat itulah Sehun bisa melihat tubuh gemetar Luhan. Wajah pucatnya dan ekspresi ketakutannya itu, Sehun ingat wajah Luhan selalu begitu setiap kali ia bermimpi buruk, saat Sehun menemukannya di taman, dan saat Kris mencoba mengingatkan Luhan pada masa lalunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Luhan, namun gadis itu malah menepisnya. Luhan tahu Sehun adalah orang baik dan pasti akan menerima dirinya dengan segala kekurangannya. Namun ucapan Baek Hyun masih sangat mempengaruhi dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah!"

" _YA!"_ Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi sekarang, _huh?!_ 'Terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan baik,'? _Hah!_ Apa-apaan itu! Jangan membuatku tertawa!" Sehun melampiaskan kekesalannya bertubi-tubi, hingga tak memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk menyela. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertunduk sambil terisak.

"Apa kau sungguh berpikir aku akan diam saja jika kau menghindariku hanya gara-gara masalah sepele ini?"

Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. _Sepele?_ Benarkah Sehun hanya menganggap masalah ibunya hanya kejadian sepele saja? Bahkan Luhan sampai memilih menghindar agar kakak angkatnya itu tak ikut menanggung malu akibat buletin tadi. Tapi ternyata Sehun tak menganggap masalah serius. Luhan menggigit bibir. Seharusnya ia tahu itu. Seharusnya ia tak usah mempedulikan ucapan Baek Hyun. Seniornya itu pasti mengambil keuntungan dari kejadian ini, dan berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk Sehun.

' _Kau tidak malu menatap wajah Sehun, huh? Kau tidak malu tinggal dengan keluarga Oh Hyuk Ahjusshi yang terhormat? Kau pikir, setelah ahjusshi tahu semua ini, dia masih akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahnya?!'_

Luhan tersadar oleh teriakan Baek Hyun yang menggema di kepalanya. _Tidak._ Luhan menggeleng. Baek Hyun benar. Sehun mungkin menerimanya, lalu bagaimana dengan _aboeji?_ Luhan bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika ayah angkat yang sangat baik itu sampai mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin bagimu sepele, tapi tidak bagiku!" Luhan mencoba tegas di sela tubuh lemahnya. "Aku, mamaku, telah mencoreng nama baikmu dan _aboeji._ Itu baru fakta tentang mamaku, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti muncul fakta tentang ayahku? Bagaimana jika ayahku ternyata seorang mafia, atau mungkin pembunuh, atau mungkin pejabat kotor yang senang 'main' dengan mamaku?" Gadis itu jeda untuk menghela nafas. "Apa _Oppa_ masih bisa menerimanya?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi!" ujarnya mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Benarkah?" ucap Luhan dengan nada sinis. "Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu ternyata mamaku seorang yang hina. Siapa yang tahu ayahku orang seperti apa?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak punya jawaban lagi. Untuk saat ini, ia pikir, ada sesuatu yang mempengaruhi pikiran Luhan hingga adiknya itu sulit untuk diyakinkan. Ucapannya yang memburu itu sama sekali tak memberikan celah bagi Sehun untuk membuatnya percaya, bahwa dirinya telah menerima Luhan seutuhnya. Sehun tak peduli pada masa lalu ibu kandung Luhan, dan masa lalu Luhan yang telah lenyap itu.

"Kau paham sekarang, kan?" diamnya Sehun membuat Luhan kembali bicara. "Sekarang pulanglah. Dan tolong jangan beritahu _aboeji_ apapun tentang masalah ini. Aku, aku akan mengatakannya sendiri nanti," Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Pelan tanpa tenaga. Sehun hanya bergerak melangkah mengikuti dorongan tangan Luhan, hingga tubuhnya berada di luar pintu.

"Luhan!" Sehun menahan pintu sebelum gadis itu menutupnya sempurna. Luhan memang menghentikan gerakannya, namun tak memandang wajah Sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sesuai keinginanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Luhan terbelalak dalam tunduknya. Benarkah itu yang ia inginkan? Sehun seolah mengucap kata perpisahan, menerima semua penolakan Luhan. Luhan sadar mungkin dirinya munafik, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin Sehun lebih gigih lagi untuk membuatnya percaya. Ia ingin Sehun lebih keras membujuknya pulang ke rumah, dan meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Luhan tertuduk lesu bersandar di belakang pintu. Air mata yang sempat mengering itu kembali basah. Ia menggigit jarinya, menahan senggukannya yang semakin menjadi.

Benarkah itu yang ia inginkan? Siapkah ia hidup tanpa Sehun?

' _Kenapa aku harus membencimu?'_

' _Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tak akan pernah. Mengerti?'_

' _Kau hanya harus menyukaiku.'_

' _Aku merindukanmu.'_

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya setelah penggalan-penggalan kalimat Sehun itu berkelebat seolah sedang menegurnya. Ia diam, tak lagi sesenggukan. Satu tamparan keras menyadarkan Luhan saat potongan-potongan kalimat disertai ingatan kejadian itu menghampirinya.

Apakah ia masih meragukan Sehun setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama ini? Apakah perkataan Baek Hyun lebih ia ikuti daripada apa yang telah diberikan Sehun pada hidupnya sepeninggal ibunya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh Hyuk?

Wajah Luhan sedikit cerah kali ini. Ayah angkatnya itu, tak diragukan lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dirinya, ia yakin Oh Hyuk pasti tahu latar belakang keluarganya, dirinya dan mamanya. Bukankah Oh Hyuk pernah bilang bahwa Luhan masih punya keluarga di Jepang? Bukankah itu berarti Oh Hyuk mengenal ibunya dengan baik?

Luhan masih belum yakin, tapi kemungkinan itu mengembalikan sedikit semangatnya.

 _Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku sampai meragukan aboeji dan Oppa?_

Bak pendorong semangat yang membangkitkan tenaganya, Luhan berdiri dalam satu hentakan. Ia langsung membuka pintu, bermaksud mengejar langkah Sehun dan berharap lelaki itu belum pergi jauh. Kakinya tak terasa lagi gemetar saat menuruni tangga. Ia hanya ingin segera melihat Sehun, menemuinya, dan berharap Sehun masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Halaman kecil beraspal itu begitu lengang di bawah kegelapan langit. Lampu jalan yang berjajar hanya menerangi sedikit namun tak mampu memecah kesunyian. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, lewat memasuki apartemen. Luhan memutar badannya ke kanan kiri, mencari sosok Sehun dalam temaram. Hasilnya nihil.

Sehun tidak ada.

" _OPPAAA!"_ Luhan berteriak. "SEHUN _OPPAAAA!"_ suara seraknya mencoba membelah kesunyian, membentuk getaran tak kasat mata untuk sampai pada Sehun. Sayangnya getaran itu hanya dipantulkan oleh angin, tanpa jawaban dari orang yang di panggil.

Luhan terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Ia tak bisa. Tenaganya tak cukup lagi jika harus berteriak, dan hanya bisa pasrah dalam keheningan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Comeback lagi, setelah lama menghilang -_-" heheheheheee

Mudah2an ada yang masih ingat, sama ceritanya maupun sama Qi2 ^-^'

Ini aja updatenya sebenarnya belum memenuhi target -_-

Okke deh langsung aja Qi2 balesin review dulu :)

 **ElisYeHet** iyya kak sesuai dengan pepatah berakit ke hulu berenang ketepian (terusin sendiri deh lanjutannya :v)

 **SH94LH7** wakakakakkk Qi2 aja pas nulis bagian itu kayak geli2 gimana gituu :v

 **Ohjasminxiaolu** huuaaaa Qi2 juga kurang suka Kris disini :'( kita lihat entar deh, apakah Baek Hae akan membuat semua orang percaya kalau dalangnya adalah si Kris

 **Filu** Makasih 'semangat'nya kak :D

 **Yuanita** hehehe mungkin gara2 akunya kebanyakan nonton drakor :v tapi untungnya Sehun gak masalah sama masa lalu emaknya Luhan :D

 **Chaa** huaaa terimakasih sudah meluapkan kekesalan kakak pada semua tokoh2 jahat, wakakakakkk. . nanti si Baek Hae bakal sampek puncaknya, melampiaskan kekesalan pada Luhan, chap depan mungkin ya. Kalau Kyung Soo, kayaknya cuma bingung aja, krn merasa dia belum sepenuhnya tahu tentang sahabatnya sendiri.

 **Ramyoon** entarlah ya kita lihat, kenapa Sehun sampek ninggalin Luhan nanti. Qi2 kasih bocoran dikit ya, itu gara2 masalah emak Luhan dan bapaknya Sehun :v okke makasih 'semangat'nya kak :D

 **Cheery** iyya Qi2 setuju, emang keterlaluan perbuatan mrk baek bersaudara

 **auliaMRQ** waahh om Suho kenak juga, wakakakakk. Tp tenang aja, nanti kakak bakalan gak kesel lagi sama Suho, krn dia emang bijaksana dan pengertian.

 **SarrahHunHan** nah makanya itu, pokoknya nanti pasti ada scene Luhan lupa sama Sehun.

 **AkashiRyuuna** wakakakakk terimakasih :D kebanyakan drakor sama anime nih, jadi kepikiran bikin konflik macem ntu :v hehehee amiinn mudah2an aja

 **Mydeer** wakakakakk sabar kak, nanti kita racun sama2 ya :v

 **LeeEunKi** ya wajib dongg, sampek tamat :v makasih 'semangat'nya :D

 **JunaOh** iyya setuju kak, cuma gara2 kesel sama Sehun, Luhan jd dikorbanin. Huuhh. Awas aja nanti kalo sampek Luhan tahu dia dalangnya. Dan si duo baek itu pasti bakal musnah juga kok, hehehe

 **Sweety** iyya nanti bakalan bersikap dingin si Hunnya. Dan si baek sama naga, pasti kena karmanya nanti :v

 **Ohhannie1220** mrk bukan cuma gak berperi keluhanan, tapi juga kesehunan :v sorry ya updatenya telat bingits ^-^

 **Yousee** nanti bakalan terungkap apa yang mau dibilang Kris, tp masih nanti. Nih udah next ya, maap telat, hehehehe

 **HandyXi** tuh Luhannya minta Sehun menjauh, dan respon Sehun setelah diusir Luhan, tunggu di nextnya yaa. Btw, nama ente bikin ane baper :v

 **HunHanCherry1220** untuk sekarang si Sehun masih belum menebar bau aneh (?) kekekekekk. Endingnya masih Qi2 timbang dulu (?) mungkin Luhan bakal berakhir seperti di kelopak sakura :v krn sebelumnya kan Luhan udah ada riwayat gitu (uppsss) kekekekekk. Tapi bakal happy end kok, kemungkinan besar. Qi2 gak kuat juga bikin cerita sad end lagi, takut kenak karma :v. okke makasih 'keren' sama fightingg'nya :D

 **OhHeeRa** masih ada lagi masa lalu Luhan yg belum terungkap, tenang aja, hehehe. Haduuhh ternyata untuk chap kali ini Qi2 gak bisa cepat, maaf ya. insyaAllah chap depan bakal Qi2 usahain cepat :D

 **Gitaaorgee** hehehe makasih reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya ya :D

 **Chanyeolsehun72** ini udah next ya, makasih sudah mampir :D

 **SherlyOh** Sehun bakalan tetap di sisi Luhan, tapi bakal ada guncangan, biar seru, kekekekk :v

Ohh ya, di chap 10 ada yg Qi2 edit dikit yaahh :D

Happy Reading :D


	12. Chapter 12

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Preview : "OPPAAA!" Luhan berteriak. "SEHUN OPPAAAA!" suara seraknya mencoba membelah kesunyian, membentuk getaran tak kasat mata untuk sampai pada Sehun. Sayangnya getaran itu hanya dipantulkan oleh angin, tanpa jawaban dari orang yang di panggil. Luhan terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Ia tak bisa. Tenaganya tak cukup lagi jika harus berteriak, dan hanya bisa pasrah dalam keheningan._

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Gajima,_ Sehun _Oppa!"_ Luhan benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berteriak. Suaranya perlahan menghilang ditelan sunyi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya saling bertumpang tindih membekap di dada. " _Gajima!"_ lirihnya lagi sambil terisak. Air matanya satu persatu jatuh membasahi aspal, bagaikan gerimis kecil.

 _Greb!_

Luhan spontan mengangkat kepalanya begitu merasakan kehangatan yang menempel di punggungnya, serta tangan yang perlahan melingkar memeluk dirinya, membekapnya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas hangat menembus ke balik seragamnya saat dagu lancip itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kan?!" suara setengah berbisik itu membuat Luhan bernafas lega. Rasa kagetnya tergantikan. Suara itu cukup bagi Luhan untuk tahu bahwa yang memeluknya diam-diam bukan orang lain, melainkan Sehun.

" _Oppa,"_ desis Luhan sambil menggenggam lengan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, memutar tubuh Luhan hingga menghadap padanya. "Jangan menangis lagi!" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata Luhan.

"Kau, kau kembali padahal aku telah mengusirmu . . ." Luhan tak mampu menahan isakannya walau Sehun telah menghapus air matanya. Perlakuan Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terharu. Sehun sama sekali tak meninggalkannya di saat begini. Sehun sama sekali tak marah atas sikapnya.

"Itu karena aku mengerti dirimu," kali ini Sehun ganti membelai rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

Sehun tak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, Luhan yang merasa dipermalukan dan memintanya untuk pergi. Sehun mengerti, jika dirinya berada dalam posisi Luhan, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena itulah, saat Luhan mengusirnya, memintanya untuk pergi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia menunggu sampai Luhan sadar dari kebingungannya, sadar bahwa ada orang yang selalu mendukungnya di balik masalah yang ia hadapi, sadar bahwa Sehun tak akan membiarkannya sendiri.

Bermodalkan keyakinan itu, Sehun menunggu di bawah. Hanya bermodalkan keyakinan.

"Aku lega. Aku benar-benar mengerti dirimu," tangan Sehun kembali menuruni pipi Luhan. Senyum haru pun tak luput dari bibirnya. Ia merasa menang kali ini. Keyakinannya pada Luhan semakin menguatkan rasa cintanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, larimu kencang sekali sampai tidak melihatku berdiri di samping tangga."

Secara bertahap isakannya menjadi tawa kecil. Luhan mengusap mata berairnya sementara tangan satunya menepuk pelan dada Sehun. "Aku pikir kau benar-benar pergi," erangnya manja.

"Dengar, Luhan!" Sehun mencabut pelan 'kelopak sakura' yang sudah tak beraturan letaknya dan menyematkannya kembali ke rambut hitam itu dengan rapi. Tangannya lalu menggenggam bahu gadis itu. "Jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?!"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. " _Oppa,_ bagaimana dengan _aboeji?"_ kalimat pertanyaan Luhan masih mengandung kecemasan.

"Dia mungkin sedang dalam pesawat. Kau bilang akan mengatakannya sendiri, kan?"

Luhan terdiam. Bola matanya berputar ke bawah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit manyun. Sehun lantas tersenyum. Ia tahu, Luhan pasti tak berani berkata apa-apa pada ayahnya.

"Tak usah cemas. _Aboeji_ sudah tahu semua. Aku sudah menceritakannya," ucap Sehun.

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar menatap Sehun. Ia mulai bisa bernafas lega. "Terimakasih, _Oppa!"_ ucapnya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya beralih melingkari leher Luhan dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu, besok namamu akan dibersihkan. Klub jurnalis terbukti menyebar berita bohong tentang ibumu, karena mereka tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Wajah yang mirip tidak bisa dijadikan patokan, walau mereka tahu wajah asli ibumu. Besok tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang akan menghinamu."

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

Satu masalah selesai. Sehun berhasil meyakinkan Luhan akan ketulusannya. Masalah lain yang belum ia selesaikan adalah ayahnya. Sehun jadi tak sabar ingin segera bertemu pria tua itu, untuk penjelasan mengapa ayahnya menyembunyikan rahasia itu darinya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Oh Hyuk terpaksa mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Kakinya yang menyambar sandal rumput setelah membuka sepatu sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara. Fajar belum menjelang, dan ia tak ingin kedatangannya akan membangunkan kedua anaknya.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, _aboeji!"_

Oh Hyuk terlonjak kaget mendapati tubuh Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya tepat ketika ia beranjak setelah mengganti sandal. Sehun yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dengan rambut acak dan mata merah setengah melek. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun jam segini?" Oh Hyuk melalui tubuh Sehun dan berjalan menuju ruang utama. Setelah menyalakan lampu, ia duduk di sofa sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Televisi besar itu masih menyala. Selimut terhampar kusut di atas sofa. Sehun pasti tidur disini, menunggunya pulang.

"Aku menunggumu sampai," jawab Sehun, duduk di samping sang ayah.

"Kau ingin apa?" Oh Hyuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran empuk sofa. Tubuhnya juga merasakan lelah setelah perjalanan panjang.

" _Aboeji,_ ceritakan semua padaku. Mengenai Luhan dan ibunya," nada Sehun menuntut. Ia berdiri di depan ayahnya dengan berkacak pinggang, sebagai isyarat ayahnya tak berhak memejamkan mata sebelum memenuhi tuntutan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Luhan dulu," suara Oh Hyuk perlahan tenggelam oleh lelahnya.

" _Aboeji!"_

"Biarkan ayahmu ini merem sebentar!" Oh Hyuk memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga terbaring sempurna di sofa, tempat tidur Sehun tadi. Matanya mulai terpejam. "Akan kuceritakan nanti, setelah kau menyiapkan sarapan."

Sehun mendesah sebal. Tapi ia juga merasa kasihan pada ayahnya yang masih lelah. Ia pun tak ada niatan untuk memaksa lagi. Sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, Sehun beranjak ke kamarnya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Oh Hyuk membuka mata saat merasakan aroma daging panggang menusuk hidungnya. Ia bangkit sambil menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Sehun yang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap konter dapur, menyeruak memenuhi pandangannya yang masih samar. Anaknya itu memang sangat bisa diandalkan untuk urusan makanan.

"Wah, enak sekali baunya," Oh Hyuk berjalan menghampiri Sehun, lalu kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. "Apa Luhan sudah bangun?"

Sehun membawakan sarapan yang sudah siap dan menghidangkannya di meja. Telur mata sapi dan daging panggang. "Sepertinya belum," ia menggeleng.

Oh Hyuk mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. Sesekali ia menyela saat Sehun bicara padanya.

"Jadi, sudah siap untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku? Lagipula untuk apa kau merahasiakan identitas ibunya Luhan?"

"Apa aib seseorang pantas untuk diceritakan?" Oh Hyuk balik bertanya.

Sehun terdiam, mengerutkan alis. "Maksudku. . ." Sehun lagi-lagi tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia sedang memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Maksudku, mengapa ibu Luhan sampai punya pekerjaan seperti itu, dan bagaimana _aboeji_ bisa kenal dengannya?"

Oh Hyuk melahap potongan daging terakhir. Secara bertahap ia meneguk air putih yang sudah disediakan Sehun di samping piringnya. Setelah menyeka sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitaran mulutnya, ia baru fokus pada Sehun yang penasaran dan terus memburunya sejak kepulangannya.

"Miwa, ibunya Luhan, kami dulu teman sekolah," Oh Hyuk memulai ceritanya. "Aku ikut program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang, dan kenal dengannya di sekolah itu," pria paruh baya itu memandang seragam Sehun dengan seksama, tersenyum mengenang. Suatu nostalgia yang membawanya kembali pada masa itu.

Dan Sehun pun mendengarkan dengan khidmat, tanpa menyela seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, kami menjadi sangat akrab. Aku bahkan sempat mengunjungi desanya, dan berkenalan dengan orang tuanya. Sampai saat masa pertukaran pelajar berakhir, aku kembali ke Korea, dan berjanji akan kembali untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi, setelah itu. . ." Oh Hyuk menjeda dengan helaan nafasnya yang dalam dan berat, terbakar dalam kenangan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Dia menjadi bintang dewasa?" tebak Sehun, langsung disambut anggukan ayahnya. "Semuda itu? Kenapa bisa?"

"Miwa, dia selalu bilang ingin menjadi model dan idol. Saat aku kembali ke Jepang, aku mencoba menghubungi kontaknya, dan tentu saja tidak aktif lagi. Sampai suatu hari, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di stasiun. Dia bersama dengan seorang pria."

"Siapa pria itu?" Sehun memburu karena ayahnya kembali menjeda. Wajahnya tampak muram.

" _Ini suamiku. Kami baru saja menikah."_

" _Aboeji!"_

Oh Hyuk terlonjak kaget oleh teguran pelan Sehun.

"Kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya, _aboeji?"_ tanya Sehun. Mimik ayahnya jelas tampak tak senang.

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

Suara krucukan air yang mengalir ke gelas kosong milik Oh Hyuk memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka. Oh Hyuk meneguk beberapa kali, kemudian kembali memandang puteranya. Sebenarnya dirinya memang keberatan. Kenangan tak menyenangkan itu sudah lama ia kubur. Bahkan sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk menceritakannya pada Luhan, walau gadis itu berhak tahu.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Oh, maafkan aku!"

Siang itu, dua hari setelah pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di stastiun, Miwa menghubunginya, mengajaknya bertemu secara diam-diam. Penampilannya aneh. Perempuan muda itu mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan topi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa benar kau sudah menikah?" Oh Hyuk memburu dengan putus asa. Tujuannya kembali ke negeri Sakura selain untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, adalah untuk kembali pada gadis yang selama ini memenangkan hatinya, untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius.

Namun, terkadang keinginan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Pria itu," Miwa mulai terisak dengan kepala tertunduk. "Dia menipuku. Dia bilang akan mengorbitkanku menjadi model. Tapi ternyata. . ."

Gadis itu tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya.

Oh Hyuk belum tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Miwa. Namun, tangisan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu bukan lagi gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui dulu, tujuan lainnya untuk kembali ke negeri ini.

"Kau pasti akan tahu nanti," ucapnya setelah tangisannya reda. "Dan saat kau tahu, aku harap kau tak membenciku. _Sayounara,_ Oh!"

Dia pergi begitu saja, bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Aku langsung menebak tipuan yang dia maksud ke arah _sana,"_ Oh Hyuk melanjutkan kembali kisahnya pada Sehun. Tentu saja ia men- _skip_ bagian Miwa adalah gadis istimewanya dulu. Ia tak ingin Sehun tahu. Untuk saat ini belum.

"Setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku langsung menuju toko dvd, dan menemukan poster Miwa di rak khusus untuk dvd dewasa."

Sehun tenggelam dalam diamnya. Setelah mendengar cerita ayahnya mengenai kenyataan ibu kandung Luhan, ia tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa simpati, dan juga terkejut.

"Karena profesinya itulah, ia tak bisa membawa Luhan bersamanya ketika anak itu lahir. Ia dititipkan di panti asuhan. Lalu pada orang tuanya yang tak lagi mau mengakuinya. Dan. ."

Alis Oh Hyuk berkedut, gerakan spontan untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melirik Sehun yang tertunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu Oh Hyuk memotong kalimatnya.

"Dan?"

Oh Hyuk beralih ke samping Sehun. Pelan ia menepuk pundak anak remajanya itu.

"Yang perlu kau tahu, Sehun- _ah,_ dia melakukan itu bukan karena keinginannya. Banyak artis dewasa yang awalnya dijebak karena masalah ekonomi, atau keinginan cepat untuk menjadi artis. Apalagi jika mereka warga pendatang. Dan Miwa, dia sudah lama pensiun dari 'dunia' itu."

Sehun mendadak berdiri. Matanya agak memicing dengan alis terangkat, menatap sang ayah lekat penuh curiga. Walau masih meninggalkan rasa sedih atas cerita yang ia dengar mengenai Luhan dan ibunya, ada hal lain yang tak bisa dikesampingkan, membuat Sehun sangat penasaran, melebihi rasa penasarannya terhadap siapa sebenarnya ayah kandung Luhan.

" _Aboeji,_ apakah sebenarnya, ibunya Luhan itu adalah kekasihmu dulu?"

Lontaran pertanyaan Sehun tanpa basa basi. Suatu simpulan wajar yang ditarik anak remaja seperti Sehun, setelah mendengar cerita Oh Hyuk. Untuk beberapa saat pria tua itu terkesiap, tak mampu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wajar, tapi Sehun terlalu cepat menebaknya, dan ia belum siap untuk menjawab.

Menurutnya, sebagai ayah dari remaja itu, Sehun yang sangat menyayangi ibunya yang sudah tiada itu masih terlalu labil. Oh Hyuk tak bisa menduga bagaimana reaksinya jika putranya tahu bahwa Miwa adalah kekasihnya dulu, dan ia malah membawa anak gadis mantan kekasihnya sebagai adik Sehun.

Mungkin Sehun akan menerima, tapi tidak pada awalnya, jika saja dulu Oh Hyuk membawa Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah anak kekasihnya. Setelah Sehun benar-benar menyayangi Luhan layaknya adik kandung sendiri, maka dia berhak tahu segalanya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Oh Hyuk.

Tak tahan memandang wajah penasaran anaknya terlalu lama, setelah diamnya ia mengalihkan pandang ke sisi lain, dan mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri di pintu. Dengan handuk menggantung di bahunya.

"H-Hey, kau disini Luhan!" Oh Hyuk berujar sapa untuk menutupi kagetnya atas kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Sehun ikut menoleh. Ia pun tak kalah terkejut. Sambil menahan geramnya ia berencana untuk memperingati Luhan agar menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu nanti; muncul secara tiba-tiba.

" _A-aboeji, . ._ mengenai mama. . ." wajah itu tertunduk, tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya. Sepagi ini, saat ia baru membuka matanya, hanya bayangan itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tidak apa," Oh Hyuk mendahului sebelum Luhan angkat suara lagi. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Luhan, dan lega karena sepertinya Luhan tak mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun tadi. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenal ibumu, _hm?"_

Gadis itu langsung mendongak. Matanya berbinar. Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Cepatlah bersiap dan sarapan. Aku akan mengantar kalian sekolah hari ini."

Dan tanpa ditunggu pun, Luhan segera mematuhi perintah ayah angkatnya.

"Kau belum menjawabku."

Tak disangka Sehun masih menuntut jawaban setelah Luhan pergi. Oh Hyuk memutar badannya, menghadap Sehun. Urat-urat tegang di wajahnya kini telah mengendur karena ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan demi untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Memangnya kau tanya apa tadi?" Oh Hyuk balik tanya dengan acuh. Ia pura-pura sibuk mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di sandaran sofa.

" _Aboeji_ mau kemana?"

"Aku akan membelikan roti untuk bekal kalian," jawab Oh Hyuk, disusul langkahnya keluar meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tercenung, menatap kepergian ayahnya. _Sejak kapan roti menjadi bekal?_ Batinnya sinis. Tingkah aneh ayahnya itu malah membuat semuanya semakin jelas, bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi adalah benar.

Sehun bukannya marah jika itu kenyataannya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Anak dari mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi adiknya; bukankah itu sama dengan ayahnya menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya dan mencampakkan ibunya?

Sehun menggeram sambil menepuk dahinya dan menggeleng-geleng. Pertanyaan yang diacuhkan ayahnya itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi, hingga memunculkan pikiran gila. Setelah menggeleng sekali lagi untuk memastikan pikiran itu sudah hilang, ia kembali ke konter dapur, menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Ya,_ duduklah di depan! Apa aku menjadi supirmu sekarang?!"

Sehun urung menaikkan kakinya ke mobil karena omelan ayahnya. Ia berdiri tegak dan membiarkan pintu mobil masih terbuka. Wajahnya lurus memandang sang ayah yang berdiri di samping kemudi.

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku tak tega membiarkan Luhan sendiri di belakang," elak Sehun dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Dengan acuhnya ia masuk ke mobil, mengabaikan Oh Hyuk dengan tampang melasnya.

"Dasar!" gerutu Oh Hyuk pasrah, dan ia pun masuk ke mobil sebagai 'sopir' dua anaknya.

Mobil berbentuk sedan itu pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedetik pun dari Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Meskipun tubuhnya duduk menghadap depan, namun kepalanya meneleng ke samping. Sehun bahkan tak peduli rasa pegal yang mulai merambat urat lehernya.

Ekspresi kaku yang terbalut dalam wajah cantik itu. Sehun tak pernah menduga kehidupan di balik wajah itu ternyata jauh dari kata bahagia, jauh dari apa yang pernah ia dengar dan saksikan sendiri dari Luhan.

' _Ia dititipkan di panti asuhan. Lalu pada orang tuanya yang tak lagi mau mengakuinya.'_

Sehun merasa miris mengingat ucapan ayahnya. Hidup di panti asuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah, padahal dia masih punya ibu. Dan hidup di lingkungan orang-orang yang tak menyukainya, bukankah hal itu sama dengan penganiayaan?

Sehun paham sekarang. Mengerti, bahkan lebih mengerti dari sebelumnya; mengapa Luhan begitu takut dengan masa lalunya, dan merasa semua orang membencinya. Sebuah aksi refleks dari alam bawah sadar yang memperingatkan akan perihnya masa lalu yang telah hilang itu. Aksi itu tak bisa membedakan antara orang-orang yang memang membencinya dan orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya.

Merasa di perhatikan oleh Sehun, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Alisnya terangkat mendapati Sehun menatapnya lekat. Tatapan penuh rasa iba.

"Ada yang salah?" tegur Luhan.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Wajah cantik itu begitu polosnya. Sehun tak peduli, jika memang benar ayahnya dan ibu gadis ini memiliki hubungan istimewa di masa lalu. Luhan di hadapannya, apapun statusnya, siapapun orang tuanya, adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai, kasihi, dan ia sayangi melebihi dari sekedar adik.

 _Sayang?_

"Hei, _Oppa!"_ Luhan kembali menegur, kali ini di sertai dengan sentuhan pada lututnya.

Sehun terkesiap, seiring dengan kesadaran akan kata 'sayang' yang baru saja menggema di pikirannya. Ia sekilas melirik ayahnya yang fokus mengemudi. Senyuman kecil menghampiri sejenak. _Begitu ya! Kau memang licik, pak tua!_

Sehun tahu sekarang. Ayahnya itu, sengaja tak mengatakan apapun mengenai keluarga Luhan padanya, mengenai bagaimana hubungan ibu Luhan dan dirinya sehingga ia bersedia dengan tangan terbuka untuk 'menjadikan' Luhan bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Semua itu, tentu saja untuk memunculkan rasa kasih sayang dari Sehun, putra kandungnya sendiri, pada sang adik baru yaitu Luhan, putri dari mantan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang usahanya itu berhasil.

" _Oppa,_ kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Luhan kembali menegur. Wajahnya tampak sedikit khawatir, karena Sehun hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun akhirnya bersuara. _Yah, apapun itu, aku tidak peduli lagi._ " _Ya,_ dimana jepitanmu?" tanya Sehun. Bola matanya terangkat menatap rambut hitam Luhan yang polos, tanpa 'sakura' yang telah ia berikan.

Luhan meraba kepalanya, dan baru menyadari bahwa jepitan itu tak ada di situ. "Aku lupa," cengirnya, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Tunggu!" Sehun menahan lengan Luhan saat jemari gadis itu hendak memasangkan jepitan ke rambutnya. Sehun lantas mengambil alih, menggeser poni Luhan sepenuhnya ke samping, dan mengaitkannya dengan jepitan itu.

Sempurna. Sehun tak bisa lepas memandang, dengan senyum. Ruam yang masih tersisa di dahi itu tak bisa menutupi keindahannya.

"Sudah?"

"Em," angguk Sehun. Ia meraih telapak Luhan yang masih terangkat, dan segera menggenggamnya turun. "Kau lebih indah dari sakura," ucapnya lirih.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia tak mampu membalas tatapan lembut Sehun dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Namun ia membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Sehun yang hangat.

Dua muda mudi itu sepertinya lupa, atau melupakan orang lain yang juga berada di situ. Sesekali, Oh Hyuk melirik sepion tengah, menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan di belakangnya, yang sama sekali tak wajar untuk ukuran kakak adik. Hatinya mulai diliputi rasa cemas. Ia khawatir Sehun melewati batasannya, dan memperlakukan Luhan tak selayaknya adik.

 **_HunxHan_**

Baek Hae menghentikan kakinya sebelum masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia gugup, jantungnya seperti akan meledak, mengingat siapa yang sedang menunggunya di sana. Baek Hae tak pernah menginginkan hal ini, sebenarnya. Ia tak menyangka, berita yang ia bawa bukannya menimbulkan rasa benci dan jijik pada Luhan, melainkan rasa simpati.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu dan membukanya.

"Masuklah, Byun Baek Hae. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Suara berat itu terdengar menakutkan. Baek Hae bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berjalan tertunduk menghampiri kursi yang telah di sediakan. Dan setelah duduk, Baek Hae baru sadar bahwa hanya ada dirinya dan Oh Hyuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tak akan memarahimu," Oh Hyuk langsung ke inti masalah, "Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf pada Luhan, putriku."

Degukan Baek Hae terdengar keras. Minta maaf pada Luhan, suatu hal yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ibu Luhan, aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku tahu bagaimana dia. Yang kau tuduhkan di buletinmu itu sama sekali tidak benar. Itu bukan dia," Oh Hyuk jeda sesaat, memastikan gadis belia di hadapannya mendengarkan ucapannya. karena gadis itu sama sekali tak mengangkat kepala. "Aku hanya penasaran, darimana kau dapat berita seperti itu? dan foto itu?"

Tangan Baek Hae mengepal meremas lututnya. Matanya membola menatap lipitan rok yang menutupi paha. Oh Hyuk memang berujar pelan, tanpa nada emosi. Namun kewibawaan orang itu membuat Baek Hae tak berani berkutik. Apalagi, ayahnya yang juga seorang dokter, adalah bawahan Oh Hyuk di rumah sakit yang baru ia operasikan. Sedikit saja ketidak-sopanan, Baek Hae takut pria itu akan melaporkannya pada ayahnya.

"Hey?! Tidak ingin mengatakannya?" Oh Hyuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah tertunduk itu. Kebimbangan dapat jelas terbaca. Gadis belia itu enggan memberitahukan siapa yang telah memberikan berita itu padanya.

Dan benar saja. Baek Hae memang sedang memikirkan apakah ia harus membawa nama Kris disini atau tidak. Walau kesal pada si muka dua itu, Baek Hae masih memikirkan peringatan Kris yang melarangnya untuk menyebut namanya jika sesuatu terjadi. Dan ia tak menyangka, secepat ini 'sesuatu' itu terjadi.

"Kau pernah bertemu ibu kandung Luhan sebelumnya?" Oh Hyuk masih melanjutkan interogasinya, tak peduli pada kebungkaman gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tidak suka pada Luhan? apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang menyakitimu?"

Kali ini Baek Hae tak dapat menahannya lagi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Oh Hyuk seputar Luhan cukup membuat telinganya hangus terbakar. Ia berdiri dengan congkaknya, menatap ke bawah pada orang tua yang mendongak mengikuti geraknya. Baek Hae tak peduli lagi dengan rasa hormat. Persetan dengan semua itu.

"Walaupun kau tidak mengakuinya, _Ahjusshi,_ bahwa wanita hina itu adalah ibu kandung Luhan, aku tetap yakin bahwa itulah kenyataannya. Kau hanya berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan."

Saat ini, Baek Hae merasa dirinya yang paling benar. Usai berkata dengan suara besar dan nada kasar, dengan langkah pongahnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari Oh Hyuk.

 _Sial sial sial!_

Baek Hae mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus mengumpat. Satu persatu orang yang turut andil dalam penerbitan buletin skandal itu muncul di benaknya, namun kenapa hanya dia seorang yang harus menanggung akibat. Pernyataan maaf pada buletin terbitan hari ini—yang seharusnya terbit bulan depan—pun atas nama klub jurnalis, namun hanya dia seorang yang harus menghadap Oh Hyuk selaku wali dari Luhan, dan dituntut minta maaf secara langsung.

Karena kegusarannya, Baek Hae tak melihat ada orang lain yang berjalan pelan dari arah berlawanan. Tabrakan di bahu mereka pun tak terelakkan. Baek Hae tak ambil pusing dan peduli. Ia terus melaju dengan langkah cepatnya menuju kelas, setelah mengumpat beberapa kali.

Suasana kelas lebih tenang, meski bel belum berbunyi. Selebaran-selebaran berawarna kuning banyak ditemukan dimanapun Baek Hae melepas pandangannya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Memang buletin yang harusnya terbit sebulan sekali itu terpaksa terbit lagi hari ini, demi pernyataan maaf dan pelurusan berita mengenai ibu Luhan kemarin.

"Baek Hae- _yah!_ Kalau kau ingin membuat berita besar, setidaknya telusuri kebenarannya dulu. Kalau sudah begini, klubmu akan sepi peminat lho!"

Ocehan itu disambut cekikikan. Tak sedikit yang menertawakannya saat ini. Baek Hae menggeram murka. Kepalan tangannya terlalu kuat hingga menyakiti telapaknya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke bangku Luhan, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah duduk tenang sambil membaca buletinnya, dengan Kyung Soo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sambil menggigit bibir ia berjalan ke arah mereka. Tangannya masih mengepal di kedua sisi. Namun kali ini tujuannya bukan gadis itu, melainkan pemuda yang berdiri di belakang mereka, yang juga ikut menyimak isi buletin. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi atletis itu.

"Hey orang munafik!"

Tak hanya Kris dan dua gadis di depannya, tetapi semua penghuni kelas ikut menoleh pada teriakan kasar itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka topeng aslimu sekarang, _huh_?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

Ehem, upnya telat lagi, hehehehe,,

Mohon maaf ya, mulai sekarang Qi2 nggak bisa janji buat update cepat (emang sebelumnya pernah janji ya? :v) tapi tetap akan Qi2 usahain untuk update secepat mungkin, sesuai kemampuan Qi2 lah ya.

Langsung lah ya, Qi2 balesin review dulu. Dan nggak lupa Qi2 ucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang senantiasa paporitin ff abal2 ini :'v dan review2 selanjutnya senantiasa Qi2 tunggu :D

 **SH94LH7** waaadaaww chapter kemarin malah kayak cerita horor nih kak, heheheheee. Tapi tenang, itu cuma sebatas halusinasi aja kok, dan pasti ada penyebabnya. Gomawo 'semangat'nya :D

 **JunaOh** lihat aja di chap depan nanti, apa Kris masih bisa watados setelah diserang sama Baek Hae. Untuk Sehun, dia masih tetap setia kok sama Luhan :D mudah2an chapter depan bisa fast, amiinn :v

 **Ruhanxi** aigooooo,, terimakasih sudah dimaklumi, tapi untuk double chap atau diperpanjang worldnya, sayangnya belum bisa, tapi tetap akan diusahakan.

 **SherlyOh** yyayy udah update nih. Thanks ya km gak pernah bosen pm-in aku buat nagih ff, hehehe. Kalo nggak digituin, kayaknya bakalan lebih molor nih aku updatenya, kekekekekkk

 **Ramyoon** lol nggak sampek ke bunuh dirilah kak. Itu tekanannya belum seberapa. Masih ada konflik lain lagi, masih seputar org tua mereka.

 **Papiyeol61** adegan lopeli-lopelinya ada kok nanti, tenang aja :D

 **Misslah** ini udah next yah :D

 **Ohjasminxiaolu** kalo udah bahagia, dah pasti tamat kak, hiihihiii. Gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **Gitaaorgee** hhuuhuu, penderitaan si bucan belum berakhir, dia musti menderita lagi utk mencapai kata bahagia T.T

 **Hannie** dah lanjut ya, gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **Cheery** hey Sehun tidak meninggalkan Luhan, tenang aja. Si oppa masih bertanggung jawab utk saat ini :D

 **Yousee** emang iyaaa :v dan sehun ternyata nggak pergi. ini udah next yaa :D

 **LeeEunKi** dia baik sebenarnya, cuma agak licik aja. Pokoknya bukan org jahat yg sampek nyelakain org lain.

 **Chaa** Sehun gak pergi kakak, tenang aja :D dalam hidup luhan harus selalu ada sehun (berharap, hiks :'( gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **Curut** maunya sih ada. Seharusnya peran Suho itu si yoel aja, cuma pas awal2 bikin cerita ini Qi2 gak ada niat buat munculin cemistry antara mrk. Hehehe.

 **Yongie17** ini dah next ya, maaf belum bisa fast up :'(

 **auliaMRQ** kekekekekk, si duo baek masih ada kejutan utk luhan, tunggu saja :v

 **AngelDeer** ini udah next ya :D

 **Nurul706** sehun emang gak peka disini. Dia cuma bermodal keyakinan aja. Jelas buka si ipan yg di mobil itu, dan dia memang org yg muncul di mimpi luhan. org jahat bangetlah pokoknya. Dan baek hae pasti kena hukuman, tapi dengan perbuatannya yg lain lagi. gomawo 'fighting'nya kak :D

 **Mydeer** wakakakakk kasihan ipan jadi bulan2an terus di komentar, kekekekk. Tp dia org baik kok sebenarnya :v

 **Yuanita** huaaa Qi2 juga kangen baca reviewmu :') baek hae sampek akhir tetap gangguin Luhan. kalau luhan kenak masalah serius baru nanti dia sadar. Gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **HandiXi** dari cerita2 yg udah berjalan, jelaslah kalo sehun dan luhan saling mencintai (bukan sebagai kakak adik) apalagi di chap sebelumnya ada adegan kissing, xixixixii. Nih udah next yah, gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **HunHanCherry1220** huaa kasihan banget kamu, Qi2 doain cepat dapat adek baru yaa (hapenya) kekekekekkk. Belum tahulah ya, apakah hun dan han ternyata sekandung, biar kayak kelopak sakura, kekekekekk. Gomawo 'fighting'nya hanna :D

 **OhHeeRa** sehun ternyata nggak ninggalin luhan kok. Sehun gak beneran pergi, krn klo sehun beneran pergi berarti udah masuk konflik utama, dan itu masih nanti. Heheh. Gomawo udah selalu menunggu nextnya :D

 **YeoJaeNa** sehun nggak beneran pergi ninggalin luhan. dan pria di khayalan luhan nanti pasti muncul wujud nyatanya. Dan cerita ini baru lanjut sekarang :v


	13. Chapter 13

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Preview :_ " _Hey orang munafik!" Tak hanya Kris dan dua gadis di depannya, tetapi semua penghuni kelas ikut menoleh pada teriakan kasar itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membuka topeng aslimu sekarang, huh?!"_

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka topeng aslimu sekarang, _huh?!"_

Baek Hae berkacak pinggang, melontarkan pertanyaan menantang pada Kris. Suaranya yang lantang dan tegas itu tak ayal membuat semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Lelaki berambut agak pirang itu pun maju ke hadapan Baek Hae. Wajahnya tenang. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak takut dengan tantangan gadis yang ia anggap bodoh itu. Sepertinya Kris sudah menduga kejadian ini, dan telah menyiapkan senjata yang akan ia pakai untuk membalik serangan.

"Hey! Apa masalahmu denganku?"

Baek Hae berdecih. Ia akan senang hati meludahi wajah tampan itu jika tak ingat posisinya sedang di kelas sekarang. Wajah sok tenang itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Awas saja, apakah wajah itu masih bisa senyum setelah Baek Hae membongkar kebusukannya.

"Masalahku adalah, kau memanfaatkanku setelah cintamu ditolak oleh anak pelacur itu!" tak lupa Baek Hae menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan telunjuknya, walau ia yakin semua orang disini tahu siapa 'anak pelacur' yang ia maksud.

Kris memilih diam dulu, dengan kerutan halus di keningnya. Ia bersikap tenang, saat semua orang mulai ganti memandangnya. Pesona di wajahnya menyala penuh, agar semua orang menganggap dirinya juga korban Baek Hae setelah Luhan. Sempurna sudah image buruk pada diri Baek Hae.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," Kris berbalik, bermaksud kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun cengkraman Baek Hae pada bagian belakang jasnya mendahului langkahnya.

"Kau memang busuk!" umpat Baek Hae, lalu dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Kris ke samping, hingga tak menghalangi pandangannya pada Luhan. " _Ya!_ Kau tidak penasaran darimana aku mendapat foto-foto syur ibumu?!"

Luhan menatap wajah Baek Hae yang berapi-api. Tak terlalu serius. Luhan sama sekali tak ingin tahu. Selama Sehun dan _aboeji_ tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia tak peduli pada pendapat orang lain.

" _Ya_ Byun Baek Hae! Bukannya buletinmu sudah meminta maaf dan menyatakan bahwa wanita di gambar itu bukan ibu Luhan?"

Luhan ganti menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, yang baru berujar agak panjang. Ia nyaris melupakan satu orang penting lagi dalam hidupnya. Walaupun kemarin gadis itu sempat syok dan tampak marah.

"Kung Soo, biarkan saja!" Luhan berucap lirih. Kyung Soo hanya melirik dari ujung matanya. Dirinya tahu, bahwa wanita di gambar buletin kemarin adalah ibu Luhan yang ia panggil Bibi Miwa. Dan Luhan juga mengakuinya. Ia yakin Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu hingga berhasil menutupi aib itu.

"Diam kau, culun! Aku tak bicara padamu!" bentakan Baek Hae membuat Kyung Soo semakin geram dan ingin membalas, namun Luhan segera menahan gerakannya.

"Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu di depan semua orang, Baek Hae!"

"Diam kau serigala!"

Teguran Kris langsung di tepis keras. Matanya bagai harimau kelaparan saat menatap wajah Kris. "Kau, kau!" Baek mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan telunjuk tegak di depan wajah Kris. "Kau yang memberikan foto itu padaku. Kau yang membuatku menyebar foto ibunya Luhan karena kau tahu aku membenci Luhan."

Kerutan di antara dahi Kris semakin dalam mendengar berondongan Baek Hae. Tubuhnya panas dingin, hingga mengucurkan peluh tipis di dahinya. Sebenarnya, Kris bisa dengan mudah menangkal semua serangan Baek Hae, yang mencoba menyudutkannya di depan semua orang. Kris tahu Baek Hae tak ingin disalahkan sendirian. Namun, ia tak yakin gadis dibelakangnya—yang tatapannya terasa membakar tengkuk Kris walau ia tak menoleh—itu akan mempercayainya. Kris tak peduli pada Baek Hae, dan seluruh penghuni kelas yang melempar tatapan sinis padanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau malah menuduhku? Lagipula aku tak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Luhan," jawabnya tanpa beban, berbanding terbalik dengan hentakan nafas Baek Hae yang semakin berat.

"Kau benar-benar busuk! Jangan pura-pura lupa bahwa kau yang memberiku foto—,"

"Hey, Byun!" Kris memotong cepat. "Kau yang pura-pura lupa. Oh sungguh bodoh aku!" Kris menepuk jidatnya, dengan ekspresi seolah dia menyadari satu kesalahan besar. "Kenapa aku membiarkanmu melihat-lihat ponselku waktu itu," kali ini ia geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap ke bawah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris kembali mengangkat kepalanya, disertai telunjuknya yang terangkat ke depan wajah Baek Hae.

"Kau langsung bersemangat melihat foto porno milikku, hanya karena wanita di foto itu mirip dengan Luhan."

Alis Baek Hae bergerak tak berarah mendengar ucapan Kris. Hey! Bahkan lelaki ini lebih busuk dari yang tampak. Dengan matanya yang melotot, Baek Hae menepis kasar telunjuk Kris yang masih menuding wajahnya. Emosi dalam darahnya tak terhankan lagi, terus mengalir melalui pembuluh darah hingga tangan gadis itu berakhir mencengkram kerah pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau yang memberikan foto itu—,"

"Hey, aku benar-benar muak dengan ini," Kris ganti menghentakkan tangan Baek Hae setelah memotong ucapannya dengan kasar, lalu merapikan kerahnya yang sedikit kusut. "Dengar, Byun Baek Hae! Saat kau melihat foto itu, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Luhan? Apa aku mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Luhan?"

Baek Hae langsung bungkam. Bibirnya mulai gemetar. Otaknya berputar kembali mengingat saat Kris mengirim foto itu ke ponselnya. Lelaki licik itu hanya menyuruhnya fokus untuk melihat wajah wanita itu. Kris benar, dia tak mengatakan apapun mengenai Luhan waktu itu, atau mengatakan dengan jelas mengenai wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Luhan.

" _Kau membenci Luhan 'kan?"_

Benar. Kris hanya mengucapkan kata itu. Dan tentu saja, kebencian yang mengalir di setiap inchi saraf otaknya membuat Baek Hae langsung menduga bahwa wanita di foto itu adalah ibu kandung Luhan.

Jantung Baek Hae semakin berdebar cepat saat menyadari satu keraguan. _Benarkah wanita di foto itu ibunya Luhan?_

"Kau tahu, Byun?"

Baek Hae memotar bola matanya cepat, melihat lelaki itu sedang mengambil ponsel dari dalam jasnya. Entah apalagi yang akan dia lakukan setelah menciptakan suatu rekayasa untuk menyudutkannya.

"Aku juga punya koleksi foto dan video Maria Ozawa, tapi kau hanya tertarik pada artis yang mirip Luhan itu," Kris menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baek Hae, namun gadis itu hanya mematung, dengan kristal cair yang hampir menutup seluruh permukaan bola matanya.

"Hey, kalian para lelaki disini!" Kris ganti menatap satu persatu wajah para siswa di kelasnya dengan cepat. "Apa aku salah jika menyimpan gambar porno? Kalian juga pasti punya 'kan? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk para cowok?" pertanyaannya terkesan membela diri sendiri. Kris sadar, ucapan sebelumnya tadi mungkin terdengar menjijikkan untuk sebagian orang, tapi baginya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Dan ternyata, pikirannya benar. Tak ada satupun siswa yang menyangkal, walaupun juga tak mengakui. Setidaknya, dirinya tak terkesan seperti lelaki mesum.

Baek Hae sudah tak fokus lagi dengan perkataan Kris. Ia kehilangan kata, sejak keraguan itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Bukan merasa menyesal dan bersalah pada Luhan, tapi lebih pada dirinya sendiri yang—sudah pasti—dianggap sebagai penyebar berita bohong. Sampai bel berdering, gadis itu tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Kris.

Kris menyeringai senang melihat kekalahan di wajah Baek Hae. Malah dia yang mendapat malu setelah mencoba mempermalukan Kris. Bahkan, wajah itu. . . Kris hampir melepas tawanya. Namun saat berbalik hendak menuju bangkunya, semua kebahagiaannya langsung lenyap. Gadis lain sedang meliriknya tajam. Ia menelan ludah. Ia mungkin berhasil mematahkan serangan Baek Hae dan membuat orang lain percaya bahwa ia tak terlibat, namun tidak dengan gadis itu.

Luhan.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Aboeji_ bilang apa pada anak itu?" sehun langsung bertanya begitu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri menghadap pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin dia minta maaf."

"Hanya itu? kenapa dia terlihat kesal sekali? jalannya saja seperti orang mabuk," sehun memasang tampang heran.

"Aku hanya penasaran darimana ia dapat foto-foto Miwa."

"Akan kucari tahu itu nanti," jawab sehun cepat.

"Aku juga penasaran satu hal lagi," Oh Hyuk memasang wajah lebih serius, membuat sehun mengerutkan alis; merasa lebih penasaran dari pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya kali ini berbeda," sehun menebak.

"Sehun-ah," sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahu sehun. "Sebenarnya, kau dan luhan, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Oh Hyuk. Wajahnya tampak tak senang, dengan sorot matanya yang tajam menyelami wajah sehun.

"Apa yg terjadi?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan dengan nada bingung. "Apa kami terlihat sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi, sesuai dengan maksud pertanyaan Oh Hyuk yang ia tangkap.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Oh Hyuk menggeleng, menahan geramnya. Entah anaknya itu sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengtakannya dengan jelas. "Kau dan Luhan, kalian seperti remaja yang sedang mabuk cinta."

Sehun tercengang, diam sesaat dengan matanya yang melebar perlahan. Ia mencoba membaca raut wajah sang ayah sebelum menjawab. Wajah yang mulai terdapat keriput di beberapa bagian itu memang tampak tak suka, tapi Sehun tak akan berbohong.

"Benar!" tegasnya.

Wajah Oh Hyuk langsung berubah. Tetap saja ia terkejut walau tau jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sehun. Ia hanya terkejut karena Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegas, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyembunyikan.

"Kau..." suara Oh Hyuk meninggi, namun ia jeda sesaat, merilekskan otot-otot wajahnya yang tegang. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas. Sekarang bukanlah waktunya marah, Sekarang atau kapan pun. Oh Hyuk bukanlah tipe ayah yang sering memarahi anaknya untuk suatu kesalahan. Bahkan ia hanya memilih diam saat Sehun terus menyalahkannya karena tak ada di samping ibunya saat wanita itu merenggang nyawa.

"Sehun-ah," Oh Hyuk berujar lembut. Anak muda di hadapannya itu pun sama sekali tak gentar. Sepertinya ia sudah siap menghadapi situasi ini. Sepertinya, anaknya itu sudah menduga bahwa dirinya akan mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka.

"Luhan adikmu kan? Dia sudah kita adopsi. Secara hukum dia adikmu, sah."

"Aboeji!" balas sehun cepat. "Jangan menghalangi hubungan kami dengan alasan seperti itu. Luhan bukan adik kandungku. Apa yang membuat _aboeji_ keberatan sebenarnya, hm? apa krn Luhan adalah anak mantan kekasihmu?"

Oh Hyuk jelas tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Wajahnya kembali tegang. "B-bagaimana—,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menjadi anakmu," jawab Sehun enteng, tanpa menunggu Oh Hyuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. " _Aboeji,_ okke, kau hebat, kau berhasil menjadikan Luhan sebagai adikku tanpa ada hambatan, karena dari awal aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah anak mantan kekasihmu. Dan sekarang, aku sama sekali tak masalah dengan itu. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Bahkan Sehun telah membaca rencananya dengan baik.

Berondongan Sehun membuat Oh Hyuk gelagapan, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Walau bicaranya santai dan tanpa beban, sorot mata itu menyiratkan kesungguhan. Oh Hyuk seperti sedang melihat dirinya puluhan tahun silam.

"Apa jangan-jangan Luhan sebenarnya adalah anak kandungmu, hasil dari perselingkuhanmu dan ibunya?"

" _YAA!"_

"Atau, karena tak berhasil memiliki ibunya, kau jadi terobsesi dengan anaknya?"

" _YAA,_ Oh Sehun!"

Sehun baru menghentikan ocehannya setelah bentakan Oh Hyuk menggema memenuhi ruangan. Dua bapak-anak itu saling bertatapan sengit dalam diam. Sehun sudah siap dengan pemberontakannya, jika sang ayah tak memberikan jawaban masuk akal atas keberatannya itu.

Hingga bel berdering, kesengitan antara mereka pun buyar.

"Luhan hanya anak mantanmu," Sehun kembali bersuara sambil bersiap keluar. "Aku baru akan marah jika dia anak selingkuhanmu," lanjutnya, lantas keluar dari ruangan.

Oh Hyuk membuang nafas beratnya. Ia sungguh tak punya kekuatan melawan Sehun, walaupun anak itu mulai mencercanya dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal. Namun dirinya sendiri pun tak memiliki senjata yang tepat untuk melawan. Untuk saat ini, Oh Hyuk masih belum tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkan Sehun agar anaknya itu tak terhanyut dalam suatu perasaan istimewa pada Luhan.

Ditambah lagi, selama ini Oh Hyuk tak pernah melihat Sehun terlibat dengan perasaan seperti itu, hingga romansanya kali ini akan sulit dihentikan. Sehun bagai benteng yang kokoh, sulit untuk dirobohkan. Ia akan tetap pada keinginannya.

Oh Hyuk seperti melihat dirinya, puluhan tahun silam.

Ya, dan sayangnya, bukan hanya kekokohan itu yang dilihat Oh Hyuk. Kelemahan, keputus-asaan, kegagalan, Oh Hyuk juga melihatnya. Walau ia tak bisa menebak kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Walau dirinya ada bersama mereka.

Sehun mungkin tak bisa menjaga Luhan, sepertinya dirinya yang gagal melindungi Miwa.

Oh Hyuk benar-benar diliput kekhawatiran.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Apalagi yang kau tahu?"

Kris hampir terjatuh dari bangkunya. Setelah gelagapan gara-gara bel berdering karena tertidur di kelas, kini Luhan yang tiba-tiba menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-apa? memangnya aku tahu apa?" Kris terbata-bata dengan mata merahnya yang masih mengantuk. Ia baru benar-benar melotot saat Luhan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selain ibuku yang pelacur, kau tahu apalagi?"

Kris menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kali saat berhadapan dengan Luhan. Walau agak heran karena sepertinya Luhan sama sekali tak memarahinya. Kris yakin, Luhan pasti percaya tuduhan benar Baek Hae padanya tadi.

"Kan sudah aku tunjukkan dulu! Kakek nenekmu, teman-teman kita. _Hah!_ Kau sibuk dengan tangisanmu waktu itu."

Kejadian di kafe yang diingatkan Kris membuatnya diam. Benar, Luhan hampir melupakan kejadian itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau menyebut ibumu pelacur? Bukankah sudah jelas wanita itu bukan ibumu?" Kris bertanya dengan hati-hati. Matanya sedikit memicing memandang Luhan. Walau yakin, tapi ia ingin mendengar sendiri dari Luhan, bahwa gadis itu percaya Kris-lah yang telah memberikan foto ibunya pada Baek Hae.

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" jawab Luhan dengan nada mengejek. Ia lalu segera balik badan, jengah melihat wajah Kris.

Ucapan Luhan seperti sebuah lemparan batu yang menghantam kepala Kris. Ia garuk-garuk. Sepertinya, ia melakukan kesalahan dengan menyinggung persoalan itu.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Nyatanya, Kris masih memburu Luhan. Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Padahal sudah jelas. Gadis itu saja sudah membuang muka dan tak sudi memandang wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu sungguh mengejutkan. Muncul setitik harapan yang membuat Kris menarik senyumnya.

"Tapi," Luhan maju selangkah keluar dari bangkunya. Ia hanya sedikit menoleh, dengan ujung matanya melirik Kris, "setidaknya aku tahu kau sangat brengsek!"

 _Glekk!_ Kris langsung kehilangan kekuatannya untuk memburu Luhan lagi. Brengsek. Satu kata yang tak pernah didengarnya dari Luhan. Imagenya sudah benar-benar hancur. Hubungannya dengan Luhan tak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi, walau hanya sekedar teman saja.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan terkejut melihat Oh Hyuk yang sedang menunggunya di luar gerbang, dan segera mempercepat langkahnya.

" _Aboeji,_ kau berada di sekolah sejak tadi?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Luhan. "Tidak. Aku baru kembali dari kantor," ucapnya, seraya menuntun Luhan masuk ke mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang.

"Tidak menunggu _Oppa?"_

"Tidak usah. Dia pulangnya masih nanti."

Dan Luhan pun memilih diam. Selama perjalanan pun mereka hanya diam. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang tak akan bicara jika tak diajak bicara, dan pria di balik kemudi itupun sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Walau begitu, Luhan merasa canggung dengan kesunyian itu. Ia beberapa kali melirik ke samping, dan ayah angkatnya itu hanya bungkam.

Sampai mobil mereka masuk ke parkiran sebuah restoran, Oh Hyuk masih tak bicara apa-apa.

"Mau makan apa?"

Pertanyaan pertama sejak dari sekolah tadi.

"Chapchae saja," jawab Luhan singkat. Dari tadi ia hanya bisa menyimpan penasarannya kenapa Oh Hyuk tiba-tiba membawanya ke restoran ini.

Oh Hyuk segera melambaikan tangannya pada pramusaji dan menyebut pesanan mereka. Pramusaji itu beberapa kali mengangguk sambil mengulang pesanan agar tak terjadi kesalahan, beberapa saat kemudian ia pun pergi menyiapkan pesanan.

"Luhan," Oh Hyuk sedikit menggeser kursinya maju, mengatur duduknya ke posisi paling nyaman, dan melipat kedua tangannya di meja. "Apa kau terkejut, mengenai ibumu?"

Luhan masih dalam diamnya. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu. Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapan Oh Hyuk yang masih menunggu jawaban, bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan, setelah mengetahui hal itu, Luhan sempat merasa benci pada ibunya. Saat bayangan-bayangan ejekan berkelebat di benaknya, saat perasaan dibenci menyelimutinya. Dan Luhan tahu, ibunya-lah penyebab itu semua.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, tak semua orang memiliki masa lalu menyenangkan," ujar Oh Hyuk, tak lagi menunggu jawaban Luhan. Ia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, dan memberikan pernyataan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mengerti. Oh Hyuk tak ingin Luhan membenci ibunya sendiri, saat wanita itu telah berjuang mati-matian untuk kehidupannya.

"Maaf aku tak pernah memberitahukanmu. Aku pikir, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus diceritakan padamu."

"Dan membuatku terus kebingungan seumur hidup?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya.

Oh Hyuk terenyuh melihat kilatan air di pelupuk mata Luhan. Di wajah yang sering membuatnya teringat sang kekasih itu, ia melihat kemarahan, kesedihan, penderitaan. Luhan pasti marah, karena mengetahui rahasia ibunya dari orang lain. Bahkan rahasia itu menjadi lelucon di sekolahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau bingungkan pada kehidupan lamamu. Kehidupanmu dan ibumu. Mereka sudah berlalu 'nak!"

"Tapi mereka terus menggangguku, _Aboeji!"_ Luhan nyaris berteriak. Ia kemudian bernafas pelan beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan isakannya, sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Aku terus merasa bahwa semua orang membenciku. Terkadang aku mendengar suara-suara yang menghinaku. Semua itu pernah terjadi 'kan? Dan semua itu gara-gara ibuku yang pelacur."

"Sssttt! Tenanglah, nak!" Oh Hyuk langsung menyela sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan perkataan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. "Jangan perlakukan mendiang ibumu seperti orang jahat. Apa kau sungguh menganggapnya jahat?"

Luhan terdiam. Tentu saja ia tak pernah beranggapan seperti itu. Satu-satunya malaikat penerang hidupnya. Satu-satunya wajah yang diingat Luhan setelah semuanya hilang ditelan kegelapan pikirannya. Untuk sesaat ia benci, namun ia tak pernah menganggap ibunya jahat.

Wajah terisak sedih itu membuat Oh Hyuk tahu bahwa gadis itu tak sampai pada pada tahap sangat membenci ibu kandungnya. Ia merasa lega. Luhan memang gadis yang baik. Puteri angkatnya itu memang tampak tak peduli pada orang lain, namun ia tahu Luhan tak pernah membenci orang.

"Luhan, dengar ayah! Kau tahu siapa yang memberikan foto ibumu pada Baek Hae?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kris. Dia teman masa kecilku."

Mata Oh Hyuk membola. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak tenang. Seseorang dari masa lalu Luhan. Ia bahkan tak tahu, karena Luhan tak pernah cerita apapun. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Oh Hyuk menelan ludah berat. Ada rasa khawatir yang membuatnya sangat cemas. Ia harus segera bertemu orang yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Awalnya, dia ngotot bahwa aku adalah Hana," lanjut Luhan. Sekarang, ia tak ragu lagi mengatakan hal itu pada Oh Hyuk, Setelah ia tahu bahwa Oh Hyuk ternyata mengetahui kehidupan ibunya di masa lalu. Luhan merasa harus menceritakan semuanya, termasuk mimpi buruknya itu.

Oh Hyuk lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan, namun ia mencoba tenang, berusaha sekuat mungkin keinginannya untuk segera menemui Kris yang telah berani menguak kehidupan Luhan dulu.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan? Apa dia bercerita tentang keluarga dan teman-temanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, menambah rasa sebal Oh Hyuk.

"Aku memang sudah lupa itu semua, dan mama melarangku untuk mengingatnya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa mama melarangku. Karena tak ada yang indah di kehidupanku dulu. Sepertinya, otakku melarang untuk mengingat kenangan pahit," Luhan tersenyum miris.

Oh Hyuk menahan suaranya untuk memberikan ruangan pada Luhan agar melepas kesedihannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk perbuatan Kris. Gadis ini tak tahu bahwa dirinya amnesia. Ia menganggap bahwa memori yang hilang itu adalah bagian dari naluri alami alam bawah sadarnya. Oh Hyuk tahu, dan memang begitulah seharusnya. Dengan segala usaha yang ia lakukan bersama Miwa, agar Luhan tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia. Dengan membawa jauh Luhan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, agar gadis itu tak pernah ingat lagi. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, bekas kebencian dari masa lalu membuat Luhan merasakannya sampai sekarang.

Dan sialnya, ternyata ada orang lain yang muncul tanpa sepengetahuan Oh Hyuk.

Luhan pasti menderita saat ada serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang membayanginya, saat orang itu berusaha menyeret Luhan kembali kesana. Oh Hyuk tahu itu. Namun ia tak akan bertanya.

" _Aboeji,"_ Luhan kembali berucap. "Aku juga, mengalami mimpi buruk."

"Apa?!" Oh Hyuk refleks menghentakkan tangannya ke meja, membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan ekspresi itu. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak. . . Sehun _Oppa_ mematikan lampu kamarku."

"Sehun, si bodoh itu!" Oh Hyuk menggeram sambil membuang pandang. Ia luput dari tatapan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

Gadis itu bahkan belum menjelaskan mimpinya, dan Oh Hyuk langsung bertanya seolah sudah tahu mimpi apa yang dialami Luhan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan penasaran, karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pria itu. Sesuatu yang lain selain tentang ibunya. Luhan ingin menanyakan hal itu, namun sayang pramusaji yang membawa pesanan memutus obrolan mereka seketika.

 **_HunxHan_**

Byun Baek Hae memutuskan membolos pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi berada di sekolah, setelah seharian ini mendapat tatapan sinis dari teman-teman dan seluruh siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Aneh sekali. Padahal buletin yang menyudutkan Luhan terbit atas nama klubnya, namun hanya dirinya yang mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan.

Dan lebih aneh lagi, saat ketua klubnya tiba-tiba memberikan surat pemberhentian dirinya secara sepihak.

"Mulai detik ini juga jangan pernah datang ke klub lagi. Kami semua disini adalah jurnalis profesional, bukan pembawa berita bohong sepertimu."

Pengusiran yang menyakitkan. Bahkan Baek Hae tak diberi kesempatan untuk membela diri. Padahal, buletin itu terbit setelah dievaluasi terlebih dahulu, dan mendapat persetujuan dari ketua. Itu berarti, ketua yang telah mengusirnya, yang mengatakan dirinya dan anggota lain adalah profesional, tahu dan menyetujui foto itu masuk di buletin.

Saat itu juga Baek Hae merasa semua orang sama busuknya dengan Kris.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

Suara itu mengejutkan Baek Hae. Kakaknya yang baru pulang itu menatapnya sinis dari ambang pintu, tanpa keinginan untuk masuk.

" _Eonnie,_ kenapa kau juga menghinaku?" Baek Hae tak mampu menahan rengekannya.

"Diusir dari klub, _huh?_ Itu pantas buatmu!"

Baek Hae terbelalak tanpa kata. Pulang ke rumah yang ia harapkan akan menenangkan dirinya, malah membuatnya semakin kalut. Setelah pagi hari tadi dituntut Oh Hyuk untuk minta maaf, lalu pertengkarannya dengan Kris di kelas yang berakhir dengan dirinya yang dipermalukan, disusul ketua klub yang mengusirnya, dan kini kakaknya yang ikut menghinanya.

Padahal Baek Hae melakukan itu semua untuk Baek Hyun, agar kakaknya itu bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan itu membuat Sehun membenci Luhan?" Baek Hyun menyeringai sinis, sama putus asanya dengan Baek Hae. "Yang terjadi adalah, dia semakin sayang pada Luhan, dan semakin benci padaku karena aku adalah kakak dari adik yang tidak berguna ini!" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Baek Hyun dengan nada tinggi.

Tangis Baek Hae semakin keras. Ia membuat gerakan cepat menghampiri sang kakak dan langsung merangkul lengannya. "Maafkan aku, _Eonnie._ Gara-gara foto palsu itu. Aku bahkan tak berpikir dua kali bahwa wanita itu bukan ibunya Luhan," ia menangis sesenggukan, berharap sang kakak mau berpihak padanya.

Sayangnya, Baek Hyun malah menghentak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Bukan ibunya Luhan?" Baek Hyun melepas tawa ejeknya, "tak kusangka kau tertipu oleh buletinmu sendiri. Aku tak tahu darimana kau dapat foto itu, tapi wanita itu memang ibunya Luhan. Aku mendengar Luhan mengakuinya sendiri, di depan Sehun."

Sebuah tamparan keras baru saja menghantam batin Baek Hae hingga membuatnya terdiam dari tangisan. Matanya melotot lebar, menjatuhkan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menggenang. Ia menatap Baek Hyun tak pecaya.

" _Hah!_ Benar-benar menyedihkan," sekali lagi Baek Hyun menertawakannya, dan berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

 _Aku mendengar Luhan mengakuinya sendiri, di depan Sehun._

. . . _Luhan mengakuinya sendiri, di depan Sehun_.

Kalimat itu terus mengiang, berputar, mengejek. Seluruh persendian tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak bisa digerakkan. Setelah seharian ini ia dipermalukan, karena berita yang ia bawa dianggap suatu kebohongan.

Baek Hae menggeram, memaksa tangannya untuk mengepal. Luhan mengakuinya. Padahal wanita itu benar ibunya, tapi ia hanya diam. Saat Kris menghina dirinya, ia hanya diam, menertawakannya. Andai gadis itu tadi mengakui, Baek Hae yakin ia tak akan dihina. Buletin itu tak perlu terbit lagi hanya untuk menyampaikan maaf dan mengkoreksi berita. Ketua klub tak akan menghinanya. Dan ia bisa menolak keras Oh Hyuk yang menyuruhnya minta maaf, karena ia tak salah menulis berita.

Semua itu, jika Luhan mengakuinya.

"SIAAALLL!"

Baek Hae berteriak setelah rasa kesalnya berkumpul jadi satu. Dadanya kembang kempis tak karuan. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada bayangan wajah Luhan yang tertawa puas.

"Awas kau pelacur sialan!"

Dan Baek Hae, tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keinginan untuk membalas perbuatan Luhan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

Lumayan updatenya nggak sampek sebulan, hehehe. Nggak tahu kenapa kayaknya belakangan ini Qi2 kurang semangat nulis. Tiap bukak laptop mau ngetik, tahu2 yang udah direncanakan mau ditulis hilang gitu aja. Apa karena reviewnya semakin berkurang ya? Wkwkwkwkwkwkkk :v

Well, sebenarnya Qi2 nggak maksa orang utk review. Tapi memang, review itulah yang bikin Qi2 semangat nulis. Kadang Qi2 suka baca review kalian berulang-ulang, saking sukanya, hehehe. Jadi, pliss keep review ya, biar Qi2 tahu kalau kalian masih ngikutin cerita ini, heheheheheee.

Ya udah deh, Qi2 balesin review di chap kemaren. Eh sebenarnya Qi2 pengen bales review ke inbox masing2 (biar gak menuh2in disini :v) tp nggak tahu kenapa pemberitahuan review di ffn nggak masuk ke email Qi2 :(

 **Ohjasminxiaolu** bikin tbc enaknya emang di bagian yg greget kak, biar penasaran :v tapi sayangnya abang naga berhasil mempertahankan imagenya, keren gak tuh dia :v

 **Seravin509** ini udah next ya, lumayan fast kan? Hehehe

 **YeoJaeNa** kemungkinan Luhan bukan anaknya, kasihan kan hunhan klo sekandung gak bisa bersatu, ntar malah kayak kelopak sakura -_- (eh kakak udah baca belum ya?) duo baek pasti dapat balasan. Dan org dimimpi itu, nanti pasti muncul. Appa Luhan pasti juga muncul.

 **OhHeeRa** sayangnya baek hae nggak berhasil, malah dia yang dipermalukan :v sebenarnya bukan gak setuju, tapi aboeji sehun lebih merasa cemas aja, nggak sampai nyuruh sehun untuk menjauhi luhan. gomawo 'cayo'nya kak, mudah2an chap depan bisa lebih cepat :)

 **Riniel94** oh hyuk cemas krn teringat dirinya sendiri. Utk status Luhan apakah adik kandung sehun atau bukan, nanti bakalan terungkap.

 **Papiyeol61** mudah2an chap depan bisa fast, hehehe. Makasih udah review :)

 **Hannie** gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **SH94LH7** sepertinya ahjusshi kita belum bisa move on dari kegagalannya, sehingga sehun pun dianggap tak bisa melindungi Luhan, hehehe. Kalau saudara kandung, mudah2an nggak ya, kekekekekk. Dan, jangan sebut dia wu yifan kalo mengakui kesalahannya XD

 **Misslah** itu sudah ada penjelasannya ya, kenapa appa sehun cemas, hehe. Happy reading :)

 **Yousee** jelasnya masih ada yg disembunyikan appa sehun, mengenai luhan. dan ternyata tebakan kakak benar sekali, si kris pasti berdalih. Dia kan bermuka dua :v

 **sherlyOh** double update, masih belum bisa :v wakakakakkk. Utk sementara segini dulu ya, jangan2 bosan inbox-in aku utk nagih update ya XD

 **auliaMRQ** oh hyuk sepakat kok nanti tenang aja,

 **youngie17** iyya alhamdulillah masih bisa update terus, heheh trimakasih kakak perhatian bgt :')

 **JunaOh** entah apalagi nanti yg jadi penghalang. Appa sehun bukan nentang sih, dia cuma cemas aja, semacam trauma masa lalu, hehehe. Nanti juga hubungan hunhan bakal terguncang gara2 status appanya luhan, hehehheee

 **Curut** alhamdulillah, makasih kak :) Qi2 akan berusaha terus supaya ceritanya nggak mengecewakan :)

 **HandyXi** moment hunhan mungkin chap depan, setelah masalah baek hae kelar dan dia kenak do dr sekolah, hehehee. Update lagi, mudah2an bisa cepat, xixixixii

 **Fitribaozi** nih dah update ya, mudah2an chap depan bisa fast :D

 **Cheery** masih belum, tunggu chap depan apa yg akan terjadi pada luhan dan baek hae :)

 **Chaa** dan ternyata kris pandai membela diri :v gomawo 'fighting'nya :D

 **LeeEunKi** iyya nih ketuker kayaknya, mestinya chanyeol aja yg jadi suho, hehehe, chap ini ada baek hyun, tp cuma dikit doang, hehehehee

 **Gitaaorgee** tenang aja masih belum tentu kok. Aku emang sukanya bikin cerita ngenes kak. Udah baca ff aku judulnya kelopak sakura? Eh jangan baca deh, drpd ngenes juga, wakakakakakaakkkk

 **Mydeer** ini udah next ya :D

 **Ramyoon** waahh mending dibikin kakak adek aja apa ya? Biar sekalian ngenes, wakakakakkk. Dan sayangnya baek hae gak berhasil bikin kris ngaku, tapi setidaknya luhan udah tahu.

Dan, Happy Reading :D sampai jumpa chap depan :D


	14. Chapter 14

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Preview : chapter ini nggak usah preview ya :v_

Malam itu, setelah mengantar Luhan pulang, Oh Hyuk langsung bergegas. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengakses alamat Kris dari sekolah. Ia tak bisa menunda lagi, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, setelah mendengar dari Luhan bahwa Kris mencoba mengembalikan masa lalunya. Oh Hyuk memang belum tahu, sejauh mana Kris mengetahui tentang Luhan. Tapi suatu antisipasi itu sangat perlu.

Dan satu fakta lagi yang mencengangkan Oh Hyuk, setelah tahu alamat tempat tinggal Kris tak jauh dari apartemen Luhan. Rasa gugup justru mendorong langkahnya semakin cepat, penasaran bagaimana sosok Kris sebenarnya.

Pintu dibuka setelah Oh Hyuk beberapa kali memencet bel. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kusut dan mata setengah terpejam menyambutnya. Matanya langsung melek lebar begitu melihat pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, di malam yang hampir larut.

"A-Ayah Sehun?" Kris terbata, tak percaya dengan tamunya. Hingga beberapa saat ia hanya bisa melongo, sampai Oh Hyuk berdehem barulah lelaki itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Oh Hyuk mengangguk, menyimpan heran karena Kris langsung mengenalnya.

Ruang apartemen itu cukup luas dengan ruang tamu dan dapur yang terpisah. Beberapa perabotan tersusun rapi, kecuali tas, seragam, kaus kaki, dan beberapa celana pendek yang berserakan di ruang tamu. Kris tampak kikuk, sadar akan kondisi rumahnya yang berantakan, dan itu membuat Oh Hyuk cukup tahu bahwa tidak ada orang tua di sini. Kris tinggal sendirian.

Ia baru mempersilahkan Oh Hyuk duduk setelah memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

"Paman ingin minum apa?" Kris beramah-tamah. Padahal di rumahnya tak ada apapun yang bisa disuguhkan untuk tamu, karena tak pernah ada orang datang. Kris sebatang kara di negeri itu, bahkan teman akrab untuk sekedar nongkrong pun tak ada.

"Tidak perlu repot, aku hanya sebentar."

Kris duduk di sofa paling ujung dengan jantungnya yang berdesir heboh. Otaknya sibuk menduga apa yang dilakukan pria tua itu di rumahnya, malam-malam begini.

"Kau kenal Luhan ternyata?" Oh Hyuk langsung masuk ke inti topik.

Kris berdehem sekali untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya. "I-iya. Kami sekelas," jawabnya, dengan sedikit lirikan mata karena tak berani memandang wajah orang tua itu. Bodohnya, Kris baru menyadari bahwa jawabannya barusan tidak cukup mewakili pertanyaan Oh Hyuk. Kris yakin pria itu tahu bahwa dirinya teman masa kecil Luhan, walau hanya untuk beberapa tahun.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau jengkel karena Luhan lupa padamu."

Sesuai dugaan Kris. Tanpa menggubris jawabannya, Oh Hyuk malah membuka percakapan lain.

"Tapi, aku mohon padamu, jangan lagi kau coba ingatkan Luhan akan masa lalunya."

Hanya itu, namun Kris lama menanggapi, terbukti dari diamnya yang semakin melarutkan malam.

Sebenarnya, Oh Hyuk ingin berkata lebih, ingin memarahi kelancangan pemuda itu. Namun sekali lagi, Oh Hyuk bukan-lah tipe orang tua yang suka memarahi anak, apalagi anak orang lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk menahan, dan sedikit ketegasan jika diperlukan.

"Kau pasti sangat mengenal Luhan, dan keluarganya di sana. Kau pasti sangat ingin memberi tahu Luhan karena dia sudah lupa semuanya. Tapi, sekali lagi aku mohon, tahan keinginanmu itu, terlepas dari hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki di masa lalu," Oh Hyuk serius dengan permohonannya.

"Bukan Luhan, tapi Hana," jawaban singkat yang berhasil membuat Oh Hyuk mengangkat alis.

Hana. Oh Hyuk membuang pandang ke arah lain. Nama yang sudah dilupakan itu, nama yang tak terpakai. Tidak. Bukan dilupakan. Nama indah itu tidak boleh dilupakan. Buktinya, Miwa hanya menghilangkan vokal A dibelakangnya, dan menambah dua kata baru, Lu. Perempuan yang gagal ia lindungi itu tak ingin menghilangkan nama 'bunga' pada anaknya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gusar saat dia menampik bahwa dirinya adalah Hana? Aku bisa terima dia lupa padaku karena aku salah telah meninggalkannya. Aku bisa maklum dia lupa pada kakek neneknya yang kejam itu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin lupa pada nama aslinya. Aku curiga Hana hanya pura-pura lupa—,"

"Cukup!" Oh Hyuk mengangkat telapaknya beberapa centi di depan wajah Kris, memotong celotehan berapi-api itu. Oh Hyuk tidak tahu, dan tidak melihat secara langsung bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat pemuda ini mengobok-obok ingatannya. Tapi, yang ia tahu, seorang yang kehilangan ingatan akan merasa tertekan jika dipaksa mengingat sesuatu. Dan pemuda ini malah menyebutnya pura-pura lupa.

"Aku terpaksa memberitahukanmu satu hal, karena kurasa kau bukan pemuda yang jahat," Oh Hyuk menghela nafas panjangnya. Matanya lurus memandang wajah penasaran Kris. Ya, walau kesal, tapi ia tahu Kris bukan pemuda jahat. Anak itu hanya terbawa emosi remajanya yang memberontak keras saat sesuatu terjadi tak sesuai keinginannya. Suatu pemberontakan yang tidak didasari pemikaran yang pas terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan tidak pura-pura lupa. Dia hilang ingatan."

Suara pelan Oh Hyuk langsung membuat Kris mengangkat kepala dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Kerutan dalam di dahinya muncul, dengan mulutnya yang ternganga lebar. Seketika bayangan itu berkelebat di otaknya, saat beberapa kali ia berusaha memaksa Luhan mengingatnya.

"B-bagaimana—,"

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu rahasia yang kusimpan selama ini, agar kau tak mengganggu Luhan lagi," Oh Hyuk meneruskan ucapannya tanpa peduli kekagetan Kris. "Mengenai ibu Luhan, foto yang kau berikan pada Baek Hae itu, sebelum Luhan hilang ingatan, dia memang sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau berulah lagi dengan berusaha mengembalikan ingatan dia yang sudah luput."

Kris baru sadar dari melotot panjangnya saat Oh Hyuk berdiri, siap beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia pun buru-buru mencegah dengan menahan tubuh Oh Hyuk yang telah sampai di depan pintu.

"Paman! Beritahu aku kenapa dia bisa amnesia?"

Oh Hyuk diam. Hanya memandang wajah Kris.

"Apa kecelakaan? Sejak kapan?"

Oh Hyuk menggeleng.

"Kau, kakek neneknya, dan teman-teman kalian, yang membuatnya seperti itu," jawab Oh Hyuk. Sedikit klise. Membuat Kris tak bisa berkata dalam bingungnya, sampai ia tak sadar Oh Hyuk telah melangkah pergi.

 _Kau, kakek neneknya, dan teman-teman kalian, yang membuatnya seperti itu_

 _Kau, kakek neneknya, dan teman-teman kalian, ._ .

Kalimat terakhir yang menggema itu menyadarkan Kris dari kebingungannya. Tidak. Ia bukan lagi memikirkan penyebab Luhan amnesia. Tapi ada yang harus dikoreksi dari kalimat itu, entah Oh Hyuk akan peduli atau tidak.

"Teman-temannya, Paman! Bukan teman-temanku!"

Dugaan Kris tepat sekali, karena Oh Hyuk hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Namun tidak setelah Kris meneruskan ucapannya,

"Karena Hana adalah seniorku."

Dan Oh Hyuk pun langsung memutar tubuhnya, mengahmpiri Kris dengan membawa kerutan di keningnya.

"Iya. Aku adik kelasnya dulu," Kris mengulang dengan ucapan lain yang senada, karena ia yakin pria tua yang kembali ke hadapannya itu akan memintanya mengulang ucapannya tadi.

"Kau mengatakan itu pada Luhan?" tanya Oh Hyuk antusias, lebih pada kekhawatiran. Dan ia bisa sedikit lega saat Kris menggeleng.

"Aku hanya hampir mengatakannya, kalau saja Sehun tidak datang mengganggu," jawab Kris kemudian setelah teringat percakapannya dengan Luhan di depan kelas dulu.

"Jangan katakan pada Sehun juga. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit karena ku rasa banyak kata 'mengapa' dalam kepalamu itu."

Kris menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk pasrah, menanti penjelasan apa yang akan diberikan Oh Hyuk padanya.

"Tidak ada lagi Hana. Dia adalah Luhan, sejak dia menapaki tanah Korea ini. Hana dan kehidupannya dulu sudah tiada. Jadi jangan lagi mencoba memaksa Luhan untuk mengingat apapun. Kau mengerti?!"

Kris, dengan kelopak matanya yang sama sekali tak berkedip selama Oh Hyuk bicara, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk walau masih banyak yang ia tak mengerti. Ucapan Oh Hyuk barusan, sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun. Dari awal kedatangan hingga kepergiannya, pria tua itu hanya menegaskan untuk menjauhi Luhan.

Kris benar-benar tak mengerti. Segala sesuatunya sama sekali tak singkron.

Jika Hana menjadi Luhan saat pertama datang ke Korea, apakah itu awal mula kehidupan barunya—setelah hilang ingatan? Jika benar ia hilang ingatan, mengapa dia ingat bahwa namanya adalah Hana?

Dan yang terpenting adalah, penyebab Luhan amnesia.

Kecelakaan? Trauma? Atau. . . gila?

Kris menggeleng untuk dugaan yang pertama. Sejauh ia melihat Luhan hingga detik ini, fisik gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja. Luhan selalu ikut dalam pelajaran olah raga apapun di sekolah, Kris tahu itu. Kepalanya pun tampak baik-baik saja. Kris yakin tak ada luka yang tersembunyi di balik rambut panjang itu.

Kris tahu semua. Setahun lebih bukanlah waktu sebentar untuk mengawasi seorang Luhan.

Dan Kris mulai berpikir kemungkinan untuk dugaan selanjutnya, mengingat bagaimana pendiamnya Luhan dulu dan perlakuan teman-teman yang mendiskriminasikannya. Lalu kakek neneknya yang selalu semena-mena memerintah Luhan. Namun semua itu belum cukup. Kejadian seperti itu biasa terjadi pada anak-anak, bahkan menurutnya Luhan lebih beruntung karena tidak mengalami kekerasan fisik. Mereka hanyalah bocah sekolah dasar yang baru mampu mengolok saja, bukan membulli berlebihan.

Pada akhirnya, Kris kembali ke dugaan awal.

Semua itu hanya sandiwara. Hana, hanya berpura-pura menjadi Luhan. Oh Hyuk yang menyokong dari belakang, dan Sehun, Kris tak tahu apakah dia terlibat atau tidak. Kejadian di kafe itu pun, wajah ketakutan Luhan yang sempat dipercaya Kris, mulai diragukannya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Byun Baek Hae sudah bulat pada ambisinya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Luhan, gadis yang ia benci sampai mendarah daging. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan pelajaran apa yang harus ia berikan. Baek Hae membiarkan hal itu berjalan sesuai alurnya. Saat ini ia ingin bicara terlebih dahulu pada Luhan, menuntut penjelasan gadis itu atas ke-diamannya kemarin sementara Baek Hae berkata benar.

Maka, pagi itu, Baek Hae tak langsung masuk kelas. Sambil bersandar ia berdiri di depan kelas pertama dekat tangga, di lantai dua—lantai kelas mereka. Awalnya Baek Hae ingin langsung mencegat Luhan di gerbang. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin mengingat Sehun bagai pengawal pribadi Luhan setiap pagi mereka berangkat sekolah.

Dan yang ditunggu pun tiba. Dan Luhan pun tampaknya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditunggu. Kornea Baek Hae seolah tak ingin melepaskan Luhan dari pandangannya, semenjak gadis itu menapaki lantai dua.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan Baek Hae.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Kerutan di antara alis pun muncul, sebagai tanda mode siaganya yang telah aktif.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dan sebenarnya, ketua klubku ingin minta maaf secara langsung padamu, atas berita di buletin itu," Baek Hae sebisa mungkin menahan seriangaian dan menggantinya dengan senyum melas. Tak lupa ia membumbui sedikit kebohongan pada santapannya, agar gadis itu mau ikut dengannya.

Luhan sempat ragu, ditunjukkan dengan kepalanya yang tak langsung mengangguk setuju. Mengingat bagaimana perlakuan gadis itu padanya selama ini. Walaupun segala sesuatu yang tak penting sering luput dari ingatannya, Luhan justru mengingat detail perlakuan buruk Baek Hae padanya. Apa karena mereka selalu bertemu dalam ruang kelas yang sama?

"Aku hanya ingin bicara. Please!"

Baru kali ini, Luhan melihat wajah lembut Baek Hae padanya, dengan dua tangan menangkup di dada. Gadis itu memberi sinyal perdamaian dari mata sayunya, yang akhirnya membuat Luhan mengangguk setuju, dan patuh mengikuti langkah Baek Hae di belakang. Ia hanya menyimpan tanya saat gadis itu membawanya ke gedung sebelah, tempat aktivitas klub dan olah raga.

 **_HunxHan_**

Satu lantai luas berisi beberapa ruang kelas. Cat dindingnya sudah luntur dan kusam, bahkan terkelupas. Debu yang menutupi lantai memberikan sensasi menginjak pasir lantai, cukup menandakan bahwa lantai ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni, padahal tiga lantai di bawahnya selalu ramai oleh kegiatan siswa. Satu tahun lebih Luhan sekolah di sini, ia tak pernah tahu ada lantai yang tak terpakai lagi.

Baek Hae mendadak berhenti, membuat Luhan otomatis berhenti agar tak menabrak tubuh di depannya. Gadis cepak itu sekonyong-konyong memutar tubuhnya, menunjukkan seringaian di wajahnya.

Luhan tak bisa menghindar dari kejutnya. Wajah Baek Hae mendadak berubah, membuat Luhan bernafas tak tenang. Apalagi tak lama setelah itu, ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan, menyeretnya seperti karung menuju ruang lain. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat, tak memberi celah untuk memberontak. Tas yang tersampir manis dibahunya pun jatuh ke lantai. Dan Baek Hae menghempaskan tubuh Luhan begitu saja, hingga mendarat kasar pada dinding keramik yang tak lagi berwarna. Bau apek langsung menguar menyapa hidung Luhan. Ia sedikit memperhatikan ruangan sempit yang kondisi lebih buruk lagi. Luhan terpojok di dinding, di antara jejeran westafel dengan kaca di atasnya yang sudah pecah, dan jejelan bilik kloset yang pintunya tampak kusam.

"Baek Hae kau kenapa?" Luhan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Cengkraman tangan Baek Hae berhasil meninggalkan jejak merah berbentuk jari yang menimbulkan rasa panas.

" _Hah!"_ Baek Hae membuang nafas ke atas melalui mulutnya, lalu kembali memandang Luhan. Gadis itu sebentar lagi akan ia lumat hingga hancur lebur, dan ia buang ke dalam salah satu kloset lusuh di samping mereka. Setidaknya, seringaian Baek Hae berkata demikian.

"Kau memang jalang, Luhan! Aku kira kau pendiam yang jujur. Ternyata, _cuih!"_ Baek Hae meludah ke samping, membuang rasa jijiknya.

Luhan tak menanggapi ejekan Baek Hae karena ia sudah biasa mendengar itu dari mulut Baek Hae. Luhan memang tak bisa berkutik saat ini, namun pikirannya sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa lolos dari benteng yang diciptakan tubuh Baek Hae, yang menghalanginya agar bisa sampai ke pintu keluar.

"Padahal pelacur itu memang ibu kandungmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya kemarin saat Kris mempermalukanku? Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya di depan semua orang sebelum buletinku terbit untuk yang kedua kali? Gara-gara kebohonganmu itu, aku sampai dikeluarkan dari klub," Baek Hae berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Api yang tersulut dari emosinya begitu dahsyat berkobar, hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lain selain membakar tubuh mungil yang sama sekali tak gentar di depannya itu.

"Bahkan Paman Oh Hyuk menyuruhku minta maaf padahal dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan Sehun _Sunbae_ yang membereskan semuanya hingga aku sampai dipecat," kali ini nada suara Baek Hae merendah. Ada butir-butir embun yang memantul dari matanya.

"Lalu apa?" Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, setelah dirasa ada kesempatan untuk menyela karena gadis cepak itu masih tertunduk mengenang nasibnya.

" _Ha?!"_ Baek Hae mendongak memandang Luhan tak mengerti pertanyaan apa yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Kalau aku mengakuinya dan semua orang tahu, lalu apa?"

Baek Hae mengerutkan alis mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Semua orang akan membenciku dan jijik padaku, lalu mulai menghinaku. Itu yang kau inginkan 'kan?!"

Baek Hae masih belum bisa menjawab. Pikirannya terlalu mudah ditebak oleh Luhan.

"Sayang sekali Baek Hae, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli padamu, pada kebencianmu, pada semua orang yang membenciku. Aku sama sekali tak peduli. Begitulah caraku hidup"

Luhan menelan perihnya setelah mengulang kalimat terakhir. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucap kalimat itu, padahal rasa risih dan tidak nyaman selalu menghantuinya setiap kali merasa semua orang benci padanya. Luhan ingin sekali menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan poni setiap kali merasa semua orang menatapnya sinis.

Luhan memang tidak peduli, tapi rasa buruk sangka dan was-was selalu ada setiap kali ada orang di dekatnya.

Baek Hae merasa kaku pada bibirnya hingga ia tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Mata Luhan begitu berani menatapnya. Gadis pendiam itu tidak selemah yang Baek Hae pikirkan. Tak pernah ada perlawanan saat Baek Hae menjahilinya ternyata bukan karena gadis itu lemah. Ia hanya tak peduli. Ya, tak peduli. Luhan mungkin hanya menganggapnya sampah yang harus diabaikan.

"Lagipula," Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia ingin segera membuat Baek Hae bungkam total dan pergi dari sini dengan tenang. Bel masuk pun sebentar lagi akan berdering. "Kau dan orang sepertimu, hanya akan mati dalam kebencian yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

"Kau. . .!"

Namun siapa sangka, kalimat penutup Luhan justru berhasil memantik emosi Baek Hae sampai ke nyala api tertinggi. Tak peduli lagi dengan akal sehat, ia melangkah mendekati Luhan dengan dua tangannya terangkat ke atas, dan secepat kilat menarik surai hitam Luhan hingga gadis itu tak sempat mengelak.

Baek Hae benar-benar kalap. Cengkramannya kuat meremas dan menjambak rambut Luhan, seolah ingin memisahkannya dari kepala Luhan. Jeritan kesakitan Luhan diabaikan. Bahkan tangannya sama sekali tak menghindar dari cakaran Luhan yang meronta-ronta.

Luhan sendiri tak mengira gadis yang selalu memusuhinya tanpa sebab itu begitu kuat. Tangannya yang memukul acak lengan dan tubuh milik Baek Hae sama sekali tak merenggangkan jambakan Baek Hae pada rambutnya. Ia juga tak memperhitungkan sebelumnya bahwa Baek Hae akan menyerang fisiknya. Luhan tak memiliki persiapan untuk melawan gadis kuat itu.

Baek Hae benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Ia ingin melakukan lebih dari itu. Ia ingin menyiksa fisik Luhan, hingga tak ada lagi kecantikan yang tertinggal di wajahnya.

Dengan brutal Baek Hae menarik rambut Luhan—layaknya menarik kekangan anjing, menyeretnya ke bilik kloset paling ujung yang ada di samping mereka, dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. Kloset buram lusuh yang ada di dalam tak ayal menjadi korban hempasan tubuh Luhan hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

Masih belum puas, Baek Hae menoleh ke penjuru toilet, mencari barang apa yang bisa ia hantamkan ke tubuh Luhan. Dan matanya bersirobok dengan ember di sudut bawah westafel, tak jauh dari posisinya. Ada tongkat yang tersangga di dinding, berpangkal pada sesuatu di dalam ember itu—yang tak terlihat lagi bentuknya, karena air dalam ember yang sudah terlalu hitam. Pengepel lantai.

Tanpa buang waktu, sebelum Luhan—yang sedang berusaha bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya berhasil keluar dari sini, Baek Hae melebarkan kakinya hingga hanya butuh satu langkah untuk sampai pada ember itu. Ia melempar pengepelnya, dan mengangkat gagang ember itu. Tak sampai tiga detik Baek Hae berhasil mem- _byur_ kan seluruh isi ember ke tubuh Luhan yang sudah mencapai pintu kloset.

Luhan tak sempat mengelak. Bau basin pun menguar seiring air hitam yang mengaliri setiap bagian tubuhnya. Lantai yang tadinya kering menjadi basah, dan semakin bau.

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya karena tubuhnya yang basah, Baek Hae tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Lantai yang sudah basah itu membuat kakinya tak bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh, hingga punggungnya menabrak ujung kloset yang bulat itu.

"Kau akan membusuk disini!"

Baek Hae menarik pintu kloset, menimbulkan bunyi berderit dari engsel yang sudah karatan. Saat memutar knop, ia baru sadar tidak bisa menekan kunci di knop bagian luar. Baek Hae sempat bingung, apalagi lengkingan bel yang berdering tiba-tiba, sementara di dalam sana Luhan meronta-ronta sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Ia pun memutar bola mata, mencari akal di waktu singkatnya.

Pengepel lantai yang tergeletak manis itu membuat mata Baek Hae melebar senang. _Bagus!_ Ia berniat menggunakan kain bertongkat itu. Tapi ia butuh sesuatu yang lain. Baek Hae segera mendorong keras pintu kloset, hingga membuat tubuh Luhan—lagi-lagi terjungkal ke belakang.

Dengan keadaan Luhan yang tersudut di samping kloset, terduduk tak berdaya, Baek Hae menunduk setengah badan sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan. Seharusnya ia memerlukan beberapa orang untuk menahan tubuh Luhan yang meronta. Tapi, kemarahan yang memuncak memberikan energi penuh pada fisiknya. Baek Hae tak perlu bantuan siapa-siapa, untuk menarik rok itu meninggalkan pinggul ramping Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan memukul-mukul dada Baek Hae, menendang-nendang betisnya. Seharusnya tendangan itu bisa mendorong jatuh Baek Hae, tapi ternyata gadis itu kuat sekali.

Luhan hanya terus meronta, menghabiskan tenaganya, sementara Baek Hae telah berhasil menarik paksa roknya. Seringaiannya bertambah lebar, melihat Luhan yang telanjang ke bawah. Tak ada pelindung di bagian bawah tubuh Luhan, selain celana dalam dan sepatunya. Gadis itu akan kedinginan. Tapi Baek Hae tak peduli.

"Kembalikan!" Luhan mencoba bangkit dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Namun yang terjadi adalah, Baek Hae keluar dan kembali menarik pintu kloset, menutupnya rapat.

Dengan sebelah tangan menahan knop, Baek Hae menunduk dan sebelah tangannya lagi meraih pengepel. Dengan keringat yang menetes-netes dan deruan nafas yang memburu, ia meletakkan bagian tengah gagang pengepel ke atas kenop pintu, dan membalutkannya dengan kain rok Luhan hingga beberapa balutan, lalu mengikatnya erat, hingga gagang pengepel yang terbentang menghalangi pintu itu tak bisa digerakkan. Erat sekali. Knopnya bahkan tak bisa diputar lagi. Luhan tak akan bisa menarik pintu dari dalam. Dan Baek Hae yakin gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mendobrak pintu.

"Membusuklah disana, Luhan! Jangan buang tenagamu, karena tak ada orang yang akan bisa mendengarmu!" serunya sekali lagi, dan segera berlari meninggalkan toilet menyeramkan itu.

"Baek Hae! Buka pintunya aku mohon! Baek Hae!"

Teriakan Luhan disertai gedoran pintu semakin samar terdengar, karena Baek Hae semakin jauh berlari meninggalkan lantai itu.

 **_HunxHan_**

 _Dia tak akan mati._

Baek Hae sibuk dengan kegelisahannya sendiri selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia menggigit ujung jempolnya, dengan kaki bergoyang-goyang tak berirama. Keringat dingin masih membasahi dahinya. Nyatanya, perbuatan kejinya pada Luhan sama sekali tak menenangkan emosinya. Baek Hae justru merasa gelisah. Ini masih musim semi, dan Luhan terkurung di ruang sempit yang lembab dengan seragamnya yang basah. Apalagi, kaki jenjangnya tidak terlindungi apapun.

 _Dia tak akan mati kedinginan. Matahari musim semi cukup hangat. Dia tak mungkin mati._

Pikirannya sendiri mencoba menenangkan setiap kali nurani kecil Baek Hae menyuruhnya kembali kesana dan mengeluarkan Luhan. Ia bukan gadis jahat—nuraninya yang lain menasihati—yang tega menyekap orang lain, walaupun selama ini hatinya terlanjur di penuhi kebencian.

 _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku sejahat ini?_

" _Ya!_ Berhentilah bergoyang! Bangkuku jadi ikut bergoyang. Dasar jalang!"

Suara gusar berasal dari bangku depannya membuat Baek Hae tersentak. _Jalang?_ Baek Hae langsung menghentikan goyangan kakinya, dan membalas ucapan Kris dengan pelototan. Lelaki itu mendengus, lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

 _Jahat?_

Malaikat-malaikat bersayap putih yang sejenak mampir ke pikiran Baek Hae hilang seketika, oleh dua kata olokan dari mulut Kris. Wajah Kris tak pelak membuatnya teringat kembali bagaimana lelaki itu mempermalukannya, dan bagaimana Luhan yang hanya diam tak berkutik, tanpa menyatakan kebenaran tentang ibunya. Dan seringaian Baek Hae pun kembali.

 _Tidak!_ Biarkan Luhan menderita beberapa saat lagi. Setidaknya sampai sekolah usai. Baek Hae menganggap dirinya masih memiliki sifat baik. Ia memang berniat mengeluarkan Luhan, tapi wajah tampan Kris yang memuakkan itu membuatnya urung, lebih tepatnya Baek Hae akan menunda niat baiknya.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Sunbae!_ Kau mencari siapa?!"

Sehun menoleh pada Kyung Soo yang muncul di depannya, saat ia sedang mencari-cari sosok Luhan di kelasnya. Jam istirahat makan siang, rutinitas Sehun mengajak Luhat makan di atap.

"Mustahil-kan aku mencarimu. Tentu saja aku mencari Luhan," jawab Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Namun Kyung Soo justru memasang wajah terkejut dan heran.

"Bukankah Luhan tidak masuk hari ini? Aku sms dia tapi tidak dibalas. Aku pikir Luhan sedang sakit."

Dan jawaban Kyung Soo tentu saja membuat Sehun terbelalak lebar.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku berangkat dengan Luhan tadi."

Dan Kyung Soo pun tak kalah terkejut. Ia menoleh ke bangku Luhan, seolah jawaban ada di sana. Namun bangku itu tetap saja kosong.

"Kemana anak itu? Dia tidak pernah bolos sekolah selama ini," Sehun meraih ponselnya dari saku jas dan segera men-dial nomor Luhan. Tersambung. Namun kemudian robot operator yang menjawab. Luhan tak mengangkat telponnya.

" _Sunbae,_ kau yakin Luhan berangkat sekolah?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila? Aku bahkan menggenggam tangannya dari rumah."

Sehun kembali mengulang perbuatannya, namun hasilnya sama. Tak ada jawaban dari ponsel Luhan. Ada yang tidak beres, Sehun yakin itu. Dan ia yakin Luhan ada di sekolah. Sehun berpisah dengannya saat gadis itu melangkah ke kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Kyung Soo, bantu aku mencari Luhan. Kalau kau tahu tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktu saat bolos sekolah, carilah kesana. Aku juga akan meminta bantuan Joon Myeon."

Kyung Soo mengangguk cepat, dan segera menyusul langkah Sehun yang masih berusaha menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Ia tak menampik ucapan Sehun yang salah, karena baik dirinya maupun Luhan tak pernah membolos sekolah. Dan Kyung Soo juga tak tahu tempat tujuan Luhan saat gadis itu senggang, kecuali rumah Kyung Soo sendiri.

Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Apa yang anak itu lakukan hingga membolos sekolah? Pikir Sehun heran. Apa mungkin Luhan masih memikirkan buletin yang memuat foto ibunya dan malu bertemu teman-teman sekelasnya?

Tidak. Sifat tidak peduli Luhan cukup tegas menyangkal dugaan Sehun. Lagipula, buletin baru telah terbit dan menyatakan foto itu bukan ibunya Luhan. Semua orang tahu itu, semua orang kecuali keluarga kecil Sehun sendiri. Luhan seharusnya tak perlu malu.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab._

"Sial!" Sehun hampir saja membuang ponselnya kesal karena lagi-lagi mendapati operator yang menjawab, saat tiba-tiba mendengar Joon Myeon memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, sambil berlari.

"Bagaimana? Ada petunjuk keberadaan Luhan?" tanya Joon Myeon bak seorang detektif. Sehun menggeleng, sambil mengacungkan ponselnya.

"Sudah kuhubungi. Tersambung tapi tidak diangkat," jawab Sehun. Lalu mendadak ia tercekat. _Tersambung tapi tidak diangkat._ Sehun pernah membatin kalimat itu sebelumnya, saat Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka gara-gara sepeda.

Senyuman Sehun mulai merekah. Ia menatap layar ponselnya senang. Luhan waktu itu menghubunginya setelah Sehun setengah putus asa mencari. Namun saat ini, Sehun tak yakin Luhan akan menghubunginya seperti waktu itu, tapi setidaknya ia ingat satu hal penting. GPS.

Secepat kilat Sehun menyentuh menu mapsnya, sambil berharap Luhan masih mengaktifkan GPSnya sejak kejadian itu.

Dan, secercah harapan muncul. Navigasi Luhan menunjukkan dimana gadis itu berada, walau tidak spesifik menampakkan lokasinya. Setidaknya, keyakinan Sehun benar bahwa Luhan masih berada di sekolah. Ia tak perlu memperluas lokasi pencarian.

Sementara di bangkunya, Baek Hae mulai gemetar ketakutan. Ia tak memperkirakan sebelumnya Sehun akan mencari Luhan secepat itu. Dengan tangan terlipat di meja, bola mata Baek Hae bergerak-gerak gelisah. Rasa penyesalan mulai merambat benaknya. Bukan menyesal telah menyakiti Luhan, tapi menyesal karena mengurungkan niatnya mengeluarkan Luhan dari toilet. Baek Hae lupa mengancam gadis itu, karena bel keburu berdering. Saat Luhan ditemukan nanti, sudah pasti gadis itu akan menyebut namanya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Luhan merasakan panas pada genggaman tangannya, setelah lelah menggedor pintu. Baek Hae benar. Tak ada yang mendengarkan teriakannya disini, bahkan sampai pita suaranya putus sekalipun. Dan saat ini, Luhan benar-benar tak memiliki banyak tenaga.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Lantai yang dingin langsung menggigit kakinya hingga menggigil. Bau basin pun tak hilang begitu saja. Celakanya, Luhan baru menyadari betapa menjijikkan kloset di hadapannya itu, yang berhiasan lumut dan karat. Luhan merasakan perutnya yang berputar nyeri. Bau basin pada tubuhnya itu pun menusuk hidungnya, membuat kepalanya pusing. Luhan masih mencoba bertahan sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun ia sudah diambang batas saat merasakan semacam gas mendorong isi perutnya keluar. Luhan tak mau tenggorokannya meledak jika terus menahan.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Luhan pun bangkit—hanya sebatas bersimpuh di kedua lututnya, menghadap kloset hijau pudar itu. Ia sempat ragu, sambil membekap mulutnya. Pemandangan dalam kloset itu pasti jauh lebih menjijikkan. _Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya._ Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan isi perut yang semakin merambat naik dan membuat kerongkongannya panas. Akhirnya, dengan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, ia membuka penutu kloset dan langsung membuka mulutnya, memberi akses lancar pada sarapannya untuk kembali keluar.

 _Huueekk! Byuurr!_

Luhan bersyukur proses itu membuat nafasnya tertahan, hingga ia tak sampai merasakan dahsyatnya bau dalam kloset yang baru saja menampung muntahannya. Lalu, secepat kilat ia menutup kloset itu dan terduduk lemas, bersandar pada dinding penyekat bilik.

Kepala Luhan oleng ke samping. Ia benar-benar lemas sekarang. Nyatanya, perutnya masih terasa melilit setelah tak ada sisa makanan di sana. Maaf pada sang kakak karena Luhan telah 'membuang' masakannya sia-sia.

Oh, kenapa dingin itu terus merambat?

Luhan menekuk lututnya hingga sejajar dengan dada, agar tak semua kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh lantai. Pelan ia membuka jasnya yang basah. Beruntung jas itu tebal, hingga kemeja dalamnya tidak terlalu basah—namun nyatanya tetap basah. Ia lalu menyelimutkan lututnya yang telanjang dengan jas itu, dengan tangan mendekap di dada sambil memegang kerah jas, agar jas yang menyelimutinya kini tak terjatuh oleh gerakan.

Walau dekapan 'selimut' itu sama sekali tak menghangatkannya, setidaknya angin-angin yang mengintip melalui celah bawah pintu tidak dapat menyentuh kulitnya.

Luhan tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, selain menunggu dengan sabar sampai ada orang yang akan menemukannya.

Sehun pasti akan menemukannya. Benar. Sehun tak akan tinggal diam saat tahu Luhan tak ada di kelas. Ingat bagaimana paniknya wajah Sehun saat Luhan menghilang dan betapa gusarnya ia saat menemukan Luhan tengah duduk dengan Kris di lapangan?

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Sedikit menghibur hatinya yang mulai ikut dirambati dingin.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Sehun-ah, lihat ini!"

Joon Myeon menarik tangan Sehun yang akan berbelok ke koridor kanan setelah mereka sampai di lantai tiga. Ia menuntun Sehun melihat sesuatu yang aneh di depan tangga menuju lantai empat.

"Kau lihat ini?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh papan yang berdiri tegak, menuliskan larangan untuk naik ke atas. "Papannya bergeser, pasti ada orang kesana," sambungnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke tangga.

Sehun menggeleng tak yakin. Apa yang dilakukan Luhan di tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi itu? Ia pun tak bisa membayangkan betapa kotornya tempat tak berpenghuni itu. Namun ada satu yang membuat Sehun penasaran dengan Joon Myeon,

"Bagaimana kau tahu papan ini bergeser? Mungkin saja posisinya memang seperti ini. Lagipula mustahil Luhan pergi kesana," ucap Sehun. Lagipula, lantai empat gedung kesiswaan itu bukanlah tempat terakhir pencarian mereka, karena masih ada halaman, lapangan, dan taman sekolah yang belum sampai mereka sisir.

Joon Myeon menaikkan alisnya, memasang wajah briliantnya. Telunjuknya ganti mengarah ke bawah kaki papan.

"Kau lihat itu? Ada bagian yang masih bersih tak berdebu, kelihatan sekali bagian itu tertutup kaki papan sebelumnya. Seseorang pasti tak sengaja menyenggol ujung papan ini hingga sedikit bergeser," jawab Joon Myeon meyakinkan, ala detektif yang sedang menyelidiki TKP. "Jika bergeser ke samping, itu mungkin orang lewat dari koridor. Tapi jika bergeser ke belakang, sudah pasti ada orang yang naik kesana."

Sehun ternganga takjub mendengar penjelasan komplit Joon Myeon, disertai alasannya yang logis. Ia tak menyangka sahabat itu ternyata memiliki bakat dalam memecahkan misteri. _Ah!_ Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyampaikan rasa kagum.

"Ayo!" seru Sehun, mendahului Joon Myeon dan melangkah menaiki tangga. Tak sabaran ingin segera melihat Luhan, ingin segera meminta penjelasan Luhan kenapa gadis itu membolos sekolah dan tak mengangkat telponnya.

Sehun dan Joon Myeon memelankan langkah mereka, sama-sama fokus pada pemandangan di lantai yang semakin jelas terlihat saat kaki mereka mencapai puncak. Ada jejak sepatu yang terbentuk di antara debu-debu tebal. Sehun dan Joon Myeon saling pandang. Pikiran kedua remaja itu sama. Ada dua pasang jejak sepatu yang beraturan. Jantung Sehun berdegup panik penasaran milik siapa jejak satu lagi itu.

Semakin mereka menjauhi tangga, jejak sepatu itu semakin tak beraturan. Perasaan Sehun makin tak enak. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan menemukan tas Luhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tergeletak tak berdaya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Suara cekikian bahagia dan pantulan bola melebur bersamaan, memenuhi hawa panas siang itu. Mereka tampak senang sekali, sambil mengoper bola dan berlarian kesana kemari. Mereka, _anak-anak itu._

Sementara Luhan hanya berdiri di sini, di tengah pintu kawat yang mengelilingi lapangan. Ia hanya memperhatikan, sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat tawa mereka, walau ia tak merasakan sensasi kesenangan yang mereka rasakan.

Luhan hanya berdiri di sini, sambil menahan langkah kakinya yang ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Luhan ingin ikut berlari, mengejar bola, ia bahkan bersedia jika hanya menjadi pengambil bola yang melambung keluar lapangan.

Luhan hanya berdiri, sampai akhirnya pukulan salah seorang anak membuat bola melambung tinggi dan mendarat di dekat kakinya. Saat itu, Luhan begitu bahagia melihat bola. Ia langsung memungutnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan-tatapan sinis yang mengarah padanya.

Bola kecil itu kini berada di genggamannya. Luhan tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah para pemain cilik itu, menyodorkan bola, sambil berharap mereka akan mengajaknya bermain juga.

Sayangnya, tatapan mata mereka yang sinis dan wajah mereka yang keruh membuat Luhan paham. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala kemudian, menahan gerimis yang sebentar lagi menjadi hujan di matanya.

"Pergi sana, dasar kotor!" salah seorang mereka merampas kasar bola di tangan Luhan.

"Kau pikir kami sudi bermain denganmu?" suara lain menyusul.

"Kau anak pindahan yang tak punya ayah. Ibumu saja tak jelas," suara kali ini, disusul dengan tangan yang mendorong tubuh Luhan, hingga Luhan jatuh dengan pantatnya yang mendarat di tanah.

Hei! Bukankah mereka sudah keterlaluan? Pantaskah ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut anak-anak? Apa salah Luhan yang tak memiliki ayah? Bukankah banyak anak di dunia ini yang lahir tanpa seorang ayah?

Luhan tergugu. Ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Mungkin salahnya yang nekat melangkah maju, berharap mereka akan menyambutnya, mengajaknya bermain. Ia ingin bangkit dan segera berlari pulang, mengadukan perbuatan mereka pada ibunya.

Ah, ia lupa! Ibunya bahkan tak ada disini. Ibunya yang sibuk itu, meninggalkannya di kota kecil ini bersama dua monster tua. Entah kapan ibunya akan datang lagi.

Dan mereka, iblis-iblis kecil itu, sama sekali tak bersimpati melihat jerit tangis Luhan. Mereka malah mengelilinginya, dengan gelak tawa yang menjadi-jadi.

"Hei kalian! Jangan ganggu dia!"

Suara lantang itu datang mendekat.

"Kalau kalian mengganggunya lagi, akan kuhajar kalian semua!"

Ancaman menakutkan yang cukup ampuh. Buktinya, para anak-anak itu mulai bubar. Mereka tak lagi melanjutkan permainan mereka, dan memilih pulang. Sepertinya, pemilik suara lantang itu cukup ditakuti. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak-anak seusia mereka, atau wajahnya yang tampak sangar.

Luhan juga tak mengenal bocah tinggi yang menghampirinya itu. Yang ia tahu, bocah itu adalah pindahan dari luar negeri. Dan mereka tidak sekelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo bangun!" ia mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan.

Luhan terpana menatap bocah itu. Wajah garangnya saat mengusir para iblis cilik berganti dengan wajah penuh senyum. Cukup menawan. Memberi harapan pada hari-hari esok Luhan untuk sebuah pertemanan yang sangat ia inginkan.

Luhan hampir menyambut uluran tangan itu, namun mendadak, ada suatu ganjalan yang membuat tangannya berat terangkat.

Mimpi, ataukah kepingan masa lalu yang menghampirinya?

Apa karena kondisinya saat ini terlalu menyedihkan—terkurung di toilet sempit nan bau—hingga menyeretnya kembali ke masa kecilnya yang tak menyenangkan? Atau karena Luhan sangat ingin seseorang mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya keluar dari tempat sempit itu, hingga wajah anak yang pernah mengulurkan tangan padanya itu terlihat lagi olehnya?

Benar. Tapi saat ini bukan uluran tangan anak itu yang Luhan inginkan. Ia ingin tangan yang lain. Tangan yang selalu membelai rambutnya, yang selalu menggenggam tangannya, yang selalu mengusap lembut pipinya. Tangan milik seseorang yang membuatnya kembali merasakan cinta.

" _Luhan. . .! Luhan. . .!"_

Panggilan yang terdengar samar diiringi suara berisik gedoran pintu mengaburkan layar kenangan yang dilihat Luhan. Wajah tersenyum yang masih menunggu uluran tangannya disambut pun memudar. Perlahan hilang. Luhan bagai terseret arus deras yang memaksanya kembali ke masa kini, terkungkung sendirian di bilik yang sempit dengan sekujur tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

"Luhan!"

Suara keras itu menarik Luhan pada kesadarannya. Namun tubuhnya yang menggigil tak mampu bergerak. Hanya celik matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Bahkan bibir mungilnya sama sekali tak mampu terbuka saat ingin menyebut namanya, saat wajah pembawa cinta itu mulai masuk pandangannya.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Luhan!"

Sehun panik sekali mendapati Luhan terduduk bersandar di dinding penyekat, dengan bibirnya yang membiru dan jas basah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Panik dan marah. Siapa yang telah melakukan perbuatan keji ini pada adiknya?

Namun Sehun tak sempat lagi menduga siapa pelakunya. Ia harus segera membawa Luhan keluar dari ruang dingin dan bau itu. Tanpa meminta bantuan Joon Myeon—Sehun bahkan sudah lupa ada Joon Myeon bersamanya karena terlalu panik—ia langsung membopong tubuh Luhan.

Dingin sekali. Bahkan tulang Sehun ikut merasakan dinginnya tubuh Luhan saat tubuh itu berada dalam gendongannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus memakaikan roknya dulu," Joon Myeon memperingatkan, sambil mengangkat rok belipit yang ada di tangannya. Namun tak digubris oleh Sehun yang langsung membawa Luhan keluar.

Joon Myeon termangu di tempatnya berdiri sebelum mengikuti langkah Sehun, sambil memandangi rok milik Luhan di tangannya. Rok itu melilit erat knop dan gagang pengepel, hingga pintu tak bisa di dorong. Dengan susah payah dirinya dan Sehun melepas jeratan rok itu.

Kejam. Benar-benar kejam. Joon Myeon mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, tak habis pikir, siapa yang tega melakukan perbuatan sekejam itu pada Luhan.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun cukup mencuri perhatian saat membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Mata yang terpejam dengan tubuh tertutup jas dan kakinya yang terbuka. Keadaan itu cukup membuat semua orang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka bahkan mengikuti Sehun ke ruang kesehatan.

Pintu ditutup rapat agar para 'pengekor' Sehun tidak bisa melihat keadaan di dalam. Bahkan Joon Myeon tak diperbolehkan masuk. Sepertinya dokter wanita yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan itu langsung bisa menebak keadaan Luhan dengan hanya melihatnya saja. Namun ternyata, kejadian yang ia dengar dari cerita singkat Sehun saat masuk lebih mengerikan dari dugaannya.

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali," dokter wanita itu mulai memeriksa tubuh Luhan setelah Sehun membaringkannya di ranjang. "Seragamnya basah," gumamnya, lalu beralih memandang wajah Sehun. "Kau kakaknya 'kan? Tolong lepas pakaiannya dan pakaikan jasmu. Jangan terlalu kasar, dan jangan terlalu banyak menimbulkan gerakan pada tubuhnya," instruksi sang dokter. Ia sendiri lantas berjalan menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil ponsel.

Sehun menelan ludah. Bukan karena dokter itu menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang mustahil dilakukan Sehun jika Luhan dalam keadaan sadar, melainkan karena ia dapat membaca reaksi kepanikan pada wajah dokter itu.

"Apakah kondisi Luhan buruk?" tanya Sehun, sambil tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan.

Dokter itu baru menyelesaikan bicara singkatnya di telpon, dan kembali membantu Sehun membuka seragam Luhan. Gerakannya lebih lembut namun cepat, tak seperti Sehun yang tak bisa menahan tangannya yang gemetar. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan dokter melakukannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya hipotermia ringan. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan sambil menunggu ambulan datang. Aku tak menyangka ada orang yang tega berbuat keji seperti ini."

"Hipotermia? Ambulan?" ulang Sehun seolah meragukan diagnosa sang dokter. " _Saeng-nim,_ ini bukan musim dingin!"

"Kau benar. Tapi matahari musim semi tak cukup hangat untuk seseorang yang terkurung dalam keadaan basah. Makanya kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk penanganan lebih lanjut."

Sehun tak berucap lagi. Ia hanya mematung, sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang pucat. Dokter itu masih sibuk memakaikan selimut ke sekujur tubuh Luhan, lalu mengambil selimut lain dari lemari dan memakaikannya lagi, hingga hanya menyisakan wajah Luhan.

 **_HunxHan_**

Baek Hae gemetar di tempat duduknya, sambil menggigit ujung jempolnya. Suara sirine ambulan baru saja berlalu, membawa tubuh tak berdaya di dalamnya. Sirine yang cukup mengundang penasaran di benar semua orang.

 _Tidak!_ Baek Hae tak menyangka kondisi Luhan akan separah itu karena ulahnya. Dia benar-benar tak berniat membuat Luhan sakit. Baek Hae hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran dengan mengurungnya di toilet sempit itu.

Hingga saat ini, Baek Hae masih bisa bernafas karena sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu perbuatannya. Kakak Luhan yang overprotektif itu terlalu sibuk mengurus Luhan, dia pasti tidak sempat memikirkan siapa pelaku yang telah mencelakai adiknya. _Benar._ Baek Hae mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. Sampai tiba-tiba, wajah garang milik Baek Hyun muncul dan langsung menarik kasar tangannya, menyeretnya menuju atap dan langsung menghempaskannya begitu saja.

" _Eonni!_ Sakit. . ." rintih Baek Hae sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Kau yang melakukannya, kan?" tanpa basa-basi Baek Hyun langsung menginterogasinya.

"Me-melakukan apa?" wajah Baek Hae yang menghindari tatapan Baek Hyun jelas menandakan kebohongannya.

Baek Hyun berjalan mendekat dan mencengkram lengan adiknya. Ia tak butuh kata sabar untuk menghadapi adiknya yang keterlaluan itu.

"Apa kau berniat membunuh Luhan secara perlahan dengan mengurungnya di toilet?"

Baek Hae langsung menatap wajah Baek Hyun, "Kau berlebihan sekali! Aku hanya mengurungnya di toilet," tanpa sadar Baek Hae mengakui perbuatannya. Lagipula, kakaknya itu seperti tak peduli dengan sangkalannya. "Kenapa kalian semua berlebihan _huh?!_ Apa kalian sengaja menakutiku dengan memanggil ambulan dan membawa pelacur itu ke rumah sakit, agar aku mengakui bahwa aku pelakunya?!" pekik Baek Hae dengan nada tinggi.

Baek Hyun membuang nafas kesal. Adiknya sama sekali tak tahu akibat perbuatan yang ia anggap sepele.

"Kau tahu, akibat ulahmu itu, Luhan terserang hipotermia. Kau mengurungnya setelah menyiramnya, dasar bodoh!" Baek Hyun balas memekik. "Dia bisa mati kalau tak segera ditemukan. Apa kau sedang belajar menjadi pembunuh, _hah?!"_ Baek Hyun tak bisa menahan geramnya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan nafas saat membentak Baek Hae dengan kalimat panjang.

Dan adiknya itu tentu saja terkejut mendengar ucapan Baek Hyun. Bibirnya menganga lebar, berjalan mundur sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Hingga tubuhnya menabrak pagar pembatas, Baek Hae terduduk lemas. Matanya masih menatap Baek Hyun tak percaya.

"Mustahil," Baek Hae menggeleng lagi, mengingat satu ember air keruh yang ia siramkan ke tubuh Luhan. _Hey,_ satu ember tidak cukup membuat seseorang hipotermia 'kan? Ia memang membuat Luhan kedinginan, tapi rasanya mustahil jika Luhan sampai terserang hipotermia. "Mereka pasti bohong, _Eonni._ Luhan pasti menipumu."

"Terserah kau saja! Berdoalah saat sadar nanti, Luhan tak menyebut namamu sebagai orang yang mencelakainya," Baek Hyun acuh, tak peduli lagi dengan adiknya. Ia berpaling dan bersiap pergi.

" _Eonni!"_ Baek Hae berteriak putus asa. Ia merangkak menuju Baek Hyun dan memeluk betisnya, menahan langkah Baek Hyun agar tak meninggalkannya. Pada akhirnya ia percaya.

"Aku mohon, selamatkan aku!" Baek Hae merengek dengan tangisannya yang keras. "Aku benar-benar tak berniat membunuh Luhan. Aku berniat melepaskannya tapi nanti sepulang sekolah. Aku benar-benar tak berniat membunuhnya, aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Percayalah padaku, _Eonni,_ Aku mohon!" tangisan Baek Hae semakin menjadi, menguarkan pilu dan penyesalan. Tentu saja hati kecil Baek Hyun tak tega mendengarnya. Ia tahu Baek Hae, dan adiknya itu tak mungkin memiliki niat keji. Tapi masalahnya, Baek Hyun tak tahu bagaimana cara menolong adiknya.

" _Eonnie,_ aku mohon, tolong aku!" suara Baek Hae semakin lemah. Pita suaranya lelah hingga tangisnya menjadi serak. Baek Hae tahu betul konsekuensi perbuatannya, jika keadaan Luhan memang benar parah. Ia tak siap berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah, orang tuanya, dan ayah Sehun. Baek Hae tak siap. Ia takut.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun," ucap Baek Hyun sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku akan memohon pada Luhan. Setelah itu, minta maaf-lah padanya."

Rasa berat mengganjal di tenggorokan saat Baek Hyun mengatakan itu. Melihat Luhan adalah hal yang paling dihindari Baek Hyun setelah menyerah pada perasaannya ke Sehun, apalagi memohon. Tapi ketakutan adiknya tak bisa diabaikan. Baek Hae bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah akibat perbuatannya itu, walau sebenarnya ia tak berniat menyakiti Luhan separah itu.

 **_HunxHan_**

Oh Hyuk mematung di tengah pintu kamar Luhan, memandang iba anak angkatnya yang terpejam di atas tempat tidur. Baru beberapa jam ia pulang, setelah seharian kemarin dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan selama itu pula, Luhan tak mau membuka mulut. Ia hanya memalingkan muka setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang kejadian itu. Bahkan kepala sekolah dan wali kelasnya saja tak dipedulikan. Luhan benar-benar diam. Ia menolak siapapun yang datang menjenguknya, termasuk Kyung Soo.

Ada apa dengan kehidupan SMA-nya? Padahal Luhan tak mengalami hal menyedihkan saat ia SMP. Luhan dengan diamnya itu bisa belajar dengan tenang saat SMP, bisa berteman dengan normal dengan orang lain—walaupun hanya Kyung Soo.

Rasa iba yang berkecamuk itu menumpahkan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ditahan. Oh Hyuk mengerjabkan matanya sambil memandang lampu kamar Luhan yang terang, agar tak semakin banyak air mata yang jatuh. Ia mengusap ujung matanya.

" _Aboeji!"_

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul, meremas bahu ayahnya.

" _Ya,_ Oh Sehun! kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sampai mematikan lampu kamar Luhan?" suara Oh Hyuk terdengar pilu.

Sehun mengangkat alis, tak paham dengan pertanyaan ayahnya karena ia merasa tak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah—," ucapan Sehun terputus, setelah tiba-tiba ia teringat pernah mematikan lampu kamar Luhan. Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu jika saja _Aboeji_ menjelaskan padaku tentang Luhan. Kau tak pernah menjelaskannya. Setiap kutanya-pun jawabanmu hanya sepotong-sepotong," cecar Sehun kesal, mulai menyalahkan Oh Hyuk. Dia memang kesal sekali, sejak melihat Luhan terkurung di toilet bau dengan badannya yang menggigil dan matanya yang terpejam, melihatnya tak berdaya dengan tangan dicolok jarum infus, melihatnya hanya diam tak menggubris setiap kali Sehun bertanya.

Mendadak Oh Hyuk menemukan satu jawaban setelah memandang lekat wajah Sehun. Anak itu memang tampan. Ia tahu Sehun cukup populer di sekolahnya. Dan para remaja labil yang tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan muda mereka, tak terima melihat Luhan berada di sisi Sehun. Problem lumrah para remaja, tapi tidak untuk tindakan kekerasan yang keterlaluan. Oh Hyuk tak pernah mengira, anak kandungnya-lah yang menjadi akar penderitaan Luhan di sekolah. Dan anaknya itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindung Luhan.

Namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun. Sebab hanya dirinya yang bersalah telah membawa Luhan ke kehidupan mereka.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan memasukkan Luhan ke asrama."

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

Aiissshhh sepertinya adegan di chap ini terlalu klise. Kok ada ya remaja nakal yang tega menjahili temannya. Ah kayaknya Qi2 terlalu banyak nonton drama sampai kepikiran nulis adegan gitu, hehehehe.

Dan masalah lainnya adalah, Qi2 udah berusaha update seminggu sekali tapi ternyata tetap nggak bisa :'( harap maklum ya.

Ya udah deh, Qi2 mau langsung balas review aja. Untuk readers yang geregetan karena Luhan selalu ditindas mulu, tenang aja, karena sepertinya Luhan gak bakalan ditindas lagi, kecuali Sehun yang mulai bersikap dingin pada Luhan karena suatu alasan, hehehehe.

 **Ohjasminxiaolu** iyya Luhan emang amnesia, kan sebelumnya appa sehun udah bilang ke sehun. untuk penyebabnya, nanti bakalan terungkap kok. Yang jelas bukan karena ditabrak truk kayak di sinetron2 :p

 **Gitaaorgee** masih ada satu lagi rahasia, mengenai appa Luhan. tapi emang dasar appanya sehun gak mau bilang, xixixixi. Utk fast update masih diusahakan :D

 **SH94LH7** waah tambah semangat nih, walau belum bisa fast up, wakakakakakk. Chap ini belum ada rahasia yg terungkap lagi, mungkin chap depan ya!

 **SherlyOh** moment hunhan chap depan deh, abis luhan sakit terus mrk senang2 dulu, baru sakit lagi, wkakakakakkk. Kemungkinan besar happy end-lah, capek bikin yg sad end, hehehe.

 **Hunhan794** hehehe maaf ya. Mudah2an km gak lupa sama jalan ceritanya :'(

 **Misslah** ini udah next ya :)

 **Hannie** masalah pasti akan berakhir :p dan duo baek pasti ada balasannya :p

 **Hunhanpoo** ini udah next ya :D

 **Nurul706** baek hae ujung2nya emang nyesel abis nyelakain luhan. wah pintar banget km nebaknya, hehehe. Cuma bukan krn dia lompat dari jendela, tp penyebab dia lompat yang bikin luhan amnesia. Persis dengan mimpinya. Tp nanti ya, bakal aku ceritain apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di mimpi itu.

 **Handyxi** moment hunhanya masih chap depan, abis luhan sakit, hehe. Appanya sehun cuma sedikit trauma masa lalu aja, makanya dia gak mau sehun jd kekasih luhan, diusianya yg masih sangat muda.

 **Parkrinhyun-uchiha** kris gak berdaya kalo udah luhan yg angkat tangan :v appa sehun jelas gak mau cerita apa2 lagi, setelah rahasia tentang ibu luhan terbongkar. Eh btw, uchiha itu yg di naruto ya? Hehehehee

 **Ohheera** kekekekekekekkk, tenang saja, end-nya nggak bakalan sesadis kelopak sakura kok, heheheheee. Iyya luhan amnesia, gara2 penyebab dia lompat ke jendela. Nanti deh cerita lebih lanjut di chap selanjutnya (nggak tau chap berapa :v)

 **Yousee** YA itu maksudnya kayak hei gitu, bukan YA jawaban. Kan biasanya di drama2, kalo negur orang selalu "YAAA", heheheheheee.

 **Yeojaena** iyya luhan amnesia, gegara penyebab dia loncat dr jendela. Persis di mimpilah, tp kejadian sebenarnya gimana kan masih belum tahu. Nanti pasti terungkap.

 **Chaa** ini dah lanjut ya. Gomawo fightingnya :D

 **Yuanita** wah sibuk banget ya? Untung masih sempat baca dan review, hehehe.

 **AuliaMRQ** wakakakakk sabar kak :v

 **Cheery** duo baek pasti dapat ganjaran, apalagi baek hae yg nyakitin luhan habis2an. Huuuhh, aku juga geram :p

 **JunaOh** pada akhirnya pasti akan bahagia kok, tenang aja :v

 **OhJemma** hai kak, makasih udah review :D aku selalu semangat kalau ada orang2 kayak kakak yg selalu mendukung :D

 **Sampai jumpa chap depan. Please keep review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Preview: "Sehun-ah, aku akan memasukkan Luhan ke asrama."_

Wajar jika Oh Hyuk merasa cemas, dan memilih asrama adalah alternatif lain untuk kehidupan Luhan yang lebih baik, setelah terbukti—masih menurut Oh Hyuk—membawa Luhan ke rumah ini bukanlah solusi terbaik.

Namun tidak bagi Sehun. Ia dan ayahnya berada di dua sisi yang berbeda. Sebagai kakak yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan, Sehun yakin keputusan Oh Hyuk tidak tepat. _Tidak._ Sehun tak akan membiarkan usulan ayahnya menjadi keputusan akhir.

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke asrama, tapi tidak di Korea," Oh Hyuk mengulang ucapannya sebelum sempat Sehun mengajukan keberatan. Dan penambahan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Sehun melotot lebar.

"Bukan di Korea lalu dimana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin di China, atau Thailand, atau Indonesia (:v :p)."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Nada bicara sang ayah menandakan ketidak-yakinannya dalam membuat keputusan. Oh Hyuk mencari solusi dalam kesedihannya, sehingga ia sendiri tak tahu apakah solusi yang ia temukan tepat atau tidak. Begitulah menurut pemikiran Sehun.

"Luhan tidak akan pergi kemana-pun. Dia akan tetap di sini, bersamaku," Sehun tegas, dengan bola matanya yang tak berkedip menatap sang ayah.

Semangat muda, keberanian, gejolak perasaan, Oh Hyuk bisa membaca itu semua di mata putranya. Sayangnya, semua itu tak cukup untuk melindungi Luhan.

"Luhan hanya akan bertemu orang-orang baru jika _Aboeji_ bersikeras. Dan dia tak suka itu," Sehun menambah argumennya, menegaskan pada Oh Hyuk bahwa dirinyalah yang paling tahu tentang Luhan. "Apalagi jika harus keluar negeri. Aku yakin Luhan akan menolak."

"Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega jika Luhan berada di tempat yang aman, di asrama dengan peraturan ketat yang menjamin keamanan siswanya."

Hening. Sehun hanya membalas ucapan Oh Hyuk dalam diamnya. Butuh ketenangan untuk bisa membaca kekhawatiran Oh Hyuk yang sesungguhnya. Pria paruh baya itu, tampak menyalahkan Sehun atas apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Sehun tak bisa menjaganya, kalimat itu tersampaikan melalui mata Oh Hyuk yang tak henti memandangnya. Pria itu takut kejadian ini akan berulang, sementara Sehun sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

"Bernafas lega?" ulang Sehun dengan nada mengolok. Ucapan Oh Hyuk seolah tak menghargai perbuatannya selama ini. Itu berarti, Oh Hyuk merasa tak tenang jika Luhan bersamanya. "Kau tahu, _Aboeji,_ Luhan tidak bisa mencuci pakaian dalamnya sendiri. Luhan tak bisa memasak walau hanya memecahkan telur ke dalam mangkuk. Luhan tak bisa menggunakan kartu debit yang kau berikan. Kau tahu itu? Tidak 'kan? Karena selama ini aku-lah yang mengurus hidupnya."

Oh Hyuk tak berkutik mendapat serangan Sehun. Ia tak menampik dirinya tak mengetahui keseharian Luhan secara langsung walau sudah pernah mendengarnya dari Miwa. Dan ia juga tak menyangkal bahwa Sehun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai kakak. Namun kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat kepercayaannya pada Sehun sedikit luntur.

"Tidak ada orang di asrama yang akan mengurus Luhan sebaik aku mengurusnya," Sehun masih meneruskan koaran semangatnya. "Sampai kapan-pun, akulah yang akan mengurus hidup Luhan. Walau aku tamat sekolah dan harus kuliah di tempat yang jauh, aku akan membawa Luhan ikut bersamaku," ia mengibaskan tangannya congkak di depan sang ayah. "Dan aku harap, tak ada lagi pembicaraan sinting mengenai rencana konyolmu, _Aboeji!"_ peringatan keras Sehun, sebelum ia berlalu dan masuk kamarnya.

Oh Hyuk membuang nafas beratnya melalui hidung, bersandar lemah pada dinding sambil menoleh pada Luhan yang masih terlelap. Bersyukur gadis itu tak mendengar keributannya dengan Sehun. Atau mungkin, dia sendiri sedang sibuk menghadapi mimpi tak menyenangkan setelah apa yang ia lalui kemarin.

Idenya yang menurut Sehun tak masuk akal memang spontan keluar begitu saja. Toh, hidup Luhan saat di panti asuhan juga tak seburuk hidupnya di luar, selain penyiksaan dari rasa rindu pada orang tua. Itu yang Miwa katakan. Namun, siapa yang bisa menebak kebahagiaan atau penderitaan yang sesungguhnya pada seorang anak kecil?

Dan Luhan harus memulai penderitaan konkretnya, saat panti asuhan itu harus tutup karena kekurangan donatur, sementara Luhan terpaksa tinggal bersama kakek neneknya di kota kecil.

Oh Hyuk menghela nafas sekali lagi. Mungkin Sehun benar. Ia hanya menambah beban baru pada Luhan jika memaksa gadis itu masuk asrama, apalagi jika itu di luar negeri.

Lalu kemudian, erangan singkat Luhan akibat kejadian—yang tidak diketahui Oh Hyuk dalam mimpinya, membuat Oh Hyuk langsung sejenak melupakan usulannya. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mencari pelaku yang telah membuat Luhan seperti _ini,_ terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Sebenarnya sudah ada satu wajah yang terpatri dalam benaknya, namun Oh Hyuk harus menyelidiki terlebih dahulu. Ia tak akan pernah mengampuni orang itu. Bahkan Oh Hyuk berniat mempolisikan perkara ini. Memar lebam di punggung Luhan yang dikatakan dokter yang merawatnya, menyatakan bahwa perbuatan orang jahat itu bukan keusilan semata. Kasus ini benar-benar serius.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membiarkan gelap menemani desahan kesalnya. Ia duduk membungkuk di sudut kasur. Kedua telapaknya mengepal, berpangku ringan pada lutut. Wajah sedih Oh Hyuk, ia bisa melihat lelehan air yang tertahan di sudut mata pria tua itu. Oh Hyuk sangat terpukul, hingga membuatnya memunculkan gagasan mustahil untuk meng-asramakan Luhan. Seolah asrama itu adalah penjara suci yang dapat melindungi Luhan dari keganasan dunia luar. Dari keganasan sifat manusia yang bernama benci.

 **_HunxHan_**

" _Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo bangun!"_

Tautan alis Luhan hampir bertemu melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Wajah kecil tersenyum itu, yang telah berhasil mengusir para iblis kecil yang mengoloknya. Yang membuat dahi Luhan mengernyit adalah, wajah kecil itu perlahan berubah wujud menjadi wajah besar yang sangat dikenali Luhan. Kris.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo bangun!"

Kali ini bukan lagi suara anak kecil seperti sebelumnya. Suara maskulin yang cukup menggambarkan ketampanan si pemiliknya. Dan saat Luhan sadari, dirinya pun bukan lagi gadis kecil seperti yang ia lihat kemarin. Luhan terheran. Mimpikah ini? Tapi tangan besar nan kokoh itu. . .

Perlahan tangan Luhan bergerak di udara, siap menyambut uluran itu. Bukankah ia memang menginginkan sebuah pertemanan yang menyenangkan, yang akan menghiasi hari sepinya dengan tawa? Benar, hanya itu sebenarnya yang Luhan inginkan.

Saat ujung jari mereka semakin dekat, Luhan mendengar suara lain memanggilnya, hingga ia memalingkan wajah dari uluran itu.

"Luhan!"

Wajah yang lain muncul. Kulit putihnya sungguh menyilaukan. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum. Ia juga sedang mengulurkan tangan, walau jaraknya jauh.

 _Ah!_ Bukankah itu Sehun? Apakah ia telah melupakan Sehun hingga begitu tertarik dengan uluran tangan Kris?

"Luhan!"

Suara itu memanggil lagi. Luhan tersenyum, memantapkan langkahnya meninggalkan uluran tangan Kris, menuju Sehun di seberang sana. Hingga saat tangan mereka saling menggenggam, Luhan berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan tak akan menghapus wajah itu dari memorinya.

"Apa mimpimu sangat indah, hingga kau tersenyum cantik seperti ini?"

Hentakan nafas Luhan membuat segala sesuatu di sekitarnya berubah, kecuali wajah Sehun yang masih tetap tersenyum, namun dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda, karena Luhan melihatnya dengan posisi berbaring.

" _Oppa,"_ desis Luhan serak. Suara paginya. "Aku tak akan melupakanmu," ia tetap memaksakan suara di tengah kerongkongannya yang kering.

Walau heran, Sehun tetap menahan senyumnya. Ia penasaran mimpi seperti apa yang menghampiri Luhan, hingga mengawali bangunnya dengan perkataan manis.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh," balas Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Saat itulah Luhan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berada di kayangan lagi. Ia sudah turun ke dunia nyata, bersama lengkingan kokokan ayam jantan.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Luhan melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan segera duduk. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, dengan kerak-kerak yang menghalangi pandangannya. _Oh, sudah berapa lama aku tidur!_ Batinnya sambil menggosok mata.

"Sejak tadi. Aku menunggumu bangun," jawab Sehun lirih. Ia mengambil segelas air yang sudah tersedia di meja, lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. Gadis itu perlu menyegarkan bagian dalam tubuhnya setelah lama terpejam.

"Kau mimpi apa?" Sehun mengambil gelas yang telah kosong itu dari tangan Luhan, lalu meletakkan ke meja kembali.

"Tidak ada," Luhan menggeleng. Sejenak ia teringat kembali mimpi macam apa yang ia alami. Tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Sehun. Namun, Kris juga ikutan menampakkan diri. Si jangkung itu seenaknya muncul setiap kali Luhan memejamkan mata.

Luhan bukannya menyalahkan Kris yang seenaknya masuk dalam mimpinya. Hanya saja, Luhan tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat suara remaja tanggung Kris menggema, menghampirinya sesaat, Luhan sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. _Aku tak bisa berteman denganmu lagi. Maaf._

Mungkin karena kemarin, Luhan melihatnya secara nyata, dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana lelaki penuh senyum itu mengulurkan tangan padanya, menawarkan dunia baru bagi Luhan dalam sebuah ikatan pertemanan yang tidak Luhan rasakan disana. Walau masih sebatas itu yang terlintas di ingatannya, namun Luhan yakin Kris tidak hanya pernah memberi warna pada hidupnya, namun juga mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya.

Sayangnya itu semua dulu, dan sekarang ada seseorang lain yang telah mewarnai hidupnya lebih semarak lagi setelah sempat meredup, yaitu Sehun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan isi pikirannya pada Sehun, mengingat bagaimana kakak pencemburunya itu selalu bernada sengit jika menyebut nama Kris. Apalagi, saat ini pikiran Luhan pada Kris adalah tentang kebaikannya, yang pasti tak akan diakui Sehun.

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku akan membuka mulutmu!" Sehun mengancam dengan nada lembut, dengan wajahnya yang semakin ia dekatkan ke wajah Luhan. Dan matanya langsung melotot saat Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, dan sebelah tangan lagi mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh darinya.

Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan 'kenapa kau menghindar' melalui alisnya yang terangkat.

"A-aku belum cuci muka," Luhan berdiri, dan segera meninggalkan Sehun sambil merutuk dalam hati. _Sejak kapan Oppa jadi agresif? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku tentang Kris?_

Sebelah sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, menyaksikan Luhannya masih dalam keadaan sama seperti sebelumnya, seolah kejadian buruk kemarin tidak ada. Kejadian yang benar-benar menyulut amarah Sehun.

Melihat gagang panjang pengepel yang terjerat rok lipit di knop pintu kemarin, Sehun tak berani membayangkan pemandangan seperti apa yang akan ia temukan selanjutnya, di dalam sana. Itu jelas rok milik Luhan. Tangannya gemetar saat mencoba melepas jeratan itu, hingga Joon Myeon yang mengambil alih. Dan saat pintu berhasil dibuka. . .

Sehun mendesah geram sambil menggelengkan kepala. Satu gerakan untuk mencoba menghilangkan bayangan kemarin, yang memang seharusnya tak diingat lagi. Karena yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari pelakunya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Adalah hal yang wajar jika seorang teman menjenguk temannya yang lain yang sedang sakit, membawa dukungan moril kepada si sakit agar ia kembali ceria dan cepat sembuh. Itulah yang dilakukan Kyung Soo, sebagai sahabat dekat Luhan. Tapi ada yang berbeda, cukup membuat Kyung Soo terperanjat di tempat, saat ia baru turun dari bis, dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berdiri di halte dekat rumah Sehun. Sepertinya mereka juga baru sampai.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Kau temannya Luhan, kan?" salah seorang dari mereka, Joon Myeon, menyapa duluan. Sementara satunya lagi, Baek Hyun, masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Kyung Soo. Aku masih ingat namamu," Joon Myeon tertawa kecil, merasa daya ingatnya adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan.

Kyung Soo mengangguk, kemudian melirik Baek Hyun yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan senyum ramah. Tentu saja. Perempuan itu kakaknya Baek Hae, Kyung Soo tahu itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak menyukai Luhan. Kyung Soo lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mendahului mereka.

Rumah sederhana berlantai dua itu tampak lengang dari luar. Bunyi berderit tak terelakkan saat Joon Myeon membuka pelan gerbang kayu yang hanya seukuran dada orang dewasa itu. Jika tadi Kyung Soo mendahului, kini Joon Myeon yang berjalan di depan.

Pemandangan yang mereka saksikan saat baru melalui gerbang sungguh menakjubkan. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tercengang, lalu kemudian tawa kecil Joon Myeon yang bertahap hingga terbahak itu memecahkan segalanya.

Kadang-kadang, sesuatu yang menakjubkan itu tak selalu disambut dengan pujian.

Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan, yang membuat Joon Myeon masih terpingkal saat berjalan menghampiri mereka. Layaknya pasutri muda, mereka sedang menjemur pakaian bersama. Luhan yang mengambil pakaian dari ember dan mengibasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Sehun untuk digantung di jemuran.

"Kalian kompak sekali, hahaha. . ." Joon Myeon masih melanjutkan tawanya.

Di sebelah sana, Kyung Soo dan Baek Hyun masih terpaku menatap Sehun dan Luhan. Kyung Soo tersenyum sendiri melihat keakraban itu. Dia belum melangkah sedikit pun untuk menghampiri Luhan sebagaimana biasa ia lakukan. Hubungan pertemanannya dengan Luhan tidak berjalan mulus belakangan ini, sejak insiden buletin itu. Luhan lebih banyak diam, meski Kyung Soo selalu mengajaknya bicara.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyung Soo, gadis di sebelahnya sedang berusaha menahan panas cemburu di pagi hari. Andai ada daun besar di halaman kecil rumah Sehun itu, Baek Hyun tak akan segan memetiknya dan mengkipas-kipas dadanya yang sesak, agar pernafasannya kembali normal. Tapi Baek Hyun sadar, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menikmati cemburu buta. Baek Hyun memiliki tujuan sendiri saat Joon Myeon mengajaknya menjenguk Luhan.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Sehun ketus, tak memasang wajah bahagia melihat sahabatnya datang.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Luhan. Waw! Kau sudah sembuh rupanya," Joon Myeon ganti memandang Luhan, sementara gadis itu mengabaikannya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Joon Myeon yang diabaikan Luhan. Setelah menjemur pakaian basah terakhir, ia mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya masuk.

Rumah Sehun cukup besar untuk menampung lima muda-mudi itu. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ia mengeksplorasi isi kulkasnya untuk menyajikan sesuatu untuk sarapan teman-temannya. Telur, wortel, kacang polong, semua ada. Cukup untuk memasak lima porsi omurice. Sayangnya, Sehun tak memiliki persediaan mentega. Joon Myeon yang baru saja duduk menghidupkan televisi pun harus rela kembali berdiri saat Sehun mengajaknya keluar.

Kini, tinggal tiga gadis itu di dalam rumah.

"Luhan, boleh aku menumpang di toiletmu?" Kyung Soo memohon dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama menahan panggilan alamnya. Mungkin malu pada dua lelaki tampan disitu jika ia langsung pamit ke toilet saat baru sampai tadi.

Baek Hyun menatap kepergian Kyung Soo dengan mata berbinar. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menyampaikan tujuannya pada Luhan, tanpa ada yang mendengar. Mengajak Luhan keluar hanya bersamanya terlalu mencurigakan. Siapapun tahu jika Baek Hyun tidak seperti Joon Myeon yang sangat ramah pada adik angkat Sehun itu. Dan sekarang, inilah saatnya.

"Bersyukur pada Tuhan kau sudah sembuh," Baek Hyun mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa, mematikan televisi yang baru dihidupkan Joon Myeon. Dengan isyarat matanya, ia meminta Luhan untuk duduk dekat di sampingnya.

"Baek Hae memang keterlaluan. Aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan hal sekejam itu," katanya, seolah bersimpati pada keadaan Luhan.

Luhan masih tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Luhan," Baek Hyun menoleh padanya, dengan tatapan yang direndahkan. "Aku tahu Baek Hae salah. Tapi tolong maafkan dia. Kau belum mengatakan pada siapapun tentang siapa pelaku yang mengurungmu 'kan?" tanya Baek Hae. Ia yakin itu. Karena jika Luhan sudah mengatakannya, maka bisa dipastikan adiknya sudah 'tak ada lagi' di dunia ini. Baek Hyun tidak berani menebak apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya jika tahu.

Dan keyakinanya tepat. Luhan menggeleng setelah itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baek Hyun penasaran, apa sesungguhnya alasan Luhan tidak buka mulut, padahal perbuatan Baek Hae padanya sangat keterluan. Baek Hyun benar-benar ingin tahu alasan sesungguhnya, karena ia tak mungkin berbaik sangka pada Luhan.

Sayangnya, Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih dalam diamnya, dan sialnya mata itu hanya menatap Baek Hyun tak berkedip. Baek Hyun merasa sedang bicara dengan manekin yang dipajang di toko baju, mata terbuka lebar tapi tak bergerak. Ia tak tahan, dan ingin segera menyudahi percakapan ini.

"Baiklah, apapun alasanmu. Aku akan sangat berterima-kasih jika kau terus diam dan tak memberitahukan siapapun. Aku berjanji setelah ini, Baek Hae tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku juga menyuruhnya minta maaf. Dia tak akan membuat masalah lagi."

Luhan mengangguk pada akhirnya. Setuju. Sebenarnya, ia berniat melaporkan perbuatan Baek Hae pada Sehun nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu harus dihukum. Namun saat Baek Hyun menawarkan ketenangan dengan tidak melaporkan Baek Hae, Luhan memilih tawaran itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang. Melaporkan Baek Hae hanya akan menambah dendam gadis itu pada Luhan, yang akhirnya hanya akan membuat hidup Luhan semakin tak tenang.

Dan Baek Hyun, yang Luhan tahu selalu menunjukkan kecemburuannya dengan ucapan-ucapan provokatif agar Luhan menjauhi Sehun, kini menjadi seorang kakak hebat yang berusaha melindungi adiknya. Luhan salut dengan itu, walau menutupi kesalahan orang lain bukanlah perbuatan yang benar.

"Katakan pada Sehun dan Joon Myeon aku pulang duluan," Baek Hyun berdiri. Rasa jengah dan muak tampak jelas di wajahnya, ingin segera keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, _Sunbae?"_ Kyung Soo muncul, sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. _Lega._

Baek Hyun sempat terkejut, dan takut jika ternyata Kyung Soo mendengar pembicaraanya pada Luhan. Tapi sepertinya ketakutannya tak terbukti, melihat wajah polos Kyung Soo yang menandakan bahwa ia tak mendengar apapun.

"Em," Baek Hyun mengangguk. Tanpa berujar apa-apa lagi, ia langsung melangkah keluar. Wajahnya sama sekali tak ramah.

Kyung Soo menoleh pada Luhan yang masih diam menatap kepergian Baek Hyun. Tatapannya kosong, dengan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Gadis itu benar-benar pendiam sekarang. Kyung Soo seperti menemukan Luhan beberapa tahun silam, saat baru mengenal gadis itu. Dingin.

"Luhan. . ." Kyung Soo hendak duduk di samping sahabatnya, saat tiba-tiba bel berbunyi singkat.

"Siapa itu?" Luhan bertanya, disambut gelengan Kyung Soo.

Ia menahan Luhan dengan isyarat tangannya agar dirinya saja yang membuka pintu. Kyung Soo tak penasaran dengan tamu yang datang karena ini bukan rumahnya. Namun ia tak bisa menampik rasa terkejutnya saat membuka pintu.

"Kris?"

 **_HunxHan_**

"Kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Sehun berterimakasih pada kasir yang membungkuskan belajaannya ke dalam plastik, setelah kasir itu memberikan uang kembalian padanya.

"Aku belum tahu. Luhan masih diam. Tapi, aku curiga pada satu orang," jawab Sehun.

"Orang yang kau maksud, apakah adik dari perempuan di seberang sana?"

Mata Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Joon Myeon, dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah berjalan ke arah halte, di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri.

"Ternyata pikiran kita sama," Joon Myeon meneruskan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun. Setelah menepuk sebelah pundak Sehun, ia berjalan duluan. Nafasnya memburu, menyuruh kakinya untuk cepat melangkah menghampiri gadis dengan wajah kesepian di seberang sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Joon Myeon di sela engahan nafasnya.

Baek Hyun menoleh kaget pada Joon Myeon, dan pada lelaki yang juga menyusul di belakangnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kecut sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Permintaan yang baru saja ia ungkap pada Luhan, Baek Hyun tak bisa menjamin sampai kapan semuanya akan berjalan mulus. Melihat Sehun yang selalu khawatir pada Luhan, lelaki itu pasti punya cara lain untuk mengungkap walaupun Luhan bungkam.

 _Sehun memang selalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan._

Baek Hae mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sehun yang sama sekali tak berbasa-basi padanya. Memang, kenekatannya di pusat perbelanjaan saat itu tak hanya membuatnya harus menelan sebuah penolakan pahit, tapi juga merenggangkan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Sehun mencintai Luhan, dan Luhan mencintai Sehun. Dan dirinya, si gadis lain yang juga jatuh cinta, tak bisa memaksakan orang lain untuk mencintainya. Apalagi orang itu sudah memiliki cinta. Istilah kasarnya, tidak ada harapan untuk Baek Hyun.

"Kau tahu siapa yang datang setelah aku pergi?" tanya Baek Hyun pada Sehun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Joon Myeon sebelumnya.

Wajah Sehun memang tak tampak penasaran. Tapi Baek Hyun tak peduli. Ia akan tetap mengatakannya, dan menyaksikan wajah panik Sehun seperti saat liburan mereka di Everland.

"Memangnya siapa?"

Baek Hyun menahan geramnya. Terimakasih pada Joon Myeon yang reaktif sekali padanya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Teman sekelasnya yang disukai Baek Hae. Kris."

Alam mengamini dugaan Baek Hyun. Mata melotot dengan wajah tegang itu langsung ngacir begitu saja. Bahkan Baek Hyun sempat mendengar umpatan dari bibir Sehun. Sungguh reaksi luar biasa untuk satu sifat menyebalkan, cemburu. Dan Baek Hyun bahkan tak bisa melepas reaksi itu setiap kali merasakan sifat menyebalkan itu. _Hah!_ Baek Hyun mendesah dengan mata menatap trotoar panas. Andai Sehun tahu bagaimana perasaan Baek Hyun setiap kali melihatnya bersama Luhan.

"Mau kutemani pulang?"

Baek Hyun menoleh. Lelaki lainnya yang tak pernah mengabaikan dirinya. Ia lantas tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

 **_HunxHan_**

Butuh keberanian tinggi bagi Kris untuk datang ke rumah Luhan setelah mendapat peringatan dari Oh Hyuk agar tak mendekati Luhan lagi. Ia pikir, pria tua itu akan langsung mengusirnya nanti, atau minimal mendapat tendangan kasar dari putranya.

Ternyata tidak. Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya hari ini. Kris tak tahu dimana Sehun dan ayahnya saat ia datang—ia bahkan tak peduli. Dan Luhan malah mengajaknya ke lapangan basket, menemaninya bermain bola. Baiknya lagi, hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Setelah sebelumnya Kyung Soo kekeh ingin ikut, dan Luhan sendiri yang memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Kris sempat menahan umpatan dan memberi pelototan pada Kyung Soo, sebal pada gadis itu karena menganggap dirinya lelaki brengsek yang akan mencelakai Luhan.

Tapi sekarang, Kris bisa _legowo_ dan mengabaikan wajah sebal Kyung Soo, melihat gadis yang bersamanya sedang kegirangan men-dribel bola oranye itu dan beberapa kali berusaha memasukkannya ke-ring, namun selalu gagal. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Kemana-pun bola terlempar setelah meleset dari ring, gadis itu tetap mengejarnya.

Kris tersenyum lagi melihat kegagalan itu, dan mendengar umpatan halus dari bibir Luhan. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang cakrawala putih yang belum terlalu memantulkan panasnya. Apa matahari terbit dari barat hari ini, hingga dirinya mengalami suatu peristiwa langka namun menyenangkan?

Dan gelindingan bola yang menyentuh ujung sepatunya membuat Kris kembali ke 'bawah'. Ia melihat Luhan sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa di atas?" Luhan bertanya sambil ikut melihat ke langit.

"Tidak ada," Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Matanya tak lepas memandang Luhan. Melihat sikapnya hari ini, Kris berprasangka bahwa Luhan akan memulai kembali pertemanan mereka. Mungkin, Luhan yang amnesia—yang menurut Kris hanya sandiwara—telah menyadari kesalahannya yang sudah mengabaikan Kris.

Bolehkah Kris mengetes dugaannya?

"Hana!"

Dan Luhan langsung menoleh, datar tanpa emosi seperti biasanya tiap Kris menyebutnya dengan nama itu. Dua sudut bibir Kris semakin naik. Dugaannya semakin mendekati nyata.

"Berikan tanganmu!"

Senyum Kris hilang dan alisnya terangkat sebelah. Namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, dengan telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas.

Agak lama Luhan memperhatikan telapak putih itu, sebelum menghimpitnya dengan tangannya sendiri, menggenggamnya, dan memutarnya sembilan puluh derajat. Luhan bahkan sempat tersentak dengan melebarkan matanya, merasakan sensasi tangan Kris yang begitu besar menangkup tangannya sendiri. Tangan itu tak sebesar ini dulu.

Kris sendiri tak kalah terkejut. Sentuhan fisik lembut pertama yang ia rasakan dari Luhan, membuat jantungnya hampir meledak.

"Kau memang. . ." Luhan mendangak, menatap wajah Kris yang tingginya jauh melampaui dirinya, "Kurisu- _kun_ yang itu."

Mata Kris membulat lebar. Ia hampir lupa cara bernafas mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya dengan dialek yang paling ia benci dulu. Luhan memang pernah menyebut nama itu sekali, di depan Baek Hae dan Sehun. Namun yang ini berbeda. Kris bisa merasakan ketulusan di balik suara itu. Hananya telah kembali. Hananya telah kembali. Hatinya terus menyorakkan kalimat itu.

Kris tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, karena menurut Kris kemenangan atas kesabarannya telah tiba.

Dan Kris hampir saja menarik tangan Luhan agar jatuh ke pelukannya, jika suara langkah tergesa tak mengganggunya. Saat ia dan Luhan menoleh, Sehun sudah berdiri di sana, dengan wajah garang yang siap menerkam.

Kris bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Tapi ia tak bisa melewatkan seringaiannya pada Sehun. Kris tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun melihat tangan adik tercintanya sedang berada dalam genggamannya. Kris bisa saja berteriak dan mengusir Sehun. Namun saat ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya, satu sentakan jabatan tangan mereka yang dibuat oleh Luhan membuatnya menoleh, dan Luhan juga sedang menatap matanya. Gadis itu bahkan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Kris merasa Luhan seperti tak ingin Kris terpaku pada kehadiran kakak angkatnya.

Apakah Luhan sedang mengabaikan Sehun?

Entahlah. Sehun sendiri tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Mungkinkah Luhan menyimpan suatu rencana? Tapi mengapa harus dengan menjabat tangan Kris dan senyum yang terus melekat?

Sehun bisa saja menarik Luhan dan menendang pria tinggi itu, mengenyahkan wajah kegirangan menyebalkan hanya karena Luhan sedang menggenggam tangannya. Namun Sehun sedang menahan gegabahnya. Ia memilih bersabar. Biarkan Luhan menyelesaikan apa yang ingin diperbuatnya pada Kris.

"Kemarin bukanlah pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal buruk, Kris," Luhan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Dan aku ingat, kau-lah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan saat hal buruk menimpaku seperti kemarin."

Apa yang telah Luhan katakan hingga si jangkung itu tersenyum lebar mengeluarkan deretan gigi serinya? Kenapa Sehun tak bisa mendengar apapun dalam jarak segitu? Ah sial! Sehun benar-benar di ambang batas kesanggupannya menahan diri.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih Kris, atas tawa bahagia yang kau ciptakan untukku. Bodohnya aku yang telah melupakanmu. Dan sekarang, aku bisa memahami mengapa kau memutuskan pertemanan kita dulu, mengapa kau meninggalkanku dan mengembalikanku dalam sepi. Percayalah, dulu aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa ibuku sebenarnya."

 _Brengsek!_ Kali ini apalagi yang dikatakan oleh Luhan hingga senyum Kris luntur seketika, berganti dengan dahinya yang mengernyit. Kaki Sehun tak bisa lagi membangkang perintah otaknya untuk berjalan mendekati mereka.

Luhan yang menoleh tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Sehun. Matanya menatap dalam, seolah menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap disana. Dan, Sehun bisa membaca senyum tipis itu. Luhan memang sedang menyuruhnya menunggu.

Luhan memang tidak ingin Sehun mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Aku berharap kita masih bisa berteman. Tapi kau lihat wajah garang di sana 'kan? Aku rasa dia tak akan mengizinkanku berteman denganmu. Karena itu, bersikaplah seperti teman yang baru berkenalan. Jangan pernah menyebut Hana lagi, karena aku adalah Luhan."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Luhan seiring dengan renggangan tangannya, dan perlahan lepas. _Tidak!_ Kris tidak ingin melepas tangan itu. Tapi ia tak berdaya menahan. Tangan besarnya tak memiliki kekuatan lagi, sejak ia bisa memahami ucapan terimakasih yang dilontarkan Luhan tadi.

Luhan bukan ingin memulai kembali hubungan seperti yang ia pikir. Ucapan terimakasih itu, adalah untuk sebuah perpisahan. Luhan ingin Kris menjauh darinya, dengan permintaan yang sangat halus.

Kris pikir, Luhan akan mengakhiri drama amnesianya dan menyadari kesalahan karena telah mengacuhkan Kris.

Dan saat Luhan benar-benar melepas tangannya lalu berpaling—dengan senyum yang menyakitkan bagi Kris—, Kris tak bisa menahan diri. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan, hingga gadis itu berhenti mendadak dan terpaksa menghadap wajahnya.

Tindakannya itu sukses membuat Sehun bertambah sebal. Ia pun maju, tak peduli jika Luhan akan melempar tatapan 'berhenti' lagi, dan menarik sebelah tangan Luhan yang kosong. Sesaat Sehun pikir adegan seperti ini hanya ada dalam drama, dan ia selalu tertawa jika menyaksikannya di televisi. Adegan klise dan kurang kerjaan menurut Sehun, dua pria yang memperebutkan satu wanita, seolah hanya ada satu wanita itu di dunia. Namun saat ini Sehun mengalaminya sendiri, dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu ternyata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sehun menyerang Kris terlebih dahulu, melalui tatapan tajamnya.

Kris menurut tanpa perlawanan.

"Katakan, Luhan!" ia berkata tanpa membalas Sehun. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan bagiku? Aku jauh-jauh mencarimu hanya untuk memulai hubungan, mengisi hari-hari kita dengan tawa seperti dulu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum, "Sayangnya, 'dulu' yang kau maksud itu tidak ada lagi dalam ingatanku. Saat ini aku memang sedang memulai hubungan, tapi tidak denganmu. Melainkan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tak pernah meninggalkanku," jemari Luhan menyusup masuk ke telapak tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat saat mengucap kalimat terakhir. "Maafkan aku."

Kris terpaku, tak ada lagi tenaga untuk menarik Luhan saat gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar pergi, bersama Sehun. Luhan mencampakkanya, bahkan sebelum Kris sempat memberitahu gadis itu bagaimana perasaannya.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun tak peduli pada teriakan Luhan yang terus memanggil namanya. Luhan tak bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki Sehun yang lebar, hingga ia tertinggal di belakang. Memang, saat keluar dari lapangan yang dikelilingi pagar kawat itu, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, saling bergandengan tangan di hadapan Kris. Namun setelahnya, Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan berjalan duluan.

Sehun tersenyum licik mendengar Luhan tak berhenti memanggilnya. Ada sedikit niat jahil, dengan memanfaatkan rasa kesalnya sendiri melihat Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris tadi. Sesekali, biarlah Luhan yang merasakan rajukan Sehun.

Luhan bisa mengerti jika Sehun marah melihatnya bersama Kris. Celotehan tak suka Sehun setiap kali mereka membicarakan Kris cukup menjadi bukti. Dan ia yakin, Sehun tak serius dengan marahnya. Mungkin kakaknya itu ingin dirinya sedikit berusaha untuk membujuk. Maka dari itu Luhan sama sekali tak menyerah mengejar dengan langkah pendeknya, jika saja rasa nyeri bagai dipukul benda keras tidak tiba-tiba menyerang punggung Luhan.

Ia berhenti, sedikit konsentrasi mengenai rasa sakitnya. Denyutan secepat nadinya terasa ngilu, sementara di depan sana Sehun sudah semakin jauh. Luhan memutar tangannya ke belakang, meraba bagian yang sakit. Dan ia merasakan bagian itu sedikit menonjol dari semestinya.

Merasa tak mendengar suara Luhan lagi, Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Kaget serta panik langsung menyergap melihat Luhan sedang terduduk di tepi aspal, dengan tangan menyentuh punggungnya. Secepat kilat Sehun memutar balik dan kembali ke arah Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok di depan Luhan.

Gadis itu menoleh, dengan sorot matanya yang tampak sedang menahan sakit. Ia menggeleng, tak tahu darimana rasa sakit itu tercipta. "Punggungku sakit sekali."

' _Terdapat memar di punggungnya seperti dipukul benda tumpul.'_

Ucapan dokter yang merawat Luhan kemarin kembali terngiang.

"Kau masih tidak ingin memberitahu siapa yang telah mengurungmu di toilet?" Sehun malah bertanya dengan nada yang sangat serius.

Luhan diam, bimbang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bukannya tak ingin memberitahukan Sehun, tapi Luhan baru saja berjanji pada Baek Hyun untuk tidak membuka suara. Lagipun, kenapa Sehun malah membahas perkara yang ingin segera ia lupakan?

"Luhan?!"

"Aku lupa."

Hanya itu jawaban yang terlintas di benak Luhan, dan ia yakin Sehun tak akan percaya begitu saja. Buktinya, Sehun malah melontarkan tatapan curiga, bahwa dirinya memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau kau lupa."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, tak percaya Sehun langsung percaya begitu saja. Artinya, ia tak harus menciptakan alasan lain untuk menutup kecurigaan Sehun.

"Aku hanya harus mencari pelakunya."

 _Glek!_ Luhan harus menelan ucapannya bersamaan ludahnya. Ia seharusnya tidak melupakan kegigihan Sehun. Ingat bagaimana usaha pemuda itu menutupi kenyataan mengenai buletin yang digawangi Baek Hae dulu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Sehun tahu semua, walau Luhan tak mengatakan apapun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Baek Hae mengetukkan ujung jarinya ke tepi meja berkali-kali, dengan kakinya yang bergoyang-goyang. Lagi-lagi ia menoleh gelisah ke dua bangku di depan bangkunya. Waktu berjalan lambat sejak dirinya tiba pagi-pagi sekali; bahkan sebelum ada manusia lain di kelas ini. Beberapa menit berlalu seperti beberapa tahun. Luhan tak kunjung datang.

' _Kau harus minta maaf pada Luhan! wajib! Dan jangan berulah lagi setelah itu!'_

Ucapan sang kakak adalah satu-satunya pendorong Baek Hae melakukan apa yang tidak pernah ingin ia lakukan; minta maaf pada Luhan. Baek Hae tentu saja merasa tindakannya tidak salah. Ia hanya mengurung Luhan, dan sedikit menyiramnya. Jika Luhan sampai terserang hipotermia, salahkan daya tubuh Luhan yang lemah, karena serangan itu tidak akan terjadi pada orang yang kuat fisiknya.

Tapi, peringatan Baek Hyun cukup membuatnya bergidik. Baek Hae tak mau diskorsing atau lebih buruk lagi, dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Perbuatan yang dianggapnya benar telah membuat dirinya sebagai pelaku kejahatan yang sangat dicari. Baek Hae sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua orang yang menganggapnya jahat, padahal dirinyalah yang dijahati oleh Luhan disini. Dirinya yang mengungkap sebuah kebenaran tentang Luhan, malah harus mendapat cemoohan dari semua orang.

Yah, itu karena ia tak berhasil membuat semua orang percaya padanya.

Dan saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk, Baek Hae langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke pintu. Luhan telah datang.

Mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap.

Baek Hae berdiri, bermaksud untuk langsung 'menyambut' Luhan, tapi kakinya terasa berat. _Sial!_ Baek Hae tak segugup ini saat menjahili Luhan. Bibirnya saja bahkan tak bisa terbuka.

"Lu-Luhan. . ."

Dan saat Baek Hae berhasil menyebut nama yang sangat hina baginya itu, Luhan malah membuang pandang ke arah lain. Kenapa? Apakah ia tak ingin menerima permintaan maaf Baek Hae? Apakah permintaan dari Baek Hyun kemarin sudah cukup mewakili?

Beberapa orang yang masuk menyusul Luhan cukup menjawab keheranan Baek Hae, menggantikannya dengan serangan rasa terkejut yang bertubi-tubi. Mata sipitnya terbelalak lebar. Ia bahkan mundur hingga pantatnya menabrak meja di belakang, seolah orang-orang yang baru muncul itu adalah hantu. Tatapan mereka lebih menakutkan dari hantu sebenarnya.

Sehun, Joon Myeon, Kyung Soo, Kepala Sekolah dan wali kelasnya. Baek Hae merasa seperti dikepung di tengah medan peperangan.

"Kau sudah tertangkap. Cepat ikut aku!" Guru Song yang pertama kali menuju ke arah Baek Hae, dan langsung menangkap lengan Baek Hae, seolah siswinya itu adalah tahanan yang ingin melarikan diri.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?" Baek Hae mencoba menutupi paniknya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau masih saja mengelak?!" kali ini Sehun yang bicara. "Kau mengurung Luhan setelah menyiramnya dalam toilet busuk itu! Kau bahkan memukulnya dengan benda tumpul hingga punggungnya memar. Apa kau mencoba membunuh adikku, _huh?!_ "

Baek Hae menoleh kaget pada Sehun, dan ganti menatap Luhan dalam satu kejaban. Matanya melotot marah. Yang dikatakan Sehun benar, tapi ia merasa tak memukul Luhan dengan apapun. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia meloloskan tangannya dari Guru Song dan melesat ke arah Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Aku tidak memukulmu, kan?! Cepat katakan pada mereka!" pekik Baek Hae sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berusaha menangkapnya. Tanpa sadar, Baek Hae telah mengakui perbuatannya.

Luhan bungkam, masih memalingkan wajah. Ia bahkan tak ingat apa saja yang Baek Hae lakukan padanya, selain mengurungnya dalam ruang sempit itu.

" _Ya—!"_ Baek Hae menarik kerah jas Luhan dengan kasar, dan sebelum Sehun mendorongnya hingga hampir terjatuh, Baek Hae ingat sesuatu. Ia berulang kali mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga punggung gadis itu terbentur ujung depan kloset. _Tidak!_ Baek Hae merasa itu bukan salahnya. Salahkan Luhan yang tak memperkirakan tempatnya mendarat saat Baek Hae mendorong tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Byun Baek Hae! Jika tidak mempertimbangkan hubungan orang tua kita, ayahku sudah pasti akan menyerahkanmu pada polisi. Kau pantas di penjara!"

Baek Hae mulai menangis ketakutan, apalagi saat mendengar Sehun membawa nama orang tua mereka dalam hal ini. Maka, dengan membuang seluruh rasa malunya, ia berlutut dan memeluk kaki Luhan, dengan tangisannya yang semakin keras.

"Maafkan aku Luhan! Maafkan aku! Bukankah kemarin kau sudah sepakat dengan _Eonnie-_ ku?! Bukankah kau sudah setuju tidak melaporkanku?!"

Ada rasa iba menyusup hati Luhan melihat Baek Hae menangis sekeras itu. Baek Hae, si gadis kuat yang selalu menebar kebencian padanya. Siapa sangka jika gadis itu kini tengah menangis sambil memeluk kakinya, memohon pengabulan maaf yang ia pikir bisa menyelamatkannya.

Dan Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Guru Song kembali menarik Baek Hae, membawa tubuh meronta-ronta sambil meneriakkan namanya itu keluar. Lagipula, bukan Luhan yang telah melaporkan Baek Hae, melainkan gadis di depannya yang sedang melempar senyum padanya. Senyum lega. Kyung Soo.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga pada Baek Hae, karena hari itu ia terlambat masuk kelas. Dan kemarin aku mendengar pengakuan Baek Hyun _Sunbae._ Seharusnya dia tak menutupi kesalahan adiknya."

Luhan tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan Kyung Soo, karena Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan menutupi kenyataan ibunya. Baek Hyun juga ingin melindungi adiknya, tapi sayangnya, perbuatan Baek Hae sudah di luar batas toleransi.

" _Oppa,_ Baek Hae tidak akan dihukum, kan? Dia sudah minta maaf padaku."

"Kau boleh memaafkannya, tapi dia tetap akan dihukum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baek Hyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dua, saat melihat adiknya tengah diseret Guru Song dan kepala sekolah. Tontonan di pagi hari yang sukses menyedot perhatian.

" _Eonnie!"_ Baek Hae berteriak memanggil namanya saat mereka berpapasan. Wajahnya berantakan sekali, basah oleh air mata. Sesaat Baek Hyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi, sampai Baek Hae dan 'pengiringnya' tak terlihat lagi. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelas Baek Hae. Tidak begini kesepakatannya. Seharusnya suasananya tenang sekarang. Seharusnya kasus Luhan sudah berakhir begitu saja. Anak itu harus menjelaskan semua padanya, kenapa ia sampai melanggar kesepakatan.

Baek Hyun urung masuk ke kelas itu, karena ada Sehun disana. Dan sebelum Sehun melihatnya, ia pun segera berpaling menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Baek Hyun tidak perlu sembunyi dari Sehun, tapi entah kenapa ia tak berani menampakkan diri.

Dan Luhan. . . Baek Hyun menggeram dengan tangan mengepal kuat. Seharusnya ia tak mempercayai Luhan begitu saja. Baek Hyun tahu, Luhan berhak mengadu pada Sehun, tapi mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan. Dan anak itu tidak seharusnya melanggar janji.

Air mata Baek Hyun menetes, mengingat wajah Baek Hae yang memekikkan namanya tadi. Adik kecilnya itu sungguh tak berdaya. Baek Hyun tak berani menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada Baek Hae, apalagi saat ayah mereka tahu.

Di saat Baek Hyun ingin menyudahi kekesalannya pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba masuk di antara dirinya dan Sehun, di saat ia sudah menyerah atas perasaannya pada Sehun karena tak mungkin bisa menyaingi Luhan atau memaksa Sehun untuk membalas cintanya, Luhan malah memulai masalah lain dengannya.

Baek Hyun tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Yang jelas ia tak akan menyerang Luhan secara brutal seperti yang dilakukan Baek Hae. Baek Hyun pun tak ada niatan untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan—hanya karena ia juga mencintai lelaki itu—dengan menghalalkan segala cara seperti Tanu yang ingin memisahkan Abhi dari Pragya (:v). Ia hanya ingin membuat Luhan terlihat buruk di depan Sehun, sedikit saja.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

Nggak tahu ya, kok bisa jadi kayak gini, padahal rencananya mau buat moment khusus Sehun dan Luhan.

Dan bagi readers yang khawatir(?) kejahatan Baek Hae tak terungkap, udah puas kan sekarang? :v dan yg pada nggak setuju Luhan masuk asrama, pada senang juga kan? :v tapi jgn kelewat happy ya, tunggu saja kejutan selanjutnya :v

Oh iya, pada masih ingatkah bapak-bapak di dalam mobil yang mengintai Luhan di jalan? (Aku lupa chap berapa, hehehehe). Sebenarnya, Qi2 mau memunculkan 'beliau' di chap ini, tapi udah keriting nih tangan, dan mata juga udah mulai berkunang. Jadi, chap depan aja ya. Tunggu saja kedatangan si bapak itu, karena dia akan merusak kebahagiaan HunHan, dan juga buapaknya Sehun :v.

Dan terimakasih buat readers yang selalu ngingatin Qi2 (baca: nagih) melalui inbox, krn tiap ada yg ngingatin, Qi2 selalu semangat buat ngelanjutin nulis, walau pada kenyataannya selalu telat update, kekekekekk. Silahkan yang mau neror buat nagih updatean, akan Qi2 layani sampek puas :v

Oh iya satu lagi, sebenarnya Qi2 benci sinetron2 yang selalu ada amnesianya gegara kecelakaan. Emang semudah itu ya amnesia itu, kok mesti tiap kecelakaan selalu hilang ingatan (di sinetron maksudnya). Tapi di ff ini, Luhan amnesia bukan krn kecelakaan lho ya, dan dari awal cerita Luhan emang udah dalam keadaan amnesia. Dia amnesia krn trauma, selain dr trauma masa kecil yang tidak menyenangkan, ada satu kejadian sesungguhnya yg benar-benar membuat Luhan amnesia (terlalu kasar kalo disebut gila). Dan kejadian itu akan terungkap menjelang ff ini tamat, wakakakakakkkk.

 **JunaOh** Baek Hae nggak jadi nyesel berkepanjangan, krn keburu ditangkap :v Baek Hyun udah pasrah ya sebenarnya, dan udah gak ada niat ngejar Sehun lagi. dan tenang aja, Luhan gak bakal dikarungin ke asrama, krn HunHan gak bisa dipisahkan, kekekekekk.

 **SherlyOh** hunhan lopedopenya pending dulu ya, hehehehe. Biar sekalian dichap depan, abis lopedopek terus ancur ada yg ngerusak :v appanya Luhan atau appanya Sehun sih? Qi2 jadi bingung. kalo appa Sehun jelas gak ada niat jahat, kalo appa Luhan lain lagi nanti. Thankyu fightingnya :* chuuuuuu

 **Hunhan794** weewww akan selalu author usahakan cepat update :)

 **ElisYeHet** mrk belum berpisah. Belum loh ya :p

 **Ohhanie794** wwaaaahhh makasih bangeett udah nyempetin :) walopun nanti hunhan(mu) terpisah, mrk akan bersatu kembali :)

 **Kim124** astaga iyya nih, tp Qi2 selalu berusaha biar gak lama2 lanjutnya. Luhan gak pindah ke asrama (belum), biar gak susah ketemu Sehun, tp mrk gak bisa sekelas, krn Luhan tinggal kelas :v. pas saatnya sehun marah ke luhan, gak lama kok, mungkin tiga tahun/plakkk/.

 **ParkRinHyun-Uchiha** baek hae udah ketahuan, dan tertangkap. Pasti dikeluarkan dari sekolah/senyum bahagia/. Waah Qi2 tahunya cuma naruto dan hinata doang :v kalo yang datar tp memesona, Qi2 tahunya sesshomaru di kartun inuyasha :v

 **Hannie** gak jadi pindah ke asrama, jd sehun dan luhan masih sering ketemu :v

 **Cheery** luhan berusaha memaafkan, tp kyung soo yang melaporkan /daebak kyungsoo/ dan si baek hyun jd ikutan dendam sama luhan :v

 **OhHeeRa** luhan gak jadi ke asrama (belum), hehehe. Dan baek hae udah ketahuan. Keadilan pasti akan ditegakkan, kekekekekk.

 **Izuhn** haaaii selamat datang di ff gaje ini reader baru :D kadang Qi2 sempat kesal juga, di drama2 india sama indonesia kok selalu lebih banyak org jahat drpd baek, dan kadang2 jahatnya kebangetan :v eh tanpa sadar Qi2 jadi nulis ff yg banyak org jahatnya :v tp disini, mrk (duo baek, suho dan kris) cuma nyebelin aja ya, gak jahat2 bgt. Gak cocok sama umur mrk yg masih remaja di ff ini kalo sampek terlalu jahat. Dan masalah appa sehun, kalo dia terbuka sama sehun masalah luhan sebenarnya, yaaaahhh gak jd ada konflik dong, hehehe. Sebenarnya sulit ya utk terbuka, apalagi klo masalah itu benar-benar udah disimpan dan gak ingin diungkit lg. dan itu juga yg terjadi sama appa sehun. dan tenang aja, luhan gak jd diasrama-in, belum maksudnya, wakakakakakkk.

 **Gitaaorgee** baek hae dpt hukuman kok, luhan emang diam tp ada kyung soo yg ember :v

 **Nurul706** luhan gak jd masuk asrama, jd jgn terlalu khawatir yg berkepanjangan. Khawatirnya disimpan dulu, buat nanti pas gilanya Luhan kumat :v. appanya sehun juga udah gak mikirin asrama lagi, krn udah diomeli sama sehun :v

 **auliaMRQ** iyya miris bgt luhan, belum nanti klo gilanya kumat :v

 **Yuanita** Qi2 yg nulis juga gak kuat pas adegan luhan disakiti :'( jgn khawatirkan sehun krn luhan gak jd masuk asrama :D

 **SH94LH7** penasaran sm bentuk telenan emaknya Kyungsoo :v jgn kasihan sm sehun krn luhan gak jd masuk asrama :D

 **Viehunlu** makasih udah sabar nunggu nextnya :D

 **Ohnuhi** ini udah next ya :D

 **Rianurfi** yap benar sekali, baek hyun mohon sama luhannya di chap ini :D fast update masih diusahan ya :D

 **YeoJaeNa** tenaaangg, gak jd ke asrama kok. Sehun udah langsung nolak sebelum luhan tau. Terimakasih semangatnya :D :*

 **Hannie222** luhan gak jd tinggal diasrama :D jd bakal ketemu terus sm sehun :D makasih ya udah koment dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya :D :*

 **Aiharayhuni** waaahh trimakasih :D yup betul masih ada yg disembunyikan sama ayahnya sehun, eeiitt tp klo ayahnya sehun suka sama luhan, wadaaawwww incest dong jadinya, wakakaakkakkk. Yg incest cukup hunhan aja disini, dan berdoa aja mudah2an mrk gak sekandung, kekekekekkkk.

 **Seelin333** udah gak kecewa lg kan, krn yg bulli luhan udah ditangkap? :D

Sampai jumpa chapter depan :D :*


	16. Chapter 16

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 16**

Gadis itu berjalan sangat pelan menyusuri koridor. Gesekan antara sepatunya dan lantai tak memantulkan bunyi sedikit pun, padahal koridor panjang itu sudah sangat sepi di penghujung hari. Sampai di depan sebuah pintu, ia berhenti. Kepalanya celingukan menoleh kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapapun disitu selain dirinya. Gerak-geriknya memang seperti kepala perampok yang beraksi tengah malam di sebuah rumah mewah, memastikan keamanan agar para anggotanya bisa masuk untuk meloloskan kejahatan.

Tapi tidak. Ia bukanlah rampok, maling, pencuri, atau apapun sebutannya, walau ia tahu, bahkan cukup sadar bahwa yang tengah ia lakukan bukanlah suatu perbuatan baik.

Ruangan sebesar ruang kelas itu hanya diterangi oleh pendar-pendar senja yang menilisik melalui jendela kaca. Itu sudah cukup untuknya mencari satu bilik loker di antara susunan loker yang berderet membentuk lemari. Ia tak butuh penerangan lain.

Pelan tangannya membuka loker itu, sambil berharap ada sesuatu yang akan memuluskan rencananya. Rencana yang sudah ia susun setelah memikirkannya dalam waktu lama. Garis bibirnya langsung melengkung sempurna melihat _sketch book_ berukuran A5 di antara tumpukan buku lain. Ia langsung meraihnya, dan membuka lembar demi lembar.

Senyumnya langsung hilang. Walau tak suka, ia mengakui keahlian si penoreh hingga membuat gambar-gambar itu begitu nyata. Seperti profesional. Sesaat nyalinya sempat ciut. Tapi mengingat tangisan orang yang sangat ia sayangi kemarin, tekadnya kembali penuh. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama baginya yang bukan ahli realis untuk menggambar seperti di buku tersebut. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Bukankah kesabaran adalah jalan untuk kemenangan?

Setelah selesai melihat gambar-gambar itu, ia menutup _sketch book_ tersebut. Dan sebelum mengembalikan ke tempat asalnya, gadis itu terlebih dahulu memotret sampul buku tersebut dengan _smartphone-_ nya.

Lihatkan?! Dia bukanlah pencuri. Tak ada sedikitpun barang yang berkurang saat ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bahkan setitik debu-pun.

 **_HunxHan_**

"Begini lebih baik."

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan dan menghadapkannya ke cermin yang tadinya terletak di belakang tubuh Luhan. Muka oval dengan ikatan cepol menjulang terpantul di sana. Garis-garis poninya tersisir rapi, tanpa hiasan apapun, Luhan tak pernah melihat dirinya dengan model seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan itu adalah 'karya'nya Sehun.

"Leherku jadi terlihat jelas," komentar Luhan.

"Bukan masalah. Sekarang mulai musim panas. Aku bukan mencemaskanmu, tapi orang-orang yang ikut merasakan panas melihat rambut panjangmu terurai berantakan," balas Sehun diiringi kekehannya.

Luhan manyun. Tapi ia sendiri tak ada niatan untuk mengubah penampilannya. Lagipula, Sehun benar. Ini musim panas. Dan Luhan akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika membiarkan rambutnya terurai bercampur keringat di leher.

"Ayo!" seru Sehun bersemangat saat gadis itu tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Sehun tahu, ajakannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar yang bisa dibanggakan. Ia hanya membawa Luhan ke Times Square yang—itupun—jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kawasan rumah mereka, hanya melalui satu pemberhentian bis. Dan untuk jarak segitu, ia harus bersusah payah mendapatkan izin dari Oh Hyuk.

Segala alasan dilontarkan sang ayah untuk mencegah kepergian Sehun, atau lebih tepatnya mencegah Luhan agar tak ikut bersamanya. Kejadian yang menimpa Luhan akibat kejahilan Baek Hae membuat Oh Hyuk ekstra waspada. Luhan harus pulang tepat waktu, harus berangkat sekolah bersama Sehun, harus izin untuk kegiatan diluar jam sekolah. Semuanya serba harus. Bahkan Sehun sampai tak merasa menjadi anak kandungnya lagi.

Tapi baiknya, ayahnya Sehun lebih sering di rumah sekarang.

Dan dengan seribu alasan yang begitu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya bisa menjaga Luhan, Sehun akhirnya bisa membawa sang adik keluar dari rumah sore itu.

Bangunan itu tinggi menjulang, dengan lebar berpuluh kali lipat dari rumah sederhana Sehun. Rasanya tempat itu mampu menampung seluruh warga Seoul karena terlalu luas. Galeri-galeri lengkap disana, dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang benar-benar berniat membeli atau hanya melihat-lihat saja. Aksesoris, _show room, fashion,_ properti, apartemen, elektronik, _time zone,_ ruang bermain anak, semuanya ada. Cukup memuaskan rasa pegal di kaki untuk hanya berkeliling.

Luhan bukannya tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat menakjubkan seperti itu. Beberapa kali mamanya pernah mengajaknya ke tempat ramai seperti Everland, Myeongdong, Dongdaemun, dan tempat-tempat lain. Semua itu masih berbekas di ingatan Luhan, karena setiap langkahnya bersama Miwa selalu diiringi tawa. Bahagia. Miwa bahkan membelikan apa saja yang ia minta.

Hanya saja, sejak kematian mendadak ibunya itu, Luhan menjadi enggan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menyenangkan itu. Setiap langkah yang ia lalui pasti mengingatkannya pada kehangatan tangan lembut Miwa yang menggenggam telapaknya, mendekapnya erat seolah takut Luhan terlepas dari jangkauannya. Dan perasaan itu membuat batin Luhan tersiksa. Seperti saat dirinya memandang kembang api yang memecah langit gelap malam itu di Everland.

"Kau mau nonton apa?"

Pertanyaan pelan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak. Saat menoleh pada kakaknya itu, Luhan baru sadar bahwa Sehun telah membawanya ke ruang lain yang lebih tenang dengan cahaya remang. Poster-poster besar berbingkai di balik kaca persegi menghiasi dinding. Luhan tahu tempat itu. Dan tak pernah terbesit niatnya untuk menghampiri, karena ia tahu di dalam sana gelap. Luhan tak suka.

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya takut kegelapan saat matanya terpejam, karena itu akan menjadi lorong menuju mimpi buruk yang masih tak ia pahami; kenapa mimpi itu ada. Namun nyatanya, kegelapan selalu menakutkan bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Kau tampak tak senang. Apa ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Sehun setelah tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. Wajah itu datar sekali, seperti biasanya. Sehun tak tahu apakah Luhan senang atau tidak. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan setiap kali Sehun mengajaknya melihat-lihat galeri. Luhan menyeruput es kopinya dalam diam saat mereka mampir ke Starbucks tadi. Kadang, wajah itu tampak bingung memandang keramaian.

Dan gelengan kepala Luhan tak memberikan jawaban memuaskan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun lagi, tapi ia yakin bukan itu masalahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian," jawab Luhan asal.

"Tapi kau terlihat senang saat kita ke Everland," sahut Sehun cepat. "Apa karena ada Joon _Oppa-_ mu?"

Luhan hafal betul sifat cemburu kakaknya yang keterlaluan itu. Dan ia akan sangat senang hati untuk menggoda Sehun dengan jawaban yang sudah pasti akan membuat Sehun semakin cemburu. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Lagipula, saat di Everland itu, Joon Myeon tak henti-hentinya nyerocos ini itu seperti kucing kelaparan yang mengemis makanan, sampai Luhan tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian sedikitpun.

"Ah sudahlah! Kita nonton itu saja!" Luhan mengalihkan topik dan menunjuk sembarang ke arah salah satu poster film. Sontak saja Sehun langsung mengikuti kemana jari Luhan mengarah. Dan ia langsung melotot melihat film yang ditunjuk Luhan.

Untuk sesaat poster itu memang tampak seram dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi, rambut terurai hingga menutupi wajah dari dua tokoh seram di poster itu justru menggelikan perut Sehun, membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Pilihanmu bagus sekali. Katakan saja kau ingin menonton kembaranmu, bwahahahahaa. . . .!"

Biasanya, orang akan ikut tersenyum geli jika melihat orang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegang perutnya, walau tak tahu kelucuan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Selain karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bercanda, Luhan tak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia melangkah mendekati poster besar yang ia tunjuk asal tadi. Dan saat membaca judulnya dengan seksama, Luhan melotot pada Sehun yang masih terpingkal.

Sadako VS Kayako.

Pantas saja kakak angkatnya itu begitu senang meledeknya.

Tawa Sehun girang sekali, dan masih begitu saat ia melangkah menuju tempat Luhan berdiri. Deretan gigi putihnya terekspos jelas. Untung saja tak ada lampu suar disana. Akan bahaya jika gigi Sehun sampai memantulkan cahaya lampu dan menyilaukan mata semua orang disana.

"Untung aku mendadanimu seperti ini. Jika tidak, semua orang akan lari melihatmu, karena mengira Sadako keluar dari poster itu. Bwahahahaha. . .!"

Perlahan, garis datar bibir Luhan membentuk lengkungan senyum. Tawa Sehun menyiram kalut pikirannya, menutup lubang kuping Luhan dari riuhnya para manusia di gedung itu. Luhan belum sempat menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya di tengah keramaian itu, tapi sepertinya niatnya itu tak diperlukan lagi. Biarlah kenangan itu mampir menyisakan sesak sesaat, karena ibunya berhak untuk diingat.

"Apa aku harus melepas kondeku dan menjadi Sadako?!" sambil menyentuh cepolannya Luhan menanggapi candaan Sehun.

Lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan! Kalau kau jadi Sadako, sudah pasti film ini tak laku karena ada Sadako asli disini, bwahahahaha. . ."

Luhan mendengus, sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Kakaknya itu jeda sesaat dari tawanya hanya untuk meneruskan olokannya. Dan lihatlah, ia masih terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Rasanya, Luhan ingin mengambil _microphone_ darimana saja, lalu menyumpal mulut Sehun hingga suara tawanya menggema kemana-mana, lalu Sehun akan terdiam malu dan giliran Luhan yang akan menertawakan wajah malunya itu.

Tapi, bukan itu cara yang akan ia lakukan untuk membungkam Sehun—meskipun ia sangat ingin. Luhan sudah memikirkan cara lain, dan mungkin Sehun akan terkejut mengingat betapa pendiamnya Luhan selama ini.

Satu titik itu yang diincar Luhan. Ia hanya perlu sedikit berjinjit, dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di titik itu. Prinsip ketidak-pedulian dalam hidupnya ia buktikan sekarang, dengan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sedang melihatnya.

Dan yang lebih penting, caranya berhasil seribu persen. Tawa Sehun langsung lenyap, tak berkedip menatapnya, walau Luhan melakukan 'caranya' hanya sepersekian detik saja. Sehun bahkan tak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Lu. . ." Sehun menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang baru saja tersapu oleh bibir Luhan. Bahkan gigi serinya juga ikut merasakan kehangatan itu walau hanya sekejab. Ia menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Sehun. "Kau juga pernah membungkamku seperti itu, _Oppa,"_ ujarnya lantas kembali melanjutkan kekehan.

Sehun menelan ludah yang terasa berat. Sambil menggigit bibir ia menoleh kanan kiri, dan benar dugaannya. Beberapa orang sedang melihat ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Wajar saja, mengingat yang dilakukan Luhan benar-benar mengejutkan.

Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, ada satu hal yang mengganggu Sehun karena tindakan Luhan. Apalagi jika bukan ciuman mendadak Baek Hyun yang sudah lama sekali itu, awal mula hubungannya dengan teman dekatnya itu merenggang. Bahkan sekarang mereka jarang bertegur sapa, apalagi keluar bersama—bertiga dengan Joon Myeon seperti dulu, sejak Baek Hae dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

" _Oppa,_ kau marah?" tegur Luhan. Ekspresi terkejut bercampur senang yang ia harapkan ternyata tak didapatkannya. Malahan wajah itu tampak tak suka dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan barusan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Padahal _bad mood_ nya telah hilang karena ulah Sehun yang konyol menyamainya dengan gambar seram di poster, tapi kini malah Sehun yang kehilangan selera humor akibat perbuatannya. Luhan telah melupakan satu hal. Ia memang tidak peduli pada pandangan orang lain, tapi Sehun tidak begitu. Dan mungkin kakaknya malu atas apa yang ia perbuat barusan.

Melihat Luhan yang tertunduk setelah tak mendapat jawaban darinya, Sehun tersenyum. Ia memegang puncak kepala Luhan, sambil menghilangkan bayangan Baek Hyun dari kepalanya. Kejadian itu seharusnya tak ia ingat lagi, jika saja Luhan tak memicunya dengan perbuatan yang sama.

"Aku tidak marah," Sehun menjawab. Luhan mengangkat pandangannya. "Kau boleh menciumku sesukamu, tapi jangan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Mengerti?!" ucapnya lembut, masih tersenyum. Berharap Luhan mau mengerti tanpa bertanya alasan apapun.

Ada semburat merah menghiasi pipi Luhan saat Sehun mengatakan itu dengan entengnya, seolah ciuman adalah aktivitas biasa bagi mereka. Padahal Luhan baru pertama kali berinisiatif mencium Sehun duluan, itupun dengan debaran jantung yang luar biasa.

Ia pun mengangguk patuh.

Walaupun Sehun berharap, namun ia tahu Luhan akan bertanya. Apalagi anggukan patuhnya itu tidak disertai dengan raut puas pada wajahnya. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah polos itu sangat penasaran. Sehun sedang memikirkan alasan lain, saat tiba-tiba dering ponsel menyelamatkannya dari situasi itu. Sehun segera meraih ponselnya dan berdiri membelakangi Luhan. Siapa-pun yang telah menelponnya, Sehun merasa perlu mengucapkan terimakasih nanti, walaupun masalah hanya berganti saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar.

" _Aboeji_ ada apa?" Sehun menjawab jengah. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ayahnya katakan.

" _Kalian dimana? Cepat pulang!"_

Tepat sesuai dugaan.

"Kami akan pulang nanti."

" _Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat pulang!"_

Sehun mengangkat ringan tangan kirinya dan melirik layar mungil pada rantai yang melingkar di pergelangannya. _Ya ampun! Masih jam tujuh._

" _Aboeji—,"_

" _Anak remaja tak pantas berada diluar jam segini. Cepatlah pulag! Makan malam sudah siap."_

Telpon diputus.

Sehun menyemburkan seluruh kekesalannya melalui pembuangan nafas sebelum menoleh pada Luhan. Menyebalkan sekali ayahnya yang masih overprotektif, padahal insiden yang menimpa Luhan disebabkan oleh Baek hae sudah berlalu beberapa bulan silam, namun kenyataan Luhan baik-baik saja tanpa gangguan apapun tak cukup menenangkan hatinya.

Bahkan Sehun pun terkena imbasnya. Padahal sebelum ini ia bebas keluar bersama Joon Myeon tanpa ada penghalang yang disebut jam malam.

"Siapa yang telpon?" Luhan mendekat.

"Ayahmu. Kita disuruh pulang sekarang juga," jawab Sehun sewot sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. Ekspresi yang membuat Luhan menarik senyumnya.

"Kau keberatan kita tak jadi nonton?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan langsung menggeleng. Justru ia sangat bersyukur tak jadi masuk ke ruang gelap itu. Terimakasih pada Oh Hyuk yang telah menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Mau berkeliling sebentar saja?"

"Tidak apa, kita pulang saja," jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah," Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka sebenarnya tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengunjungi seluruh lantai Mal yang luasnya melebihi landasan pesawat terbang. Lagipula Luhan sudah cukup menikmati jalan-jalan singkatnya itu, dan tidak bisa mengabaikan tumit kakinya yang minta dipijit. Lelah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang masih menggerutu merutuk sang ayah. Jarang dia mendapat kesempatan seperti ini. Rencana mengajak Luhan ke Jinhae musim semi lalu untuk menikmati sakura pun kandas karena tak mendapat izin Oh Hyuk. Lalu 'kencan' mereka hari ini, walaupun mendapat izin dengan pertimbangan middel test mereka yang telah usai, tetap saja pria tua itu menganggu. Semestinya tidak ada batasan waktu, dan mereka masih menikmati pemutaran film di bioskop.

Celakanya, Sehun tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain wajah tua menyebalkan Oh Hyuk yang membayanginya. Hingga mereka menaiki bis dan duduk di bangku paling belakang, Sehun masih merengut seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan mainan.

"Sudahlah. Kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi lagi," Luhan meloloskan tangannya ke celah antara siku dan perut Sehun, sambil berkata pelan yang menenangkan kecemberutan Sehun. Ia bisa melihat kekesalan dari wajah itu, yang justru membuatnya geli. Terkadang Sehun yang dewasa itu bisa seperti anak kecil.

"Kau benar, dan mungkin setelah aku lulus nanti baru ayah akan memberi kita izin lagi," dengus Sehun, mengingat kalimat terakhirnya berarti masih sangat lama.

"Tidak apa," Luhan sedikit merosotkan tubuhnya, dan menyenderkan kepalanya le pundak Sehun, dengan tangannya memeluk lengan Sehun erat. "Yang penting kita bersama setiap hari."

Manis sekali. Kekesalan Sehun langsung lenyap seketika. Merupakan kejadian langka jika Luhan bergelayut manja dengannya seperti ini, tanpa Sehun yang memulainya duluan. Luhan benar-benar penuh kejutan hari ini.

"Lagipula kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Kau benar," Sehun menimpali. Ia menarik tangannya dan beralih merangkul Luhan, agar gadis itu lebih nyaman dalam senderannya. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain merogoh dompet dari dalam saku celananya, membuka lipatannya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

Foto kecil yang terbingkai di salah satu ruang dompetnya membuat Luhan terpana. Seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu sedang tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

"Dia ibuku," Sehun menjawab saat Luhan melempar pandang tanya padanya. "Sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, tapi selalu lupa. Aku memang anak durhaka," Sehun tertawa kecil setelah mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Namun di balik itu, Luhan bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan dari bola matanya yang masih memandang foto ibunya. Luhan bisa merasakan kesedihan itu, tiap kali ia melihat foto mamanya juga. Kesedihan seorang anak yang kehilangan ibu saat masih dalam usia muda, saat masa paling membutuhkan dukungan ibu.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi ibumu," ujar Luhan, disambut anggukan Sehun beberapa detik kemudian. Sekarang Luhan baru paham, kenapa tak ada satupun foto wanita itu di dinding rumah mereka. Sebagai pertimbangan sang ayah agar putranya tak berlarut-larut dalam duka. Lihat bagaimana sedihnya Sehun saat memandangi foto kecil itu.

"Boleh aku simpan fotonya?" Luhan merebut halus foto itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih punya banyak," jawab Sehun. "Luhan- _ah,"_ ia meraih dagu Luhan dan menariknya pelan hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kau adalah wanita paling penting dalam hidupku setelah ibuku. Dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, karena aku sudah kehilangan ibuku."

Mata itu tampak sedih sekali. Di balik kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan, Luhan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab 'kehilangan' itu. Tapi ia tak berani bertanya, dan akan menunggu sampai Sehun sendiri yang membagi cerita. Luhan tak ingin memaksa, karena setiap orang pasti memiliki suatu kisah yang tak ingin diungkap. Seperti Oh Hyuk yang keberatan menceritakan tentang Miwa, bahkan pada Luhan yang notabene adalah putri kandungnya, yang paling berhak tahu tentang ibunya.

Karena saat kisah itu terpaksa diungkap, hanya akan membawa kembali pada kesedihan. Dan Luhan tahu Sehun pasti merasakan hal itu.

"Hana."

" _Ha?"_ Sehun menelengkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan sedang tersenyum menatapnya, dengan wajah sedikit tersipu.

"Namaku Hana."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali gadis ini. Apa ia sedang mengajaknya bermain drama seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak? Luhan bahkan tak mengenalkan dirinya seperti itu saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau aneh sekali. Baiklah, namaku Hyun Bin."

Sehun membalas dengan candaan, karena ia pikir Luhan sedang bercanda. Ternyata gadis itu malah menatapnya serius, antara takjub dan tak percaya. Matanya sampai membulat sempurna.

"Kau juga punya nama lain?"

Bahkan Luhan tak tertawa atau mengejek Sehun menyebut nama aktor terkenal untuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja itu bukan namaku. Kau tak tahu Hyun Bin?"

Luhan segera menggeleng polos, membuat Sehun menepuk jidatnya putus asa. _Okke,_ kali ini Sehun akan lebih serius sedikit, karena sepertinya Luhan tidak sedang bercanda. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping menjauhi Luhan agar lebih nyaman menghadap gadis itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa maksudmu namamu Hana?"

"Itu namaku dulu saat masih di Jepang. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kau serius?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Hana. Hana. Nama yang bagus," puji Sehun.

"Tapi jangan memanggil Hana."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mama bilang, hanya orang jahat yang memanggilku Hana."

"Benarkah? Haha lucu sekali," tiba-tiba Sehun teringat pada lelaki jangkung paling dibencinya. "Bagaimana dengan si tonggos itu? Apa dia pernah memanggilmu Hana selama disini?"

Luhan menggangguk, paham siapa yang dimaksud Sehun.

Senyum seringaian Sehun langsung melebar, "Kalau begitu aku setuju dengan ibumu. Hanya orang jahat yang memanggilmu Hana, seperti si tonggos itu."

Luhan hampir saja melayangkan cubitannya ke bibir Sehun yang suka menghina Kris di depannya, namun gerakan Sehun lebih gesit menangkap tangannya dan menariknya jatuh hingga wajah Luhan hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja di depannya.

" _Oppa,_ kau mau apa?" Luhan was-was, memasang mode siaga sebagai antisipasi sifat mesum kakaknya yang bisa kumat kapan saja.

"Kau ingin mencubitku 'kan?" Sehun malah mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke pipinya. "Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan menggigit bibirmu."

Bis itu dilengkapi kipas angin kecil di setiap sudut dan bagian tengah, memberi sedikit kesejukan terutama di musim panas seperti ini. Tapi hembusan angin itu tak mampu menyejukkan tubuh Luhan, karena bukan suhu musim panas yang membuatnya mendidih hingga pipinya merah membengkak, melainkan kalimat panas Sehun yang sedikit keterlaluan kali ini. Maka dengan geramnya ia mengambil kesempatan memutar garis bibir Sehun dengan capitan jarinya hingga tak berbentuk. Sehun sampai menjerit tertahan, dan memohon ampun pada Luhan dengan suara tak jelas.

"Akan ku-gunting bibirmu jika berkata seperti itu lagi, Sehun _Oppa_!"

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun tidak pernah keberatan membawakan kotak bento milik Luhan, walau dirinya yang memasak dan menyiapkan. Sehun tak pernah merasa repot. Terkadang ia harus berangkat ke sekolah duluan untuk persiapan kelas karena tidak lama lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Saat istirahat sekolah, ia akan memanggil Luhan untuk makan siang bersama.

Dan seperti siang ini, Sehun sudah bersiap turun dengan bentonya. Lirikan sinis spesial milik Joon Myeom sudah menjadi hal biasa. Sahabatnya itu mungkin iri karena mereka tak pernah menghabiskan istirahat bersama di kantin lagi. Sedangkan Baek Hyun, Sehun sudah berusaha untuk menjaga pertemanannya. Tapi nyatanya Baek hyun sama sekali memutus suara dengannya, sejak Baek Hae dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ponsel yang bergetar dari dalam sakunya menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia meletakkan kembali bentonya ke atas meja untuk menjawab telpon. Tanpa melihat layar ponsel dan langsung menggeser pilihan terima, Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke kuping. Ia bisa menebak pasti Luhan yang menelponnya.

"Untuk apalagi menelpon, aku sedang ke—"

 _"Temui aku sekarang!"_

Sehun langsung terdiam. Heran. Sejak kapan suara Luhan menjadi suara berat pria dewasa? Walau mustahil Sehun melepas sebentar ponselnya untuk melihat nomor siapa itu. Memang bukan Luhan. Dan Sehun tak mengenal nomor ini.

"Siapa ini?" Sehun bertanya lebih sopan, mengingat pemilik suara berat itu mungkin orang seumuran ayahnya. Dan ia harus menjaga sikap.

 _"Restoran china dekat sekolahmu. Sekarang."_

Klik. Putus.

Aneh. Sehun berpikir untuk mengabaikan telpon itu, dan menganggap itu perbuatan orang iseng semata. Lagipula, restoran China dekat sekolahnya adalah restoran mahal, tempat orang-orang berkelas. Hampir tak pernah ada siswa sekolah yang makan disana. Dan Sehun hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika menuruti telpon tak jelas itu lalu clingukan disana. Tak ada alasan untuk menanggapi telpon itu.

Namun saat baru ingin melangkah kembali, ponsel Sehun lagi-lagi bergetar. Kali ini lebih singkat. Untung saja ponselnya masih dalam mode _silence,_ hingga tak menimbulkan suara berisik. Sambil menggerutu ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, dan berharap bukan orang itu lagi yang mengganggu.

"Hm? Foto?" Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Nomor pengirimnya masih sama dengan penelpon barusan. Tangannya pun segera membuka pesan foto itu dalam satu klik-an.

Keramaian. Tempat yang sibuk. Banyak orang yang membawa tas atau koper. Tempat itu seperti bandara. Dan tiga orang yang nampak kontras itu sepertinya objek yang ingin ditunjukkan si pengirim foto pada Sehun. Satu anak dengan wajah tertutup masker, duduk di kursi roda dengan seorang pria yang mendorong di belakangnya, sementara di sampingnya seorang wanita bermasker juga. Sehun tahu anak itu perempuan, karena rambutnya terurai panjang

Alis Sehun terangkat. Matanya sedikit memicing untuk melihat dengan jelas objek foto yang diambil dari sudut jauh itu. Melihat posisinya, tiga orang fokus utama pada foto itu sama sekali tak sadar bahwa mereka sedang dibidik. Ini seperti perbuatan penguntit.

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Sehun mengangkat ponselnya lebih dekat ke mata. Dua wanita dan anak itu, Sehun tak bisa mengenali karena tertutup masker. Tapi pria di belakang itu. . .

Sehun menggeser dua jempolnya pada layar dengan arah berlawanan, tepat pada wajah si pria itu. Wajahnya kini tampak jelas walau agak blur karena pembesaran layar. Wajah ayahnya.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Saat ini ia hanya merasa heran mengapa ayahnya ada di foto yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui lokasinya, juga mengenai dua perempuan itu. Sehun sungguh tak berpikiran apa-apa lain, sampai layar foto itu berganti dengan panggilan masuk lagi. Masih nomor yang sama. Sehun langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Kau sudah lihat? Foto itu diambil di Bandara Narita, 2 Januari kira-kira lima tahun lalu. Sebagai anak yang baik, kau pasti ingat itu hari apa."_

Terkutuklah pria itu yang menyebut Sehun anak baik tapi dengan nada mengejek. Bagaimana Sehun bisa melupakan tanggal itu, karena setiap tahun ia memperingatinya dengan berdoa di pemakaman. Bagaimana Sehun bisa melupakan hari saat ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

" _Kau penasaran? Cepatlah datang, karena aku akan menceritakan kisah yang tak pernah diungkap ayahmu."_

Sesaat ia hanya melongo tak bergerak. Sehun benar-benar tak mengenal pemilik suara yang sepertinya sangat mengetahui kehidupannya. Saat kakinya mulai bergerak mengikuti panggilan itu, Sehun tak percaya pada ucapan pria itu, atau lebih tepatnya ingin tak percaya. Pria di foto itu bisa saja orang lain yang mirip ayahnya. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di sana dengan dua orang bermasker itu?

Namun, kenyataan dari pertanyaan tak terjawab yang selalu membayangi benaknya tak bisa ia abaikan. Karena saat tanggal itu, Oh Hyuk memang tak berada di rumah sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ia pergi, entah kemana, dengan diiringi tangisan ibu Sehun.

" _Sehun, jaga ibumu. Ayah pergi sebentar."_

Sehun memantapkan langkahnya. Percaya atau tidak, ia akan memutuskannya nanti, setelah mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu. Ia hanya butuh tiga menit berlari untuk sampai kesana.

Jarak lima meja dari pintu masuk, seorang pria mengenakan setelan hitam melambaikan tangan padanya. Sehun tak perlu melongok seperti anak kecil yang sedang mencari ibunya begitu ia tiba, karena pria itu sepertinya sudah mengenal wajah Sehun. Lagipun tak ada orang lain di restoran besar itu kecuali pria itu dan beberapa pelayan. Pelan Sehun berjalan, sambil mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang masih kejar-kejaran.

"Duduklah!" pria itu mempersilahkan.

Suara berat yang didengar Sehun ternyata tak sesuai dengan yang ia bayangkan. Sosok pria itu mungkin seumuran ayahnya, tapi wajahnya tak tampak tua. Rambutnya hitam rapi, dengan garis mata yang sedikit sipit.

"Kau antusias sekali setelah ku perlihatkan foto itu," ucapnya. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil di atas meja, mengeluarkannya dan mengurainya satu-satu lalu ia tunjukkan pada Sehun. "Delapan belas tahun lalu, saat Miwako hamil," ia melempar satu foto. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Miwako?" Sehun mengulang tanya sambil tangannya meraih foto.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Namanya menjadi Miwa sejak pindah kesini," pria itu mengoreksi.

Dua orang di foto itu tampak sedang bercengkrama di sebuah restoran. Sama seperti foto yang dilihat Sehun sebelumnya, dua orang itu tak sadar bahwa ada kamera yang mengabadikan mereka. Dan walaupun sudut pengambilan itu dari samping, Sehun bisa mengenali mereka.

"Saat anaknya berumur lima tahun," ia melemparkan lembar yang lain.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan tanpa mengambil foto itu, lalu bola matanya berputar memandang tak suka pada pria yang tak dikenalnya itu. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otaknya, dan ia merasa harus meloloskannya satu persatu sebelum pria itu membeberkan foto-foto lain yang tak dimengerti Sehun.

"Sebenarnya paman ini siapa? Apa yang paman inginkan dengan memberiku foto-foto itu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. Ia mengangkat cangkir elegan dan menyeruput isinya penuh penghayatan, lalu meletakkannya kembali. "Teh ini bagus untuk kesehatan. Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Sehun, yang langsung disambut gelengan. Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum. Penasaran yang tergambar di wajah Sehun membuatnya bersemangat.

"Aku ini, hanya seorang suami yang tak sepenuhnya menjadi suami. Dan seorang ayah yang gagal menjadi ayah."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Miwako adalah istriku," jawabnya cepat.

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Bukannya tak paham atas pengakuan orang itu. Ia hanya teringat perkataan Oh Hyuk sebelumnya, bahwa lelaki yang mengaku menjadi suami ibu Luhan, adalah penipu yang membawanya pada dunia gelap penuh uang dan kamera itu. Benarkah orang yang dimaksud itu yang sekarang berada di hadapannya?

Menyadari kenyataan itu, Sehun lantas bergegas. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk percaya pada orang seperti itu. Sementara foto-foto yang telah ditunjukkan dan masih belum dipahami Sehun, bisa saja tahun pada foto itu hanyalah rekayasa.

Pria itu tampak terkesiap karena Sehun mendadak berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Penasaran yang ia kira tadi hilang entah kemana. Wajah Sehun tak menunjukkan minat lagi, setelah ia mengenalkan dirinya walau hanya secara samar. Mungkin rivalnya, yang juga ayah Sehun, telah mengatakan sesuatu pada anak itu mengenai dirinya. Begitu pikirnya, dan ia pun harus hati-hati setelah ini.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat foto anak ayahmu ini?"

Sasaran yang tepat, karena Sehun berhenti saat baru beberapa langkah. Bagusnya lagi pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah yang kembali penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum. Kali ini ia tak akan menyuruh Sehun duduk kembali, karena sepertinya anak muda itu tak ingin berlama-lama. Ia pun berdiri setelah mengambil lembar yang sebelumnya teracuhkan itu, dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam, dan tangannya ragu untuk menyambut lembar yang terulur padanya dalam keadaan dibalik itu. Namun keraguannya tak searah dengan perintah otak pada tangannya yang walau pelan tetap terulur, mengambil foto itu.

Anak ayahnya.

Otak Sehun sama sekali tak bisa mencerna kalimat itu. Ia pun tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, seperti sang ayah yang ternyata menyembunyikan anak lain. Sehun tak berpikir begitu. Siapapun wajah di foto yang ia lihat nanti, Sehun tak akan percaya begitu saja. Ia sangat kenal ayahnya yang tak mungkin menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar itu darinya.

Namun ternyata tak semudah itu, setelah Sehun membalik lembar itu dan melihat dua wajah disana. Ayahnya, dan seorang anak kecil, sedang duduk bersama. Seperti di sebuah taman. Posisinya masih sama, tak sadar ada kamera yang mengintai. Mereka berdua tampak sedang bercengkrama.

Anak ayahnya.

Sehun tahu itu bukan dirinya. Bukan karena ia tak menemukan ingatan pernah berada di tempat itu dengan Oh Hyuk, tapi karena anak di foto itu berambut panjang. Cantik sekali. Wajah mungil itu, seharusnya Sehun bahagia bisa melihat wajah itu saat kecil walau hanya di sebuah foto, karena itu adalah wajah milik kekasihnya.

Luhan.

Sehun bisa dengan mudah mengenali.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Suara lelaki itu mengejutkan Sehun. Pandangannya langsung beralih. Sehun tak sadar bahwa tangannya gemetar memegang foto itu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, _hah?!_ Kenapa kau mengarang cerita bohong?!" Sehun berusaha tenang, walau dinding dadanya seolah tak mampu meredam detak jantungnya yang terlalu keras. Sehun bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya yang menggigil, hingga ia tak tahu apakah ia masih berdiri tegak atau sudah terkulai di antara deretan meja. Pandangannya saja sudah tak fokus.

Walau sudah bertekad tak percaya pada pria ini dari awal, nayatanya saat melihat wajah kecil Luhan bersama ayahnya membuat dirinya goyah.

"Itulah kenyataannya, Oh Sehun!"

Suara pria itu terdengar lebih menyeramkan sekarang.

"Aku tahu anak itu tinggal bersama kalian sekarang. Tidak mengherankan, karena dia memang anak ayahmu."

Perkataannya semakin membuat tubuh Sehun dingin. Wajahnya sepucat kutub selatan sekarang. Ia bahkan tak sadar kapan pria itu beralih hingga tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuatu yang lain padanya. Namun kali ini bukan foto, melainkan sebuah kertas berbentuk folio. Sayangnya Sehun tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengulurkan sebelah tangannya lagi.

"Kau lihat ini? Ayahmu bahkan sudah memberikan nama belakangnya."

Seolah memahami ketegangan Sehun, pria itu menunjukkan sederet tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Sebuah akta kelahiran. Mungkin itu hanya akta kelahiran biasa. Siapapun pasti memilikinya. Tapi yang sedang mereka bicarakan disini adalah seorang gadis berkewarganeraan Jepang yang pindah ke Korea.

Dan akta itu menggunakan aksara hangeul.

Sayangnya, kejutan yang diterima Sehun tak hanya sampai disitu. Saat bola matanya menuruni huruf demi huruf, ia menemukan segala sesuatu yang sama dengannya, mulai dari nama belakang, tempat lahir, dan tahun lahirnya.

"Oh Hana. Dia lahir di Korea. Seusia denganmu."

Sehun tak tahu lagi bagaimana meluapkan rasa terkejutnya, selain terhuyung duduk di kursi paling dekat dengannya. Ruangan luas penuh dengan jejeran meja dan hiasan khas China terasa seperti kulkas yang dipadukan dengan microwave. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan ledakan akan terjadi.

Benar. Sehun memang tak pernah tahu itu semua, selain Luhan yang bernama asli Hana, gadis Jepang yang merupakan adik kelasnya sebelum mereka menjadi 'keluarga'. Luhan, gadis polos yang tidak memiliki 'masa lalu.' Luhan, gadis pelupa yang bahkan bisa melupakan siapa saja yang tak diinginkannya. Luhan, gadis acuh yang memilih tak mempedulikan siapapun yang mengganggunya, sampai ia tak bisa membedakan siapa yang berniat mengganggunya dan bersungguh ingin menjadi temannya. Luhan dan segala sifat uniknya itu.

Sehun memang tidak tahu latar belakang Luhan sesungguhnya, karena ia merasa itu tak perlu sementara ibu kandung Luhan justru mencegah putrinya untuk itu. Sehun tak tahu apapun, kecuali sedikit masa kecil Luhan yang tak menyenangkan dan kehidupan muda ibu kandungnya yang ia dengar dari Oh Hyuk. Dan ia pikir itu sudah cukup kompleks.

Sampai pria di hadapannya itu membawa cerita lain, yang tak pernah disangkanya.

Luhan seusia dengannya, Sehun tak tahu itu. Luhan berasal dari benih yang sama dengannya, Sehun bahkan tak pernah membayangkan itu sebelumnya, karena Oh Hyuk membawa Luhan dari negeri antah barantah yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya ataupun keluarganya.

"Oh Hyuk dan Miwako, mereka tak terpisahkan bahkan setelah mereka memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka."

Pria itu lagi-lagi memenuhi pandangan Sehun dengan foto Luhan kecil.

"Sudah cukup paman!"

Sehun berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Batinnya sedang bergelut sekarang. Ketika nuraninya berusaha untuk lebih memilih percaya pada sang ayah sementara otaknya sibuk menyambungkan cerita orang asing itu dengan kenyataan yang ada, fisiknya mulai lelah. Sehun tak sanggup lagi. Gemetar tubuhnya membuat pernafasannya sesak.

"Aku tahu, kau-lah orang yang membuat ibu Luhan menjadi artis tak bermoral. Sekarang kau menuduh ayahku telah berselingkuh dengan wanita itu. Jangan bercanda! Ayahku adalah orang terpelajar. Dia tak mungkin berbuat rendah seperti itu!" saat luapan emosi itu meledak, sesungguhnya Sehun sedang bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia sedang mencoba membela sang ayah, namun otaknya ternyata berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sudah dilupakannya.

Tangisan sang ibu menjelang kematian.

"Ya, itu memang aku. Tapi aku tak pernah memaksa Miwako. Dia bekerja dengan sukarela, dan menjadi kaya. Dan ayahmu yang baik hati itu masih mau menerimanya. Kau pikir, kenapa adikmu bisa lahir di Korea? Kau pikir kenapa Hana harus tinggal di panti asuhan lalu di rumah kakek neneknya?"

"Foto pertama yang aku kirim padamu, adalah foto saat ayahmu membawa Miwako dan anaknya kembali ke Korea. Miris bukan, di saat ibumu sedang sekarat, ayahmu malah sedang mengarungi udara untuk menjemput kekasihnya."

Ini tidak bisa diteruskan. Sudah cukup Sehun mendengar celotehan tak bermutu itu. Ia tak tahu apa alasan sesugguhnya pria itu membeberkan cerita konyol yang keterlaluan, dan Sehun merasa tak perlu tahu. Jika pria itu berniat merusak hubungan kekeluargaannya dengan sang ayah dan juga Luhan, maka Sehun sudah memastikan usaha orang itu sia-sia belaka.

"Kau boleh tak percaya," pria itu masih berusaha di saat Sehun sedang bergegas. "Silahkan kau buktikan ucapanku pada ayahmu. Aku yakin ayahmu tak akan bisa membantah."

Tidak perlu, teriak batin Sehun. Tak ada alasan untuk percaya pada pria asing penguntit yang mengetahui seluk beluk keluarganya. Sungguh karangan yang luar biasa. Sehun akan senang hati mengapresiasi orang itu jika cerita karangannya diolah menjadi sebuah novel fiksi; dua anak kandung dari ibu yang berbeda dan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sehun tertawa miris. Itu memang tidak lucu sama sekali. Dirinya dan Luhan adalah saudara kandung? Apakah dunia ini terlalu sempit hingga Tuhan menciptakan mereka berdua dari satu benih, hanya karena orang tua mereka terikat dalam masa lalu?

Sehun tahu itu mustahil. Foto ayahnya bersama Luhan kecil bisa saja hanya editan semata. Atau, walau mereka pernah bertemu, itu sama sekali bukan masalah, karena ayahnya dan ibu Luhan saling mengenal.

Namun saat bayangan kematian ibunya menghampiri, Sehun sedikit goyah. Perlukah ia memastikan kebenaran pada sang ayah? Bukankah itu berarti Sehun tidak mempercayai ayahnya?

Tidak. Bukan begitu. Sehun hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang gamang. Maka, saat langkahnya hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, ia berhenti dan mengambil ponsel dari kantong. Sederet pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab memenuhi beranda layar. Semua dari Luhan.

' _Oppa, ayo makan siang!'_

' _Oppa aku lapar!'_

' _Oppa kau dimana? Kenapa tak angkat telpon?'_

' _Oppaaaaaaa!'_

' _Kau sembunyi dimana?'_

' _Oppa-ya!'_

' _Awas saja, aku akan menciummu seperti kemarin setelah menemukanmu!'_

Sehun tersenyum. Bak oase yang membasahi padang kering, Luhan benar-benar penyejuknya. Lihat, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu adalah saudara kandungnya?

" _Kau tidak ingin melihat foto anak ayahmu ini?"_

Sehun hampir membatalkan niat untuk menelpon Oh Hyuk, saat kalimat itu mengganggunya lagi. Anak ayahnya. Pria itu yakin sekali jika Luhan adalah anak kandung Oh Hyuk dan Miwa. Sehun mulai berpikir sekarang, setelah dirinya menjadi lebih tenang setelah membaca pesan terakhir Luhan, mungkinkah orang itu adalah ayah kandung Luhan?

Ia pun tak membuang waktu lagi. Nomor sang ayah segera di-dialnya. Tersambung, cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara mesin penghubung berganti dengan suara ayahnya.

" _Aboeji—,"_

" _Kenapa kau menelpon di jam sekolah? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan?"_

Deg.

" _Kenapa kau diam? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Luhan amankan?"_

". . ."

Bibir Sehun kelu. Dan jantungnya itu, kenapa harus berpacu kencang padahal ia hanya berdiri kaku?

Kecemasan Oh Hyuk pada Luhan sebenarnya biasa, tapi tidak sekarang, di saat Sehun masih di ambang kebimbangan. Kecemasan biasa itu dianggapnya kekhwatiran berlebih yang sama sekali tak wajar. Sehun bukan iri, atau cemburu, karena ayahnya selalu memberi perhatian yang sama padanya dan Luhan.

Tapi tidak lagi, setelah seseorang meracuni pikirannya untuk mencerna ulang kebaikan yang ayahnya berikan pada Luhan.

"Apa hanya Luhan yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Apa?"_

"Apa aku ini bukan anakmu?"

" _Ada apa denganmu, Oh Sehun?"_

Sehun memutus sambungan. Ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar apapun. Kakinya sampai terasa lemas hingga tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya ia terduduk beralaskan trotoar.

' _Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka.'_

Otak Sehun dengan senang hati membantunya mengulang kembali kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu, bermula pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Gadis amnesia itu, Sehun sama sekali tak meragukannya. Ia percaya saat Luhan berkata tak mengenal ayahnya. Tapi setelah melihat foto sang ayah bersama Luhan saat gadis itu masih kecil, ia yakin tak hanya sekali dua kali mereka bertemu, dan Luhan bilang ia tak mengenal ayahnya. Sanggupkah Sehun mempertahankan kepercayaannya?

Luhan mudah melupakan orang. Sehun tersenyum kecut saat kalimat itu melintas. Benar. Oleh karena itu ia menggambar, dan Sehun tak pernah menemukan wajah ayahnya pada semua gambar Luhan. Apa ayahnya tidak dianggap sebagai seseorang yang pantas diingat?

Ah! Entahlah! Sehun terlalu pusing memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Sambil berjalan kembali ke sekolah, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga tak menganggap serius cerita panjang pria tadi, juga perhatian ayahnya pada Luhan saat ia menelpon. Sehun ingin melupakan semua, juga tentang rintihan sang ibu yang memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya saat terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Namun, saat mendapati Luhan sedang terduduk di tepi tangga menuju kelasnya, Sehun tak yakin apakah ia sanggup melupakan itu semua. Matanya nanar menatap Luhan yang langsung berdiri menyambutnya. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

" _Oppa!"_

 _Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka_

 _. . ._ _Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka_

Sehun refleks mundur, ketika Luhan maju ke arahnya.

" _Oppa, kau darimana saja?!"_

Dan Luhan semakin mendekat.

 _Tidak!_ Tidak bisa. Sehun tak bisa mengabaikan bayangan rasa sakit ibunya saat ditinggal ayahnya. Sehun tak bisa menghilangkan belaian lemah tangan ibunya pada kepalanya saat memintanya menelpon sang ayah agar pulang. Sehun tak bisa menepis pemandangan pilu saat ibunya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan dikelilingi botol-botol alkohol.

Sehun memang membiarkan bayangan perih itu hidup di memorinya, dan bersabar pada kehendak alam yang telah mengambil ibunya. Bukankah setiap manusia akan mengalami kematian? Tapi tidak setelah ia tahu penyebab kematian ibunya.

Bukankah perselingkuhan adalah pengkhianatan terbesar yang tak termaafkan?

Saat Luhan hampir mencapai dirinya, Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa sepatah kata-pun. Langkahnya semakin lebar dan menjelma menjadi larian saat Luhan meneriakkan namanya. Luhan mungkin bingung tapi Sehun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin lari, terus berlari, sampai gadis itu berhenti mengejarnya.

Karena saat Sehun memandang wajah itu, ia teringat wajah pucat ibunya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

 **_HunxHan_**

Pria itu meluruskan punggungnya di sandaran empuk kursi restoran mahal itu, menikmati sisa waktu masa sewanya berakhir. Dia menyewa tempat itu selama beberapa jam bukan untuk menikmati makanan China yang enak dan mewah. Dia hanya tak ingin ada yang mengganggu, dan menikmati raut wajah sedih putus asa dari anak remaja yang baru ia temui.

Namun ternyata, anak itu lebih kuat dari dugaannya. Anak itu begitu yakin dan percaya pada ayahnya.

"Tuan Kano, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Pria itu menoleh pada lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan anak itu sebelum mengambil Hana."

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

Udah berapa bulan ya baru update? wakakakakakakakkk XD

Yang terlanjur kecewa karena ternyata Sehun dan Luhan sodara kandung, Qi2 tegasin mereka BUKAN SODARA KANDUNG. Biar aja sementara Sehun ngira Luhan adik kandungnya, sampek nanti pak Oh Hyuk sendiri yang ngejelasin. Tentunya chap depan ya. Oh ya bocoran dikit nih biar gak penasaran, chap depan rencananya Yifan mau ngajak Luhan balek ke Jepang, gara-gara Yifan kasihan lihat bebeb Luhan dihina Sehun di depan umum, wkaakaakakakakakkkk XD

Sebenarnya Qi2 mau nulis sampek situ, tapi kelamaan gak nyampek2, takutnya para readers untuk bosan nunggu dan akhirnya gak mau nerusin baca ff ini :'( kan syedih sekalee jadinya :'(

Ya udah deh Qi2 mau balas review dulu mumpung jari masih kuat ngetik, hohohohooo

 **OhJemma** neh udah next ya XD

 **Chanxlatifaxbaek** wuahahahaa saking dah gak tau pakek kata apalagi, jdnya legowo ikut2an nyempil XD

 **Ohhanie794** kalo hunhan nikah berarti konfliknya udah selesai :v gak janji deh kalo buat hunhan terpisah, wakakakakakk. Neh udah lanjut ya :D

 **SherlyOh** waahh yang punya adik langsung bisa memahami kesedihan si baek, hueeeee :,(. Iyya bapak itu jahat dan dia adalah appanya luhan yg asli, mau ngambil luhan kembali untuk dijadikan penerus emaknya luhan :v

 **kimaHunhan** hidup luhan akan tenang dan gak akan ada gangguan lagi di penghujung ff ini tamat :D gak lama lagi kok tenang aja :D

 **ElisyeHet** huaa melas si baek hyun, hehehehe. Padahal aslinya dia gak jahat loh disini, cuma agak licik aja XD hahahaa

 **Dini695** duuhh itulah kurangnya disini gak ada bang chanyeol, krn dari awal bikin Qi2 cuma fokus ke Hunhan, jd karakter lain Qi2 ambil acak aja. Berhubung Qi2 sangat suka d.o sama prince Suho, jdnya mereka berdua yg Qi2 ambil XD

 **Izuhn** baek hyun gak parah kok ngerjain luhan, tp timingnya pas bgt, pas sehun lg gak suka sama luhan. tp masih chap depan, heheheheee. Iyya tuh bapaknya dah muncul, bukan masalah yg cukup besar sih tp cukup menggoyangkan hati sehun, hehehe. Cihuuyy Qi2 juga senang klo km senang dpt balasan review, apalgi sampek disetarakan dengan notice dr Sehun (duuuhh itu cuma dlm mimpi Qi2 aja kalee XD). Thankyou semangatnya, pokoknya Qi2 selalu semangat tiap ada review masuk :*

 **Nurul706** wah bener banget, baek hyun emg lebih pintar dan tenang, cara dia ngerjain luhan lebih bermutu (?) tp masih chap depan, hehehehehee. Duuhh dibilang sadis sih iyya, krn bakal ada konflik berdarah antara si bapak dan luhan, juga konflik kejiwaan stelah itu, baru konflik (?) bahagia, wahahahahahaa. Thankyou fightingnya :*

 **Hannie222** adik kakak perangainya sama, dimaklumin ajalah, hahaha. Iyya nih korban india, tp dah males ngikutin gegara semakin gak jelas, hehehe. Ne dah next ya, maaf telat banget upnya :'(

 **Yuanita** wkwkwkwkwkwkk baik bgt mau minjemin kipas buat baek hyun, hahahahahaa. Neh udah lanjut ya, sorrrrryyyy telat bingits :'(

 **Hannie** kalopun baek hyun tahu dah gak guna lg, krn udah terlanjur dia jahatin luhan. thankyou fightingnya :*

 **auliaMRQ** baek haenya udah kukut, tggal baek hyun yg blom, hehehehe. Gemes cubitin aja XD

 **ParkRinHyun-Uchiha** wahahahahaa, kalo masalah udah kompleks semua, baru selesai dan hidup bahagia, wahhahahaha. Tuh penghancur yg lain adalah bapak aslinya luhan, karena dia mau ngambel luhan dan dibwa pulang :v. wah anti hinata :v jd penasaran pengen nonton naruto kok banyak yg gak suka sama mb hinata. Inuyasha bagus juga lho, baper berat nontonnya, hehehehee.

 **OhHeeRa** rencana baek hyun berhasil, tp nanti dia bakalan tobat juga kok. Makasih semangatnya, dan makasih juga selalu mampir review kesini :*

 **YeoJaeNa** sebenarnya sehun nanti gak terpengaruh, tp kerjaan baek hyun itulah yg memicu sehun jd marah2 ke luhan (gagal paham :v) utk lebih jelasnya di chap depan ya :D makasih semangatnya :*

 **Cheery** rencananya,,, di chap depan baru terlaksana, heheheeee. Geram cubitin aja kak XD

 **Gitaaorgee** bukan perang besar kok tenang aja :D chanyeolnya gak ada, mungkin bakal bertemu baekkie di masa depan :v wakakakakakakkk. Maaf yah nextnya kelamaan :'(

 **SH94LH7** jahatnya cerdas kalo baek hyun, hehehe. Mrk akan bahagia pas ffnya tamat, wakakakakakakk. Neh dah next ya, makasih udah nungguin :*

 **Misslah** neh dah next yah :D

 **DearLu09** well dia itu amnesia krn shock sih, atau trauma. Dan krn udah terlanjur lupa, jd disugestiin sama ibuknya biar gak ingat2 masa lalu lagi, dan luhan udah benar2 lupa sampek nanti ada kejadian yg memicu ingatannya, krn sebenarnya ada satu kejadian utama yg bikin dia benar2 trauma. Kalo gak di chap depan ya chap depannya lagi, huehehehehehee. Oh hyuk fine aja sama hubungan hunhan. weewwww gak ada yg namanya review nyampah, kecuali spam obat kuat sama pelangsing, wakakakakakakakakkk. Untung di ffn gak ada yg spam begituan, kalo ada dah pasti Qi2 beli (?) :v wakakakakakakaakkk. Makasih ya 'semangat'nya, makasih juga sudah menunggu update-an :D

 **Seelin333** itu karakter2 di drama india antv, wakakakakakakakakk. Cuma buat perumpamaan aja, biar gak mainstreem, wuahahahahaa. Duhh bener banget km, luhan bakal sengsara jiwa dan batin, dan sedikit fisik. Tp semua itu pasti berakhir, jgn lelah dulu yaak XD

Okkkkkkeee sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D


	17. Chapter 17

**REMEMBER ME, HANA!**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **HunxHan**

 **GS, Romance, Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Sementara semua kejadian dalam cerita ini adalah murni hasil imajinajis saya :v**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **_HunxHan_**

 **Chapter 17**

Sehun baru beranjak usia tiga belas kala itu, saat ia baru pulang sekolah dan mendapati Kim Taeyeon, ibunya, tengah berteriak pada ayahnya di teras rumah. Teriakannya itu langsung terhenti ketika mendapati Sehun baru datang. Dua orang paling disayangnya itu sama-sama menoleh.

Sehun tak tahu apakah mereka sedang bertengkar atau apa, karena ia memang tak pernah melihat perselisihan antara orang tuanya, atau mungkin mereka yang pandai menyimpan masalah dari Sehun. Entahlah. Saat Oh Hyuk berjalan ke arahnya dengan _carryall bag_ yang tergantung di bahunya, Sehun langsung paham apa yang terjadi. Ayahnya akan pergi keluar kota atau luar negeri beberapa lama, dan ibunya akan menunggu dengan ditemani botol-botol minuman dalam kamarnya.

Sesungguhnya Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Tapi ia hanyalah anak-anak yang tak mengerti dunia kerja ayahnya, karena setiap pergi ayahnya selalu mengatakan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Sehun, jaga ibumu. Jangan biarkan dia mabuk selama ayah pergi. Mengerti?!"

Sehun mengangguk berat. Setelah bayangan ayahnya menghilang, ia baru menghampiri Taeyeon yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah menganak-sungai. Entah sejak kapan semua itu dimulai, ketika ayahnya pergi berhari-hari dan ibunya menghabiskan waktu dengan botol minuman. Dan entah sudah berapa kali, Taeyeon masuk rumah sakit karena ternyata tubuhnya tak sanggup menyerap kadar alkohol yang terlalu tinggi.

Saat itu, Sehun berpikir, mengapa Tuhan menganugrahi rasa cinta yang berlebihan pada diri Taeyeon untuk ayahnya, hingga setiap ditinggal pergi, wanita itu mulai putus asa. Seharusnya ibunya tak perlu seperti itu, karena ayahnya pergi bukan untuk senang-senang.

" _Eomma_ sudahlah. Ayah pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan, _kan?"_

Taeyeon menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Putranya itu terlalu kecil untuk mengerti perasaannya, dan belum mampu menampung curahan hatinya jika ingin berbagi kesedihan.

"Sehun, jangan seperti ayahmu. Jangan pernah meninggalkan istrimu sendirian kelak."

Selalu ucapan itu yang keluar, seakan Oh Hyuk meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dan setelah itu, mulailah masa Taeyeon menjadi ibu yang dingin. Ia tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sehun, karena saat siang ia adalah ibu biasa yang melayani kebutuhan putranya, menyiapkan makan siang dan mengobrol seperti biasanya. Tapi saat malam tiba, jangan berharap siapapun bisa mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Taeyeon mengurung diri, tanpa suara, tanpa peduli pada Sehun yang berkali-kali mengetuk pintu. Sehun tak tahu apa yang dilakukan ibunya, kecuali berkutat pada botol-botol minuman berleher tinggi.

Siang itu, ketika Sehun baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah setelah pulang sekolah, rumahnya bagaikan tak berpenghuni. Biasanya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki sang ibu yang mondar-mandir mengelilingi dapur, menyiapkan makan siang atau sekedar membersihkan pantri. Tetapi ibunya tidak ada. Sehun semakin panik tak mendapat jawaban saat ia menggedor pintu kamar Taeyeon, hingga tangannya bengkak. Sampai akhirnya mereka, para tetangga yang Sehun mintai tolong, berhasil mendobrak pintu dan membawa Taeyeon ke rumah sakit.

Sehun bingung, kalut, panik, dan tak hentinya menangis melihat wajah ibunya sepucat itu, seolah tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Apalagi saat selang-selang rumit menancap ke beberapa bagian tubuh yang semakin kurus itu. Kritis. Dokter bilang wanita itu keracunan alkohol akut. Hatinya rusak. Taeyeon memang bukan pemabuk sejati, dan ia menenggak alkohol dalam waktu singkat secara terus-menerus.

Semua itu hanya karena ayahnya pergi.

Dan Sehun tak bisa mengindahkan permintaan ibunya saat wanita itu siuman sesaat.

"Sehun. . . mana ayahmu? Cepat suruh dia pulang!"

Suara Taeyeon bahkan tak terdengar jelas lagi, akibat selang yang menusuk masuk ke mulutnya. Tapi Sehun tak berdaya, hanya bisa menunduk berurai air mata. Ayahnya sedang keluar negeri, dan tak bisa dihubungi dengan nomor Korea-nya. Sehun benar-benar geram menahan amarah, mengapa ayahnya tak menelpon sebentar saja untuk sekedar memberi kabar?

Sehun tak pernah menyangka, bahwa permintaan itu adalah suara terakhir Taeyeon yang ia dengar.

 **_HunxHan_**

Sehun tak pernah tahu mengapa ibunya sesedih itu saat ayahnya pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan memilih melampiaskan kesedihan pada racun penyebab kematiannya.

Sampai pria asing itu datang membawa cerita, dengan bukti yang autentik, dan Sehun tak mampu menyanggahnya. Semua ceritanya masuk akal. Dan yang paling penting, Sehun telah mengetahui alasan ibunya sesedih itu saat ayahnya pergi.

Karena ayahnya berselingkuh dengan sang mantan kekasih.

Jika Luhan benar anak kandungnya, seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, Sehun tak sanggup menghitung berapa lama perselingkuhan itu terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa ayahnya harus menikahi ibunya jika masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya?

Sehun tahu ia tak akan menemukan jawaban apapun, jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya berkutat di kepalanya, atau hanya berspekulasi sendiri hingga akhirnya membuatnya semakin membenci sang ayah.

Benar. Sehun harus menanyakannya. Semuanya tak akan serumit pikiran Sehun jika ayahnya bisa menjelaskan sendiri. Karena ia sedang bingung sekarang. Namun, jika yang dikatakan pria itu benar, Sehun belum memikirkan sikap selanjutnya.

"Sehun _Oppa. . ."_

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan, menghentikan kalut pikiran Sehun. Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya ia rebahan di kasur, sejak menghindar dari Luhan dan memutuskan pulang, meninggalkan pelajaran sekolahnya. Langit berwarna jingga saat Sehun menoleh ke jendela kamar yang terbuka.

" _Oppa,_ aku membawakan tasmu," suara Luhan masih memanggil.

Sehun menangkup telapak tangannya dan mengusap seluruh kulit mukanya. Badannya penuh keringat. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, menatap pintu yang terkunci tanpa ada keinginan untuk keluar.

" _Oppa—,"_

"Letakkan saja disitu!" sahut Sehun, sedikit membentak. Ia sedang sensitif sekarang, mengenai apapun yang menyangkut Luhan, Taeyeon, dan juga Oh Hyuk.

Sepi. Tak ada lagi sahutan dari luar sana. Tapi Sehun malah merasa penasaran, apakah Luhan masih disitu atau tidak. Sehun mengakui ke-munafikannya. Di satu sisi ia menghindar dari Luhan, karena perkataan pria asing itu masih mendominasi kebimbangannya. Namun di sisi lain, Sehun merasa hampa jika tak mendengar suara Luhan.

 _Sial!_

Sehun kembali merebahkan diri, mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang pusing. Matanya terpejam, pelan menyusuri gelap yang menenangkan menuju kenikmatan tidur dan membawanya pada mimpi indah. Sambil berharap ia akan lupa segalanya ketika bangun.

 **_HunxHan_**

Entah berapa jam Sehun tidur, karena saat terbangun ia mendapati langit sudah gelap. Ia ingin kembali tidur, tapi jeritan perutnya yang kosong tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Sehun lupa jika lambungnya belum terisi seharian ini, kecuali sepotong roti selai sarapannya tadi.

Ia bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, berjalan malas menuju pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sehun melihat suasana diluar kamarnya. Tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak, dengan kepala Luhan menindihinya sebagai bantal. Gadis itu tidur meringkuk menghadap pintu kamarnya.

Seketika rasa iba melingkup ruang hati Sehun. Gadis itu pasti kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun seharian ini. Mendiami, dan menghindarinya, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Padahal baru kemarin mereka berbagi kemesraan.

Tapi, memang dasar Sehun masih dalam kebimbangannya. Ia tak mampu menepis suara pria itu yang masih mengganggunya setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan, si anak selingkuhan.

Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin berlama-lama memandang wajah polos Luhan yang terpejam, karena itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi saat ia mulai melangkah, sesuatu menarik kakinya. Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati Luhan sudah duduk sambil memegang kakinya. Matanya merah. Mungkin ia sudah terbangun sejak Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa tidur disitu? Kau bisa masuk angin!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun masih merasa khawatir pada kondisi Luhan. Ia mengenal Luhan sangat baik, dan cukup hafal pada kecerobohan gadis itu yang kurang pandai menjaga diri.

Luhan berdiri. Tangannya lepas sebentar hanya untuk pindah posisi, dan kembali menangkup lengan Sehun dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia takut jika Sehun tiba-tiba lari seperti yang dilakukannya tadi siang.

" _Oppa,_ apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau kenapa?" Luhan memburu, dengan matanya yang merah.

Sehun terdiam. Jakunnya bergerak menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti batu. Berat. Menyaksikan kebingungan dan kekhawatiran Luhan atas sikapnya hari ini, dan memikirkan penderitaannya sendiri atas ingatan pahit mengenai ibunya.

" _Oppa. . ."_ gadis itu masih menuntut.

Sehun bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Luhan, bahwa seseorang datang dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sekandung? Atau mengatakan, betapa menderitanya ia setiap kali melihat Luhan, ia teringat pada kesedihan ibunya, karena Luhan adalah anak selingkuhan ayahnya?

Sialnya Sehun tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Luhan sendiri sudah terbebani dengan ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang. Biarkan semua tetap seperti sekarang, karena Sehun tahu Luhan pasti akan sangat terpukul jika ia mengatakan ibunya adalah selingkuhan ayahnya.

"Sehun! Luhan!"

Suara teriakan itu diiringi suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Sudah tidur? Kalau belum ayo makan pizza!"

Dua muda-mudi itu saling melempar pandang, sampai Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya duluan. Ia melepas tangan Luhan yang masih mencengkramnya. "Ayo turun!" ajaknya tanpa niat, dan Luhan mengekor di belakang Sehun.

"Astaga! Kalian masih memakai seragam?!" pekik Oh Hyuk begitu melihat kemunculan dua anaknya yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah.

"Aku mandi sebentar," Luhan menyahut, lalu pergi.

Sehun langsung menarik kursi dan duduk, tanpa terbesit niat untuk membantu Oh Hyuk yang sibuk menata piring untuk mereka bertiga. _Dinner_ menjelang _midnight_.

" _Aboeji. . ."_ suara Sehun pelan. Kilatan keraguan terpancar dari matanya. Walau pria asing itu telah meyakinkannya untuk memastikan kebenaran ceritanya itu, namun Sehun tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Ada apa? Kau tadi menelpon, suaramu terdengar buruk. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menunduk sambil memilin jarinya. Diam sesaat untuk mempersiapkan hati, apapun jawaban sang ayah nanti.

"Aku merindukan _Eomma,"_ ucapnya lirih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? _Eomma_ tidak mungkin stres sampai mabuk hanya karena _aboeji_ tugas di luar negeri!"

Oh Hyuk hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya, mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak biasa. Terlalu mendadak membahas hal itu dalam kehidupan tenang mereka. Ia memandang wajah Sehun yang berantakan. Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga Sehun mengungkit masalah ibunya lagi. Jika dulu Sehun hanya marah padanya, karena ia baru memunculkan diri setelah jasad Taeyeon dikremasi dan siap dimakamkan. Namun hari ini, Sehun lebih mengkhususkan pertanyaannya. Dan Oh Hyuk, ia tahu tak akan bisa memberi jawaban ambigu pada putranya yang beranjak dewasa.

"Taeyeon, ibumu, dia salah paham padaku," jawab Oh Hyuk.

"Apa dia mengira _aboeji_ bertemu ibu Luhan?"

 _Hey!_ Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? Mengapa mendadak ia langsung menebak begitu. Apa sekarang ia terganggu pada status ibu Luhan yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya? Oh Hyuk memandang Sehun dengan hati-hati sekali, dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Ibumu itu, pencemburu sekali. Setiap aku ke Jepang, dia selalu berpikir begitu."

"Bukankah itu karena dia memergokimu? Ibu tak mungkin berpikir begitu jika hanya menuruti kecemburuannya."

Oh Hyuk terdiam. Anaknya berpikir cepat dan tepat sekali dalam urusan ini. Apa mungkin Taeyeon telah menemuinya dalam mimpi dan menceritakan segalanya? _Ah,_ dalam situasi begini-pun Oh Hyuk masih sempat berpikir konyol.

"Baiklah! Aku memang menemui Miwa dan juga Luhan beberapa kali. Tapi sialnya entah bagaimana ibumu tahu. Mungkin dia menyewa detektif untuk menguntitku."

Satu kebenaran yang diucapkan pria asing itu terbukti. Oh Hyuk sudah mengakuinya. Pikiran Sehun kembali berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika semua bagian cerita pria itu terbukti benar?

"Miwako Kakkei," gumaman Sehun terlalu jelas, hingga membuat Oh Hyuk langsung menatapnya sengit.

"Darimana kau tahu nama—,"

"Seluruh dunia pun tahu," sahut Sehun cepat. "Bukankah dia artis dewasa yang hebat dan terkenal? Memalukan!"

Oh Hyuk melotot terkejut mendengar anaknya mengumpat seperti itu. Syukurlah ia tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Tubuh sehatnya saja begitu shok mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bukan hanya mengumpat, ucapan Sehun juga terdengar sedang menghina mantan kekasihnya.

"Oh Sehun, jaga bicaramu! Dia ibu kandungnya Luhan."

"Dan juga kekasihmu," Sehun meninterupsi, sedikit mengoreksi kalimat Oh Hyuk ke arah yang benar menurutnya.

"Mantan, Oh Sehun," Oh Hyuk mulai tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan suaranya. "Kekasihku hanyalah ibumu, kau tahu itu 'kan?!"

"Oh ya!" nada Sehun terdengar mengejek. "Kalau begitu, mengapa _aboeji_ tetap pergi ke Jepang, beberapa hari sebelum ibu meninggal, padahal dia sudah menangis memohon agar kau tak pergi?"

Deg. Pertanyaan itu. Sehun berhasil menjebaknya menuju pertanyaan inti yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, karena Oh Hyuk tak mungkin lagi memakai alasan dinas sebagai jawaban. Ia terdiam, lama sekali hingga Sehun mengetuk meja beberapa kali sebagai isyarat ketidaksabarannya.

Suasana macam apa ini! Apakah ia sedang diinterogasi oleh anaknya seperti seorang kriminal?

"I—itu. . . karena Taeyeon tahu, aku ingin membawa Miwa dan Luhan ke Korea."

Tepat. Menyakitkan. Jawaban itu yang ingin didengar Sehun, dan kebenaran cerita pria itu terbukti lagi. Sehun cukup terkejut, dan terguncang. Jawaban itu padahal sudah diketahuinya, tapi saat mendengar dari sang ayah langsung, Sehun benar-benar merasa terpukul.

"Apa dua wanita itu lebih berharga dari nyawa ibuku?" suara Sehun melemah, nyaris tenggelam oleh ludahnya yang terasa berat karena menahan air mata.

"Itu tidak benar, Sehun, aku mohon! Aku sudah meminta pengertian ibumu waktu itu untuk—," Oh Hyuk mendadak bungkam, tak memiliki keberanian untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Bukan karena wajah terkejut dan terpukul milik Sehun, tapi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Apalagi ketika Luhan muncul dan berdiri di tengah pintu dengan wajah bingungnya, terheran menyaksikan dua orang itu dengan wajah tak seperti biasanya. Dalam hatinya, jelas ia sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi disini.

Luhan. Gadis polos dengan wajah segar yang baru diguyur air. Oh Hyuk benar-benar merasa iba, hingga ia berpikir mungkin lebih baik gadis ini mati saat itu, karena ibunya pun sudah tiada. Mati mungkin seribu kali lebih baik daripada hidup dalam penderitaan.

Penderitaan yang sesungguhnya, jika saja Luhan ingat. Dan Oh Hyuk bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberi kehidupan baru pada gadis itu, dengan menghapus ingatan sebelumnya. Kehidupan yang nyaris damai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah anak ini?" Sehun menunjuk pada Luhan. Kemunculan Luhan memacu energinya kembali, untuk terus mengorek kebenaran dari sang ayah.

Oh Hyuk terdiam. Setelah satu pertanyaan tak berhasil ia jawab dengan sempurna, Sehun malah menodongnya dengan pertanyaan baru, yang sudah pasti tak bisa ia jawab. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun itu hanya membutuhkan satu jawaban. Tapi Oh Hyuk tak bisa. Ada ketakutan yang sangat besar menyelinap di hatinya, apalagi saat melihat Luhan yang hanya diam kebingungan.

"Jawab _aboeji!"_ Sehun membentak, membuat dua orang itu tersentak kaget. Terutama Luhan, yang tak pernah mendengar Sehun semarah itu pada siapapun.

"Sehun cukup, aku mohon! Jangan membahas ini lagi!" Oh Hyuk menyela dengan nada yang rendah sekali, memohon dengan segenap hatinya agar anaknya luluh. "Luhan, kemarilah 'nak! Ayo kita makan!" Oh Hyuk mengganti pembahasan, walau ia yakin siapapun yang ada disitu pasti sudah kehilangan nafsu makan mendengar bentakan Sehun.

Luhan bergantian menatap Oh Hyuk dan Sehun. Bingung, dan juga takut akan suasana di antara mereka. Ia tak tahu apa akar permasalahannya, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang membahas dirinya. Dan, apa yang Sehun tanyakan tadi? Ayah?

" _Oppa,_ ada apa?" Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tak ada kebohongan di wajah itu, bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun sadar itu. Tapi saat ini amarahnya telah mengalahkan sifat penyabar dan pengertiannya. Hingga saat Luhan mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh lengannya seperti tadi, Sehun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Luhan, kemarilah!" Oh Hyuk kembali memanggil, sebelum anak itu menjadi korban amarah Sehun.

Tapi Oh Hyuk tak tahu bahwa Sehun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melanjutkan perkara itu, apalagi setelah menatap kerlingan polos di mata Luhan. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyimpan perasaan tersakitinya di depan Luhan, walau perasaan bersalah pun bermunculan kala ia teringat pada ibunya. Bukti perselingkuhan, dua kata yang terlanjut melekat di otak Sehun tiap ia melihat Luhan.

Dan Sehun lebih memilih meninggalkan ruang yang masih memanas itu.

"Luhan!" Oh Hyuk melontarkan panggilannya lagi melihat gelagat gadis itu yang ingin mengekor Sehun. Untungnya Luhan langsung menoleh padanya. "Biarkan dia sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Sehun _Oppa_ sebenarnya kenapa?" Luhan bertanya panik. Suaranya gemetar.

"Dia hanya sedang bingung. Tidak apa-apa."

 **_HunxHan_**

Nyatanya, jawaban singkat Oh Hyuk yang mencoba menenangkannya tak membuktikan apapun. Sehun benar-benar menjadi pendiam, dan lebih sering mengacuhkan Luhan. Mereka akan berbicara sedikit saat di meja makan, bersama Oh Hyuk yang pulang menjelang larut malam. Obrolan hambar, tak berasa seperti aneka makanan yang terhidang di meja.

Oh Hyuk bukannya tak mempedulikan diamnya Sehun. Ia hanya memberi ruang privasi pada anak remajanya, sampai pikirannya benar-benar jernih tanpa ada emosi sedikitpun.

Beda dengan Luhan yang masih kebingungan Sehun mendiaminya. Apa ini masalah ibunya yang pernah bekerja sebagai artis dewasa? Bukankah Sehun telah menerima semua itu dan berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya? Bahkan beberapa hari ini Sehun tak membawakannya bekal lagi. Ia memang menyiapkannya, tapi hanya meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan ia pun berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Bahkan sebelum Luhan bangun. Tak ada lagi makan siang berdua mereka di atap sekolah, taman atau dimanapun.

Luhan tak bisa menunggu. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Sehun menjadi irit bicara dengannya. Tak ada lagi perhatian. Maka hari itu Luhan berinisiatif sendiri untuk menyudahi perang dingin yang tak jelas itu. Luhan merasa tak berbuat sesuatu yang salah pada Sehun, atau memang kakaknya itu sedang ada masalah lain. Entahlah, yang jelas Luhan hanya ingin kedamaian.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun, bahkan sebelum hawa dingin khas pagi hari yang menusuk tulang. Berbekal pengetahuannya selama menyaksikan Sehun menyiapkan sarapan, ia membuat menu sarapan apa adanya. Hanya roti panggang dengan beberapa irisan tomat dan telur dadar gulung, walau bentuknya sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan telur dadar.

Sehun baru saja turun menuju kamar mandi saat mencium bau masakan sepagi itu. Rasa penasarannya terbayar ketika melongok sedikit ke dapur, dan mendapati Luhan tengah bersusah-payah menata makanan ke dalam kotak bento. Sensasi geli yang dirasakan Sehun tak bisa ia tahan hingga senyumnya sedikit merekah. Ia tak pernah melihat Luhan segigih itu, melakukan sesuatu yang bukan kemampuannya.

Kasihan Luhan.

Terkutuklah sifat Sehun yang tak bisa memantapkan hatinya. Ia ingin melupakan semua yang sudah berlalu, dan menjalani hari bersama Luhan seperti biasanya. Tak dipungkiri ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Tapi rasa bersalah masih membayanginya, tiap kali bayangan ibunya melanda, sementara status Luhan sebagai anak selingkuhan dan ibunya sebagai selingkuhan yang telah menyebabkan penderitaan Taeyeon, telah tertancap kuat di otak Sehun.

Katakan bagaimana Sehun bisa mengakhiri semua itu? Sementara jawaban sang ayah malam itu mendukung semua pernyataan-pernyataan yang ingin ia tolak. Hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang belum dijawab, dan sayangnya Sehun telah menganggap benar jawaban itu, bahwa Luhan bukan hanya anak selingkuhan tetapi juga anak kandung ayahnya.

" _Oppa,_ berangkat pagi lagi hari ini?"

Entah bagaimana Luhan tahu-tahu sudah berada di depannya, menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang sedang mengintipnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Beberapa hari ini ia memang berangkat terlalu pagi, demi menghindari Luhan dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku akan membawakan bekalmu. Nanti kita makan bersama di kantin ya?!"

Entah kenapa Sehun tak kuasa menolak tawaran Luhan. Ia mengangguk begitu saja, dan tersenyum melihat Luhan beranjak kegirangan menuju konter dapur, melanjutkan perjuangannya memasukkan makanan ke bento.

Ada kalanya Sehun ingin sekali membagi kisahnya pada Luhan, mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya, sejak kalimat beracun itu cukup mengotori pikirannya. _Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka._ Sehun begitu mencintai gadisnya itu, namun kala kalimat itu menggerogoti perasaannya, ia akan merasa bersalah pada sang ibu. 

Bukan salah Sehun jika ia merasa begitu, dan juga bukan kesalahan Luhan jika ia terlahir dari sebuah hubungan gelap masa lalu. Lalu Sehun harus menyalahkan siapa untuk melampiaskan perasaan tersakitinya itu? Apakah pada sang ayah yang selalu berbelit dan hanya memberi jawaban sepotong tiap kali ia bertanya?

Ataukah pada Tuhan yang men-takdirkan mereka dalam hubungan yang rumit ini?

Dan ketika melihat wajah terpejam Luhan yang bersandar di bahunya, Sehun ingin melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Melupakan bahwa Luhan adalah anak dari wanita yang sesungguhnya dicintai oleh ayahnya, melupakan wajah sang ibu yang terus membayanginya seolah tak memberi izin untuk cintanya pada Luhan.

Mereka sedang dalam bis menuju ke sekolah, dan gadis itu malah tertidur untuk perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit saja. Ia bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, demi menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Luhan- _ah,_ bagaimana jika ternyata kita saudara kandung? Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya pelan, kepada Luhan yang terpejam. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu lebih ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri, karena Sehun tak tahu apakah ia harus mengakhiri kisah cintanya dan kembali menjadi saudara untuk Luhan seperti hari-hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama.

Sebuah anggukan kecil yang mengguncang bahu Sehun membuatnya kaget. Refleks menoleh, tapi gadis itu masih terpejam. Apa Luhan mendengar pertanyaannya tadi?

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Luhan membuka matanya, berurut pada kepalanya yang terangkat menatap Sehun. "Lagipula, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

" _Oppa,_ malam itu, kenapa kau bertanya tentang ayahku?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu berhasil ia lontarkan, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dan menunggu saat yang tepat. Luhan memang diam selama ini, tapi pertengkaran Sehun dan ayahnya cukup meneror pikirannya, karena Sehun jelas mempertanyakan ayah Luhan yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Aku saja tidak ingin tahu tentangnya," lanjutnya.

Ada perasaan aneh menggelitik perut Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan yang sangat acuh itu. Apa ia akan berkata seperti itu jika tahu yang sebenarnya?

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan sosok ayahmu? Bagaimana rupanya?"

Di luar dugaan, Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Mama tidak pernah bercerita tentang ayah. Jadi aku pikir, untuk apa aku penasaran dengan orang jahat yang sama sekali tak mempedulikan kehidupan kami berdua?"

Sehun tertegun memandang wajah yang menyampinginya, namun ketegaran bisa ia rasakan. Atau mungkin pasrah, atau. . . tidak peduli?

"Pokoknya nanti kita makan di kantin ya! Ajak Joon _Oppa_ juga kalau dia memaksa ikut. Sampai nanti!"

Sehun hanya bergeming mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan begitu mereka turun dari bis, dan gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kyung Soo yang menunggu di gerbang.

"Hey, dia menyebutku, kan?!" Joon Myeon mendadak muncul dari arah belakang Sehun. "Baiklah aku akan memenuhi undangannya."

 **_HunxHan_**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan _Sunbae?_ Apa dia masih mendiamimu?"

Luhan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang dirasakan Luhan setelah ia menceritakan semua masalahnya dengan Sehun pada Kyung Soo. Bahkan hari-hari sepinya sejak Sehun mendiaminya, Kyung Soo tak pernah meninggalkannya. _Andai semua orang sebaik Kyung Soo._

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tenang," ujar Luhan.

"Seharusnya dia cerita padamu," timpal Kyung Soo.

"Aku rasa dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya."

"Hey kalian berdua!"

Luhan dan Kyung Soo sama-sama menoleh ke arah lelaki yang mendatangi mereka dari arah samping meja. Lelaki itu mengenakan _t-shirt y-neck_ berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat santai dengan tas ransel dan bola basket diapit lengannya.

"Aku lupa dia tak sekolah hari ini," bisik Kyung Soo pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sedang makan siang, _huh?"_ Kris meletakkan bolanya di atas meja dan memilih berdiri karena tatapan sengit Kyung Soo tak membiarkannya duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aku ingin pamitan pada kalian," Kris langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

Luhan dan Kyung Soo saling pandang, lalu serentak menoleh pada Kris, membuat Kris salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyung Soo mendahului Luhan untuk bertanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang," jawab Kris tanpa menoleh pada orang yang bertanya. Ia hanya menatap Luhan sejak datang tadi. "Hey Luhan, kau mungkin sering sebal denganku. Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu. Maafkan aku ya?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan untuk permintaan maafnya.

Luhan memandangnya heran. Kris mendadak akan kembali ke negara asalnya, setelah sekian lama berada di negara ini, apakah itu karena perkataannya beberapa waktu lalu? Apa Kris telah benar-benar menyerah 'mengembalikan' masa lalu mereka ke ingatannya?

"Aku juga," Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum. Semacam rasa lega menyiram sanubarinya untuk sebuah akhiran yang damai ini.

Namun siapa sangka, Kris malah menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh gadis itu terangkat dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan besar Kris langsung menangkup punggung Luhan, membuat gerakan tubuh Luhan yang ingin melepaskan diri jadi sia-sia. Kris jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya, hingga untuk bernafas saja ia kesulitan. Lelaki tinggi itu terlalu erat mendekapnya.

"H-hey!" Luhan mencoba meronta lagi, namun tetap percuma.

Sementara Kyung Soo menganga lebar melihat ulah Kris. Apalagi saat mendapati Sehun bersama Joon Myeon sedang berdiri di pintu kantin ketika ia spontan berdiri gara-gara ulah Kris. Sehun sedang melihat mereka, dengan tatapan menusuk. Dan Kyung Soo tahu betul bagaimana sifat cemburunya kakak angkat Luhan itu. Maka ia segera menarik lengan Kris yang masih mendekat leher Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Aku hanya sebentar!" protes Kris saat kedamaiannya diusik.

"Kau sudah gila!" Kyung Soo mengomel, membuat Kris terpaksa melepas pelukannya sebelum sahabatnya Luhan itu semakin mengomel panjang.

"Maaf, Luhan," ucap Kris, sedikit merasa bersalah melihat Luhan sedang kesusahan mengatur napasnya.

Sebenarnya Kyung Soo ingin sekali menendang pemuda lancang itu, dan memberitahukan bahwa kekasih gadis yang baru dipeluknya sedang menatap garang di seberang sana. Sayangnya ia tak sempat melakukan itu, karena Kris seperti tak memberinya celah untuk bicara lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mengeluarkan beberapa amplop berwarna-warni dari tasnya, dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Bukalah!" seru Kris sebelum Luhan bertanya.

Tanpa ragu Luhan hendak mengambil amplop-amplop itu. Ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat tangannya mulai terulur. Tapi tidak ketika ada tangan lain yang merebut amplop-amplop itu dari tangan Kris, jauh melampaui gerakan Luhan yang lambat.

" _Oppa!"_

" _Sunbae!"_

"Oh Sehun!"

Semuanya serba tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Sehun mendadak sudah berada disitu. Padahal Kyung Soo tengah bersiap siaga atas kehadiran Sehun yang bisa salah paham.

Sehun bergantian memandang Luhan dan Kris, lalu amplop yang sudah berada di tangannya. Ia ingat sekarang. Kris pernah menunjukkan amplop warna warni itu padanya, dan mengatakan ingin memberikannya pada Luhan. Sehun rasa isi dalam amplop bukan sembarangan seperti surat cinta yang kekanakan. _Dan mengapa pula harus berwarna warni!_

Tak sabaran tangannya merobek rata sisi amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hey, itu hanya foto!" pekik Kris, berharap Sehun tak meluapkan amarahnya hanya karena benda itu.

Namun, siapa yang tahu benak Sehun yang sedang kacau? Memang benar benda itu hanyalah sebuah foto Kris dan Luhan saat mereka anak-anak. Kepingan masa lalu yang berhasil diabadikan Kris. Tapi bagi Sehun yang sudah terlanjur melihat wajah kecil gadis itu pada media lain sebelumnya, wajah itu membangkitkan gejolak yang mulai tenang. Gejolak yang tak bisa dilampiaskan Sehun, dan hanya bisa ia pendam dalam hatinya saja.

 _Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka._

Tak hanya itu saja, karena Sehun sesungguhnya tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya saat kakinya baru melewati pintu kantin dan mendapati Luhan tengah berada dalam pelukan Kris. Walau yakin itu bukan kemauan Luhan, tapi pikiran kacau Sehun membutakannya pada kebenaran itu. Sehun memang pencemburu yang gila, dan ia selalu berhasil mengatasinya. Namun tidak kali ini.

Apalagi saat Kris malah meneruskan ocehan tanpa menyadari sedikitpun keanehan di wajah Sehun.

"Kau boleh ambil yang itu, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak pernah melihat betapa cantiknya Luhan saat kecil dulu, kan?"

 _Keparat!_

Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti penghinaan. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan satu kepalan ke wajah itu, tapi Sehun tahu yang dikatakan Kris benar. Ia memang tak pernah melihat Luhan ketika kecil, namun bukan berarti ia belum pernah melihat fotonya. Dan saat melihatnya lagi, kekecewaan yang sudah ia pendam kembali timbul, membuat Sehun ingin segera merobek foto itu hingga menjadi kepingan yang tak bisa disatukan.

 _Anak inilah bukti dari kelanggengan cinta mereka._

Salahkah Sehun jika kalimat itu kembali mengusiknya, dan membuatnya merasakan kepedihan sang ibu yang ditinggal ayahnya hanya untuk anak itu?

"Hey kau benar, Luhan cantik sekali," Joon Myeon ikut meramaikan suasana, sebetulnya ia sedang mencegah terjadinya perang yang akan dimulai Sehun. Karena ia tahu Sehun yang terdiam itu sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa ini," mendadak Luhan mengambil foto dari tangan Sehun, Joon Myeon, dan yang masih berbungkus amplop di tangan Kris. "Aku tidak suka melihat wajah kecilku," nadanya terdengar sedikit marah. Sebenarnya yang paling dikhawatirkan Luhan adalah kakak angkatnya yang sama sekali tak bisa ditebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Diam tanpa kata, dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Sehun terlihat marah. " _Oppa,_ ayo!" ia menggamit lengan Sehun, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan kerumunan canggung itu.

Mungkin hari ini memang bukan keberuntungan untuk Luhan, karena belum sempat melangkah, seorang siswi sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan. Entah siapa itu, Luhan tak mengingatnya. Yang jelas siswi itu semakin mendekatinya dengan menenteng _sketcbook_ di tangannya.

"Luhan _Sunbae!"_ nadanya terlalu kasar untuk disebut sapaan.

"Aku berharap dapat referensi bagus dari gambar-gambarmu, tapi ternyata kau sungguh menjijikkan!"

Ia berkata kasar pada Luhan, namun berjalan menuju Sehun. _Sketcbook_ yang diapitnya diserahkan pada lelaki itu. Tak lupa ia membukakan buku itu untuk Sehun.

"Kau lihat 'kan, Sehun _Sunbae!_ Seperti apa adikmu sebenarnya!"

Lembar pertama dibuka. Sehun melihat gambaran dirinya di kertas putih itu, bersama Luhan, dalam posisi yang terlalu vulgar untuk dijabarkan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan foto grid Miwa pada buletin sekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya saja, gambar di depannya itu murni torehan pensil. Putih dengan arsiran hitam yang halus.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Gambar itu bukan karyanya. Ia memang pelukis realis, tapi Luhan bukan ahlinya dalam menggambar dengan skala kecil untuk seluruh postur tubuh. Apalagi lekukan tiap sendi terlalu apik dan hanya bisa digambarkan oleh profesional. Gambar itu jelas bukan miliknya.

"Model komik?"

Joon Myeon melongokkan kepalanya diantara Sehun dan Luhan, dan ikut menyaksikan gambar itu, sementara Sehun membuka lembar yang lain, dan mendapati gambar bertema sama dengan posisi berbeda.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang seolah terkejut, Joon Myeon bersemangat merebut _sketcbook_ itu dari tangan Sehun, dan membuka lembar per lembar dengan gerakan bagai kilat. Retinanya teliti mengamati tiap lekukan gambar itu dalam gerakan cepatnya. Ia mengabaikan tema vulgar pada gambar itu, karena Joon Myeon merasa sangat familiar dengan stylenya.

"Hey Yoona! Darimana kau dapat buku ini?" tanya Joon Myeon pada siswi itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengambilnya dari loker Luhan _Sunbae._ Aku meminjamnya dan dia menyuruhku mengambil di lokernya," jelas Yoona sambil menunjuk Luhan. "Tak kusangka gambarnya seperti itu. Sepertinya foto di buletin klub jurnalis memang benar ibumu!" Yoona sengaja mengeraskan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

Terkesan dipaksakan. Joon Myeon bisa merasakan itu dalam dua jeda kalimat yang diucapkan Yoona. Entah apa tujuannya, gadis itu seolah sengaja mengungkit buletin yang sudah dilupakan itu. Jika untuk menarik perhatian, maka usahanya telah berhasil, karena para siswa yang kebetulan berada di kantin terfokus pada Luhan setelah mendengar suara keras Yoona.

Sayangnya, pikiran Joon Myeon kali ini tak selaras dengan sahabatnya. Ia semakin yakin ada yang aneh saat tiba-tiba Sehun kembali merebut buku itu, dan melemparnya dengan kasar pada Luhan. Gadis objek itu bahkan tak sempat mengelak ataupun menangkap lemparan itu, hingga buku itu tergeletak di lantai dalam posisi terbuka, mempertontonkan isi vulgarnya.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu berpelukan dengan Kris, dan gambar mesummu itu?"

Luhan terhenyak. Tak menyangka Sehun malah menyalahkannya. Sehun yang selalu percaya padanya, namun kini malah menyentaknya. Ingat bagaimana Sehun membelanya, menenangkannya, dan mempertahankannya saat profesi nista ibunya terungkap? Lalu mengapa hari ini berbeda? Apa karena Kris telah memeluknya?

Ekspresi yang sama pada Kyung Soo dan Joon Myeon, bahkan Kris. Mereka tak salah lihat kan? Benarkah Sehun yang melempar buku itu pada Luhan?

"Jangan bilang kau percaya gambar itu milik Luhan, Oh Sehun!"

Awalnya Joon Myeon menduga seperti Luhan; Sehun marah karena Kris telah memeluknya. Namun dugaan itu langsung patah ketika Sehun sama sekali tak menggubris ucapannya dan malah berujar:

"Serta foto masa kecilmu itu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, _huh?!_ Apa kau sedang berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa kau memanglah anak selingkuhan ayahku?

Atau kau ingin aku tahu bahwa gadis kecil di foto itu adalah penyebab kematian ibuku?"

 **_HunxHan_**

". . . Sepertinya foto di buletin klub jurnalis memang benar ibumu."

Kalimat Yoona berhasil mengorek kembali kekesalan yang dikubur Sehun. Saat gambar itu memenuhi pandangannya, sebenarnya ia tahu itu bukan torehan jemari Luhan. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya meledak, tanpa sadar menyuruhnya menjadikan gambar itu sebagai objek pelampiasan, melepaskan semua amarah terpendamnya.

"Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu berpelukan dengan Kris, dan gambar mesummu itu?"

Gerakan itu bagai kilat; tahu-tahu tangannya merebut buku gambar itu dan melemparkan begitu saja ke arah Luhan. Bahkan suara yang baru ia keluarkan seperti bukan berasal dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya gambar itu milik Luhan, Oh Sehun!"

 _Sial!_ Joon Myeon selalu bisa menebaknya. Namun kali ini ia tak peduli.

"Serta foto masa kecilmu itu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, _huh?!_ Apa kau sedang berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa kau memanglah anak selingkuhan ayahku?"

 _Sehun berhenti!_

"Atau kau ingin aku tahu bahwa gadis kecil di foto itu adalah penyebab kematian ibuku?"

 _Sehun jangan teruskan!_

"Kau sama saja dengan ibumu, Hana!"

 **_HunxHan_**

Tak ada yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sehun bicarakan. Membingungkan, bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan sebenarnya. Sehun mencoba mengungkap sesuatu yang lain melalui amarahnya, atau dia hanya keceplosan saja? Entahlah, mereka hanya menduga-duga. Semuanya serba membingungkan.

"Apa maksudmu anak selingkuhan?" Joon Myeon yang pertama mengeluarkan suara, setelah yang lain memilih diam, karena merasa perkataan Sehun bukan bahasan umum lagi. Kyung Soo yang terkejut dan hanya bisa mematung dengan tatapan bingungnya. Kris yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sehun sampai menyebut nama asli Luhan, padahal seharusnya ia tahu gadis itu tak suka dipanggil dengan nama itu. Sementara siswi bernama Yoona sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa aku harus memperjelas lagi?" Sehun nyalang menatap sahabatnya. "GADIS INI ADALAH ANAK DARI WANITA YANG DICINTAI AYAHKU. AYAHKU YANG BAJINGAN ITU TAK BISA MELUPAKAN MANTAN KEKASIHNYA WALAU SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN IBUKU. DAN KAU INGIN TAHU YANG LEBIH HEBAT LAGI? PRIA BRENGSEK ITU MENGHAMILI DUA WANITA ITU, DAN MEREKA MELAHIRKAN DI TAHUN YANG SAMA. HEBAT BUKAN?"

Sehun kalah. Saat batinnya bergelut dengan hati kecil yang masih menuntutnya menggunakan nurani, Sehun lebih memilih untuk memuaskan amarahnya, dan meluapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Terlepas itu benar atau tidak, namun sejauh ini Sehun mengetahui hal itu sebagai sebuah kenyataan.

Dan Luhan. . .

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain membeku dan menelan semua pertanyaan Sehun yang entah bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Sebuah reaksi alamiah atas keadaan yang tak ia mengerti, memilih untuk diam. Sedikit yang ia pahami dari berondongan Sehun, bahwa semua yang ia ucapkan bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang ia coba beritahu pada Luhan.

Anak selingkuhan, penyebab kematian, dua kalimat yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Apakah itu penyebab Sehun mendiaminya, dan pertengkaran dengan Oh Hyuk malam itu, lalu pertanyaannya di bis saat mereka berangkat tadi.

Luhan tak marah atas ucapan Sehun, sama sekali tidak. Meskipun ia shok, dan panggilan Sehun atas nama aslinya terasa menyakitkan. Luhan justru marah pada dirinya sendiri, pada takdir yang telah menghadirkannya ke dunia ini. Setelah profesi ibunya sebagai artis dewasa, lalu anak selingkuhan dan penyebab kematian ibu Sehun. Luhan tak tahu bagaimana menghubungkan semua itu, tapi ia cukup merasa dirinya seperti sebuah kutukan yang mengerikan.

Jika harus ada yang dikasihani, maka Sehunlah orangnya. Begitu pikir Luhan. Lelaki itu pasti merasa tertekan saat bersamanya, bersama anak selingkuhan ayahnya sekaligus penyebab kematian ibunya. Luhan menggigit ujung bibirnya yang perih, ikut merasa sesak melihat Sehun yang terdiam sedih. Bolehkah Luhan memeluknya? Bolehkah Luhan meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi?

" _Oppa. . ._ aku. . ."

Sepertinya tidak boleh!

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Karena Sehun langsung mendorong bahunya saat ia mencoba menyentuh lengan pria itu. Dorongan pelan yang cukup membuatnya terhempas ke lantai karena tubuhnya yang tak seimbang.

"Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun!"

Pekikan itu berbarengan dari bibir Joon Myeon dan juga Kris. Bedanya, Kris menghampiri Luhan serentak dengan Kyung Soo, sementara Joon Myeon langsung menepuk pelan pipi Sehun, berharap sahabatnya itu sadar apa yang barusan ia perbuat.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang meracuni pikiranmu?"

Bukan Kim Joon Myeon namanya jika tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sehun. Ia tahu ada rasa bersalah yang menyelinap di benak sahabatnya itu sesaat setelah ia mendorong Luhan, karena Joon Myeon berhasil menangkap gerakan refleks Sehun yang mencoba menggapai tubuh Luhan saat gadis itu terhuyung.

Joon Myeon benar. Sehun terpaku menyesal menyaksikan Luhan sedang berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Kyung Soo. Ia sedang menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sehun juga tahu itu. Namun hatinya masih membeku, tak ada niatan untuk bergerak menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau keterlaluan _Sunbae!"_ Kyung Soo ikut mengomel. Ia iba melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang hanya tertunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepala untuk memandang siapapun.

"Kau sudah puas, Oh Sehun? Ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" Kris menahan kepalan tangannya, meski wajah Sehun yang menatapnya muak membuatnya ingin melayangkan satu pukulan saja. "Kau memanggilnya Hana sekarang, _huh_?"

Terdengar suara isakan, lalu samar dan menghilang bersama derapan langkah kaki yang tergesa. Gadis itu pergi tanpa berkata apapun untuk membela dirinya ketika semua orang sedang melemparkan pandangan yang menyudutkan. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan beban yang menumpuk di pelupuknya.

"Luhan!" Kyung Soo menyusul sahabatnya, setelah sempat melepas tatapan marah pada Sehun.

"Kau sudah menghinanya, Oh Sehun! Kau pasti akan menyesalinya!" Kris mengancam, lalu ia pun pergi.

Tinggalah Sehun disana, bersama dengan Joon Myeon yang masih mencoba memahami posisinya, dan bisikan-bisikan dari mereka yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Bagi sebagian orang, kejadian antara Sehun dan Luhan yang mereka saksikan bisa menjadi bahan berita terheboh yang bisa mereka sebar-luaskan. Oh Sehun, mantan ketua OSIS yang populer, dengan Luhan, sang adik yang menjadi kekasihnya, namun ternyata anak ayahnya sendiri. Bukankah berita seperti itu cukup menarik untuk dijadikan bahasan?

Semuanya menarik jika menyangkut Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang menjadi idola sekolah. Joon Myeon pun menyadari benar akan hal itu. Maka ia segera menarik Sehun keluar dari kantin, untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan senang atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ya, mungkin mereka senang jika Sehun kembali _menjomblo_ seperti dulu. Mungkin mereka mengira Sehun dan Luhan sudah benar-benar berakhir.

"Cepat kau kejar Luhan!" perintah Joon Myeon tegas.

Sehun bergeming.

" _Ya!"_

Ia malah membalas Joon Myeon dengan pelototannya.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Darimana kau dapat cerita konyol mengenai Luhan seperti itu? Aku yakin bukan dari ayahmu."

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sehun acuh, menepis kasar tangan Joon Myeon yang menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak."

Joon Myeon tertawa sinis. Wajah Sehun sangat tak bersahabat. Wajah tampan dengan ekspresi marah dan putus asa yang menyebalkan itu terakhir kali dilihat Joon Myeon saat ibu Sehun meninggal.

"Kau butuh teman bicara, Oh Sehun," ujar Joon Myeon memberi saran. "Aku tahu sifatmu yang suka menyimpan masalah. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan melampiaskannya pada Luhan."

"Apa maksudmu melampiaskan? Yang kukatakan tadi benar—,"

"Tapi kau tak berniat mengatakan itu pada awalnya," potong Joon Myeon langsung membungkam Sehun. "Jadi, apa yang memicumu hingga kau membongkar masalahmu di depan umum? Apa karena gambar itu, atau karena Kris memeluk Luhan dan cemburumu menggila?"

Joon Myeon berhasil menyekak Sehun hingga lelaki itu benar-benar kehilangan kata. Bola matanya berputar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sehun sedang mencerna ucapan Joon Myeon.

Sahabatnya itu selalu benar tentang dirinya, terkadang lebih tahu daripada ia sendiri. Joon Myeon benar, Sehun sudah memanas ketika melihat Kris memeluk Luhan, dan ia masih bisa bertahan kala lelaki jangkung itu memamerkan foto kecil Luhan. Tapi tidak ketika Yoona datang dan menyeret nama ibu Luhan ketika menyodorkan gambar itu. Sehun tak bisa menahan diri, bahkan nuraninya saja tak mampu menahannya. Melihat gambar itu, Sehun teringat dengan ibu Luhan dan ayahnya, yang 'bermain' di belakang ibunya. Walaupun tak ada hubungannya, dan sebenarnya Sehun tahu gambar itu bukan milik Luhan.

"Aku mau ke kelas!" kilah Sehun, menghindari mata Joon Myeon yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Dan langsung pergi sebelum Joon Myeon menahannya.

"Datanglah ke rumahku kalau butuh bicara!" seru Joon Myeon, menyaksikan punggung sahabatnya yang telah melangkah pergi. Ia tahu Sehun sedang kebingungan, dan yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan datang padanya. Tapi ada urusan lain yang ingin ia selesaikan, mengenai sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

 **_HunxHan_**

Entah bagaimana pada akhirnya Luhan berakhir di tempat ini, sejak ia pulang sekolah hingga malam menjelang.

Kawasan itu tak jauh dari apartemennya, dan juga rumah Kyung Soo. Ruangannya juga sederhana. Tak ada barang yang berantakan, kecuali beberapa koper yang tergeletak di dekat pintu.

"Aku berencana berangkat malam ini, tapi sepertinya akan kutunda dulu," kata Kris tadi saat mereka baru tiba, dan Luhan enggan menanggapi dengan bertanya alasannya.

Hingga langit berubah gelap, Luhan masih belum memutuskan apakah ia akan pulang atau mungkin menginap di rumah Kyung Soo. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya menatap kosong pada televisi yang menyala, di ruang tamu apartemen Kris, sementara lelaki itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Ucapan Sehun masih terus membayanginya. Luhan tak pernah tahu sejak kapan Sehun menyembunyikan kenyataan itu darinya. Tapi, jika dirinya memang penyebab kematian ibu Sehun dan anak selingkuhan Oh Hyuk dengan Miwa seperti yang lelaki itu katakan, maka bagaimana ia bisa mengangkat wajahnya di depan Sehun?

Luhan mengusap pipinya yang dijatuhi air mata bertubi-tubi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana itu semua terjadi. Mungkin sudah takdirnya, hidup dengan kepala tertunduk karena menanggung dosa ibunya selama hidup.

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapan Sehun?"

Kris muncul dengan membawa dua mangkuk ramen dan langsung ia letakkan di meja. Ia duduk di samping Luhan sambil mengusap-usap telapaknya yang kepanasan akibat membawa mangkuk ramen yang baru matang itu.

"Makanlah!"

Gadis itu tak menggubris. Ia hanya diam, sesekali menyeka sudut matanya. Atau memandang ke atas agar air matanya tak jatuh. Luhan terjebak dalam kesedihannya sendiri, dan mungkin sebab itulah ia langsung mau saat Kris berhasil 'menarik'nya dari Kyung Soo dan membawanya kesini.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Luhan," Kris masih ingin bicara. Luhan memang tak menggubrisnya, tapi ia yakin gadis itu mendengarkan. "Meski kenyataan, Sehun seharusnya tak menyalahkanmu."

Ucapan Kris sedikit mempengaruhinya. Setelah sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang paling menderita, namun ucapan Kris benar. Itu bukan salahnya. Luhan siap menanggung dosa ibunya, dengan tidak menampakkan wajahnya di depan Sehun. Tapi seharusnya Sehun tak berhak menyalahkannya di depan semua orang atas dosa yang tak ia perbuat.

"Kau ingat yang dikatakan Sehun saat temannya bertanya? Aku tahu kau dan Sehun seumuran, dan kau adalah seniorku saat kita masih di sekolah yang sama dulu. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika ternyata kau adalah anaknya Paman Oh Hyuk, yang berarti kau dan Sehun saudara kandung."

Mata Luhan terbelalak dalam tunduknya. Saudara kandung. Ia akan sangat bersyukur jika takdir dari awal menetapkannya sebagai anak kandung keluarga Oh yang sah, dan memiliki kakak sebaik Oh Sehun. Tapi takdir kejam itu malah membelitnya ke dalam hubungan yang makin sulit. Jika dari awal Luhan tahu semua itu, maka ia lebih memilih tinggal di kolong jembatan daripada menjadi beban pada keluarga yang telah diporak-porandakan ibunya.

"Luhan," Kris tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan ke pangkuannya, hingga gadis itu terpaksa menoleh. "Hidupmu tak akan normal lagi setelah ini. Kau dan Sehun saling mencintai, bukan? Apa kalian akan melanjutkan cinta kalian setelah tahu bahwa kalian adalah saudara kandung?"

Luhan menelan ludah pahitnya. Hidupnya sudah tak normal jauh sebelum ini, dan ia merasa menjadi normal saat bersama Sehun. Tapi jika Sehun menganggap semua kejadian buruk itu adalah kesalahannya, maka yang dikatakan Kris benar. Meskipun sebenarnya Kris mengatakan itu untuk membuat Luhan benar-benar menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru. Tanpa ada Sehun, Paman Oh Hyuk, dan semua orang yang mengenalmu."

Dugaan Luhan benar. Kris tak sepenuhnya menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar dengan kalimat nasihatnya tadi. Tapi, tawaran itu terdengar menggiurkan. Haruskah Luhan menerimanya, dan meninggalkan kehidupan yang hanya akan membuatnya tertunduk selamanya?

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

Okke, Qi2 sepenuhnya sadar bahwa chapter kali ini selain updatenya yang telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat bingit, juga tulisannya terlalu berantakan :'( mudah-mudahan masih ada yang sudi baca ff gaje ini :'( dan terimakasih bagi readers yang sampai saat ini masih support Qi2 setiap saat :') (terutama yang tiap hari neror bbm Qi2 nyuruh cepat2 up :v)

Dan Qi2 minta maaf karena suatu alasan kali ini Qi2 gak bisa bales review readers :'( Qi2 hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk reviewnya **SherlyOh, ohhanie794, syielhunna, DearLu09 (** hai kak makasih udah baca dan review di ff kelopak sakura :* **), misslah, NingRue335, ohjasminxiaolu, yousee, KimaHunhan, ElisyeHet, auliaMRQ, nurul706, xihan.a-oh, Nineandten, , ParkRinHyun-Uchiha, gitaaorge, Cheery, Hannie222, redmascarpone, HanaBaby, Yuanita, OhJemma, Hannie, YeoJaeNa, Guest(?), OhHeeRa, Hunhan947exo, seelin333.** Terimakasih udah keep review :D dan makasih juga yang udah favoritin dan follow :D

Oh ya, nih ff mungkin tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi tamat :D dan insyaAllah chap depan gak bakal lama, karena udah ada persiapan :v

 **_HunxHan_**


End file.
